La persona a quien más amo
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Uno de los caballeros de bronce parece no poder disfrutar de la paz que ahora reina en el mundo... aunque el fuera quien más la deseaba, por un sueño y las locuras de una amiga podría ser que el no llegara a cumplir 14 años.
1. El anonimo del amor

**LA PERSONA A QUIEN MÁS AMO.**

PRIMER FIC POR ACÁ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MANDEME REVIEWS POR FAVOR PARA SABER QUE ONDA CON USTEDES Y SI ESTE INTENTO PASA.

­­­­

**CAPITULO 1: EL ANÓNIMO DEL AMOR.**

Eran las 12.30 de la noche (más bien de la madrugada) del 9 de Agosto, el lugar era la mansión Kido, hacia ya un año que su guerra parecía haber llegado a su fin, y los jóvenes caballeros de Bronce habían cambiado poco, pero tal vez el cambio más "_drástico_", por así decirlo, lo había sufrido Shun, el cambio que sufría es que quería que lo dejarán de tratar como un niño de 5 años, al fin y al cabo, en Septiembre cumpliría 14 años, pero aunque ya no quería ser tan sobreprotegido, aun no se sentía tan confiado como para comportarse como los demás, ya que los demás no tenían el mismo sueño que él, desde su última batalla, y sus personalidades eran distintas.

Aunque era tarde y él yacía dormido desde hacia un rato, desde que tuvo que pelear por última vez seguía teniendo el mismo sueño, en el cual veía a un muchacho, que parecía tener la misma estatura y edad que él, pero a su vez era distinto, tal vez sus complexiones también fueran similares, pero el muchacho de sus sueños tenía un cabello negro azulado, pensaba que su cabello era del mismo largo que el de Camus, ojos azules inmensamente profundos, a simple vista parecía ser un poco más moreno que él, casi una tonalidad más fuerte que la de su propia piel, pero estaba algo herido, parecía que estuviera buscando escapar...se le veía en el rostro sereno, que a la vez también era diferente al suyo, le gustaba verlo... ya que por la ropa blanca con la que siempre aparecía en su sueño, para él era un ángel... después una luz blanca muy intensa se adueñaba de su mente dormida para luego tener el rostro del chico enfrente al suyo, sentía las manos cálidas del joven en su rostro, y con una voz suave, que daba la impresión de ser cálida y a la vez nostálgica, le preguntaba: "¿_por que tuviste que protegerme?... pudiste morir por mi culpa... si murieras nunca me lo perdonaría y tu lo sabes_" pero solo sentía que sonreía mientras trataba de decir con apenas un hilo de voz: "_esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto_", lo veía sonreír levemente mientras unas lágrimas de preocupación inundaban sus ojos del color de una noche sin estrellas... de un azul nocturno muy impresionante... lucían más impresionantes que antes... pero cuando el joven se acercaba a su rostro (según creía él para besarlo) despertaba.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había vuelto a caer en la cama, siempre se caía de la cama en media madrugada y no se daba cuenta hasta que abría los ojos a la mañana siguiente alrededor de las 7.00 am (pasaba la mitad del tiempo dormido en el piso de su cuarto), de pronto empezaba a oír un ruido abajo... intentaba recordar por que hacían tanto alboroto tan temprano... por lo general él es el primero en levantarse... poco a poco recordaba que día era... ese día irían, por petición de Saori, a la mansión los caballeros de oro, ya que quería hacer no se que sorpresa... a lo mejor quería hacer una fiesta para su cumpleaños, pero no sabía si quería a los _noble caballeros como invitados o como seguridad_, pero sabría que no llegarían hasta después de medio día, a lo mejor estaba intentando que la mansión luciera mejor que de costumbre por que ya les había empezado a pegar de gritos... (_según ella no les gritaba, si no les pedía "favores"_) a los demás, decido bañarse y bajar antes de que ella se enojara también con él.

Ya había bajado a la cocina para desayunar, como siempre le dieron jugo (_jugo –pensó- soy unos días mayor que Shiryu y casi tres meses mayor que Seiya y a ellos les dejan tomar café y a mi no... ¿Para ellos cuando creceré?_), cuando llegaron los demás, todavía en pijama, él, como de costumbre, era el único que para las 7.15 am ya estaba bañado y cambiado (el único que no lucía un almohadonzazo en la cabeza era Ikki), los demás usaban una pijama de acuerdo al color de su cabello, excepto Seiya, que usaba una color morado, Saori tardo unos minutos más en bajar, ya para las 7.30 am, ya estaba lista, así que empezaron a desayunar (todos sabían que a Saori no le gustaban que desayunaran antes que ella) desayunaron en silencio, por lo que Shun dedujo que se habían molestado mientras él se estaba bañando, _ya se les pasara dentro de un rato_ pensaba, después de desayunar, como a eso de las 8.00 am, Saori se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, pero sin voltear dijo:

-Saori: Necesito que alguien vaya a comprar varias cosas para la comida, aquí (mostrando un papelito) esta la lista de las cosas que necesito ¿quién va?.

Shun sabía que invariablemente el acabaría yendo, así que dijo que él iría, además le daba la oportunidad de que la tensión que había se disipara un poco y sin necesidad de que lo metieran en la discusión, después de darle las gracias (que más bien pareció un gruñido) y la lista, después volteo a ver a los demás.

-Saori: Por lo menos en esta casa hay alguien acomedido en quien puedo confiar realmente y no se pone de quejumbroso por los favores que le pido.

Dicho esto se fue a su recamara, como a Shun no le dejan el auto (digo, si en la serie Hyoga pudo conducir un auto a los 14 años...) tuvo que ir a pie, por la zona residencial donde la Mansión Kido esta, es fácil deducir que esta algo... retirada por así decirlo del supermercado más cercano, tardo un poco en llegar, decidió ir a uno que estaba cerca del orfanato donde él y los otros habían crecido, ya que le traía recuerdos, de hecho aun tenían amigos hay, como se quedo unos dos minutos a lo mucho parado en la acera de enfrente del orfanato viendo hacia este, la nueva chica que entro a trabajar para ayudar a Miho y Eri lo vio, la chica se llama Lucia, es de la estatura de Miho, de cabello rojo, y actitud muy... ¿atrevida?... bueno, digamos que por como es, Shun siempre le da por correr en sentido contrario, si no, presiente que ella le hará algo que después no sabrá explicar (digamos que si fuera por ella, a ambos los encontrarían en una "_pose muy comprometedora_").

Lucía salió un momento del orfanato sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por que sabía que no tenía que dejar su trabajo, a menos de que le pidieran que fuera a comprar algo, y antes de que Shun se moviera de lugar...

-Lucía: ¡Hola Shun!... ¿haz venido a decirme que si aceptas ser mi novio?

-Shun: No, solo vengo de pasada, de hecho tengo muchas cosas por hacer, así que si me disculpas, adiós.

-Lucía: No hay problema, te acompaño y sirve de que terminas antes, así tendremos tiempo para poder hablar.

-Shun: ¿Ahora que hiciste?... cuando tu quieres hablar es por que hiciste algo que por lo general uno te quiere matar.

-Lucia (poniendo cara de ups): Si sabes que hice algo por lo que me vas a querer matar ¿para que te digo, lo único que obtendrás es que te duela el hígado.

-Shun: ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lucia: Solo si me das tu promesa como caballero de Atena...

-Shun: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, solo nos pides que hagas una promesa por...

-Lucia: ...La bruja esa por que hice algo realmente malo... es que tuve que tomar una medida drástica por tu... estado civil, con eso de que no quieres ser mi novio y ya sabes que no soporto que alguien tan tierno y lindo como tu este soltero... y como acabo de decir tuve que tomar medidas drásticas...

-Shun (empezando a alzar la voz): Ve al grano

-Lucia: Como ya sabrás, en el orfanato soy la única que le gusta comprar la revista Love me (_ámame_), el mes pasado sacaron el concurso de "el anónimo del amor", las chavas teníamos que inscribirnos o inscribir a alguien para que recibieran un anónimo de amor vía e-mail, donde podrías escoger al que fuera tu "verdadero y único amor"... así que decidí inscribirte...

-Shun: ¡¡¿¿Que hiciste qué!

-Lucia: No te sulfures, verás que tendrás muchos anónimos, además el nuevo número aun no sale, y no se si tu anuncio saldrá en esta edición o hasta el mes que entra, así que si no eres mi novio, podrás tener un mundo de chavas que querrán ser tus novias y podrás escoger a la que mejor te convenga, además siempre te quejas de que nunca te dejan hacer nada, ¿qué mejor para demostrarles que ya no necesitan sobreprotegerte que demostrarles de que eres capaz de tener una relación estable, aun más estable que la de la bruja y el caracol (1).

-Shun: Mejor regresa al orfanato...

Después de esto Lucia se regreso al orfanato, Shun consiguió lo de la lista (una verdadera lista kilométrica) de Saori, así que regreso con casi el tiempo justo para que la comida fuera cocinada, y como la Diosa decidió que fuera comida china puso a Shiryu a cocinar, Ikki e Hyoga estuvieron terminando con lo que Saori les pidió y Seiya estuvo mucho rato sin que hacer (Lucia siempre decía que lo que Seiya no trabajaba de día lo trabajaba en la "noche con Saori", aunque sin que la bruja oyera).

A las 3:30 llegaron los caballeros de oro, todos iban vestidos de acuerdo a su edad y a su personalidad (o la menos lo que me pareció correcto), Mu llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con un logo en forma de carnero en la espalda; Aldebarán llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta roja de los "_toros de Chicago_" y el número 23 (es el número que usaba Michael Jordán mientras estuvo en ese equipo); Saga y Kanon ambos iban vestidos con pantalones de vestir y camisa de manga larga, el pantalón de Saga era negro mientras el de Kanon era caqui, y ambas camisas eran blancas; DeathMask iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y algo rotos, una camisa (o remera) negra con una leyenda que decía "_Te doy un minuto para que dejes de leer mi camisa baboso_" y una cachucha negra que tenía en la parte de enfrente el rostro de Jack Skeleton, aunque la traía volteada; Aioria iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color roja, pero a diferencia de las de las ya mencionadas no tenía leyenda; Shaka iba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga, todo de blanco (que invite el mole –2-); Dhoko llevaba puesto un conjunto chino de color blanco (más o menos como veíamos a Shiryu en la serie, otra cosa, Dhoko en este fic sale como cuando se enfrento a Shion en la saga de Hades); Milo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa negra desabotonada de manga larga y abajo una camisa blanca; Camus había optado por un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga, la camisa era azul celeste y el pantalón azul marino; Shura unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino deslavados y una camisa blanca con la leyenda Real Madrid en la espalda; Afrodita al igual que Shaka, decidió ir "uniformado", pero en vez de ir de blanco iba de un color aguamarina que combinaba tanto con sus ojos como con su cabello; cuando llegaron, Saori dijo que lo mejor sería que todos comieran y descansaran (refiriéndose solo a los _goldies_) y que al día siguiente les avisaría para que los había mandado a llamar.

Mientras tanto en su alcoba, Shun había decidido revisar su e-mail, pero no sabía que esperar... ¿lo que Lucia le había dicho acerca del concurso era otra de sus bromas para sacarlo de quicio, pero aun así decidió comprobar si no tenía nada nuevo, de hecho solo tenía unos 15 correos, a excepción de dos (que eran de la bruja), todos eran de Lucia fastidiando con lo mismo, que si quería ser su novio, y que si estaba interesado en citas a ciegas (como dijo Lucia antes, no soportaba verlo soltero... al parecer si hubiera sido por ella ya lo hubiera casado desde que él tenía 10 años), que qué tipos de citas prefería y que sería lo que busca en alguien para sentirse atraído, la chava por así decirlo era una "_acosadora_", pero por lo menos sabía cuando tenía que parar, pero por algo decidió borrar todos los correos que tenía hasta ese momento, como si presintiera que necesitaría luego todo el espacio.

Ya era tarde, eran casi las 11.00 pm, como la mansión es grande, cada caballero tenía su propia habitación, y Shun aun no se lograba dormir, en esos momentos estaba acostado boca arriba en su cuarto, había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho Lucia, tanto acerca del concurso como lo que así podría demostrar que no es ningún niño, pero aun así... aun no se animaba a tener novia, tal vez era por que aun no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para admitir que quiere tener novia o por que todavía aun no se enamora, aparte, estaba ese sueño... de hecho por todo el relajo que hubo durante todo el día no se había acordado de ese sueño hasta ese momento, cuando por lo general en el día siempre lo tiene presente, aunque intentando no parecer preocupado, por que no siente que deba contárselo a alguien todavía... lentamente se fue quedando dormido... y antes de que se diera cuenta el sueño había vuelto a apropiarse de su mente, la secuencia de todas las noches volvía a aparecer en su cabeza, otra vez el misterioso muchacho de blanco estaba hay, como intentando escapar, con su rostro sereno y preocupado a la vez, con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban... de repente la luz intensa volvió... y tan pronto como llego la luz desapareció para así tener delante suyo al rostro del muchacho... de su amado ángel... volviendo a tocarle el rostro con suavidad, oyendo su voz diciéndole otra vez: "¿_por que tuviste que protegerme?... pudiste morir por mi culpa... si murieras nunca me lo perdonaría y tu lo sabes_" y él como siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y un hilo de voz: "_esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto_"... y como ocurría siempre, cuando lo iba a besar... despertaba en el suelo de su alcoba, ya estaba muy acostumbrado para molestarse, tanto por el hecho de que despertara en el suelo como de no ver si realmente él otro muchacho lo besa.

Shun pensaba que tendría que esperar a que el resto despertara, ya que siempre era el primero en levantarse, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien que salía de la mansión, en un primer instante no se había dado cuenta quien era, así que decidió salir a ver quien era quien había salido, era Shaka, el cuál estaba vestido todo de blanco (solo había llevado ropa de ese color) el cual se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer Shaka se había percatado de su presencia por que se quedo viendo hacia donde él estaba, aunque Shun no quería molestarlo, por que pensó que querría meditar.

-Shaka: Hola Shun, pensé que aun estarías durmiendo como el resto, no sabía que te levantabas temprano... ¿o pensabas salir?

-Shun: Hola, de hecho desde hace algo de tiempo que no puedo dormir hasta después de las 7, incluso cuando tu saliste me extraño ver a alguien levantado, fue por eso que salí al jardín, quería saber quien estaba levantado a estas horas.

-Shaka: ¿A qué hora suelen levantarse aquí, en el santuario por lo general entre 8.30 y 9.00.

-Shun: Hyoga, Shiryu y mi hermano cuando muy temprano a las 8.00, Saori a las 9.00 y Seiya entre 9.30y 11.00, así que por lo general tengo un rato para mi solo la mansión por así decirlo.

Como ambos tenían un tiempo sin verse, Shun y Shaka se quedaron bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de la mansión, esperando a que los demás despertaran y para matar él tiempo se pusieron a platicar de todo lo que les había pasado desde él último día que se vieron (como es obvio Shun omitiendo el sueño), no se habían dado cuenta que hora era hasta que Saori decidió salir ella misma a buscarlos (_¿a dónde se habrán metido esos dos?... ellos no son de los que suelen desaparecer así... si se hubieran ido nos habrían avisado ¿no?_), así que cuando ella, Shura, Camus e Ikki salieron a buscarlos los encontraron sentados debajo de un árbol a las 9.15 am, por lo que no quedo otra cosa que disculparse y entrar a desayunar.

Después del desayuno Saori les dijo la razón de que ellos tuvieran que estar en la mansión.

-Saori: Bueno, había pensado que tal vez fuera bueno ya que están próximos los cumpleaños tanto de Ikki como de Aioria, fuera bueno que se celebraran aquí sus cumpleaños y estuviéramos en convivencia hasta el 20 de Septiembre, después del cumpleaños de Shaka, ¿que dicen? (sirve que Julián y el resto de los tontos empresarios verán que si quieren pasarse de listos, tengo quien me haga el paro –3-).

Aunque no estaban acostumbrados a "tanta generosidad" de parte de ella tenía el semblante de no querer un _no_ por respuesta, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar, por que sabían que si se negaban no iba ha haber poder humano que la lograra tranquilizar, así que Saori decidió salir a comprar unas cosas, diciendo en tono misterioso intentando que los caballeros se preguntaran: _Ira a comprar los regalos de cumpleaños de Aioria y de Ikki_, pero francamente nadie, ni siquiera los que iban a cumplir años, estaba interesado, Afrodita de Pisis dijo que quería también comprar algunas cosas, y al pobre de Shun (como siempre por culpa de los caprichos de Saori) le toco ir a cargar las cosas de las compras, lo cual le ocasionaba unos dolores de espalda mayores a todas las luchas anteriores juntas.

En una tienda alcanzo a ver de reojo el nuevo número de _Love me_, pero como era una revistas de chicas, y a Saori no le gustaba por ser muy _ordinaria_, según sus palabras (aunque estaba en la liga de _Vanidades_, _Vogue_, y _Marie Claire_) solo una pregunta alcanzo a pasar su cabeza _¿mi nombre estará hay por culpa de Lucia?_, pero como al día siguiente su hermano cumpliría años, no pudo detenerse a contestar esa pregunta.

Al día siguiente, después de bañarse y vestirse (y como de costumbre, levantarse del suelo), antes de bajar a ver que de cosas había hecho Saori (siempre que a ella le daba por hacer una fiesta _sola_ –dado que ponía a gente ha hacer el trabajo por ella- todo acababa como si fuera a ser la fiesta de 15 años de la chica más cursi del mundo: una decoración totalmente rosa) reviso su correo, esperando que sus temores fueran falsos y no encontrara nada nuevo... pero hay estaban las cartas de mínimo 25 chicas distintas...

El apodo de "caracol" hace referencia a una persona cuando reúne las tres cualidades de un caracol: ser baboso, ser arrastrado y ser conchudo.

Como los niños cuando hacen su primera comunión y su confirmación van vestidos de blanco a la iglesia y por lo general sus familias acá en México les hacen mole para comer, cuando ven a alguien que conocen con ese color y no va hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, ni estudio medicina o enfermería le dicen eso por que parece que se fuera a confirmar o hacer la primera comunión.

En otras palabras, quien la defienda.


	2. Organizando fiestas

Antes del zafarrancho que alguien va armar en este capitulo, contestare reviews.

Dark Angel: Aunque te parezca tonta la idea de que alguien se meta a un concurso de revista y todavía le contesten eso puede pasar, hay muchas chicas que lo hacen... aunque muchas veces sea solo por la guitarra (u otro objeto) que su artista favorito haya tocado solo la vez que lo firmo para darlo de promoción como si el objeto en cuestión fuera casi su "talismán de la suerte", y Lucia (la amiga loca) les dio una descripción tan detallada y tierna de Shun que no es de extrañar que rápido se conectaran por alguien como él, además cabe destacar que fue ella la que lo inscribió, el no lo hizo por propia voluntad, solo tenemos que recordar la cara que puso cuando se entero de lo que ella hizo.

Dark Luna: Tal vez a estas alturas creo Shun ya recibió tu correo (solo falta que los revise y cheque), solo reza para que Lucia no meta mano al correo de Shun y le de por borrar algunos (por ella no respondo)

Dark Artemisa: Tienes razón, no son tontas (aunque lo parezca) las personas que escriben a las revistas empezando a buscar su amor verdadero... desde mi punto de vista lo son (o de plano más de lo que se podría pensar) las que escriben a las secciones de "_trágame tierra_" contando su peor oso y ¡¡¡ponen su verdadero nombre! (tipo: _Hortensia Alcántara Ochoa, 18 años, DF, México_) digo, así es fácil reconocerlas... en especial para alguien que las conocen y desconocían ese _trauma_ (como tu prima, la odiosa, o una vecina a la que le quieres echar arsénico en la comida o tu maestra, la que parece ser un ogro o una bruja), por lo que es mejor poner un apodo (ejemplo: _la sapita croadora, DF, México_).

Koibitoangeltotsuki: Gracias por tu review, como vez ya le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones a la estructura narrativa del fic (nada grave a lo que es la historia), y lo del sueño se ira explicando durante la historia, ya que empecé por hay para que todo se fuera hilando

**CAPITULO 2: ORGANIZANDO FIESTAS.**

En ese preciso momento Shun no sabía que hacer, pero como los demás ya se habían levantado por la curiosidad de que había hecho la _Gran Diosa Athena_, que el zafarrancho que se armo lo distrajo del _problemita_ que había ocasionado la loca idea de Lucia, Shun conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano, como para decir que aunque él no es un _perro faldero_ a las ordenes de Saori (como en su caso es Jabú) él nunca le contestaría de una forma majadera a Saori, pero por los gritos que Ikki empezó a dar a esa hora de la mañana (7.25 am) ocasiono que no solo Shun, sino que todos bajaran a ver que estaba pasando (algunos hasta cayéndose en las escaleras por las malditas carreras).

Pero como todos conocían el carácter fuerte de Ikki, hasta lo disculparon y le dieron la razón, tal y como Shun había pensado, la decoración fue la más cursi del mundo: Un mar de globos en forma de corazón, todos de un rosa pálido con la inscripción _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Ikki_ con letra rosa mexicano fosforescente (de esos de _chingame la pupila_), las paredes tapizadas de un papel rosa con diseño de sombreritos de cumpleaños (de los que abundan en la fiesta de niños, esos en forma de cono), pasteles y _espanta brujas_ (1) de un color fucsia, el pastel de unos 4 pisos (de esos circulares que van escalonados en forma piramidal) de un merengue rosa de tres distintos tonos, con decoración y relleno de fresa y una vela grandísima en forma de pájaro hasta arriba, _que_ _según Saori, representaba a un fénix_ (parecía más un ganso bizco rojo manzana con amarillo canario), había una mesa circular grandotota con un mantel bordado con flores de distintos colores, la tela del mantel parecía ser lino, y para variar tantitito a la decoración el mantel es _rosa_... había incluso unos refrescos sobre la mesa... y eran refrescos de fresa y grosella (más rosa) y un montón de serpentinas de colores pastel junto a los refrescos, Saori en un ridículo y tonto plan de hacer una fiesta sumamente _adorable_ había mandado a comprar unos gorritos, no solo cónicos (y de colores pastel), sino también en forma de animalitos... conejos, gatitos, perritos, pollitos, becerritos (Mu nada más vio a esos gorritos muy indignado, por que noto que varios se le quedaron viendo con una cara de: _mira Mu ¿no son tus hermanitos?_) y para acabarla de gorriones (Saori no encontró en forma de cisne –problemas para Hyoga si hubieran aparecido-, aunque prácticamente tuvo que ser volteada toda la ciudad) incluso Afrodita, que es el más cursi de los caballeros presentes, pensaba que se le había pasado tantito la mano a la diosa con tanto rosa... imagínense como se puso el caballero del fénix.

¡¡¡Estás loca!... no pienso ponerme ninguno de esos estúpidos gorritos ni me quedare en este salón para fiestas infantiles tipo _Hello Kitty conoce a Rosita Fresita_ (2) para celebrar mi cumpleaños...- decía un molesto Ikki

Me costo mucho trabajo organizar esta fiesta... no puedo creer que seas un malagradecido con...- al parecer Saori no iba a aceptar que _su fiesta_ quedara arruinada por los caprichos de Ikki, aunque la fiesta fuese para él.

No soy malagradecido, solo tengo un poco de sentido común... cosa que parece faltarte desde hace muchos años

¿¿¿Cómo que no tengo sentido común?- Saori cada vez estaba más molesta con Ikki por lo que este le decía (aunque con justa razón)

Claro que no lo tienes, por que si lo tuvieras te hubieras dado cuenta de que esta fiesta es para un muchacho de 16 años y no para una niña de 4, como la hiciste tu, remedo de deidad, pero si a nosotros se nos ocurre poner una decoración igual para una fiesta de la _Gran Diosa_ (diciendo esto con sarcasmo) eres capaz de mandarnos a linchar por dejarte en ridículo enfrente a los estúpidos inversionistas de tus estúpidas empresas- No se sabía quien de los dos estaba más enojado cada vez, si la joven Diosa o el rudo caballero de Bronce

Pareciera ser que me tomas por una vil bruja (diciendo esto con un rencor infinito)- Saori estaba muy molesta, aunque pareciera que estuvo hablando mucho con Lucia últimamente (ella siempre le decía que cada vez que se enojaba parecía una bruja)

El día que dejes de comportarte como tal, te dejare de ver como tal- y dicho esto, Ikki salió de la mansión hecho un _energúmeno_ (ya estaba cambiado de hecho, se había puesto una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros) y se fue a quien sabe donde, al parecer no tenía las intenciones de pasar el día de su cumpleaños en un lugar en el que se le obligaba a hacer algo sumamente ridículo, creo que ni por la propia Esmeralda hubiera aceptado estar por más de 5 minutos en una fiesta así, y menos si la fiesta es para él (además no creo que Esmeralda lo obligara a quedarse en una fiesta así por que ya sabía que a él no le gustan ese tipo de fiestesitas, ya saben, del tipo –como dijera en una canción suya Belinda- _boba niña nice_ –3-), además, cualquiera de los presentes hubiera preferido tomar arsénico súper concentrado antes de aceptar tener una fiesta así a estas alturas.

Aioria solo alcanzo a murmurar algo, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran, para su suerte, Saori se fue hecha una furia a su alcoba, que incluso pareció olvidar que estaban hay los caballeros dorados y no noto que todos observaron la escenita armada por Ikki, lo que murmuro Aioria fue: "_Solo espero que no me salga con algo parecido si no quiere que me ponga como Ikki se puso con ella_".

Por el escándalo que había armado Ikki y Saori, Shun había olvidado que había dejado la computadora de su cuarto prendida ¡con su e-mail abierto y con la pagina maximizada! (imagínese lo que dirían los demás si vieran todas esas cartas, unas de chicas _modositas_ y otras de plano muy _atrabancadas_, pasando por las _termino medio_ –sorry, no se me ocurrió un mejor termino- dirigidas ha él), todos habían salido a buscar a Ikki y tratar de que se le bajara el berrinche, bueno, no todos, Shun y Shaka se quedaron para bajarle la muina a Saori, por lo que los otros 14 se fueron a buscarlo, además no les pareció correcto que estuviera vagando por ahí en el día de su cumpleaños.

Cálmate Saori, ya sabes que mi hermano nunca a sido lo que llamáramos un chico sentimental... creo que hubiera preferido no tener fiesta, nunca a sido una persona que se pueda definir como _el alma de las fiestas_ por que para empezar no le gusta ir a fiestas- le decía Shun a una Saori que tenía una cara de tener (o de plano no tener) pocos amigos, además pensó en las últimas palabras que su hermano le había dicho a esta, cuando le dijo que la trataba como si fuera una bruja: "_el día que dejes de comportarte como tal, te dejare de tratar como tal_"... ¿acaso él se comportaba como un niño enfrente de su hermano?... ¿en verdad todos lo veían como un niño pequeño al que hay que cuidar?.

Shun tiene razón Saori, tal vez solo quería que se le hiciera una comida... o que se yo, nunca a sido de ese tipo de personas que ven algo _lindo_, como un cachorro y se ponga a derrochar miel- al parecer Shaka, sin importar lo que dijera, no lograba tranquilizar a la Diosa, que más de la sabiduría, en esos momentos pareciera que fuera de la discordia (N/A: pareciera que el alma de Eris se le metió a la joven Diosa XD).

Todos los demás se pusieron a buscar a Ikki, aunque les parecía un poco exagerado ir gritando por toda la ciudad _Ikki_, ya que cuando lo encontraran iba a salir con la idea de en vez de que parecía que él se había ido, habían perdido ya sea a un niño de 5 años o a un perro (díganme ¿cómo creen que se hubiera puesto Ikki con el carácter que tiene y con el _pleitesito_ con Saori?), todos se habían ido a buscarlo en pares: DeathMask con Afrodita, Saga con Kanon (N/A: ¬.¬ sin comentarios), Milo con Camus, Dohko con Mu, Aldebarán con Shura, Aioria con Hyoga, Shiryu con Seiya (a alguien le tenía que tocar estar con el _caracol_).

Alrededor de las 4.00 se habían reunido en el parque, al parecer nadie lo había encontrado aun, por lo que a Aioria se le ocurrió hablar para a mansión para preguntarle Shun donde podría estar su hermano, dado que él lo conocía un poco mejor que ellos, y preguntarle por el humor de Saori, ya que ambos estaban furiosos cuando Ikki había salido de la mansión aquella mañana, mientras esperaban que la llamada fuera contestada, todos se quedaron sentados bajo el sol, ya todos se empezaban a sentir mal por la falta de comida.

Cuando Shun contesto la llamada de Aioria por el mensaje tan tríptico que le dio, Aioria supuso que Saori debía estar oyendo la conversación, tal vez de otro teléfono o debía estar delante de él, por lo que le entendió, Tal vez Ikki estuviera en el bosque bajo un árbol arcado, y que Saori aun esta molesta, pero ya no tanto, y que lo más probable es que ya no grite.

Ya casi a las 4.30 de la tarde (nadie había comido), encontraron a Ikki a la entrada de un bosque, sentado bajo el mismo árbol donde él y su hermano entrenaban de pequeños, antes e ser adoptados por la fundación Graude, al parecer el tampoco había comido nada durante todo él día, y aun tenía el semblante de estar molesto, y con la mirada ida clavada en el piso, parecía que no estaba de humor de tener a nadie seca, por lo que esperaron a que diera señas de que él los había visto.

Ikki tardo nos segundos en darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos, aunque al parecer seguía en un plan defensivo (que más parecía ofensivo), por que aun estaba rejego a regresar a la mansión, por que al parecer aun no se le había pasado el enojo con Saori por la fiesta que le había organizado.

Para cuando llegaron encontraron a Saori con Shaka y Shun en la entrada, pareciera que alegaban de algo, por lo que todos pensaron _aun no se le quita lo enojado_, pero cuando se acercaron y por lo que oyeron efectivamente seguían discutiendo la por la fiesta de Ikki, pero ahora en _otro sentido_, por que se habían dado cuenta de que Shaka y Shun parecían sonreír, mientras que Saori tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Vamos Saori, no te enojes, piensa que si la nueva decoración no le gusta a mi hermano no solo estará enojado contigo, si no también con ellas tres- le decía Shun, por su tono de voz, parecía estar un poco más tranquilo de cuando había hablado por teléfono con Aioria.

¿De quienes están hablando?- pregunto Ikki, en un tono aun un poco molesto, por que pensó que a Saori se le ocurrió llamar a alguien que un decorador profesional, de esos que suelen armarle las fiestas (tipo banqueteros) para cuando ella quiere quedar bien con lo inversionistas de sus empresas.

Es que como a eso de las 9.30 de la mañana vino Eri en representación del orfanato para lo de tu cumpleaños (ella traía una enorme caja con una envoltura azul y un moño verde esmeralda), pues le dijimos que fue lo que paso, por lo que se le ocurrió que entre ella, Miho y Lucia podrían re-organizar la fiesta, y que si Aioria quiere, le podrían organizar también la suya, ya que falta poco- Explico de forma calmada Shun a su hermano, aunque al oír que Eri estaba hay, Hyoga casi no sabía que excusa poner para meterse inmediatamente, por que aunque Hyoga no quisiera admitirlo, ya todos sabían que tenía una novia, y todos comprendieron que estaba hay por la cara que puso...

Una vez adentro vieron que la decoración del _salón de fiestas infantiles_ de la mansión Kido ahora parecía un salón de fiesta, donde se celebraría el cumpleaños de un muchacho de 16 años, por lo que se tranquilizo mucho Ikki, para empezar el salón ya no tenía el papel tapiz ni los globos (quizás hayan hecho que los niños del orfanato los reventaran), el pastel era de un solo piso, aunque aun era grandote, ya no era rosado (más bien de un verde esmeralda), los gorritos también habían desaparecido y los refrescos de fresa y de grosella habían ido a parar al orfanato, ahora solo había _Coca Cola_ (4), la mesa redonda seguía hay, pero sin el mantel rosa, ahora el mantel es blanco, ya parecía haber sido arreglado la fiesta que había organizado Saori, cuando entraron vieron a tres chavas, las 3 chicas de unos 13 años, una de cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas y otra rubia, con una sola coleta, la cual resulto ser evidentemente la novia de Hyoga, por que este inmediatamente se le pego como chinche y no la quería dejar sola y otra es pelirroja, quien como de costumbre lo traía suelto, al parecer y por lo que notaron en la cara de Aioria, quería que ellas le hicieran la fiesta para su cumpleaños, así que después de todo ese día habría fiesta después de todo.

Después de que se hubo acabado la comida (aparte del pastel y de los refrescos, había comida china), y que Aioria se pusiera de acuerdo con las chicas sobre su fiesta (que sería parecida a la de Ikki, salvo en la comida, quería comida griega) de cumpleaños para evitar que a Saori otra vez le diera la loquera, tardaron un buen rato en decidirse, aunque Hyoga no le interesaba mucho el tema, se quedó hay, con tal de no despegarse de su novia, todos empezaron a dar señas de cansancio como a eso de las 9.30 de la noche, pero Lucia no aparecía en ninguna parte, en realidad Shun se había dado cuenta de su ausencia por que no lo había _acosado_ en un buen rato, al principio creyó que no quería molestar a su hermano, pero después se extraño (aunque eso no lo preocupo), y fue a su cuarto para ver si no le había dado por irse a meter hay, haciendo alguna de sus acostumbradas loqueras (como tapizarle el cuarto con frases del tipo _cuando te animarás a tener novia, por que un chavo como tu no debe andar soltero y tan solito_ –la neta tiene razón-), así que cuando abrió la puerta y la vio le intento reclamar por irse a meter a su cuarto sin su permiso.

¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cuarto Lucia?- le pregunto cuando la vio pegada a su computadora (Shun de plano se le olvido en todo el día como la había dejado).

Es muy simple, depurando tu correo y clasificándolo- le contesto la chica muy quitada de la pena, aunque él otro casi le da un infarto(5) al oír eso... ya recordó como había dejado su computadora en la mañana...

_Espanta brujas_, son unos tubitos de papel algo aplastados pegados en un extremo a un tubo un poco más delgado y más corto de plástico de un extremo y del otro pegado entre si para sellar, no se si lo conozcan con ese nombre, aunque lo más seguro es que afuera de México lo llamen por otro nombre.

Aquí en México se le conoce con el nombre de Rosita Fresita, pero en otros lados a la niña vestida de _jeans_, camisa blanca con rayas horizontales rosas, pecosa y con sombrero en forma de fresa se le conoce como _Frutillita_ aunque también podría ser por su nombre gringo, Strawberry.

Tal vez no le guste Belinda, o esa canción en particular, pero me acorde de esa canción mientras estaba escribiendo el fic, por la descripción de la fiesta que le había hecho Saori a Ikki, no por que en si me guste mucho la canción.

Si dameunbeso dijo que le gustan los Kumbia Kings, ¿yo por que no decir que me gusta la Coca-Cola? (es el refresco que más se consume por acá).

Para ser sincera, cuando voy a un local de Internet me doy cuenta de que alguien ya dejo su cuenta de MSN abierta (una vez a una amiga le dio por hacerle la maldad a un niño que lo había dejado abierto y le borro todos sus correos, aunque no le cambio la contraseña por que dio no se que hacerlo).


	3. Sueño convergente

Es hora de los reviews que me han llegado, y perdón si tarde en subir este capitulo, pero tuve una pesada semana en la escuela, aun tengo arena de la reserva a donde tuve que ir por asuntos de la escuela y antes de que me digan algo, no fuimos de vacaciones, estuvimos trabajando bajo el sol del desierto (¬.¬ si ustedes no me creen no es lío mío, es suyo), mientras que esperaba a que la dichosa musa viniera.

Dark Angel: Bueno, aunque no fueran las pedradas por hay, pero al parecer fueron efectivas para callar a la irónica del grupo no? (¿eres la irónica del grupo no?)

Dark Luna: Si realmente le has enviado todos esos correos a Shun, yo creo que Lucia necesitaría quedarse a revisar el correo de Shun 24 horas al día para desaparecerlos a todos no? XD y a los sucesivos (cosa que estará en sánscrito dado que parece ser que escribes mas rápido que yo que ya es decir mucho).

Dark Artemisa: ¿A poco soy la primera en callar a Dark Angel?... entonces de seguro querrás tenerme uno de esos días por allá, en especial cuando se ponga de pesada no? (no tengo nada en contra tuya Angel).

Koibitoangeltotsuki: Bueno, aun no revelare nada de los sueños, pero por el capitulo de ahora veras por donde van las pedradas.

**CAPITULO 3 SUEÑO CONVERGENTE**

¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS DEPURANDO MI CORREO, PRIMERO ME INSCRIBES EN ESE CONCURSO Y LUEGO _TU_ DECIDIRÁS A _MI_ NOVIA... ¡NI SIQUIERA CREO QUE IKKI SE LE OCURRA HACERME ESO!- gritaba un exasperado Shun, aunque estuvieran los demás empezando a dar muestras de cansancio todavía no parecían querer irse a dormir, y las chicas parecían tener un verdadero interés en seguir un rato más en la fiesta (que por cierto a Ikki le empezaba a aburrir) por lo que nadie noto ni la ausencia de Lucia, ni de Shun, ni los gritos que este empezaba a dar.

¡¡Pero Shun, ni siquiera los estoy leyendo!...

¿No que lo estabas clasificando?

¡¡Cuando dije eso me refería a que solo estoy quitando los que han enviado la misma persona, hay chavas que te están sobresaturando el correo por que... al parecer... te quieren solo para ellas- dijo en defensa la propia Lucia

Entonces esas chavas deben de parecerse en cierta forma a ti, con eso de que eres muy posesiva...

No soy posesiva Shun solo...

Será mejor que bajes y que me dejes revisar a mi, mi propio correo- dijo Shun en plan de que ella se alejara lo más rápido de su computadora.

Una vez que Lucia salió de su habitación cerro su correo, ya que en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ver lo que había pasado con el gracias a ella, a las 10 de la noche por fin se acabo todo, la fiesta duro cinco horas, mucho más de lo que pudieron creer, por que pensaban que Ikki los correría antes (aunque gran rato estuvo en un rincón sin participar de la fiesta), Hyoga y Shura acompañaron a las chicas al orfanato, por lo que Shun noto inmediatamente (de hecho al parecer fue él único que lo noto) pensó que gracias a Shura no tendría que preocuparse otra vez por Lucia: este nada más le veía las caderas ha esta (dado que es... algo _caderona_ por así decirlo).

Los días anteriores a la fiesta transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, eso sin tomar en cuenta las discusiones que a veces surgían entre los caballeros (en especial entre Ikki y DeathMask –o con Afrodita o con Hyoga o con el primero que se dejara, por que seguía siendo el amargado del grupo-), Shun como de costumbre, era el primero en pararse (aunque en vez de pararse de la cama se paraba del suelo), aunque desde la llegada de los caballeros de oro, había tenido suficiente tiempo para poder hablar tranquilamente con Shaka, ya que también él solía estar levantado a las 7.15 de la mañana, y como ya se había hecho costumbre en el jardín de la mansión, bajo aquél árbol en el que se quedaron la primera vez cuando los caballeros dorados llegaron, al parecer en la platica después del cumpleaños de Ikki, Shaka le comento a Shun la "curiosa" mirada de Shura hacia Lucia.

No se si lo habrás notado Shun, pero Shura se le quedo viendo fijamente a las caderas a una de las chicas que vinieron a hacerle la fiesta a tu hermano ayer.

Si lo note, la chica se llama Lucia, y si fuera por mi, que Shura se la lleve al santuario para que viva con él, a mi me trae muchos problemas, es un verdadero dolor de muelas, todos en está mansión y en el orfanato donde trabaja, sabemos muy bien que es una atrabancada de primera- Se quejaba Shun, aunque no era normal en él quejarse de una amiga (si son amigos... de hecho ni siquiera él sabe la razón) y menos tan temprano y sin desayunar.

Ja ja ja ja, entonces hará una pareja perfecta con Shura, ya que ese también es un atrabancado de primera- dijo alegremente Shaka

La ventaja de que ambos estuvieran levantados tan temprano es que podían externar sus opiniones sin que los demás empezaran a echarles miradas asesinas para mantenerlos callados, por que como en esos momentos, solían... _hablar un poco demás _pero nunca se pusieron en un plan ofensivo (osease que nunca se pusieron de víboras) cuando los demás habían despertado, Shun y Shaka entraron para desayunar.

Ese mismo día, en la tarde (como a eso de las 3.30pm) reviso con un poco de más calma su correo, Lucia tenia razón en cuanto a que varias chavas habían enviado más de un correo, así que con calma empezó a ver que le habían escrito, así que abrió primero el correo de una chava, que por lo que decía el nombre del correo (dado que nadie escribió su nombre por que se perdería eso de _anónimo_) se llamaba _Conejo lunar_, por lo que entendió al correo (y por lo que la propia _Conejo Lunar_ decía de ella) era una chica rubia de cabello largo sin estrenar su cerebro, que al parecer entre las cosas que más le interesaba era el patinaje, los helados, tener novio, la luna y lucir siempre bella (aunque se entendía que le purgaba que le dijeran _gordita_ por andar comiendo muchos helados) eran de las que se creían destinadas a ser una especie de reina o súper modelo y que su historia de amor sería un cuento de hadas, sin importar que, decidió borrarlo sin miramientos (N/A: ¿quién se imagina a Shun con alguien así?).

Entre los correos que reviso estaban de chicas que parecían querer ser modelos y casarse con alguien sumamente rico para que ellas tuvieran la _vida que merecen_, aunque de las chicas así (dado que él pensaba que eran unas presumidas) los borraba, otros parecían que habían sido escritos por chicas que han asistido toda su vida a escuelas particulares para mujeres y de monjas (que son las que dan clases, estas chicas son las modositas de las que hablaba) y que al parecer estaban más necesitadas que él de pareja, a esos tampoco les hizo caso, pero había otros que prometían ser mejores, por ejemplo, el correo de unas hermanas gemelas (se habían puesto el nombre de _Géminis en Aries_), ellas ya habían cumplido el 1 de abril los 14 años, fue su correo lo que le hizo tomar una decisión: Clasificarlos por _Caballero_, dado que pensó que ellas harían pareja perfecta con Saga y con Kanon (sobre todo por que, al parecer, les gustaba "asaltar cunas", sobre todo si eran "cunas Aries"), así que encontró chicas que parecían ser más la pareja ideal para los demás (encontró a varias que podían ser de algún caballero en especial, pero aun ninguna para Ikki), otros correos que hacían que se le vinieran los colores por todas las cosas que ponían, por citar a algunas AlNa LoMa, la Garambolla Bebiana, la _flaging_, la Di de la 3 y Dark Luna (NMA: ¿qué le habrá escrito?).

Pero había uno que le llamo en particular la atención (casi como si fuera un anuncio de Neón o algo parecido), en el asunto ponía: ¿Seré solo yo quien sueña contigo, por lo que lo abrió casi de modo inmediato para poder leer para poder ver de que se trataba, el mensaje que ponía no era como los demás, al parecer encontraría la razón a algo más profundo, algo que lo ha tenido muy confundido, pero por lo que había en el fue lo que lo puso a pensar:

_Mi querido Shun:_

_Se que aun no nos conocemos en persona, pero te he visto antes en mis sueños, la revista de Love me no la compró (si tienes los mismos sueños que yo ya sabrás por que digo que te conozco de ellos, y el por que de mi seudónimo, el cual uso como nombre artístico), pero una de las chicas del trabajo si la compra y ella fue quien empezó a decir lo del concurso y distribuyo la información de cómo localizarte, no soy la única persona quien te escribe del trabajo (creo que esta amiga mía se puso el nombre de Stella Maris) aunque tengo muchos secretos que no pienso revelar ahora, se que te conozco de mis sueños, los cuales empezaron hace un año, tal vez tu también los tengas, y si es así, para que veas que digo la verdad, tu me dices en el: _"esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto"_, trabajo en un negocio que va abrir al publico este 16 de agosto, aunque no se si quieres venir y buscarme a eso de las 11.00 pm, dado que quizás tal vez no confíes en mi, el negocio del que te hablo es un club, donde hay de todo, por así decirlo, por cierto, yo solo me dedico a cantar, por favor ven, yo podré reconocerte, como se que tu harás conmigo, el club se llama Crystal Snow._

_Atte. White Apparel (ropaje blanco)._

¿Acaso su _ángel blanco_ estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba?... aunque estaba lleno de dudas... además había mencionado que también tenía los sueños y lo que menciono de ello es verdadero aunque él nunca lo haya mencionado antes a nadie... a parte el seudónimo... pensó que tal vez ya era hora de hablar con alguien acerca de todo esto, aunque no estaba seguro con quien, sabía que Seiya se burlaría, pensó que tal vez Hyoga y Shiryu no entenderían en su totalidad el asunto, aparte de que lo verían raro por lo del dichoso concurso y que Ikki lo regañaría por la razón de que por no haberle dicho antes tanto del sueño (pensaría que no le tiene la suficiente confianza) y por lo del concurso... con Saori no tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle esto, estaba seguro de que Miho y Eri pudieran ayudarlo mucho... y Lucia por lo general no es de mucha ayuda y no creía que los caballeros de oro pudieran ser de mucha ayuda... pero cuando pensó en los caballeros dorados pensó en lo que probablemente sería su última opción, ya que al parecer era la única persona que probablemente sería lo suficientemente capaz de entender su problema y que él le tenía la suficiente confianza: Shaka.

Estuvo viendo por la ventana de su cuarto un momento en que él pudiera hablar con Shaka, pero cuando no estaba hablando con Mu, estaba hablando con Saori o con alguno de los caballeros de bronce o estaba meditando junto a Shiryu y con Dohko, pero no encontraba el momento indicado para hablar con él, por lo menos aun tenía algo de tiempo para poderse decidirse acerca de si ir o no a la cita de White Apparel, pero aunque aceptara el ir, era en el cumpleaños de Aioria y era algo tarde, ya que su hermano casi siempre lo quería meter a la cama a las 9.30 (1) (aunque el tardaba siempre en dormirse), así que decidió hablar a la mañana siguiente con Shaka, ya que ambos eran los únicos levantados a las siete de la mañana.

Después de la cena (y que Ikki lo mandara a dormir) oyó por accidente la conversación de Aioria, DeathMask y Milo, los cuales al parecer estaban decidiendo que hacer después de la fiesta en la mansión por el cumpleaños de Aioria:

¿Por qué ustedes dos no se quieren ir a pasear en la noche? Tal vez encontremos un buen lugar para poder tomar algo antes de regresarnos- alegaba DeathMask.

Lo que pasa es que como la fiesta de Aioria será en el día y tal vez termine antes de las 8.00pm quieres irte a tomar- decía Milo ya algo molesto.

Es que ya sabes como es de _mala copa_ (2) DeathMask, si no se toma mínimo seis caguamas antes de las 9 de la noche dio por perdido el día- le dijo Aioria a Milo

Para su información desde que llegamos a Japón no he tomado nada de alcohol...

No has tomado nada por que no te hemos dejado que te emborraches en presencia de la Diosa- le objeto Milo a DeathMask.

Pero Shun no se pudo quedar mucho tiempo a oír la conversación, pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras alcanzo oír a DeathMask el nombre del lugar a donde quería irse de _mala copa_: Crystal Snow.

Shun creía que ese día no podría dormir pensando en el e-mail de White Apparel, y en las palabras con las que le plantaría su problema, pero antes de que se diera cuenta cayo dormido, el sueño volvió a él como lo había hecho durante el último año, volvió a ver a su querido _ángel blanco_, con su cabello negro azulado y esos ojos, en los que él siempre se perdía, de un azul intenso, totalmente vestido de blanco, con una expresión de querer huir... antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa la intensa luz blanca apareció en su mente, y para cuando volvió a ver una imagen pudo ver el rostro de quien él llamaba _ángel blanco_, diciéndole de forma preocupada: "¿_por que tuviste que protegerme?... pudiste morir por mi culpa... si murieras nunca me lo perdonaría y tu lo sabes_" y él como siempre, con una leve sonrisa y un hilo de voz contestándole para tranquilizarlo: "_esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto_" y antes de que su _ángel_ lo besará... despertó en el suelo de su habitación, así que como sabía que cuando muy tarde eran las 7.00am, decidió pararse para bañarse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible para así poder hablar con Shaka.

Así que cuando bajo Shun salió directamente al mismo árbol donde habían estado hablando en los últimos días con Shaka y ahí lo encontró sentado, al parecer lo había estado esperando para poder hablar como ya se estaba haciendo su costumbre en ese poco tiempo.

Shaka, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, por que no se en quien más puedo confiar en este caso...

¿A poco a ustedes no les choca que los manden a dormir temprano como si tuvieran unos cinco años y no lo son?

_Mala Copa_: Entre los borrachos están los que son _obedientes_, dado que les dicen _siéntate aquí_ y dicen _Si_ y se sientan o les dicen _¿Quieres agua?_ Y contestan _Si_ (ojalá así fueran todos), otros son los que les sale sus _verdaderos gustos_, entiéndase, los hombres que le tiran la onda a otros hombres o las mujeres que le tiran la onda a otras mujeres y sobrios no son así, solo cuando andan pasados de copas y están los _mala copa_, en otras palabras los borrachos impertinentes, que son los que se ponen de groseros, majaderos y que a cada mugre rato se quieren agarrar a golpes o que de plano no saben tomar y acaban botados en el suelo en calidad de _sistema sobresaturado_ y acaban en ambos casos, con una cantidad exagerada de alcohol en la sangre.


	4. La fiesta de Aioria

**Nota: en la parte del capitulo anterior donde Shun esta decidiendo quien o quienes podrían ayudarlo puse lo siguiente: _estaba seguro de que Miho y Eri pudieran ayudarlo mucho..._ cuando debería decir: _estaba seguro de que Miho y Eri no pudieran ayudarlo mucho..._, perdón, pero en este caso me comí una palabra, el error fue mío, dado que me di cuenta después de subir el capitulo 3 (auch).**

**Otro punto del que quiero hablar es que el club donde trabaja White Apparel... pensé que los cantantes del lugar hicieran lo que se llama _crosovers_, osease, que cantaran alguna canción viejita (o ya oída antes), como la canción de _A QUIEN LE IMPORTA_, que canta Thalía, originalmente, esa canción la cantó por hay de los 80' una chava llamada Alaska, o que cantaran por ejemplo la de Rebelde de RBD o cosa por el estilo, pero por cosas de que no encontré canciones que expresaran lo que yo quería para el fic, originalmente solo había escogido 3 canciones, y como no encontré mucho de donde para expresar todo lo que yo quería dizque intente componer dos (digo... no se si pasen, pero hay me dicen como quedaron) dándome un total de 5 canciones, pero pensé que para la fiesta de Aioria, podía poner música más... alegre o movida (estoy segura que la última canción los hará llorar) pero... bueno, el resto se verá conforme se desarrolle la historia.**

Cambiando de tema, es hora de los acostumbrados reviews (creo que notaran que este capitulo me salió más largo que los anteriores... siempre me queda uno más largos que otros... de hecho este es un nuevo record en cuanto a longitud).

Dark Artemisa: Pues voy cuando quieras, y claro yo pueda, ya que ¿qué crees que pasaría si voy en un día en que tenga que presentar algún examen?... pero si estoy libre, claro que voy.

Dark Angel: Bueno... lo _del tipo ese_ como tu dijiste pensaba revelarlo aquí, pero sería sumamente largo, aparte de que no se tocaría (si de por si casi no se toca) el tema del cumpleaños de Aioria, pero en este capitulo veremos muchas cosas que seguramente servirán más adelante

Dark Luna: No te hagas, bien que te acuerdas que fue lo que le escribiste a Shun, aunque el cambio que tomaste tan siquiera fue por voluntad propia... ¿me pregunto si Shun o Lucía ya habrán borrado ese correo? XD

Koibitoangeltotsuki: El suspenso del capitulo anterior se acaba aquí, ya que podrás ver que fueron de lo que hablaron Shun y Shaka y las decisiones que tomaron, a parte de que al saldrá a escena alguien que tal vez quisieron que saliera desde el primer capitulo.

CAPITULO 4: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE AIORIA.

Fecha: 13 de agosto; hora 7.15 am; lugar: Jardín principal de la Mansión Kido, en esos momentos solo se encontraban 2 personas, dos muchachos, uno de 20 años, alto, de cabello largo y rubio, vestido totalmente de blanco, el cual se encontraba sentado bajo un sauce que se encontraba en dicho jardín; él otro muchacho de unos 13 años, de cabello y ojos Verdes, el cual estaba de pie, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla de un azul marino y una camisa color verde agua.

¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablarme Shun?- pregunto el muchacho rubio al peliverde- es que te veo muy preocupado y muy nervioso y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que debe ser algo muy grande... en especial para que quieras hablar de eso conmigo y no con tu hermano o alguno de los otros muchachos (refiriéndose a los caballeros de bronce), pensé que les tendrías más confianza a ellos que a mi, dado que tienen más tiempo de conocerse.

Es que... no se como hablarles de esto y no se si comprenderán... estuve pensando que... que quizás tu me ayudarías...- dijo nerviosamente Shun

Shun ya me estás preocupando... siéntate y dime que es lo que te tiene así, y gracias por el voto e confianza, francamente no creí que me tuvieras tanta.

... ni siquiera se por donde debo comenzar...

Pues puedes comenzar por el principio- le dijo con una tranquila sonrisa Shaka, ya que al parecer Shun necesitaba de alguien que lo oyera de un modo muy paciente y sereno... y todos en el santuario saben que él es el más paciente y sereno.

Shun respiro hondo y comenzó su relato lo más tranquilamente que pudo, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios... pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Todo comenzó inmediatamente después de terminar la batalla contra Hades- explicaba Shun- todo comenzó en la noche, recuerdo bien que esa noche no podía dormir bien, tarde más que de costumbre en dormirme, cuando quede dormido un extraño sueño me invadió... un sueño que he tenido todas las noches hasta ahora... no ha habido noche en el que ese sueño no venga a mi... igual que la primera noche que lo tuve, hasta ahora no he podido conciliar temprano el sueño, cuando muy temprano me he dormido a las 11.00 de la noche, en ese sueño veo a un muchacho de cabello negro azulado y ojos tan intensos como una noche sin estrellas... al parecer esta huyendo de alguien o de algo que nunca he visto, ya que cuando percibo el terror en su rostro sereno (N/A: para que entiendan mejor este concepto, imagínense a Shaka con los ojos abiertos y una expresión inmensa de pánico)... una intensa luz aparece durante unos segundo inundando mi mente... para luego tener el rostro de este chico enfrente mío... en sus ojos hay lagrimas, lagrimas de preocupación... al parecer en el sueño lo protejo de lo que lo esta persiguiendo, él me dice: "¿_por que tuviste que protegerme?... pudiste morir por mi culpa... si murieras nunca me lo perdonaría y tu lo sabes_", noto que le sonrió y con apenas un hilo de voz le contesto: "_esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto_", pensaba que tan solo era un sueño, pero...- Shun hizo de improviso una pausa, como pensando en lo siguiente que diría, pero como tardo en continuar Shaka que había estado oyendo lo que Shun le había estado diciendo le pregunto: ¿Pero que?

¿Te acuerdas de Lucia, ¿la chava a la que Shura se le quedó viendo en el cumpleaños de mi hermano?.

Si ¿por qué? ¿qué tienen que ver ella en todo eso?- pregunto un Shaka sumamente extrañado por el aparente cambio de tema que Shun había dado.

Lo que pasa es que el 9 de agosto, cuando ustedes llegaron, en la mañana había ido al supermercado para comprar todas las cosas que hacían falta para cuando llegaran, por lo que pase por el orfanato, me quede unos segundos viendo a este, y Lucia me vio y esta salió, al principio yo creía que solo era para fastidiar, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando ha hecho algo que por lo general uno la quiere matar, así que le pregunte que esta vez que había hecho, a lo que ella me contesto que en una de las revistas para chicas que ella suele comprar y por un concurso que sacaron en esta, acabo inscribiéndome- diciendo mientras se sonrojaba-, sin mi consentimiento, así que desde el cumpleaños de Ikki he estado recibiendo los correos de varias chicas... pero hubo uno que me llamo muchísimo la atención- y diciendo esto Shun saco un papel que había doblado y guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo dio a Shaka, este lo tomo y lo leyó: era el correo de White Apparel...

¿Estas insinuando que tu sueño es un sueño convergente... y que posiblemente sea algo que sucederá, como una premonición... algo real?- le pregunto Shaka después de haberlo leído cuidadosamente, pero no parecía alterado... o al menos en el modo que Shun hubiera esperado de los demás.

En cuanto si es una premonición o algo real no te puedo confirmar nada... pero ¿qué es un sueño convergente?- le pregunto en forma tierna Shun a Shaka.

Shaka solo sonrió y le contesto: un sueño convergente es un sueño que dos o más personas tienen al mismo tiempo, de hecho solo es otro nombre para los sueños compartidos. –Al parecer disfrutaba de hacerle ese tipo de aclaraciones a Shun- y dime si esta persona ha estado durante casi un año en tus sueños ¿qué me tienes que preguntar?... y ¿por qué nunca hablaste con alguien de este sueño antes?

Estas preguntas en verdad sorprendieron a Shun, ya que no esperaba que Shaka le hiciese esas preguntas... quizás esta listo para afrontar cualquier otra, menos esas, así él le contesto:

Para empezar no se si deba ir a la cita y en segunda al parecer DeathMask ya se enteró del lugar y quiere irse de _mala copa_ para allá, lo se por que por accidente lo oí a él mientras hablaba con Aioria y con Milo, quería convencerlos de que se fueran con él después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aioria que es el mismo día de la cita... además pensé que al ser solo un sueño a nadie le interesaría oír acerca de mi _áng..._- Shun cayo en cuenta de durante su conversación con Shaka de que nunca había utilizado las palabras _mi ángel blanco_ para referirse a White Apparel y que no sabía como las tomaría Shaka.

Al parecer White Apparel es para ti un _ángel_ ¿no es así, ibas a decir _mi ángel_, pero ten interrumpiste, entiendo el dilema pero quizás si hablamos con los demás, tal vez primero con Ikki, tal vez vean con buenos ojos el que vayas a buscar a tu querido _ángel_- le dijo Shaka con una placida sonrisa.

Pero Shaka... no se... quizás ninguno de ellos quieran que fuera y menos tan noche, principalmente Ikki, conociéndolo es capaz de amarrarme a la cama para que me quedará en la casa.

Shun, no creo que Ikki sea tan exagerado, así que será mejor que hablemos con él primero y después vemos lo demás... además que ya creo que es hora de entrar, hemos estado hablando mucho rato acerca de esto y si no queremos que otra vez a la Diosa le de un ataque de nervios como el del otro día entremos a desayunar.

Cuando iban entrando iban pensando como le dirían a Ikki lo de la ida al club, pero ocurrió algo que hizo que Shaka desistiera de querer convencer a Ikki de que dejara ir a su hermano menor: estaba peleando con DeathMask por su idea de _continuar el festejo por el cumpleaños de Aioria en un club nocturno con todo y su hermano menor_.

¡¡¡Mira DeathMask! No me importa si tu quieres irte a emborrachar a la esquina con changoleón (1), no me importa que te vayas con la mitad de los que estamos aquí pero ¡¡¡como se te ocurre querer llevarte a mi hermano a ese dichoso club!.

Lo que pasa Ikki es que si fuera por ti, tu hermano iría a una escuela Jesuita (N/A; según creo las monjas solo le dan clase a las mujeres), solo para hombres ¡piensa que tu hermano esta creciendo!- alejaba DeathMask

¡¡¡A ti no te importa si mi hermano esta creciendo o no, a ti lo que te importa es irte a emborrachar y de pasada quieres emborrachar a mi hermano, ¡sabes que él nunca a tomado así que él no esta acostumbrado y será fácil para ti emborracharlo!- le objeto Ikki furioso al caballero que custodia la cuarta casa.

Shun se le acerco a Shaka para murmurarle: _y tu que decías que si entendería... no defiendo la posición de DeathMask por que él quiere emborracharse y emborrachar al que se deje, pero sin proponérselo esta diciendo una gran verdad: estoy creciendo, sin importar si mi hermano lo acepte o no_.

La discusión de Ikki con DeathMask duro un largo rato, pero al parecer efectivamente DeathMask si quería llevarse a Shun al club para emborracharlo, por lo que el fénix (y varios de los presentes) pensaron que sería mejor que Shun no fuera (aparte de que nadie se imagina a Shun borracho), pero ahora tenían un serio problema: Shun y Shaka habían pensado que era correcto de que el primero aceptara la invitación de White Apparel, pero si este era visto en el club sin el consentimiento de los demás (por que varios si iban a ir) se metería en camisa de once varas.

Shun y Shaka de hecho aun tienen tres días para planear la forma en que Shun pueda ir al club, ya que para el peliverde es importante el averiguar que es lo que sucede con todo esto, aparte de que no ha mencionado el hecho de que esta súper emocionado con la simple idea de poder conocer al fin a su amado _ángel blanco_, no le importaba que el sueño convergente que comparte con él sea en realidad una premonición y que por eso este a punto de morir, él esta completamente decidido a conocerlo.

Después del desayuno Saori no podría poder pasar la mañana (de hecho el día completo) con el resto, por que tenía cosas que atender para la fundación: _Una fundación como la fundación Graude no se maneja sola ¿saben?_, solía alegar cuando le decían que se presionaba mucho con respecto a la fundación, Ikki todavía estaba molesto con DeathMask por lo del club, por lo que había salido después del desayuno, ya que no estaba dispuesto a soportar verlo, ya que conociéndose, de un momento a otro no estallaría otra discusión, si no otra guerra santa a la mitad de la sala de la mansión, cosa que haría que la Diosa de la sabiduría se convirtiera otra vez en la Diosa de la discordia (por posesión de Eris, cosa que al parecer estaban muy a flor de piel), Afrodita había salido al jardín y con DeathMask para echarle bronca por las discusiones que últimamente había tenido con Ikki, por que de plano esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, le alejaba que él le había prometido no discutir con nadie mientras estuvieran en la casa de la Diosa, mientras que en la sala estaban platicando de modo muy animado (y al parecer divertidos de cierta forma por la discusión de Ikki y DeathMask) Hyoga, Seiya, Aioria, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Mu, Camus, Aldebarán y Milo, mientras que Dohko y Shiryu estaban afuera, en otra parte del jardín meditando, como todos estaban ocupados en sus ondas en ese preciso momento Shaka y Shun pudieron quedarse otra vez a solas para poder pensar con cierta calma el como Shun pudiera ir a la cita.

Bien, por lo que vimos hace unos momentos supongo que ves por donde van las pedradas Shaka- le comentaba Shun- por como se puso mi hermano con DeathMask es francamente imposiblemente el que yo vaya y nadie diga nada, e inclusive, lo vean con buenos ojos, con eso de que irán al club DeathMask, Afrodita, Aioria, Saga, Kanon, Camus, Milo... inclusive no se como lograron Seiya y Hyoga el que no les dijeran nada cuando ellos dijeron que querían ir...

Bueno, tal vez como siempre has sido de entre los caballeros de bronce el más... tierno y amable de todos, no creo que ellos piensen que el club sea para alguien como tu, pero por lo que estoy viendo, no perderás tu ternura ni tu amabilidad si fueras, de hecho, creo que sería muy bueno el que fueras, ya que irías en busca de algo muy importante para ti ¿o me equivoco Shun?- le dijo Shaka a Shun haciendo que este se sonrojara, por que Shun sabía que lo que le decía Shaka era verdad... una gran verdad.

Estuvieron hablando mucho rato en las escaleras (no iban a meterse a ningún cuarto por que estaban seguros de que faltaría el mal pensado)... y ni el jardín ni la sala, ni el despacho eran lugares seguros para poder hablar tranquilamente, no fueron al planetario por que Saori era la única persona de entre todos quien tenía la llave y no creía que se las quisiera prestar, así estuvieron un buen rato, como Saori estuvo pensando algo mucho rato, que en un momento la hizo tomar una decisión, no iba a poner a ninguno de los caballeros a cocinar y los quehaceres de la mansión, por que como han estados las cosas no les caería muy en gracia, por lo que contrato a varia gente para que lo hiciera, así que ha eso de las tres les avisaron que la comida estaba lista.

Por que los dos se habían, por así decirlo, desaparecido toda la mañana, tuvieron que estar supervisados (más bien Shun tuvo que ser supervisado) para asegurarse de que DeathMask no se le metiera la loquera de querer pervertir a alguno de los dos caballeros... aunque sabían que si Shaka iba al dichoso club, sería en calidad de supervisor(2) para asegurarse de que los que fueran llegaran sobrios, sin haberse golpeado entre ellos y antes de una hora que Saori y Dohko consideraban inapropiada, pero como en toda la tarde pasaron vigilados tuvieron que esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder hablar, y así lo hicieron.

Bueno, es seguro de que si voy tendré que ir con ropa con la que no me reconozcan, si no seguramente me regresaran y me darán la regañisa de mi vida... pero mínimo Seiya y Hyoga ya conocen toda mi ropa así que engañarlos a esos dos será difícil- dijo Shun a la mañana siguiente.

Mmmm... creo que tendremos que buscar un poco de ropa que no sea tuya para que así puedas ir- le comentó Shaka- pero lo realmente difícil será la _cooperación_.

¿La cooperación? ¿no entendiendo lo que...?

Fácil Shun: Tendremos que buscar un poco de ropa entre la de los demás para que no te reconozcan... aunque claro si se enteran de que hicimos esto, en especial si llegan a reconocer su ropa, no solo a ti te ira mal- le contesto a Shun antes de que terminara la pregunta el caballero de la sexta casa.

Shun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír (3)... Shaka diciéndole que la única forma fácil era sacándole ropa a los demás como si nada... Shun comprendió que se había quedado con la boca abierta por que Shaka le dijo inmediatamente:

Shun... si vieras como se pone a veces Afrodita... yendo de casa en casa pidiéndole a medio santuario alguna prenda que le presten... por lo general nos pide a Aioria, a Milo y a mi que alguna camisa o alguna playera o algún pantalón... y varias veces nos ha dicho que si necesitábamos alguna prenda y no teníamos alguna a mano la que quisiéramos le podíamos pedir a él, y en este momento necesitamos un _"préstamo"_ de ropa... aunque creo que nuestra ropa te quedara algo grande... en especial la de Aldebarán- diciendo esto último en un tono burlón con una gran sonrisa.

Si... pero no se... no me sentiría muy cómodo con alguna prenda de ustedes... además ¿por qué dijiste que no solo me iría mal a mi?- pregunto extrañado Shun, ya que creía mínimo, que Afrodita le tenía permitido agarrar su ropa.

Lo que pasa es que Afrodita nos deja agarrar su ropa, siempre y cuando le avisemos, además sería que por andar de tapadera (4) y agarrar la ropa de la varios de ellos para que tu fueras sin que te reconocieran... ya me imagino a tu hermano pegándonos de gritos a la mitad de la mansión o alguien más a la mitad del club, ya que pienso que será mejor que vaya para asegurarme de que no se fijen mucho en ti, aunque si les vamos a volar (5) unas prendas de ropa tendrá que ser entre hoy y mañana para que en el cumpleaños de Aioria ya la tengas y cuando no estén en sus cuartos, por que si nos cachan en la movida...- poniendo cara de _nos ira muy mal_.

Así que después del desayuno y mientras todos estaban en el jardín, en la sala, el despacho o de plano dando la vuelta por algún lugar de la ciudad en lo que era la hora de la comida, discretamente Shaka y Shun pusieron manos a la obra y nada más se les veía entrar y salir lo más sigilosamente que pudieron de los cuartos de los demás santos, y ya para después de la cena ya tenían un pequeño montosito en el cuarto de Shun, al parecer no solo fueron unas _cuantas prendas_ como pretendían en un principio.

Bueno... al parecer tenemos un poco más de lo que pensábamos reunir entre los dos días... y aun así creo que será necesario buscar otro _poco más_ ¿no crees Shaka?- preguntaba Shun.

Si... se lo que quieres decir Shun... solo espero que no empiecen a echar de menos la ropa hasta después- le dijo Shaka.- bueno, nos vemos mañana, ya pasado en la mañana decidiremos la ropa ¿no?

Si Shaka, hasta mañana.

Como todas las noches Shun se quedo un rato acostado boca arriba pensando en que faltaba poco para que conociera a su _ángel blanco_, poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormido, otra vez volvió a ver ese mismo sueño, el muchacho volvía a estar ahí, queriendo escapar... con unas cuantas heridas por todo el cuerpo... la luz intensa estaba otra vez hay, para dar paso al momento en que el rostro de su amado ángel blanco estaba enfrente suyo, otra vez tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y le preguntaba: "¿_por que tuviste que protegerme?... pudiste morir por mi culpa... si murieras nunca me lo perdonaría y tu lo sabes_", como ya era una costumbre, sentía que sonreía y le decía con un hilo de voz: "_esto lo he hecho por ti... eres muy importante para mi y tu no sabes cuanto_" y cuando parecía que este le iba a dar un beso... despertaba en el suelo de su alcoba... así que decidió pararse e ir a buscar a Shaka y lo encontró como de costumbre debajo de aquél mismo sauce, sentado y totalmente vestido de blanco, Shun se acerco y le dijo a Shaka:

¿Estas seguro de lo que estamos haciendo Shaka?... digo, no creo que a los demás les caiga en gracia el que les estemos sacando la ropa

Shun, pensé que tu estabas excesivamente emocionado con la idea de conocer a tu _ángel_, pero si no quieres ir regresamos dentro de un rato la ropa y actuamos como si todo esto no hubiera pasado jamás- le dijo Shaka a Shun, esperando que su comentario diera el resultado que él quería.

E-es-esta bien, lo haremos- dijo nervioso, pero a la vez decidido Shun.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de cómo debería desarrollarse el plan (o más bien fabricando el plan, por que hasta el momento lo iban fabricando sobre la marcha), cuando empezaron a notar movimiento dentro de la mansión decidieron entrar, para no levantar sospechas, además serviría el que así oyeran si alguno de ellos ya había notado la ausencia de varia de su ropa, aunque Shaka también le había prestado parte de su ropa a Shun (intenten sacarle unas dos camisas y unos dos pantalones a 16 personas por dos días y verán que cada vez será un poco más), pero como una de las chavas que estaba hay trabajando les dijo a la mitad del desayuno que alguien había ido el día anterior por la ropa sucia, pensaron que a eso se debía la disminución de su ropa y nadie alego nada, para la suerte del rubio y el peliverde.

Así, después del desayuno, todos volvieron a separarse, Saori metida más que nada en esos momentos en los asuntos de la fundación, Ikki, como ya estaba agarrando de costumbre, cuando no alegaba con alguien, se iba a quien sabe donde, mientras Seiya, Hyoga iban junto con Aioria y Shura al orfanato para la fiesta del día siguiente, Afrodita había logrado convencer a DeathMask de que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta, dado que era un bonito día, Milo, Camus, Aldebarán Dohko, Shiryu, Kanon, Saga y Mu se quedaron parte del día afuera en el jardín, Shaka y Shun dijeron que _preferían quedarse en la sala_, pero aprovecharon el rato que los demás no los estaban viendo para volverse a meter a sus cuartos y seguir con el dichoso _saqueo de ropa_, ya para cuando eran las 2:40pm, los demás se fueron metiendo a la Mansión, y Shun y Shaka estaban sentados como si nada en la sala, todos al verlos, parecían que realmente se habían extrañado y que eran muy buenos amigos, además todos creían, por como se trataban (y para coraje del propio Ikki), Shaka era otro hermano para Shun, aunque este último nunca había pensado en ese detalle... inclusive, a la única persona que veía como hermano era a Ikki... a pesar de lo que pasaran antes.

Ya en la tarde, no tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a lo que estaban haciendo, pero creían tener ya suficiente ropa para que Shun pasara desapercibido, o al menos eso esperaban los dos... a parte de que no querían que nadie de los que fueran reconociera su ropa.

Al día siguiente Shun se estaba levantando del suelo cuando entro Shaka a su habitación (tan siquiera no lo vio en el suelo) al parecer Shaka se había levantado antes de las 7:00, por que iba bañado y cambiado, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que Shun se bañara... Shun estuvo probándose varias prendas... aunque estaban seguros de que las prendas de Aldebarán le quedarían enormes se llevaron varias cosas de él, y cuando Shun intento probarse una sudadera de Aldebarán desistieron de probar con la demás del guardián de la casa de Tauro: la sudadera era inmensa para Shun, dado de que en un aproximado, de un Aldebarán salen como fácil unos dos Shun, era como un niño de cinco años intentando ponerse la camisa o el suéter de su papá (o los que hayan leído los libros de Harry Potter, sería un Harry con alguna sudadera de su primo), pero después de un rato se decidieron por la ropa y bajaron antes que los demás, así cuando todos despertaran los verían abajo, desayunaron y como a eso de las nueve llegaron Lucia, Miho y Eri para preparar la fiesta, la cual estuvo lista para las 11.00.

Para la fiesta del santo de Leo, la Diosa se tardo una eternidad en decidirse por la ropa indicada, pero después de un rato, se había decidido por un conjunto sastre de falda, blusa y saco en blanco, Seiya decidió usar unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa azul marino; Hyoga un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de vestir de manga larga de color azul cielo; Ikki estaba usando aquel día un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa de manga larga azul marino que le había dado Shun en su cumpleaños; Shiryu usaba uno de sus típicos conjuntos chinos, pero este era de un color amarillo claro; Shun unos pantalones de vestir blancos y una camisa de manga larga de color azul agua; Mu unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga de algodón de color verde esmeralda; Aldebarán unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa sin mangas, otra vez roja y de los toros del Chicago (siempre decía que era una verdadera lastima el que Michael Jordan Saliera del equipo), pero esta tenía el número 45; Saga llevo puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa violeta; Kanon por su parte llevo puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una camisa blanca; DeathMask llevaba puesto un pantalón negro (solo había llevado ropa negra) y una playera negra que con la leyenda _si me buscas aquí me encuentras_ con una flecha hacia abajo; Aioria iba vestido completa de café oscuro; Shaka estaba vestido otra vez de blanco... Afrodita le había estado insistiendo que para el cumpleaños de Aioria usara otro color, pero fue imposible persuadirlo; Dohko fue con un traje chino, esta vez de un color rojo; Milo iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa azul claro; Camus iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de un color rojo rubí; Shura iba con un pantalón negro y otra camisa del Real Madrid; Afrodita iba vestido totalmente de un color azul aqua con el se veía bien, las chicas del orfanato no tuvieron mucho tiempo para irse a cambiar, por lo que se tuvieron que quedar con el uniforme con el que trabajaban (ese vestido con delantal que vimos usar a Miho en la serie).

Esta vez no hubo decoración, pero el pastel que había en el centro de la mesa redonda (si, la misma mesa redonda de la fiesta de Ikki) era suficiente decorado, ya que era inmenso y de chocolate (Aioria insistió como unas tres horas para que fuera de chocolate hasta que le hicieron caso), como ahora habían tenido más tiempo, pudieron conseguir más variedad de refrescos, aparte de la comida que había pedido Aioria: comida griega, el menú estaba compuesto por, el ambiente estaba más alegre que en la fiesta de Ikki, a lo mejor solo fuera el simple hecho de que como Saori no había metido mano en la decisiones para esta fiesta, así Aioria no tuvo que discutir con ella como lo hizo Ikki, o tal vez simplemente fuera el hecho de que Aioria tiene un carácter un poco más alegre que Ikki, o fueran ambas cosas.

Al parecer todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta de Aioria, Saori se la pasaba hablando o con Lucia (con la que de una u otra forma acababan riéndose como dos niñitas por que al parecer son buenas amigas), o estaba hablando con alguno de los caballeros de oro, y cuando ella no hablaba ni con Lucia ni con Shura, este último intentaba ligársela, ya que se la había llevado a un rincón, para alegría de Shun, en esos momentos todos parecían haber logrado, aunque sea por unos momentos, olvidar su realidad, inclusive Ikki parecía hablar animadamente... aunque solo con su hermano, por que alguien llegaba a interrumpir lo que hablaran, se ponía sumamente serio, pero no descortés, por que aunque fuera un tipo duro, jamás había sido del tipo descortés, Hyoga estaba pegado de Eri como una mugre chinche y Miho estaba muy juntita a Seiya, por lo que Saori quería hacerle algo, pero no sabía que.

La música era buena... Lucía decía que había pasados unos problemas para conseguirla, pero que había traído la mejor, el primer disco que puso era uno de MP3, con música de reggae, pop y electrónico, al parecer Lucia quería poner la canción 3, la cuál se llama _punta electrónica_ de impacto (la canción habla de Chiapas México, pero no creo que deba ser cambiada... solo es para alegrar un poquito el fic, ya que luego de seguro me odiaran por la música escogida).

_PUNTA ELECTRÓNICA_ (firths song) (6)

_Y desde Chiapas otra vez impacto MC_

_Desde Centroamérica_

_Con punta electrónica_

_Para toda la costa_

_Es un nuevo dancing que trajo_

_Impacto con punta electrónica_

_Con ritmo hondureño que gusta a la gente_

Hasta este punto los más animados de los pocos que se les ocurrió ponerse a bailar eran Shura y Lucia (_ya me libre de ella- pensaba Shun_), al parecer esos dos ya se habían decidido por quedarse el mayor tiempo posible juntos, lo que al parecer a más de uno les pareció conveniente, pensando que quizás así, como mínimo, ya no tendrían que soportar a Lucia, aunque Miho aun le insistía a Seiya que bailara con ella, a pesar de que Saori les estaba echando unas miradas asesinas que aterrarían al más valiente.

_Que sabe de ritmo y se quiere mover así_

_Todo la mano para arriba –así-_

_Todo la mano para abajo –ajá-_

_Y otra en la cabecita –acá-_

_Todo la mano para arriba –así-_

_Todo la mano para abajo –ajá-_

_Y una en la caderita –aquí-_

_Y otra en la cabecita_

_Siente el ritmo_

_En tus pies cuando_

_Impacto esta cantando_

_Siente el ritmo_

_En tu pecho cuando_

_Impacto este en tarima_

_Son dos locos que se_

_Unen para dar sabor al party_

_Uno viene de Honduras_

_Y el otro del Salvador_

_DJ Buitre puso el ritmo_

_Los impacto con su rima_

_La tarima no me aguanta_

_Por que aquí hay adrenalina_

_Ya las chicas están calientes_

_Por que aquí si hay ambiente_

_Yo las muevo con mi ragga_

_Y con punta electrónica_

_Echen la mano pa' lante –ja-_

_Echen la mano pa' tras –je-_

_Dando una vuelta rica –así-_

_Dando una culeadita –ajá-_

_Echen la mano pa' lante –ja-_

_Echen la mano pa' tras –je-_

_Dando una vuelta rica –así-_

_Dando una culeadita _

_Yo lo que canto que canto reggae_

_Punta calizo calizo también_

_Mueve tu cuerpo hasta más no poder_

_Todos brincando brincando en un pie_

_Yo lo que canto que canto reggae_

_Punta calizo calizo también_

_Todos brincando brincando en un pie_

_Todo la mano para arriba –así-_

_Todo la mano para abajo –ajá-_

_Y otra en la cabecita –acá-_

_Todo la mano para arriba –así-_

_Todo la mano para abajo –ajá-_

_Y una en la caderita –aquí-_

_Y otra en la cabecita_

_Siente el ritmo_

_En tus pies cuando_

_Impacto esta cantando_

_Siente el ritmo_

_En tu pecho cuando_

_Impacto este en tarima_

_Son dos locos que se_

_Unen para dar sabor al party_

_Uno viene de Honduras_

_Y el otro del Salvador_

La fiesta duro un buen rato, si a pesar de estar más tensa y de no haber música en la fiesta de Ikki duraron un buen rato, en la fiesta de Aioria duraron un rato más, al parecer era lo que habían estado necesitando para relajarse desde hacia algo de tiempo, a pesar de que la fiesta había empezado a las 11.00 de la mañana, al parecer no habían notado que eran las 10.30 de la noche hasta que Saori empezó a bostezar y se fijo en el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca, y les aviso a los demás que se iría a dormir por que ya era algo tarde y quería descansar, por que al día siguiente tenía mucho que hacer.

Oye Saori ¿qué hora ese?- le pregunto el caballero del fénix a la Diosa, a lo que ella contesto: 10.30

Ikki, se acerco a su hermano y le dijo que él también debería irse a acostar, que ya era muy noche para él (aunque se lo dijo en voz baja, por que sabía perfectamente que los otros empezarían a decirle de cosas a él por como trata a su hermano), Shun al oír la hora solo pensó: ¡¡¡Se me va hacer tarde, por lo que no se negó a lo que le dijo su hermano mayor, y se fue derechito a su cuarto... pero para así poderse cambiar de ropa y salirse por su ventana y marcharse al club, sólo espero tener el suficiente tiempo para que los que irían al club no lo vieran y una vez ahí, no lo reconocieran (¡¡¡San Erasmo Chapatlahuac haz el paro!) (7).

Shun entró a su cuarto y se cambio lo más rápido posible (entre él y Shaka habían decidido el que llevara puesto una camisa de Milo negra –que ha este le quedaba entallada al cuerpo nomás no babeen - pero a el le quedaba algo holgada, encima un de las camisas chinas sin mangas de Shiryu de color blanco, un pantalón gris de vestir con varias bolsas de Mu –aunque le tuvieron que subir el dobladillo por que Mu es más alto que Shun y una cachucha azul marino de DeathMask que le había empacado Afrodita, dado que siempre usaba la negra de Jack Skeleton y Afrodita quería que usara otra, en la cuál se había recogido el cabello, para que no lo reconocieran por este) y se salió por la ventana, cuidando de que nadie lo viera, y salió como _alma que lleva el diablo_, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, a los cinco minutos de que él había llegado al club, los demás llegaron, como los vio llegar, se fue al lugar más apartado de ellos, pero con vista al escenario, para así poder ver la hora de que saliera a escena su ángel blanco, por fortuna, un hombre que estaba en el escenario acababa de anunciar a uno de sus cantantes: White Apparel.

Changoleón, ser mítico entre los borrachos de mis compañeros de clases, para los que no sepan como es la apariencia de este _borracho mítico_, es uno de esos borrachitos que viven en la calle, de cabello negro, despeinado, todo mugroso y que a las 9.00 de la mañana ya esta con la botella en la mano.

Conductor designado o cuida borrachos, como ustedes quieran ver.

Francamente ¿quién se imagina a Shaka dando este tipo de consejos, importando o no que sean para una buena causa?

En otras palabras, que ande ayudando a Shun sin que nadie más se enteren, e inclusive, para que los demás no se enteren.

En otras palabras, robo, o como dijeran _préstamo sin permiso_.

No se si les guste esta canción o no la hayan oído, pero pensé que podría ser conveniente alegrar un poquito esto, ya que de seguro si se pondrán tristes por las otras canciones.

A mi mamá le encanta ver la academia, y 2 de los alumnos que ya sacaron les dio por imitar la conversación de la mamá de una de las que aun están adentro y esta, entre tontera y tontera, Alan (quien imitaba a Jollete, la alumna que aun esta dentro, por cierto, Alan sólo la imito por echar relajo)y en forma de seguir con la broma, cuando la ex alumna quien imitaba a la mamá de Jollete le dijo que "el director le había dado una flor" (la cual era de papel, la conversación esta salió de una verdadera entre madre e hija) Alan dijo en tono de broma: "ya voy a salir, ¡esa era la señal que le había pedido a San Erasmo Chapatlahuac," por cierto no hay ningún San Erasmo Chapatlahuac, el _Conde de Chapatlahuac_ es otro alumno de nombre Erasmo, el cual aun esta adentro.


	5. Ángel Blanco

Bueno... tal vez el capitulo anterior me haya salido exageradamente largo... pero bueno, sólo espero que no haya sido tedioso y que los demás sean más... sintetizados, y si me tardo en actualizar es por causa de la escuela, mejor es hora que empiece con los reviews si no quiero extenderme otra vez, por cierto, si encuentro alguna otra canción que vaya con la idea (también acepto sugerencias) del fic soy capaz de ponerla, por lo que tal vez este asunto se vuelva un poco más largo de lo que debería ser en un principio.

Seeker Nami: Pensé que nunca te conectarías, que bueno que te haya gustado, por cierto, espero que los recuerdos que el _ángel blanco_ de Shun provoco con respecto a tu _ángel negro_ sean buenos, Scorpio, cuando gustes te paso el número del celular de DeathMask, creo que un amigo nuevo le caería muy bien al amargado ese, por cierto Scorpio (conciencia desdoblada de Nami pa' los que no saben) no creo que Eris le interese posesionarse del cuerpo de Nami por la sencilla razón de que la Diosa de la discordia es mi ¡¡¡comadre! (si hasta me dijo que cuando tuviera a mis chamacos ella me los bautizaría XD)... de hecho ayer nos fuimos a tomar un café (Dark Angel: ¿¿nos fuimos? Ahora resulta que a mi no me llevaron de mula de carga; TSG: cállate, no tienes que andar diciendo eso, aparte tu también te compraste varias cosas y Eris llevo a sus chalanes y ellos fueron los que cargaron todo), por cierto bichito, ¿quién te dio permiso de andar divulgando mi verdadero nombre?.

Dark Artemisa y Dark Luna: Oye... le van a los pumas, no lo digo por que tenga algo en particular contra los pumas, varios de mis amigos de por acá le van a los pumas y me llevo bien con ellos, créanme que hubiera roto todo tipo de relación con ustedes si le fueran a esos _pollitos chotos_ del América, por cierto Luna, cuando mencione lo de tu correo fue para preguntarle a Shun a ver si lo imprime y me lo presta pa' ver que fue lo que le mandaste (Dark Angel: Ja ja ja 'ora si ya te van a balconear; TSG: tu cállate), una pregunta ¿por qué me enviaron a Angel (Dark Angel: ¿'ora que te traes conmigo?; TSG: No empieces o te vuelvo a amarrar –la tuve que amarrar el primer día- Dark Angel: esta bien tu ganas...-conste que lo digo por que se le olvido y me dejo amarrada y amordazada durante 24 horas sin agua y sin comida-) si fue para desesperarme no lo lograron, créanme, después de todos los años que tengo viviendo con el hermano que tengo eso ya es difícil- mi hermano es peor que Bart Simpson, y lo digo enserio-.

Dark Angel: ¿Oye ya puedo regresarme?... TSG: ellas dijeron que solo estarías conmigo durante el lapso en que escribiera este capitulo así que supongo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, por lo menos sacamos algo provechoso del tiempo que estuviste aquí... Dark Angel: ¿Si? ¿qué fue lo provechoso de que aquél par de locas me mandara para acá?... TSG: que por lo menos ya nos llevamos bien... Dark Angel: ¡¡¡Dijiste que no lo dirías!... TSG: Perdón, sabes que he tenido una semana algo pesada en la escuela y se me olvido –mientras le doy su maleta y tres paquetes-... Dark Angel: ¿Y estos paquetes?... TSG: uno para ti, otro para Luna y otro para Artemisa (viendo que cada uno tenía el nombre de la dueña). Y dicho esto Angel se sube a su camión de regreso para su casa y esperando que Artemisa y Luna se descuiden para que se las paguen.

Koibitoangeltotsuki: Ya me debes estar odiando por esa manía que me esta empezando a dar de dejar... inconclusos por así decirlo los capítulos no, sólo no te me sulfures, ahora verás que saldrá más información, además dejando así los capítulos me aseguro de que si lean el siguiente, pero en este ya sabrás el nombre del ángel blanco.

Por cierto, Dark Angel y yo estamos buscando miembros del recientemente fundado "Club Anti-Jollete" nuestro lema: "Saquen a ese gato tapatío del cuarto de las mecedoras", por cierto es raro oír a alguien que le va a las chivas del Guadalajara (entiéndase yo) que ataque a Jalisco o a algo proveniente de allá (Jollete no es un _alguien_ es un _algo_).

CAPITULO 5: _ÁNGEL BLANCO._

Bienvenidos sean a la inauguración del Club Crystal Snow, al ser hoy la inauguración, abra barra libre hasta la 1 de la madrugada, hasta las dos para todas las chicas presentes- decía un hombre que vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y un saco negro- así que para comenzar, en el escenario estará un cantante que promete ser grande, y como veo muchas señoritas (había muchas chicas, al parecer ese día al ser viernes varias decidieron salir o con sus novios o con sus amigas, así que la mayoría de la clientela esa noche eran mujeres), creo que en vez de que nuestro cantante comience como habíamos planeado con la canción , tendremos que comenzar con una canción suave dedicada a todas las señoritas presentes... sin más preámbulos: ¡¡¡WHITE Apparel!.

Cuando el dueño (quien era el que estaba anunciando) pronuncio este nombre, apareció tras él un muchacho de unos trece años, delgado, aproximadamente de 1.65 de estatura, cabello corto, de un negro azulado, y unos ojos de un negro azulado nocturno que no son fáciles de olvidar, un rostro sereno y a la vez tierno, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca entallada al cuerpo y un pantalón algo holgado y unos guantes, totalmente de blanco, una suave música empezó a sonar, ya que por petición del dueño tendría que empezar de modo suave, ya había estado practicando otra canción un poco más movida, por que pensaba que él dueño no querría esa canción en particular en la inauguración del club o al menos al principio, pero ya la tenía aprendida de memoria... de hecho él propio White Apparel la había escrito (bueno, con mi ayuda y ¿adivinen a quien le escribió la canción que va a cantar y a quien va dedicada suponiendo que este hay?).

_¿QUIERES CONOCERME?_ (Second Song) (1)

_Busco en vano un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar,_

_He perdido mucho durante el viaje,_

_Cada vez que abro el corazón..._

_No quisiera resultar nuevamente herido._

_Te busco para poder tranquilizarme,_

_Eres dulce consuelo en el mar,_

_Aunque no quisiera herirte,_

_Tu rostro he visto en mis sueños._

_Como una obra de Van Gogh_

_Describiendo un poema de Benedetti,_

_Intentando liberarme de los demonios,_

_Intento llegar a ti._

_Quisiera encontrarte... pero a la vez..._

_A la vez deseo mi soledad,_

_Por favor dime ¿quieres conocerme?_

_En vano busco mi hogar..._

_Mi ser ya ha perdido su esencia original..._

_No encuentro el sentido a mi vida,_

_He intentado escribirte antes,_

_Pero no tenia tu dirección..._

_Eres algo que me hace seguir vivo..._

_Pero aunque no nos conocemos..._

_Dime ¿Quieres conocerme?_

_No se que decirte cuando te vea._

Al parecer cuando las chicas oyeron la canción y la voz de White Apparel, quien la había cantado con lo que se podría definir, mucho amor y soledad, la canción fue un éxito seguro, de hecho a Shun y Afrodita les había encantado también (Afrodita casi se pone a llorar como Magdalena, parecía ser que pensaba que esa canción era una de las más tristes y hermosas que había escuchado... y parecía que le quería hacer algo a DeathMask por que de repente se le quedo viendo feo), al parecer el club estaba empezando con el pie derecho, él dueño le hizo unas señas a White Apparel para que se acercara a él, y le dijo que era hora de que empezara con las otras canciones, para que las parejas se pusieran a bailar, y los chicos que habían en plan de ligar, escogieran pareja entre alguna de las chicas que habían ido solas, y así estuvo un buen rato, White Apparel tenía muy buena voz, por lo que Shun tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder hablar con él, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, en eso se da cuenta de que DeathMask y Afrodita están cerca de él, pensaba que ya lo habían descubierto, por lo que casi sale huyendo, pero alcanzó a oír lo que hablaban y se dio cuenta que no lo habían reconocido por suerte.

¿Pero por que te pones así conmigo Afro?... ¿se puede saber por que te encelaste ahora?- pregunto en un tono algo burlón DeathMask.

No te hagas que la virgen te habla y ni siquiera te oye (2), ¿acaso crees que no me he fijado las miradas que le echaste al que esta cantando, es un niño... ¡¡¡bien podría ser de la edad de Shun!- dijo Afrodita sumamente molesto con DeathMask (Shun que estaba oyendo, eso le cayo como patada de mula)- se supone que tu vienes conmigo...

¿Acaso estas celoso de un niño Afro, es como si de repente me dijeras que por que le pedí un vaso de agua a Shun me dijeras que ya ando con él, tu problema es que eres sumamente celoso- Al parecer DeathMask estaba de lo más divertido fastidiando a Afrodita- creo que eres el tonto más grande que he conocido... pero el tonto más adorable.

El tonto eres tu DeathMask, pero en fin, eres claramente imposible... a veces pienso si hubiera sido bueno el que no vinieras...

Pero si no hubiera venido, lo más seguro es que hubieras aburrido querido Afro.- mientras decía esto, sonreía picaramente.

Después de eso se retiraron, por que al parecer no querían que los demás caballeros oyeran esa discusión (pero de todos modos no sirvió de nada) no supo como cuantas canciones estuvo cantando su querido ángel blanco o durante que tiempo, ya que realmente se había perdido en esa voz, la voz de su querido ángel, pero después de un rato lo oyó decir:

Gracias por venir a la inauguración del club, ahora los dejare con una buena amiga mía, quien por cierto medio las clases de canto por que al principio no cantaba nada, con ustedes no una futura gran cantante, sino una gran cantante y un gran ser humano: ¡¡Hirondelle! (3)

En eso sale una chica de cabello castaño largo y sedoso, de unos 16 años, delgada, piel blanca y pecosa, ojos rasgados de color miel, que reflejaban una gran paz interior... una paz que poca veces se ve, aproximadamente de uno 1.66 de estatura, al parecer a más de uno de los caballeros presentes les había parecido hermosa por todo, a parte de tener un rostro bonito tenía un cuerpo ya formado...al parecer se habían olvidado por un momento que se debían a una Diosa, con tal de poder tener esas atenciones con ella y no con Saori... con casi todo el club viendo a esta chica (los hombres con la baba hasta abajo y las chicas, unas con envidia –con cara de _seguro se ha operado_- y otras estaban encantadas con ella, por que se veía bien _fashion_ y se preguntarían si sería una chica normal o de las que se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, y la veían con cara de _donde se comprara la ropa_) nadie noto... o presto la suficiente atención al hecho de que White Apparel estaba dirigiéndose a uno punto en particular cerca de la barra, donde estaba un chico rubio.

¿Por que esa cara?- le pregunto el chico de la barra a White Apparel

No es nada, solo espero que alguien venga... sólo espero que no haya tenido algún problema para poder venir hasta acá.

En eso el chico de la barra (disculpándose antes por dejar solo a su amigo) se puso a atender a unos chicos del otro lado de la barra a quienes casi les de un ataque de histeria por no tener sus cervezas, dejando así un momento a solas al cantante, el cual, ya le lejos de las luces del escenario parecía un poco agotado... como si no hubiera tenido un buen descanso desde hacia tiempo.

¿Podría ayudarte en algo?- dijo una voz cerca de la espalda de White Apparel, cuando este se volteo, vio a un chico que le sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos verdes se les hicieron familiares, muy familiares...

Vaya, si llegaste, pensé por un momento que habías decidido no venir- dijo sonriente el chico, aunque estaba algo nervioso, pero al parecer estaba feliz de poder tener enfrente a esa persona- una pregunta ¿te gusto mi primera canción?.

Claro que me gusto... y creo que no fui al único, tienes una linda voz- le respondió Shun sonriendo y algo ruborizado, avergonzando de paso a su _ángel blanco_.

Shun y White Apparel decidieron que para tener un poco más de privacidad se fueron a otro lugar, en el cuál aun se oye la música, pero ya nadie los veía (Shaka ya se había fijado por donde estaba Shun, se preocupo al ver que DeathMask y Afrodita se acercaran y cuando este ya no estaba por ningún lugar, aunque tuvo que aparentar estar tranquilo).

Gracias por asistir a la inauguración del club, me es muy grato saber que esto inicia con el pie derecho- decía la suave voz de Hirondelle- un amigo, el cual me había pedido, que me pidió mantenerlo en el anonimato, me había pedido esta canción para una ocasión especial que se llevaría acabo en este mismo club en la noche de la inauguración.

Mugre loca..., ese debió ser Miguel...- oyendo la música reconoció la canción que va a cantar Hirondelle - por eso la ha estado ensayando tanto.

¿De que tanto hablas White...

Primero, la canción es una de las favoritas de Hirondelle y siempre quiso una oportunidad para cantarla, en segunda, Miguel, el chico de la barra siempre anda de indiscreto, así que seguramente habrá oído algo con respecto a que tu vendrías y le habrá pedido esa canción en particular precisamente por que vendrías- explico White Apparel a Shun- y en segunda, mi nombre es Shiro Tenshi, por lo que no necesitas llamarme por mi nombre artístico- dijo sonriente al final

Al final acabaron sentándose juntos oyendo la canción... dado que a pesar de que ambos sentían lo mismo, ninguno se animo a pedirle al otro la pieza, ya que no estaban seguros de los sentimientos del otro.

_TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN. _(Thrid Song)

_Luces frías de diamantes_

_Ángel o demonio tu_

_Caes del cielo azul_

_Lentamente como un blues_

_No, no llores así_

_Aire casi irrespirable_

_Calles del atardecer_

_Mitad hombre con mujer_

_Flaco más que un alfiler_

_No, No llores así._

_Ten cuidado con el corazón_

_Aquí abajo en este mundo material_

_Te defiendes o te van a destrozar_

_por nada_

_Ten cuidado con el corazón_

_Con las alas y con todo lo demás_

_Por un descuido te pueden desplumar_

_Alerta._

_Brillas con reflejos de oro_

_Tiemblas tierno Querubín_

_Te dejo mi saco gris_

_Y camino junto a ti_

_No, no llores así_

_Ten cuidado con el corazón_

_Aquí abajo en este mundo material_

_Te defiendes o te van a destrozar_

_Por nada._

_Ten cuidado con el corazón_

_Con las alas y con todo lo demás_

_Por un descuido te pueden desplumar_

_Alerta_

_Jugándome la piel_

Te llevo a conocer 

_Esta ciudad oscura_

Después de eso estuvieron hablando un rato, al parecer congeniaron rápidamente por que, aunque apenas se habían conocido, se hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos, realmente tenían una conexión especial.

Una pregunta Shiro... en el sueño, pareces querer escapar de algo... ¿sabes de que estas intentando huir?- le pregunto Shun a Shiro.

Si... Shun, si no te molesta, ahora no quisiera hablar de eso... digamos que es algo muy doloroso para mi... no te molestes conmigo por eso... sólo quisiera el poder hablar de otra cosa...- parecía realmente que Shiro tenía problemas con ese tema en particular, su rostro había perdido esa sonrisa que había tenido hasta hacia unos minutos, por lo que intento cambiar lo más rápido posible el tema.

¿Y de que quieres hablar?- le pregunto lo más rápido Shun- ¿cómo fue que entraste a trabajar aquí?.

Bueno... eso es una historia un poco larga... pero en resumidas cuentas, soy huérfano, por lo que he tenido que estar trabajando desde hace ya algunos años, para ganar dinero... pero gracias a que mi trabajo anterior era en otra ciudad, el cual era bien pagado aunque no me gustaba aproveche mi primer sueldo en ese lugar, me salí de trabajar y me vine para acá, hace aproximadamente unos tres meses, pero originalmente quería otro trabajo, como dije cuando presente a Hirondelle , yo no cantaba, por lo que quería un trabajo como el de Miguel, el chavo de la barra, pero Hirondelle dijo que intentaría hacer todo lo que ella pudiera para ver si mi voz era lo suficientemente buena y si era así ella me enseñaría a cantar- decía esto mientras miraba al cielo- ella es una muy buena amiga, además gracias a ella fue que me decidí escribirte- en este punto se voltea a verlo-, originalmente no quería... tenía miedo de que no vinieras, pero ella insistió, un día, sin proponérmelo, y con eso de que somos vecinos, acabo descubriendo que todas las noches me caía de la cama por los sueños que tengo, con eso de que las chapas del condominio no sirven fácilmente cualquiera se mete... soy muy descuidado en ese aspecto, y le acabe contando todo, por eso me insistió tanto en el e-mail... al parecer al final fue buena idea, digo, si viniste...- al parecer realmente le importaba mucho el que él si hubiera ido a la inauguración (eso hacía a Shun muy feliz, por que al parecer todas las dudas que había tenido hasta el momento acerca de su ángel blanco se disiparon), aunque Shun estaba seguro de que si su hermano lo descubría le iría mal.

Aunque por las luces de la ciudad no se vieran bien las estrellas... aun así les parecieron hermosas... aparte de que Hirondelle tiene una hermosa voz y sin importar que canción estuviera cantando lo hacía muy bien, y en esos momentos estaba cantando algo suave... todo parecía estar perfecto en esos momentos, al parecer el estar por fin juntos les hicieron olvidar el tiempo, después de unos minutos así, volvieron a entrar, Shun había olvidado el hecho de que varios de sus amigos también habían ido, pero después Hirondelle paro de cantar y pasaron varios grupos, uno de ellos se había puesto a cantar la canción de _Dancing Queen_(4) de A Teens y para cuando Shun se le ocurrió irse ni siquiera supo que hora era (y claro, después de darle el número de su celular a Shiro), y se fue con toda la calma del mundo hacia la mansión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya casi tocaba el timbre cuando llegó... pero recordó que la única persona que sabía que no estaba en la casa era Shaka, por lo que decidió brincarse la barda y entrar por la ventana de su habitación, se fijo en la hora, eran las 5.00 am, se cambio y se metió a dormir, pensando que por primera vez no despertaría a las 7.00 am _de seguro Shaka y a los demás les extrañara que yo no me haya levantado antes, siendo que por lo general soy de los primeros_ pensó Shun, el mismo sueño con Shiro apareció en su mente y para cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba en es suelo de su habitación se pregunto que hora serían... al ver el reloj, estuvo a punto de meterse a la cama para dormir más: eran las 7.00 am (5), pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Shaka entra en su habitación, pero con una cara de alivio al verlo hay, al parecer estuvo buena parte de la noche esperando a que regresará, por que se veía un poco desvelado...

Con respecto a esta canción, yo puse la letra y Kinshou la música... si sabe música, el toca el teclado y la guitarra eléctrica.

En otras palabras ¡NO TE HAGAS WEY!

Según mi traducción (si es correcta) es golondrina en francés.

Si no hay oído esa canción, óiganla es buena, además tiene buen ritmo, es una canción original de Abba (aproximadamente de los años 70) y después fue sacada por el grupo A Teens más recientemente, ambos grupos, según recuerdo, de Suecia, aunque no se si les interese ese tipo de música.

¿A ustedes no les choca que se despiertan (o los despiertan) temprano cuando se durmieron hace menos de tres horas?.


	6. Una conversación entre amigos

Es hora de atender los reviews que han llegado y será mejor que sea rápido, si no quiero que esto acabe siendo un capitulo de 15 hojas, y si sienten este capitulo un poco flojo, perdón, y también perdón por no actualizar antes, primero por que las actividades en la escuela me lo impidieron, luego (y tengo testigos) de que el disket se me descompuso y la página no quería abrirme el log in, por lo que llevo un buen rato intentando sin poder.

Seeker Nami: Me alegra que te hayan gustado las letras de las canciones que elegí para este capitulo, Scorpi, sobre si ya tengo el número del celular de DeathMask, ya lo tengo, pero no se me ha olvidado el hecho de que revelaste información confidencial, por lo que si no quieres convertirte en mi armadura, estate tranquilo, y que bueno que los recuerdos del ángel blanco sean buenos.

Dark Artemisa: Mira, contándolas a ustedes y a una compañera de mi salón, ya empezaríamos con buen pie el club anti-Jollete... aunque como le dije tanto a ella como a mi señora madre ¿cuándo costará enviarle un ciento de flores blancas a Jollete, razón de que le quiero enviar flores blancas es la siguiente: Cuando hablo con su mamá (hago la referencia a la platica real de donde sacaron la mofa que hicieron Paula y Alan) menciono que le había pedido a Santa Teresita (¿si fue a esta santa o a quien?) que le enviara una señal de que si aun estaría en la academia, la señal de que aun la tendríamos que soportar era una flor rosa, y para la de que se largara era una flor blanca, creo que nuestro lema es: _Dejen de torturar al gato_ y nuestro logo una flor blanca (oye... ¿te drogas?).

Dark Luna: Bueno, como dije en el cap. Anterior, ¡que se mueran los mugres pollos chotos del América Y ARRIBA LAS CHIVAS DEL GUADALAJARA!... lastima que los del azul se hayan apendejado... ('ches weyes), pero los pinches Tecos tenían que salir con su batea de babas, la neta aun no se cual de los equipos tiene que ser linchado (mi voto es para que sean linchados los americanistas), aun no entiendo como los Tecos se dejaron vencer por esos pinches pollos del América, y para colmo, tener que aguantar las mugres nakeses de los americanistas, realmente estaban desesperados por ganar esos weyes, por lo que verás en el capitulo de ahora, verás que Shun te dará la razón con respecto a los de _el angelito_, por cierto, no sabía que también fueras de por acá, aunque Angel no llego a Córdoba, ya que yo soy de Xalapa, (si vamos del DF a Córdoba esta antes Xalapa)... dime ¿qué me darás para que no publique tu correo? Ya lo tengo , hasta el próximo capitulo.

Dark Angel: Que mala onda de que descompusiera el autobús, creo que ya no me quejare de los autobuses en los que nos vamos de práctica de campo... claro, si mejoran esa bola de reliquias, mugres autobuses chafas... o tal vez los que deberían son los mugres chóferes de tercera que nos han tocado, recuerdo una vez que nos retrasamos entre 15 y 30 minutos por que un autobús se le quemó las balatas, mugre olor narcótico, pero bueno, si realmente te quieres vengar, de seguro le habrás aprendido mucho a mi hermano –chicas absténganse a las consecuencias, yo aun no se como librarme de mi hermano-, pero por el momento no creo que sea propició, todo el que acaba conviviendo con mi hermano acaba convirtiéndose en su _padawan_ y pasarse al _lado oscuro de la fuerza_ XD (creo que me a afectado ver tanto las películas de Star Wars, eso o el convivir todo este tiempo con mi hermano XD).

Nayu: Que bueno que te parezca interesante este fic, gracias por dejar tu primer review... sobre lo padre que sería soñar con un chico guapísimo y luego encontrárselo sería genial, y aun más si es este quien te contacta XD, pero bueno, espero que aun sigas leyendo esto hasta que llegue a su fin, por cierto ¡Saludos hasta Perú!.

Koibitotenshitotsuki: Gracias por venir como siempre a animarme, el nombre de Shiro si tiene un significado, pero eso lo revelare con el tiempo, ahora no, que bueno que a ti también te hayan gustado la letras de las canciones, por lo visto si fueron una buena idea el incluirlas por lo visto, nos veremos después y espero que pueda actualizar lo más pronto posible.

CAPITULO 6: UNA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE AMIGOS.

Me tenias preocupado, ayer en el club te perdí de vista después de que DeathMask y Afrodita fueran hablar por donde estabas... hasta había pensado que ya te habían descubierto- dijo algo nervioso Shaka- ¿qué paso ayer después de que White Apparel cantara?

¿Ya viniste a que te contará el chisme no?- dijo Shun desde la cama, al parecer no se quería levantar aun- lo que paso fue que nos fuimos ha hablar a otro lado para que así nadie nos interrumpiera.- dijo Shun, aunque sonriendo abiertamente.

¿A que hora te regresaste, cuando nos venimos no pude verte.

Si no supiera que los demás no saben que no estuve aquí ayer, si no en el club, te diría que mi hermano te mando a preguntarme- le dijo Shun en un tono un poco irónico- ... ¿no me digas que los demás se enteraron de que si fui al club?- le pregunto de repente Shun.

¡Como crees Shun, sólo que me preocupe cuando DeathMask y Afrodita se fueron hablar de no se que cosa por donde tu estabas- le dijo Shaka, un poco ofendido.

Se ve que cuidaste de que no me vieran –dijo en un tono burlón Shun, quien volvía a sonreír- sólo te diré a que hora me vine si prometes no decirme nada.

¿Por qué me dices eso?...

Promete no decirme nada con respecto acerca de que hora llegue... ¿y a que hora llegaron ustedes y en que estado?- pregunto Shun, aun tapado entre las sabanas.

Te prometo el no decirte nada y te diré lo que tu preguntas si tu prometes no reírte- le contesto Shaka cambiando su cara de preocupación por una sonrisa.

Esta bien, no me reiré, lo prometo y tu bien sabes que cumplo mis promesas... y como tu preguntaste primero, a las 5:00 am, ahora dime a que hora y en que estado llegaron ustedes.

Aunque Shaka le había prometido no decirle nada, no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con una cara de: _mendigo mocoso, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?_, pero no dijo nada, dado la promesa que había hecho hacia unos segundos.

Llegamos a las 3:30 am, todos ha excepción mía y de DeathMask llegaron medio borrachos, yo sólo me había tomado una cerveza y DeathMask llego borracho y medio, Saori y Dohko se dieron una encambronada por eso, a los demás casi los matan, por suerte no me dijeron nada a mi, ya que según ellos, me toco el tener que acarrear borrachos, pero a los demás (en especial a DeathMask) le pusieron una paliza bárbara, supongo que más al rato tu hermano estará fastidiándolos por eso- en eso Shaka le da por preguntarle algo a Shun que al parecer hacia un rato que le quería preguntar- por cierto ¿oíste lo que hablaron Afrodita y DeathMask en el club?.

Si... al parecer _mi angelito_ tiene mucho _sex appeal_, lo digo por que Afro le estaba discriminando a DeathMask el hecho de que se le quedo viendo mucho rato, al parecer se encelo de él- dijo sonriendo levemente Shun.

Ja ja ja, no se por que, pero eso no me sorprende, Afro es muy celoso, en especial si se trata de DeathMask, por cierto ¿tu ángel tiene nombre?- le pregunto Shaka a Shun, ya que tenía demasiada curiosidad al respecto.

Si... su nombre es Shiro Tenshi- dijo sonriendo Shun, aunque había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados por el hecho de que aun tenía sueño, estaba pensando que la próxima vez no tendría que regresar tan de madrugada a la mansión, pero aun así, los momentos que paso en el club no los cambiaba.

Por cierto Shun, si te vieron, pero no lograron reconocerte... tal vez ya necesitan anteojos... francamente ahora entiendo por que cuando DeathMask te vio hablando unos segundos con Shiro se puso un poquito molesto, en especial cuando ya no lo vio- dijo Shaka- aunque tal vez deberíamos alejar a DeathMask lo más posible del club, ya que no respondo por lo que le haga a Shiro, ya vez como es...- dijo cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Después de eso, Shun le estuvo explicando todo lo que había pasado el día, bueno, más bien la noche anterior en el club, no sabían dado cuenta de que para cuando habían acabado de hablar eran las 7:45 am, por lo que Shaka tuvo prácticamente, tirar de la cama a Shun, ya que para las 8:00 que los demás se levantan, ambos ya están despiertos, bañados y cambiados, para las 8:00 am que los demás bajaron no notaron nada raro, a excepción que Saori y Dohko estaban sumamente molestos con los que habían ido al club, parecía ser, por la expresión de los que habían ido al club se les había aparecido Lucifer(1) en plan de llevárselos con ellos.

Dohko le explico a los que no habían ido lo que había pasado, por lo que los demás se les quedaron viendo raro, a Shaka nada más le dijeron: _eso te pasa por andar ofreciéndote para ir a cuidar borrachos, la próxima vez o te quedas o los dejas a media calle tirados_, aunque cuando Shura lo comento nadie pareció (por la clara excepción a los crudos aludidos) ofendidos, inclusive parecía que les había parecido una excelente idea. Después de desayunar, los borrachos tuvieron que quedarse bajo el sol (ese día el ambiente estaba muy seco y es de esos días en el que sol _pica_ ¿captan, aunque claro, no les dieron nada para que se les bajara la borrachera) para ver si así se les quitaba lo de andarse yendo de mala copa, mientras que los demás se habían quedado en la sala hablando sobre lo que había pasado, mientras que Saori se iba a volver a encerrar en el despacho.

Shaka y Shun otra vez se quedaron hablando en las escaleras, al parecer Shun todavía se caía de sueño.

¿Qué te pareció la primera cita con tu ángel blanco?- le pregunto Shaka.

Me gusto, definitivamente te debo un _GRAN_ favor, realmente me la pase muy bien con él, realmente es como me lo había imaginado- le dijo un poco sonrojado- sólo espero que algo malo no suceda, ayer cuando le comente la expresión con la que aparecía en mi sueño... más bien cuando le pregunte si efectivamente estaba escapando de algo y si no sabía que era, me dijo que si sabía que era lo que lo perseguía, pero no me quiso decir- cuando dijo esto, se puso un poco triste, por que sentía que de algún modo, Shiro aun no confiaba plenamente en él.

Tal vez se sienta un poco inseguro Shun, verás que es sólo cuestión de tiempo el que él confié plenamente en ti, todos los que te conocemos sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, sin importar que pase.- dijo Shaka para tranquilizarlo, provocando que Shun sonriera levemente.

Gracias Shaka, eres un buen amigo, me has ayudado mucho... aunque no se si pueda volverme a escapar para volver a verlo, realmente me gustaría volver a verlo lo antes posible.- le dijo Shun- pero como esta la situación aquí, dudo realmente que pueda ir al club.

¿Tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con él?- le pregunto a Shun.

Si, claro, ayer me dio el número de su celular (y yo el mío), a parte, tengo su e-mail, por lo que si puedo contactarlo cuando quiera, ¿por qué preguntas?.

Fácil, por que no quedas con él de verse en algún sitio en el día, así seguramente podrás hablar con él sin la necesidad de escaparte a media noche para luego regresar en la madrugada para dormir un par de horas como hiciste hoy- le dijo de modo paciente Shaka, al parecer su idea le había gustado.

Creo que lo haré gracias, pero por el momento me convendría más el irme a dormir un poco más, si preguntan diles que me duele la cabeza o invéntate algo, no quiero que me molesten.

Pero en el momento en que Shun iba subiendo con una cara de Zombie a causa de la desvelada, Ikki iba a buscarlo por que quería hablar unos minutos con él, y vio en el estado en que estaba.

¿Estas bien Shun?- le pregunto Ikki- no te ves bien, estas algo pálido.

Me siento un poco cansado, eso es todo, no es nada grave Ikki, no te preocupes, tal vez sólo deba volver a irme a la cama- le dijo Shun, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle a su hermano.

¿Seguro que te sientes bien, tienes razón, será mejor que te vayas a descansar un rato a la cama.

Pero a causa de la desvelada, Shun casi se cae en las escaleras, que si no es por que Shaka reacciona y lo agarra por atrás si se hubiera acomodado un buen trancazo, después de que Ikki le diera las gracias por evitar que su hermano se bajara rodando por las escaleras (bueno el poco tramo que había subido) y que lo ayudara a subir a su habitación, tanto Shaka como Ikki hubieran salido de la habitación de Shun, Ikki se puso hablar unos minutos con Shaka.

No es por parecer sobre protector, mala onda o algo parecido, pero... ¿de que han estado hablando últimamente ustedes dos?- le pregunto Ikki.

De nada en especial, de que nos ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, recuerda que no nos hemos visto desde hacia un año, y un año no se cuenta en una hora, nada malo, puedes preguntárselo a tu hermano.- le dijo tranquilamente el rubio al caballero del fénix, aunque sabía que eso no era 100 verdad- ¿No me dirás a caso que no confías en Shun?.

Creo que los demás tienen razón sobre el que soy algo paranoico con respecto a mi hermano... tal vez ya debería dejar de tratarlo como un niño chiquito y dejarlo crecer en paz (N/A: La cara de Shaka, mía y seguramente de todos los que están leyendo esto: O.O)... otra cosa Shaka, no le digas a nadie que dije esto- le dijo Ikki con lo que parecía ser un pequeñísimo asomo de una sonrisa- recuerda que alguien debe tener la sangre fría en esta mansión si no quieren que este lugar acabe hecho un manicomio, aunque la verdad ya lo parece, en especial cuando a Seiya y a Jabú les da por pelearse a la mitad de la sala, deberían de dejar de estar detrás de Saori esperando a que se le rompa la uña para hacer un drama innecesario, entre ellos dos y Tatsumi la consienten demasiado.

No te preocupes Ikki, no le diré a nadie lo que me acabas de decir, créeme, puedes confiar en mi- le contesto Shaka con una sonrisa muy abierta, la cual no podría ser más diferente a la del fénix- aunque tu suposición acerca de DeathMask era cierta, sólo quería jalar gente para emborracharla, aunque creo que ni siquiera Afrodita confié plenamente en él- aunque decía esto por lo que Shun le había comentado hacia un rato antes del desayuno.

No se por que no me extraña lo que me acabas de decir, una última pregunta Shaka, es que por lo que nos han contado tanto Dohko como Saori ¿cómo fue posible que DeathMask a los demás los dejara medio borrachos y tu llegaras sobrio?- la verdad, Ikki era la primera persona a la que se le ocurría hacerle esa pregunta al rubio.

Fácil, cada vez que DeathMask me daba una copa, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la cambiaba con él, cuando la suya ya estuviera casi vacía... tal vez fue por eso que llego más borracho que los demás, no sólo se tomo su _ración_, si no que también la mía... pero no le digas a nadie, se supone que no debería haberlo hecho, creo que entiendes mi punto ¿no?- dijo eso con un guiño y una sonrisa bien picara al fénix, en plan de complicidad- además eso no se lo he dicho a nadie más por lo que si uno de los dos les acaba diciendo algo a los demás de lo que acabamos de hablar creo que esto no acabara bien.

Al oír lo del cambio de copas que Shaka le comento, a Ikki le dio un mini-ataque de risa, que eso en él ya era mucho, al parecer últimamente había estado más tranquilo y de mejor humor después del desastre ocasionado por Saori en su cumpleaños, aunque nadie lo hubiera notado y aunque no supiera por que, lo cual era bastante bueno, además, por si las dudas, necesitarían a un Ikki mucho más compresivo que de costumbre por si se enteraba de la verdad.

Shun paso gran parte de la mañana dormido, cuando los demás notaron que él no andaba por ninguna parte le acabaron preguntando a Shaka donde estaba Shun, a lo que les explico que "había empezado a sentirse un poco cansado", y que entre él e Ikki lo habían llevado a su habitación, aunque se hizo el occiso, y no les dijo _el porque_ Shun se había puesto así, ya que no creía que les cayera muy en gracia la verdad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, por lo que los demás no dijeron nada, inclusive, Saori quería hablarle al doctor de la fundación para que fuera a la mansión a revisarlo, pero después de ir a verlo, ella se convenció que lo único que necesitaba era dormir un poco.

Para la hora de la comida Ikki fue a ver a su hermano para ver si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para bajar a comer (todos a excepción de Shaka pusieron una cara de _ya bájale mamá gallina_ (2)) pero ya después de dormir un poco, ya se sentía mejor y bajo a comer, todos pudieron notar que este ya tenía un mejor aspecto (bueno, los pocos que lo habían visto antes), aunque cuando los que no habían ido al club empezaron a hacerle preguntas a los que habían ido, Shaka tuvo (quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de Shun) que darle una pisotón a Shun, por que este casi mete la pata y habla de White Apparel, aunque Shun se tuvo que aguantar el dolor, ya que al parecer se había olvidado(3) que sólo Shaka sabía que él había ido, pero en esos momentos tuvo que ponerse en el mismo plan de los demás y preguntarles a los que _de modo oficial _habían ido al club.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, cuando acabo de comer Shun dijo que regresaría a su habitación, todos creyeron que era por que aun se sentía algo mal, pero en realidad era por que le iba a mandar un correo a Shiro, (N/A: aun sigue recibiendo los correos del dichoso concurso, pero ya no los revisa, no después del de Shiro), le pregunta si se podrían ver en un parque que esta en el centro de la ciudad, sabía que en la mansión nadie iba a ese parque, aunque no sabía muy bien la razón de esto.

_Querido Shiro:_

_Quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver, que te parece mañana (no creo que hoy pueda) en el parque del centro, creo que hay podríamos hablar con un poco de más calma, sólo espero que el que te hayas ido ha hablar conmigo anoche no te trajera problemas con tu jefe, con eso de que nos desaparecimos mucho rato... bueno, espero poder verte mañana, escríbeme para saber si puedes (y si es así a que hora), nos vemos luego._

_Atte. Shun._

Y después de haberlo enviado se quedo un rato boca arriba en su cama, pensando en la forma de salirse sólo para que pudiera ir al parque.

(1)Recuerden que una vez pelearon contra él, aunque fueran sólo los de bronce.

(2)Todos en la mansión se quejan de que Ikki es muy sobre protector con Shun, pero el único que ha oído de la boca del fénix el que quizás ya no debería serlo tanto es Shaka.

(3)Creo que Shun o bien esta muy enamorado, o necesita ya pastillas para la memoria, dijo, es la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que se le olvida algo.


	7. La cita del parque

Bueno, tal vez me haya estado tardando, pero fue por la escuela, espero que el próximo capitulo lo suba antes de que a este fic le salgan telarañas, por cierto, quisiera pedir disculpas por el modo en que le conteste el pasado review a Dark Luna, creo que 'ora si saque toda mi frustración que me había provocado la victoria del América en los partidos que esos pollos tuvieron contra el Cruz Azul y contra los Tecos, pero lo bueno es que el día en que subí el pasado capitulo me entere de una excelente noticia, aclaro ahorita para no salir con mi batea de babas cuando le conteste a alguien y me vuelva a dar la loquera y se me vayan las cabras al monte (siendo yo del rebaño sagrado –osease las chivas- no creo que eso sea demasiado raro), y la noticia que me mejoró el humor es que ¡las CHIVAS se la partieron gacho al Boca Juniors! (Marcador final Chivas 4, Boca Juniors 0 XD), pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de fútbol, y comencemos con lo nuestro: el fic; y empezaremos como siempre: por los reviews (aunque este capitulo salió realmente largo, una hoja más largo que el capitulo 4, el cual tiene 12 hojas y este 13, que bueno que no soy supersticiosa, espero que realmente les guste) y ¡que feliz estoy¡por fin Jollete se largo de la academia!.

Seeker Nami: Eres la segunda persona (bueno, la tercera si contamos a Scorpinok) que admite que el capitulo estuvo un poco flojo, lo se, inclusive recuerdo que pedí perdón en el mismo capitulo anterior por lo mismo ya que me di cuenta, y te recordaré algo que te dije en el MSN (que también le digo a Nayu líneas más abajo) y que es la razón por la que no quedo mejor el capitulo: realice el capitulo pasado mientras me estaba cayendo de sueño, dado que me ponía a realizar las tareas (o las revisaba) o iba adelantando algo, o si no, lo que me ponía hacer era revisar alguno de mis fics (releyéndolos para ver como continuarlo) o algún otro, y para cuando de vuelta estaba escribiendo algo para el capitulo pasado empezaba a cabecear, de hecho cuando tengo o mucho sueño o poco tiempo, tengo la mala costumbre de entregar la primera cosa que escribo, sea o no para la escuela, aunque los maestros no les cae en gracia cuando _se me van horrible las cabras al monte_ y pongo cosas que ni al caso, tan siquiera hasta ahora, cada vez que escribo algo en ese estado, a parecido que lo hago plenamente conciente y no me han dicho nada, pero que bueno que a ti y a Scorpi les guste mi forma de escribir, y que digan que, a pesar de estar algo flojo tiene cierta fluidez y que no escribo los diálogos forzados y de un modo más natural, y que eso hace menos denso lo escrito, dile a Scorpinok que le paso el celular de DeathMask cuando nos encontremos en el MSN, sólo espero que sea pronto, además lo haré con la condición de que se comporte.

Dark Luna, Dark Artemisa y Dark Angel (contestación de la plática obtenida durante un día en el MSN, arma fundamental en este site –o al menos conmigo- al parecer): Artemisa, tienes razón en lo de Jollete, bueno hagamos honor a la verdad, la tipa cantará mejor que Roció Durcal cuando Saori sepa usar su cerebro... bueno, eso será después de que lo logré encontrar (claro si lo logra encontrar): **NUNCA**, a parte, tanto tu como Dark Luna y Dark Angel ya saben lo que Luna me tiene que dar para que no publique su e-mail, tiene que hablar muy seriamente con mi manager para ver cuanta lana falta para la Mansión de Malibú, si se consigue la lana y la compro, haré una fiesta a todo lo que da, y si tengo suerte, ya la tendré para cuando salga de la carrera (para eso todavía falta), y si es así, por mi graduación hacemos ahí una fiesta inmensa para lo que se nos ocurra, y luna, como mencione al principio de todo esto, perdón mi obsesión-odio _pollo-chotica_, por que creo que 'ora si se me puso muchísimo más grave ese dichoso asunto, sólo deja que mi manager regrese, dado que mi manager es mi conciencia no creo que regrese pronto de su viaje por la luna... ¿dónde habré dejado su celular, rayos por eso es que no quiero que se vaya, sabe que no logro ordenar mis ideas sin ella... de hecho, sabe que con ella un tengo esos problemas de desorden.

Nayu: Hola, ya se que a lo mejor no fue el mejor capitulo, pero como le dije el otro día a Seeker Nami en el MSN: la mayor parte la escribí cuando me estaba cayendo de sueño con lo que el cerebro no me funcionaba mucho y no se me ocurría algo mejor, y tienes razón con respecto a que sería genial contactar a alguien por ese modo y en especial, si es tu otra mitad, eso sería cosa completamente del destino no, además, que bueno que tengas sueños, la vida se hace de sueños, y sobre lo que huye Shiro, eso será revelado después, en estos momentos no puedo revelar nada y pronto lo entenderás¡y mando muchos saludos hasta Perú!

KoibitoTenshitotsuki: Hasta que te apareces mujer, gracias por decir que te gusto el capitulo y el que Ikki apareciera medio paranoico con respecto a lo que Shun se refiere, pero como mencionas, es raro, pero no imposible, y si se vuelve a sentir cansado Shun le diré que te vaya a ver (sólo espero que Ikki no se vaya de chaperon, y piensé mal).

Chibiusa: Antes que nada, y por lo que te podrás dar cuenta, bienvenida al clan, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ya se que mencionaste que tu originalmente no buscabas fics que fueran yaois, pero si no buscabas ese tipo de fics y te gusto el mío quiere decir que es realmente bueno y por eso me siento halagada, espero que pronto te vuelvas a conectar para saber un poco más de ti, y si este fic sigue siendo de tu agrado, sobre el que Ikki se entere... creo que aun no es conveniente tocar un tema tan peligroso, y los dorados no se irán hasta el último capitulo, así que aun tendremos el honor de su compañía.

CAPITULO 7: LA CITA DEL PARQUE.

Shun se quedo parte de la tarde esperando el correo de Shiro, cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta, al principio creyó que era Shaka para preguntarle si se había comunicado con Shiro, pero salió del error cuando vio que quien se asomaba era Ikki, bueno, él es su hermano, y como él andaba medio mal, no se extraño que fura a ver como seguía, aunque trato de mostrarse tranquilo, por que no creía conveniente de que este se enterara lo que estaba haciendo, ya que por lo menos en esos momentos no se sentía del suficiente humor para andarse confesando, y aunque Ikki por lo general se pusiera de su lado, en esos momentos no creía que fuera conveniente poner a prueba su paciencia.

¿Ya te sientes mejor hermano, en la mañana no te veías muy bien que digamos.

Estoy bien Ikki, tal vez sólo fue que anoche cene mucho en la fiesta de Aioria y no pude dormir hasta tarde por lo que estoy así- dijo de manera tranquila Shun, aunque esperaba que Ikki le creyera.

Si ayer te sentías algo mal ¿por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunto algo preocupado Ikki- te hubiera traído algo para el dolor.

Te digo que me sentía mal y capaz de que los muchachos aun te estarían molestando de que sobre proteges demasiado, sabes perfectamente bien que no me gusta cuando se empiezan a pelear por mi... en especial por alguna tontería como esta, además ya me siento mejor- mientras decía esto ponía una carita muy tierna, como de borreguito a medio morir, a parte de que varias veces le decía a los muchachos que dejaran a paz a Ikki, ya que él sólo se preocupaba por él y que _no le hacia daño a nadie_.

¿Estas seguro de que estas bien hermanito?- le pregunto en un tono medio suspicaz el fénix a su hermano- aunque no quieras que me este peleando con los demás sabes que quiero que me digas todo, ya que me preocupas, espero que la próxima vez me digas.

No te preocupes, lo haré.

¿En serio ya te sientes mejor?

Ya me siento mejor Ikki, no te preocupes.

Oye¿y que tanto has estado hablando con Shaka últimamente?- le pregunto Ikki, tal vez quería asegurarse que la versión de Shaka coincidiera con la de su hermano.

De nada importante, sólo de que nos ha pasado durante este último año, recuerda que desde lo que paso con Hades... - mientras decía esto se puso algo triste-... no... no habíamos hablado, como dije, de nada importante, sabes que sólo somos buenos amigos.

Ikki sólo se limito a decirle que lo que paso con Hades no fue su culpa y que debería tratar de tranquilizarse, y después de esto salió de su habitación, después de esto Shun se quedo un rato boca arriba, pensando en lo que había sido su vida, tal vez pensó, que su vida había sido dura, pero de repente recordó algo que Shiro le dijo mientras estaba con él en el club: _soy huérfano, por lo que he tenido que estar trabajando desde hace ya algunos años, para ganar dinero_... ¿a que edad Shiro había perdido a sus padres?... ¿por qué no le comento el hecho de que él también es huérfano, había pensado que gracias al entrenamiento para caballero y las batallas anteriores había sufrido mucho, y no sólo él, pero nunca pensó en como sería el tener que trabajar desde joven para poder vivir, sólo le había dicho que hacia algunos años ya trabajaba... ¿había tenido que trabajar desde los diez años... o desde antes, todos sus gastos los había solventado la Fundación Graude, y desde que Saori se enteró que ella es la Diosa Atenea había _intentado_ también solventar los gastos del santuario, pensó que podría hablar de todo esto con Shiro cuando pudiera verlo.

Mientras esperaba el correo de Shiro, reviso que nadie estuviera en es segundo piso para poder llevar la ropa de los demás a sus respectivos cuartos, menos la que había usado, ya que esa la llevaría a que la lavaran sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, estuvo un rato organizando la ropa de los demás, estuvo así hasta que se fijo que tenía un correo nuevo, se apuro a abrirlo, pero se llevo una gran desilusión al ver que era otro correo por el dichoso concurso.

Ya se empezaba a desesperar, por lo que empezó a borrar todos sus correos nuevos, ya que le estaban sobresaturando su cuenta y tal vez por eso no pudiera recibir el correo de Shiro, estuvo otra hora en el ir y venir de los cuartos de los demás mientras regresaba toda la ropa que no había usado, además sentía que no tardarían en darse cuenta que toda _la ropa_ a lavar había sido mucha más de la que habían estado usando desde que llegaron, para cuando se dio cuenta, el correo de Shiro había llegado hacia 15 minutos, por lo que se apuro a abrirlo, se alegro al darse cuenta de que si quería ir al parque con él.

_Querido Shun:_

_Si puedo ir mañana al parque, la verdad hoy tampoco puedo ir, Hirondelle me tiene practicando mucho para lo que vaya a cantar hoy en el club¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 9:30 am, yo también tengo ganas de hablar contigo, además me parece bien que nos veamos en el parque, así tengo una excusa para alejarme de Hirondelle y sus prácticas de canto, y sobre lo de mi jefe, no te preocupes, él estaba más entretenido con un grupo de chavos que se querían acabar todo el alcohol de la barra que no se dio cuenta (por lo que me dijo Miguel, uno de los chavos rubios –eran dos- tuvo casi que sacar a rastras a sus amigos, sin contar de que este parecía estar muy avergonzado)_(1)_, nos vemos mañana Shun, realmente me alegro el saber el que quieres verme y el que te haya causado buena impresión._

_Atte. Shiro._

Después de haber leído eso, no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque se pregunto ¿cómo le haría para que mañana saliera él sólo al parque sin que nadie le dijera nada, pero luego pensó en algo que quizás lo salvaría: todos sabía que cuando el cumpleaños de alguien esta cerca, por lo general sale a buscar algo desde como un mes antes para tenerlo listo, de hecho, eso había hecho por el cumpleaños de Ikki y el de Aioria como era ya su costumbre (aunque no sabía si iba a ver fiesta), por lo que pensó que quizás si alegaba que quería empezar a _buscar_ el regalo de Saori nadie le diría nada, de hecho, el regalo de Saori ya lo tenía desde hacía una semana, pero nadie lo sabía, por lo que no vio ningún problema por ese detalle, pero aparte de que por el momento esa era su única salida, pero tendría que parecer muy tranquilo al momento de comentárselo al resto y que nadie quisiera acompañarlo, por que entonces tendría un gran problema, por que no dejarían que estuviera cerca del parque el suficiente tiempo.

Después de recibir el correo de Shiro, estuvo un rato revolviendo su ropa y procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello para que no le preguntaran por que lo hacía, ya que como ahora se reuniría con Shiro de día y en un lugar _más abierto_, pues no creía que fuese necesario otra vez hacer uso del _préstamo de ropa_, después de un rato todo estuvo decidido, pero antes tendría que asegurarse de que _su_ plan funcionara a la perfección, así que le diría a los demás durante la cena, ya que pensó que ese sería el momento ideal para poder saber si no habría ningún tipo de problema, pero pensó que lo mejor es que fuera despacio para que nadie notara nada raro.

A la hora de la cena y mientras bajaba las escaleras, iba pensando las palabras que usaría para decir que para decirles a los demás que _tendría que salir a buscar el regalo de Saori_, aunque eso no fuese verdad, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a no decirles la verdad a sus amigos, sabía que tendría que hacerlo... Shiro significa mucho para él.

Ya en el comedor, y mientras esperaban a que Saori bajara, todos estaban hablando de varias cosas, al parecer Afrodita era él único que insistía el que deberían salir al día siguiente a un parque (el de la cita), pero nadie se mostraba interesado, por otro lado, había quienes querían irse a meter al estadio de fútbol por que uno de los mejores equipos tendría su partido, al parecer todos querían hacer cosas diferentes, el no que quería ir al estadio, quería ir al cine, si no a la playa, por lo que Shun pudo deducir que si él decía que _necesitaba ir a comprar el regalo de Saori_ no implicaría un problema serio, por lo que se los comento a los demás, y lo única cosa contradictoria que obtuvo fue un: _¿Estas seguro de que ya te sientes mejor?_, pero aunque se estuviera muriendo, él esta seguro de querer ir a ver a Shiro.

¿En serio ya te sientes mejor Shun? –le pregunto Hyoga- hace rato no te veías muy bien que digamos, tal vez sería más conveniente el que te quedaras a descansar un poco más, podrías ir pasado mañana a ver si te convence algo para Saori.

Enserio Hyoga, ya me siento mejor –dijo Shun, dado que ya había descansado lo suficiente como para no caerse al día siguiente de sueño- ya saben que yo siempre compro los regalos con varios días de anticipación para que no me agarren las carreras, pensé que ya habían entendido esa costumbre mía, así que prefiero ir cuanto antes a comprarle su regalo a Saori...

¿Regalo de que Shun?... –interrumpió Saori quien iba entrando al comedor-... cierto, se me olvido que tu siempre compras los regalos de cumpleaños (y de navidad) con un tiempo de anticipación, por favor olvida la pregunta- dijo con una gran sonrisa, por cierto ¿cómo te sientes, digo, durante la comida no te veías muy bien que digamos.

Estoy bien Saori, gracias por preguntar- le contesto Shun un poco fastidiado.

¿Estas seguro de que ya estas lo suficientemente bien como para ir a comprar tu sólo?- le pregunto su hermano- tal vez alguien te debería de acompañar(2).

Estoy bien Ikki, no te preocupes(3), verás que podré ir y venir sin ningún problema mañana, así que no te preocupes, te lo digo en serio hermano, mañana iré a ver si encuentro algo para el cumpleaños de Saori y nada malo me pasara y que regresare en una sola pieza- le contesto Shun, un poco más exasperado.

Después de la cena (y de haber convencido a los demás de que ya se sentía mejor), se fue a su cuarto para ordenar la ropa que había dejado regada por todo su cuarto, después de que arreglara todo, se sentó en su cama a pensar un poco en el sueño, tenía tanto que preguntarle a Shiro, pero no sabía si Shiro estaba listo para responder, ya que se habían conocido desde hacía poco, o si él estaba listo para la respuesta que le diera, inclusive pensó que tuvo mucha suerte y nadie lo acompañaría a buscar el susodicho regalo y nadie tenía pensado ir para el parque del centro, todos irían para otros lados, y como no iba a estar con Shaka, nadie iba a estar diciendo alguna estupidez que los incomode a ellos dos o les ocasione problemas con Ikki, al parecer Shun aun no se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para poderle decir todo esto a su hermano, sin importar cuanto lo quiera, pero pensó que tarde o temprano le tendría que decir algo.

A la mañana siguiente, a las siete, como ya se había hecho costumbre en la Mansión Kido desde la llegada de los caballeros de oro, Shun y Shaka se pusieron a conversar bajo aquel mismo sauce del primer día de agosto en que se pusieron a platicar, Shaka como siempre, estaba vestido completamente de blanco, y Shun estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta muy bonita, una de las cosas de las que hablaron el par de amigos fue tanto de Shiro como del dichoso regalo, ya que al parecer Shaka también se había creído lo del regalo de Saori, por lo que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Shun que tenía pensado comprarle a Saori, aunque cuando recibió la respuesta de Shun se molesto un poco con él, ya que no la esperaba.

Shaka, lo del regalo lo dije para que hoy no me molestaran y me dejaran salir sin ningún problema, por que ha eso de las nueve y media me veré con Shiro en el parque del centro, el regalo de Saori lo compre al mismo tiempo que el de mi hermano y el de Aioria- dijo Shun, a modo de aclararle las dudas al rubio, para que luego no le alegara lo de la _mentirita_.

¿No me pudiste decir eso antes? –le dijo Shaka, al parecer se había sentido un poco por que Shun no le había dicho nada de eso aun- pensé que me dirías de modo inmediato si te habías comunicado con Shiro.

Shaka... creo que eres más chismoso de lo que creí... o de lo que tu mismo quieres admitir, seamos sinceros, pareciera que nada más viniste para andarme preguntando de Shiro...- le dijo Shun.

No soy un chismoso Shun, no me ofendas, sólo soy curioso, primero, cuando vine para acá yo no sabía nada de Shiro, de hecho tu me lo mencionaste primero, y en segundo ¿de cuanto acá te fijas tu en esos detalles, a mi parecer el que no quiere admitir lo que es, eres tu, eres un fijado obsesivo, pero a ti nadie te dice nada, por que hasta donde y se, nadie te alega cuando les dices algo por el estilo.

No soy un fijado obsesivo- dijo Shun a su defensa- lo que pasa es que quieres endilgarme algo para no sentirte tan mal...

Estuvieron un rato alegando un buen rato los dos amigos, pero nunca se pusieron de groseros entre ellos, al parecer estuvieron de lo más entretenido alegando de esa forma hasta que les fueron a avisar de que el desayuno ya estaba listo, por lo que se apuraron a entrar, a parte de que ya empezaban a tener bastante hambre, ya después de haber acabado, a eso de las nueve el desayuno, sólo Shiryu, Dohko, Shaka y Saori se quedaron en la Mansión, Saori entretenida con el manejo de la fundación y demás empresas encerrada en su despacho, aunque no podían ver si realmente estaba enfrascada en el dichoso papeleo o pegada al teléfono esperando los chismes de Iris (la mensajera de los Dioses), y los otros tres se quedaron meditando en la misma zona en que lo solía hacer Shiryu de niño, el resto se fueron por su lado, unos se fueron por parejas o en grupos de tres, otros como Shun e Ikki, se fueron solos, uno por que no le gustaba estar en grupos, y otro por que quería estar sólo con su querido Shiro.

Ya en el parque pensó que tendría que esperar alrededor de veinte minutos a que llegara Shiro, dado que había llegado a la cita a las 9.10 am, pero cuando faltaban 15 minutos para la hora señalada vio que Shiro iba llegando, al parecer, Shun no fue el único que se cayo ese día de la cama, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ver a Shiro en sus sueños, le extraño verlo vestido de jeans y una camisa de manga larga verde esmeralda, aunque se veía muy bien.

¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así Shun?- le pregunto extrañado Shiro mientras se acercaba a Shun- ¿quieres que me vaya o algo?... no me digas que ya cambiaste de parecer y te vas.

No, nada de eso, es que nunca te había visto con ropa que no fuera blanca y me extraño verte así, es todo- le dijo en modo de explicación en caballero de Andrómeda al chico que estaba con él.

¿Ya desayunaste Shun?

Si ¿por qué?... ¡no me digas que tu no has desayunado!.

Ya desayune, es que pensé que si no habías desayunado te podía llevar al departamento de _la tía Clementina_ (4) para que ella te diera de desayunar.

¿La tía Clementina, no sabía que tuvieras una tía en la ciudad.

La tía Clementina no es tía mía, todos los del condominio donde vivo le dicen así –le explicaba Shiro- pero es muy buena gente, verás que apenas te conoce y ya te trata como de su familia, por lo general, cuando una persona del condominio no tiene dinero, o por algo no tiene comida en su casa, la Tía Clementina le da de comer si importar la hora del día que sea.

Entonces tienes quien te cuide ¿no? –le dijo Shun con una sonrisa- o por lo menos quien te de comer.

Si... ¿qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto Shiro- podríamos ir a la bahía, al parecer hay un torneo ahí, también creo recordar que un nuevo restaurante de mariscos que Hirondelle dice es muy bueno.

De repente Shun recordó que lo que acababa de mencionar Shiro, Seiya lo había dicho el día anterior, el torneo era de pelea, pero como no iban a participar ningún caballero, o guerrero parecido, nadie de la mansión decidió entrar, por parecerles algo injusto, pero a la bahía irían Seiya, Aioria y Milo para ver el desarrollo del torneo, y que a lo mejor regresarían a la hora de la cena por que querían entrar justamente al restaurante del que hablaba Shiro, por lo que Shun intento cambiar de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

Mejor no –se apresuro a decir Shun- pero por que mejor no vamos a otro lado... ¿por qué vamos a comprar unos helados y después me enseñas donde vives?.

Hee... no creo que quieras ver ese condominio, esta horrible- dijo algo nervioso Shiro- por que no vamos a otro lado después de comprar los helados, he oído de varios lugares interesantes, a parte de que en estos momentos hay muchas cosas por hacer en la ciudad, como por el partido de baloncesto que hay en el estadio de la fundación Graude (hay estarían metidos Aldebarán y Mu), el cuál he oído que es el mejor de Japón, o al partido amistoso de Fútbol que tendrá la selección japonesa y la española (hay estará Shura), o al Zoológico, ya que al parecer la sección de animales de Siberia a sido engrandecida, en especial por que al parecer, lograron por primera vez los de ese Zoológico la reproducción en cautiverio de unos osos polares (¿falta decir quienes estarán en esta sección del zoológico?) o podríamos mejor...

Mejor vamos a tu departamento, créeme, no creo que nos perdamos de gran cosa si no vamos a nada de eso- interrumpió algo preocupado Shun, ya que no quería encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos- oye... ¿y qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Hirondelle para que te perdonara la práctica de hoy?.

Fácil, le dije que me vería contigo... pero me dijo que quería que regresará a la práctica a las 10:00 am, ya que normalmente los ensayos los empezamos a las ocho de la mañana, y por lo general no admite excusas para llegar tarde, en especial de mi(5), pero no pienso regresar, parece que esta medio loca mi amiga, creo que esta más obsesionada si canto bien o no, creo que ni siquiera Jimmy, el jefe del club, esta tan obsesionado con que los que cantamos hay lo hagamos tan bien como ella quiere que lo hagamos, pero algún defecto tenía que tener ¿no?.

¿Y si te acompaño a tu práctica, lo digo para que ella no se enoje contigo después por mi culpa, además a mi no me molestaría oírte cantar otra vez, y no creo que a ella le moleste el que yo vaya- le dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca Shun, al parecer _mataría dos pájaros de una pedrada_ con esa idea- me gusto mucho como cantaste anteayer.

Los ensayos son muy aburridos, mejor no, quisiera pasar el día contigo haciendo otras cosas muchísimo más divertidas –le dijo Shiro con una cara de que parecía estar muy chocado de estar practicando todo el día- si no quieres ir a dar la vuelta a cualquier lugar de la ciudad ¿por qué no vamos al bosque cercano, dicen que es muy bonito.

No esperaba que Shiro le dijese eso, si iban al bosque Ikki los acabaría viendo ya que por lo general cuando no andaba con el resto hay se iba a meter... he Ikki era la última persona que Shun quería que se enterara de su relación con Shiro, o al menos por el momento, ya que sabía muy bien que acabaría pegando el grito en el cielo, en esos momentos no le parecía tan mala de ir a algún otro lugar, aunque eso significara tener que irse a estampar de modo accidental con alguno de sus otros amigos.

¿A-al bosque dijiste? –una leve sombra de terror cruzó por su rostro cuando oyó eso, pero al parecer Shiro lo había notado, por que la siguiente cosa que comentó fue algo que a Shun lo tranquilizó, aunque aun no entendía muy bien el por que Shun se había puesto así.

¿En serio quieres ir a los ensayos que me pone hacer Hirondelle, ya te he dicho que son muy aburridos –le dijo de modo tranquilizador Shiro- pero si insistes iremos en el momento que digas, pero todos los que cantamos practicamos juntos y lo hacemos en la casa de Hirondelle, creo que te dije cuando nos conocimos que ella y yo somos vecinos ¿no, así que si quieres después podemos pasar a tomarnos algo al departamento de la Tía Clementina si quieres... o a la mía –y mientras decía esto ponía una gran y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

De un modo más tranquilo al oír eso Shun contesto sonriente: _Insisto_.

Por cierto Shiro, recuerdo que en tu e-mail me dijiste que una compañera tuya que se hacía llamar _Stella Maris_ se comunicaría conmigo... ¿es una de las que canta en el club? –le pregunto Shun, ya que creyó que a la chava no le caería muy en gracia que su compañero llegara con el chavo de la revista al ensayo, ya que si iba al ensayo sería por Shiro y no por ella- ya que cuando leí su correo dijo eso, que de hecho ella sería la estrella segura del lugar por su forma de cantar... ¿no será Hirondelle?... ¡no lo digo por que no cantes como ella, lo digo por que me hablaste de ella y p-por lo que me dijo en su...

No tienes que explicarme nada, por cierto, gracias a Dios no es Hirondelle, de hecho dice que se llama Stella Maris, lo dice por que en realidad tiene un nombre horrible, se llama _Petronila Santiaga_, y es la administradora del lugar, y de plano no canta, no es muy bonita que digamos, siempre viste de rosa, se cree la más bonita, cree que canta, es de cabello largo oscuro con un mechón blanco que hace parecer que tiene un zorrillo en la cabeza –explicaba Shiro, con una cara que se podía interpretar que la chava no le simpatizaba mucho- de seguro la viste cuando fuiste al club, pero como no es muy llamativa (o al menos no cuando todo esta oscuro, por que cuando hay luz, y por los colores que usa te obliga a verla), quizás por eso no la recuerdas, y tan siquiera no va a los ensayos, ya es mucho tenerla que aguantar durante la noche en el club para aguantarla de día durante los ensayos, que de por si son una tortura, creo que si ella fuera nadie iría a ensayar, ni nuestra _dichosa maestra de canto_ iría a su propia casa a ensayar –mientras Shiro decía esto último hacía sonreír levemente a Shun.

De modo que a las 10:05 am llegaron a unos condominios a las afueras de la ciudad, los cuales no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero aun así, se podían apreciar a unos cuantos niños pequeños jugando y a alguna señora pegándole de gritos o por que ya le dieron un ventanazo o por que era la madre que llamaba a alguno de los niños para desayunar (recuerden que es verano y los niños están de vacaciones), mientras los pequeños que eran llamados a desayunar rezongaban de que aun querían jugar o salían huyendo de la señora a quien le habían roto la ventana durante sus juegos, Shun y Shiro durante todo el camino desde el parque hasta estos condominios hablaron un poco de cómo había estado la noche anterior en el club (osease, la noche de ayer), al parecer varias personas, en especial las chicas, tuvieron las mismas reacciones que en el día de la inauguración, tampoco faltaron los que se emborracharon, pero al parecer, no fueron _santos..._ digo, tantos como en el primer día... noche del club, por lo que los de seguridad no tuvieron tantos problemas para lidiar con ellos como en la noche de la inauguración, o tal vez se debiera que no habían ido los _nobles caballeros de la Diosa Atena_ a arruinar la noche, pero todo estuvo de nuevo genial, y estaba despuntando para ser el mejor club dentro de poco.

Cuando entraron a uno de los edificios (el cual tenía un letrero de cartulina verde brillante en la entrada que decía "Edificio Osaka" –6-) subieron al tercer piso y entraron al departamento 110, en el cual se oía música, al parecer el resto de los cantantes del club ya estaban ensañando para esa noche, y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba unos cuantos gritos, al parecer algo ya había puesto de muy mal humor a Hirondelle, a pesar de ser relativamente temprano todavía.

No te preocupes por los gritos, ella sólo se pone así cuando esta muy presionada, es que aparte de darnos estos ensayos y de trabajar en el club, los sábados estudia en una escuela de música en la que esta becada, tal vez por eso suele tener esos ataques de histeria: exceso de trabajo –le comento Shiro a Shun al tiempo que se volteaba para decírselo en un susurro, ya que tenía la certeza de que si ella lo oía no podría acabar su ensayo temprano- pero si quieres, cuando acabemos de ensayar podríamos ir a cualquier otro lugar, digo, preferiría estar contigo en otro lado –diciendo esto último mientras abría la puerta.

Llegas tarde Shiro –dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño largo y sedoso que parecía estar de mal humor- según recuerdo te dije que si hoy veías a _tu amiguito_ tendrías que llegar a las 10.00am...

Sólo llegue 5 minutos tarde patrona, no es para que te pongas así, a parte, traje a un invitado, y no creo que quiera ver como es que te dan los ataques de histeria por tu exceso de trabajo–le dijo Shiro a modo de defensa.

¿Un amigo?... –volteando hacia donde estaba Shun para poderlo ver, ya que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en él, al parecer Shun no estaba con cara de _What?_, ni nada por el estilo, inclusive, parecía que estaba a punto de sonreír (tal vez fuera por que esta acostumbrado que Saori se ponga así)- esta bien, pasen, pero deprisa que estamos sumamente atrasados, ya deberíamos haber ensayado varias de estas canciones desde hace 6 días, ya saben que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Jimmy nos despida por que alguno de nosotros cante mal.

Te estas obsesionando con el trabajo, ya te hemos dicho que si sigues haciendo corajes te vas a arrugar y Jimmy te despedirá por que no creemos que le convenga una cantante de 16 con arrugas.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE! –al parecer Hirondelle, que efectivamente no estaba de muy buen humor- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCUR...?

No te sulfures _Alex_, sabes muy bien que lo digo en broma sobre que te vas a arrugar, pero en serio deberías de dejar de hacer tantos corajes –le dijo Shiro- recuerda que tienes gastritis, así que si no quieres que te afecte la vesícula y te acaben por operar tranquilízate, además ya te hemos dicho todos que te ves muy fea pegando semejantes gritos.

En eso Shiro tiene razón Alex, no te tienes que andar poniendo así, tal vez deberías intentar tomarte un poco de descanso de vez en cuando –intervino un chico rubio que a Shun le pareció conocido- tal vez si intentaras tomarte algún día libre, o alguna noche en el club no estarías así, te presionas mucho.

Cállate Miguel, no se como es que siempre vienes a los ensayos, si tu sólo trabajas en el bar, debería correrte –dijo la chica que aun parecía algo molesta, aunque sumamente tensa- creo que deberías irte.

¿Entonces por que el amigo de Shiro se puede quedar y yo no? –pregunto Miguel, el cuál parecía haberle dado la vuelta a la chica.

Mejor continuemos con esto antes de que mate a Miguel, aunque creo que eso sería un bien para la humanidad... creo que debería dejar esto para luego y continuar.

¿Por cierto Shiro como se llama tu amigo, creo que debiste primero presentarlo y luego alegarle a Alex –pregunto otra de las chicas que estaban ahí mientras se le quedaba viendo detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Shun –respondió este antes que Shiro- mucho gusto.

El gusto es nuestro Shun- dijo Hirondelle- como te habrás dado cuenta, todos trabajamos en el mismo lugar que Shiro, aunque todos usamos nombres artísticos, tenemos los que usamos en privado, yo soy Alex, o Hirondelle, como gustes llamarme (y señalando a cada uno de los que estaban ahí dijo) ellos son: Sonia, Ashlee, Hanah, Karla, Rosa, Luis, Carlos, Ricardo, Alberto, Sebastián, Rafael, Efrén, y la cosa esta, que nada más esta de bulto es Miguel –Oye no me digas así, le reprocho Miguel-... tu cállate, que tu eres él Barman del club.

Al parecer nadie lograba recordar el concurso de la revista (de hecho Alex se hizo la occisa con respecto al tema), por lo que no hicieron más preguntas, así que continuaron con el ensayo, el cuál parecía querer durar todo él día, mientras dos chavas estaban siendo presionadas por Alex, Shun se sentó junto a Shiro, el cuál se apuro a preguntarle a Ricardo que fue lo que había puesto de tan mal humor a la chica, ya que, aunque por lo general estuviera presionada, era raro que estuviera pegando de gritos a esa hora, ya que casi siempre lo hacía después de las tres de la tarde: al parecer no le cayó muy en gracia el que Jimmy le dijera que por la cantidad de parejas que habían reservado para ese día, quería varias canciones suaves, ya que pensaba que sería lo mejor para que esa noche tuvieran el local lo más lleno posible, la mayor parte de la noche, y que habían estado preparando música más _movida_ para esa noche justamente, pensando que quizás eso sería más propicio, pero nadie se arriesgo a contradecir al jefe.

Después de un rato, como ha eso de las 12:47pm, le tocó ensayar a Shiro, era una canción que habían compuesto entre él y Alex (7), aunque no le habían dicho a nadie la razón de por que surgió esta canción, es obvio que fue hecha también por insistencia de Shiro para Shun, aunque este último tampoco sabía nada de esto, por lo que al oírla se sorprendió mucho, ya que pensaba oír otra vez la canción de _¿Quieres Conocerme?_, que fue la canción que canto cuando lo conoció en la noche de la inauguración, aunque esta nueva canción también le había gustado demasiado como para no poder escoger cual de las dos era mejor canción (si está o la canción con la que conoció a Shiro).

_En Mis Sueños Estás Tú (fourth song)_

_Miles de sueños he forjado_  
_de tantas formas, distintos momentos,_  
_sueños que tú me has inspirado._  
_Por las noches me encuentro contigo,_  
_expresando lo que siento,_  
_de este profundo sentimiento,_  
_que brota desde mi alma._  
_En mis sueños estás siempre._  
_Desde que nuestras mentes,_  
_y nuestras almas se unieron._  
_Desde entonces pensé más en ti,_  
_sobre todo porque no estás presente._  
_Nuevamente me quedé triste._  
_mi corazón se quedo sin voluntad_

_No imaginé que te soñaría_  
_al no estar tú a mi lado_  
_Desde entonces te he soñado,_  
_que penetramos las estrellas en el infinito_  
_juntos otra vez por las noches,_  
_en la profundidad de mis dulces sueños. _

_No quisiera despertar de mis bellos sueños,_  
_donde te veo y te siento tan real._  
_En mis sueños puedo ver tus lindos ojos,_  
_tan brillosos como el Sol,_  
_con el resplandor de las estrellas,_  
_puedo ver el tierno color de tu cuerpo,_  
_Contigo está mi eterna felicidad._

_En la luz oscura de la noche,_  
_en cada etapa de mis sueños,_  
_tu adorable presencia está conmigo,_  
_has dejado en mí tus inolvidables huellas,_  
_las caricias y la delicia de tu amor,_  
_por eso te amo, te extraño, _  
_y te sueño tanto._

_¿Alguna vez me has soñado?_  
_quisiera saber si me transmito en tus sueños,_  
_así, como tú te has fundido en los míos._  
_Tu amor se apoderó de mi alma débil._  
_y de mi amor de ensueños._  
_Mi amor es tan intenso, _  
_que en mis sueños estás tú,_  
_añoro que mis sueños sean reales,_  
_y me regales esa hermosa realidad._  
_Tú, junto a mi serás mi gran felicidad..._

Después de oír esa canción, Shun supo que realmente fue un acierto el acompañar a Shiro al ensayo, y después de todo, el aceptar su invitación a la noche de la inauguración del _Crystal Snow_, aunque eso significara que tuviera problemas con los demás, ya que supuestamente no debía estar en ese club, por lo que en esos breves momentos en el ensayo, no le importaba otra persona que no fuera Shiro, y lo que pasaba en ese sueño, ya que algo le decía que en esos momentos, nada malo pasaría, en esos momentos pensó que podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Por el momento, sólo quería oír a Shiro cantar ya que le gustaba oírlo cantar, aunque sólo fuera menos de 48 horas desde la última vez que lo oyera cantar, para él fue muchísimo más tiempo, por lo que en esos momentos se hallo perdido en la voz del chico que en esos momentos era reprendido por Alex, y le insistía que volviera a cantarla.

(1)Creo que entiende que este _grupito de borrachos con dos rubios_ (uno ebrio y otro sobrio) se hace referencia a los caballeros que fueron a la inauguración, lo cual convirtió a Shaka en el _güerito con vergüenza_ por sus amigosXD.

(2)Y eso que ya había dicho que tal vez ya no debía ser tan sobre protector con su hermano, parece ser que esta costumbre jamás se le quitará (a mi hermano aun no se le quita, sin importar lo que él diga).

(3)Al parecer Shun aun esta muy decidido a que ya no lo traten como niño chiquito, aunque francamente, choca el que, sin importar tu edad, te sigan viendo como un bebe (otra experiencia traumante también en mi vida -.-u)

(4)Los que hayan visto la película de _Robots_, imagínense a la tía Turbina como un ser humano y ahí esta la tía Clementina, señora cuarentona, con esos lentes estilo _años sesenta_ con peinado de _panal_ y por respeto le dicen Clementina (o en la película ya mencionada Turbina) por que no le pueden decir _Tía Cabus_.

(5)Parece ser, que Alex le gusta estarlo exprimiendo, y si quieren mi opinión, a Shiro tarde o temprano, el cerebro le va a ser corto y ya no podrá hacer nada durante una semana mínimo, mientras se restablece, tanto de la cabeza como de la garganta... aunque tengo la leve sospecha de que Shun se apuntara a cuidarlo hasta que sane.

(6)No se si en Japón los edificios tengan nombres de las ciudades, o de los pueblos de por allá, como por mi casa.

(7)Esta canción en realidad es un poema que encontré en la Internet, hago la aclaración de que no me pertenece, la escogí por que es muy bonita y realmente va con lo que quiero expresar en este fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste.


	8. Una cita interrumpida

Ya se, tarde en actualizar, perdón por eso, ya tenía inclusive en parte contestado los reviews que me han llegado, pero con esa nueva regla que prohíbe contestarlos lo siento chicas, pero tuve que reeditar esta parte, si llegaran a tener alguna duda, la disipare en forma general y sin ser directa para que no me bajen la historia o para que no me suspendan y no pueda subir nada (o ambas cosas), pero gracias por su apoyo y seguir aquí.

CAPITULO 8: UNA "CITA" INTERRUMPIDA.

Era alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, por fin se había logrado tranquilizar Alex (por cierto, su humor ya estaba en lo que era habitual en ella: tranquilo y alegre), y había decidido dar por terminada el ensayo de ese día, así que el grupito había decidido quedarse un rato más para poder hablar, y aunque querían saber más de Shun y como fue que ambos se conocieron.

Al parecer Shun había logrado simpatizar mucho con el grupo de amigos, pero si había ido en primer lugar al ensayo de ese día no había sido para conocerlos, sino para estar con Shiro, tenían mucho de que hablar aun, por lo que tenían que apurarse a irse si querían hablar en privado, por lo que ambos decidieron no quedarse e irse al departamento de Shiro para poder hablar más tranquilamente... aunque el departamento de Shiro era el de junto, por lo que no se fueron muy lejos.

Nos vemos al rato en el club

Shiro, no seas aburrido, quédense un rato más –les dijo una de las chicas- ya deberías saber que no mordemos –dijo en tono burlón.

No empieces Hanah, es que aun me falta comprar varias cosas -mitad verdad, mitad excusa, Shiro tenía que ver como salir de ahí y estar con Shun- por eso les digo que nos vemos al rato en el club.

No empecemos a discutir otra vez –intervino de repente Alex- nos vemos Shiro, he intenta dormir un poco, creo que todos deberíamos dormir un poco antes de irnos al club, no creo que al jefe le vaya a ser muy en gracia que nos estemos quedando dormidos en el trabajo, recuerden que entramos a las 10:00 y por lo menos debemos dormir dos horas.

Si ya lo sabemos _Jefecita_, no necesitamos que nos lo repitas cada dos minutos, por lo menos aun tenemos otro rato para estar aquí antes de que definitivamente nos mandes a la goma.

Fue así como tanto Shiro como Shun salieron del departamento de Alex dejándola con el resto del grupo, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se fueron al departamento de Shiro unos minutos, para poder hablar sin prisas de ningún tipo y sin ser molestados por un buen rato.

Oye, eso de que tenías que comprar cosas... ¿era cierto? –pregunto Shun, ya que recordaba que para zafarse de sus amigos había salido con algo parecido para ir a verlo- por que si quieres, puedo acompañarte, el chiste es estar juntos ¿no?.

Bueno... no era totalmente verdad, pero podríamos ir más al rato a compra lo que me falta, no es nada urgente, ¿no quieres tomar algo, aunque no tengo mucho, espero que no importe.

No hay problema, dime ¿tienes refresco? –dijo con un de un modo tranquilo y sonriente.

Si, aunque sólo de manzana, espero que no importe –dicho esto, ingreso a la cocina por dos vasos y los refrescos, y después de sacarlos del refrigerador, le tendió uno a Shun, el cual lo acepto con una gran sonrisa, ya que al parecer no eran tan distintos.

Dime Shun, ¿tienes familia?

Sólo a mi hermano Ikki y a mis amigos...

¿No... no tienes...?

No... –dijo en voz baja, adivinando en que acabaría la pregunta de Shiro- siento que debí decirte antes, tu me lo dijiste el día en que nos conocimos... pero aun tengo a mi hermano, creo que lo sobre protectores que pudieron ser mis padres lo tiene ahora mi hermano, pero es bueno.

Vives con él ¿no?

Si, pero como no le gusta estar en grupos y en la casa en estos momentos somos muchos, no suele estar mucho hay –dijo con una leve sonrisa- es el solitario del grupo, siempre lo ha dicho, no le gusta estar en grupos, pero en el fondo es bueno, aunque no lo admita.

¿Vives con mucha gente Shun?

Por lo general con mi hermano, y con cuatro de mis amigos –dijo con una sonrisa... no sabía muy bien como explicarle el _trabajo_ que él y los demás tenían, pero ya pensaría como decírselo- pero ahora somos más, el nueve llegaron 12 amigos más a la casa...

Parece que vives en una casa grande... hace varios años yo vivía en un... _internado_ pequeño que tenía la ciudad donde nací, pero por algunos problemas no pude seguir hay... por esos días perdí a mis padres, así que digamos que estoy acostumbrado a vivir en algunos lugares con mucha gente...

Digamos que a la mayoría de mis amigos los conocí en una situación similar, pero digamos que por el trabajo que tenemos es lógico el estar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque aun sigue sin gustarme este tipo de trabajo, en vez de tener uno más tranquilo como el tuyo, digamos que por el mismo somos candidatos perfectos o para ya vivir de planta en un hospital en el área de cuidados intensivos como del manicomio.

Cuando Shun dijo esto, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras agachaba un poco el rostro ¿cuántas veces él y sus amigos acabaron en el hospital de la fundación por la cantidad de heridas hechas en los combates protegiendo a Saori y al mundo?.

¿Pues en que trabajas?

Digamos que es algo así como un _grupo de seguridad_ para la señorita Kido, pero tiene por lo general el mismo humor que Alex cuando esta estresada por el exceso de trabajo... tal vez por eso no me extraño que ella se pusiera así, digamos que Ikki (mi hermano), Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga (mis amigos) y yo somos sus... _guaruras_, por lo que por lo general estamos en su casa, digamos que ella es buena en el fondo (1), ahora llamo a un _grupo de seguridad_ mayor por que no se que compromisos de trabajo tiene, pero debe ser alguna de sus ideas extrañas (N/A: mientras no la rapten todo va a estar bien), pero por lo menos nos llevamos bien entre todos, pero eso no impide las discusiones.

No tenía idea de que supieras defenderte... ya veo por que dices que preferirías un trabajo más tranquilo, pero aun así no creo que quieras que te pase mi currículo... o al menos por el momento, quisiera hablar de eso después, en estos momentos no quisiera recordar por que acabe haciendo esos trabajos... ¿alguno de tus amigos sabe de todo esto, pero bien, más o menos como lo sabe Alex?.

Sólo uno, que viene siendo el más tranquilo y sereno de todos, conociendo a los demás, y en especial a mi hermano, estarían encima en plan de chaperon o algo por el estilo, por eso no les he dicho nada, seguramente estarían pegados a mi para ver que hago y que no hago, pero aun así, son buena gente...

Ahh... sólo espero que ninguno de tus amiguitos sea como el _grupito_ que fue a la inauguración... vaya show que armaron ese día, me lo contaron los demás y de verdad, no se de donde hayan salido, pero por lo visto, la armaron en grande.

Al oír esto Shun se sonrojo un poco, ya que no tenía amigos así... ellos eran sus amigos, buenos amigos suyos (bueno, tal vez no sea muy amigo de DeathMask, pero a fin y al cabo, ambos eran Caballeros de Atena), pero para su suerte, Shiro no lo noto, por que creo que es obvio a _quienes_ se refería, pero aun así pensó que debería preguntarle por ellos a Shiro.

¿Pues que paso con ese grupito? –pregunto lo más tranquilo Shun, ya que sólo había oído lo que los que fueron al bar ese día habían dicho, aunque le parecía que no les habían dicho todo- por que por lo que dices si fue algo... _desastroso_.

Si... pareciera que no habían tenido una fiesta decente desde hacia mucho tiempo (N/A: Seguramente Saori les habrá hecho muchas fiestas excesivamente lujosas –nótese el sarcasmo-)... según recuerdo eran un joven de cabello azul crespo, una chava (2) de cabello turquesa, un chavo de cabello castaño claro, unos gemelos de cabello azul largo, otro de cabello largo , otro de cabello azul, más corto que el de los gemelos, un chavo moreno, uno rubio de cabello a la altura de los hombros y otro rubio que tenía muy largo el cabello, por lo que observo Miguel, el rubio de cabello largo le cambiaba las copas al del pelo crespo, tal vez por eso fue el único que no se emborracho del todo el grupo, pero los demás dijeron tontera y media, por lo que el rubio a cada rato se ponía rojo, inclusive, por lo que me dijeron el resto de los compañeros, cualquiera se hubiera puesto así si sus amigos fueran así...

Shun parecía estar muy atento a lo que le decía Shiro, ya que Shaka no le había dicho nada acerca del cambio de copas que le hizo a DeathMask, por lo que seguramente, después de un rato le estaría alegando cuando llegara a la mansión Kido, aunque el hecho le causo un mucha gracia (3), ya que para él, resulto ser algo gracioso.

La chava a cada rato le hacía cada escenita de celos al de cabello crespo, parece ser que su novio es medio... ¿cómo decirlo?... atrabancado, por lo que dijeron el resto de mis compañeros, creo que el efecto del alcohol ya le estaba haciendo hacer unos desfiguros por lo que la chica le estaba diciendo que le haría no se que cosas con las rosas de su jardín, aunque también mencionaban que el del cabello crespo alrededor de las tres de la mañana ya le estaba haciendo ojitos al del cabello largo, el rubio, creo que Vero, una de las meseras, alcanzo a oír que el de cabello crespo que le decía al rubio de cabello largo: "si tu eres muy hermoso, ¿por qué no me das un besito?", creo que a su novia no le cayo en gracia que su novio le dijera eso a uno de sus amigos, pero ella también estaba medio borracha, por lo que no decía nada coherente, pero al parecer su novio ya quería ligarse al de cabello rubio, entre la risa de los demás, al ser el único sobrio es lógico pensar por que lo saco a golpes, diciéndole que si seguía diciendo estupideces lo iba a agarrar a golpes y que ya vería lo que es bueno, aunque no fue el único que fue sacado a golpes por el rubio, el jefe también les hecho una bronca enorme, y cada vez que parecía que algunos de los que ya estaban borrachos habrían la boca para alegarle algo, el rubio les tapaba la boca y se ponía a decirles de cosas, estaba tanto muy avergonzado como muy enojado...

Al oír esto, Shun ya no sabía si reírse, sorprenderse por lo que decía de Shaka o buscar un hoyo donde meterse por las loqueras de sus amigos.

Tienes razón Shiro, parecía ser que nunca hubieran tenido una fiesta decente el grupito –dijo casi en modo de disculpa- pero creo que por algo debían estar –en ese momento recordó la fiesta que Saori le había hecho a su hermano, esa era una de las principales razones por las que casi nadie en el santuario la soportaba- pero quien sabe, a lo mejor cambien.

No se, espero que por el bien del rubio de cabello largo si, creo que los gemelos le querían quemar el pelo o algo así a su amigo, y cuando los descubrió con el encendedor (4) se les quedo viendo con una cara de quererlos mandar derechito al infierno, pero creo que es comprensible, no creo que a nadie le agrade descubrir que sus amigos le quieren quemar el cabello cuando están borrachos.

Los dos estuvieron hablando otro rato más de lo que hicieron el grupito el día de la inauguración, por lo que Shiro le contaba a Shun, definitivamente Shaka hubiera necesitado quien lo cuidara, en especial de los locos con los que iba, ya que ellos representaban un gran peligro para su integridad, tanto física como psicológica, ya que entre un DeathMask que estaba cada vez más borracho y le decía cosas que lo ponían rojo (y hacían enojar a Afro), unos gemelos que lo querían quemar y un Pegaso que cada dos por tres salía con un comentario estúpido y molesto (cosa rara en él -.-u), provocando que Shaka quisiera usar en ese momento su tesoro del cielo sobre sus propios compañeros y quitarles el sentido del habla, era eso o mandarlos a algún lugar del infierno, al parecer ni el propio Shaka no sabe como fue que no les hizo nada a los demás, y entre quejas, amenazas de muerte y recordatorios familiares, Shaka los había sacado mediante la fuerza y tal vez fuera por eso que él no había querido hablar mucho al respecto con los de la mansión, en eso recordó lo que Shura le había dicho a Shaka que la próxima vez o no fuera o los dejara a media calle, por alguna razón pensó que eso hubiera sido lo más apropiado en ese momento, a parte de que se dio cuenta por que Shaka no quería hablar mucho con respecto a lo que había pasado, en especial con DeathMask, aunque recordaba que se decía que _los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_... ¿eso significaba que DeathMask realmente quería con Shaka?... la verdad eso no se cree, lo más probable es que ya estuviera diciendo puras incoherencias por el efecto del exceso de alcohol en la sangre.

Cuando se da cuenta Shun, su querido angelito empezaba a bostezar mucho por la falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo, y recordó como se había puesto él el día anterior, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía que andar haciendo otra cosa que descansar, al menos que otra amenaza surgiera (cosa que ahorita no viene al caso), pensó que Shiro se estaba cayendo de sueño e intento convencerlo de que se fuera a dormir.

¿Estas bien Shiro? –le pregunto algo preocupado Shun- tal vez debería dejarte para que duermas un rato antes de que te vayas a trabajar.

Aun es un poco temprano para que me vaya a dormir Shun, son sólo las 5:40 de la tarde –dijo con un gran bostezo- no te preocupes, puedo estar así un rato más.

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir –dijo esto mientras lo veía de un modo muy tierno- te convendría descansar antes de irte al club, por que no creo que a tu jefe le agrade tener a un chavo de 13 años con ojeras hasta el piso en el escenario –dijo en tono burlón recordando lo que le había dicho a Alex cuando había llegado en la mañana.

Ja ja, muy gracioso Shun, ya te dije que no es nada –dijo mientras daba un bostezo aun más largo- estoy bien, como dijo Alex, sólo necesitamos como unas dos horas para estar bien.

Será mejor que me vaya para que puedas dormir un rato, no te hará nada de bien, ni para tu salud ni para tu empleo el que vayas cayéndote de sueño –dijo viéndolo muy seriamente- te digo esto por realmente me importas –cuando le iba a comentar esto, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas- creí que por lo que te decía en el sueño lo entendías.

Estuvieron unos minutos alegando, pero después de un rato ya habían dado las 6:30 cuando de repente suena el celular de Shun... al principio al notar que era de la mansión tuvo la sospecha de que sería Ikki, preguntándole por que se había tardado tanto en la compra del dichoso _regalo_ para Saori, aunque cuando contesto se sorprendió que no era su hermano quien le hablaba.

Hola Shun –dijo una voz empalagosa al otro lado de la línea, era la voz de Saori- ya se que puede resultar algo complejo el elegirme algo (5 y N/A:-.-uuuuu) pero necesito que vengas, si aun no compras nada no importa, ya lo harás mañana, y no interesa si alguien dice algo por esto yo los convenceré de que no te digan nada y te deje ir sólo –_porque conociéndolos saldrán con alguna babosada... o al menos la mayoría, pensó Saori_-, pero necesito que vengas ahora mismo, que al parecer DeathMask y tu hermano no quieren entender de razones y otra vez están peleando (cuando a lo lejos se oye algo como un tipo de explosión) mejor apúrate, que entre Dohko, Shiryu, Shaka y yo no podemos, aunque la verdad no ayudan mucho que digamos –dijo una desesperada Diosa de trece años- tu solo tienes que venir a calmar a tu hermano, _nosotros_ nos encargaremos de DeathMask, el resto aun no regresa y no he podido contactarlos, no se donde se metieron –dijo ya chillando Saori, y sin decir más ni darle tiempo al joven caballero de responder, ni siquiera de abrir la boca le colgó- vaya... se nota que cada vez esta más amable y atenta- pensó para si el caballero de Andrómeda.

¿Qué pasa Shun?... ¿por qué tienes esa cara? –Shiro de repente lo vio algo preocupado por la cara de angustia que puso Shun- ¿paso algo malo?.

¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no importaba lo bien que nos lleváramos entre los que trabajamos en la mansión Kido había ciertas diferencias que causaban malentendidos? –pregunto ya un resignado Andrómeda, mientras Shiro le decía que si- pues resulta que acaba de hablarme la señorita Kido, mi _jefa_, y al parecer mi hermano y otro de los _compañeros_ se están peleando por lo mismo, esos dos siempre tienen diferencias, quiere que vaya a calmar a mi hermano, creo que entre todos lo que están no se como no los calman solos, pero ni modo, y como siempre para acabarla, ella no hará nada, sólo ponerse a alegar, por lo general nos ponen en medio de las discusiones a mi y a otros a los que pueda convencer, ya que sabe como convencernos, sabe muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano, y los demás no sabe siquiera donde están, por lo que no harán nada para variar, menos ella que casi pretende salir con un discurso tipo miss universo para calmarnos (cosa que nos enoja más).

Al parecer si te tendrás que ir –dijo encogiéndose de hombros Shiro- bueno, espero poderte ver mañana, por que dudo que al rato puedas ir al club, por como te oigo, dudo que se pueda solucionar esto a buena hora y que todavía te queden ganas de ir al club.

Gracias por entender esto Shiro, tienes razón en eso de que no se resolverá rápidamente, y menos con estos dos –dijo con una gran sonrisa- en verdad que eres alguien muy especial, espero que Alex no se le ocurra algo para que no nos veamos mañana, definitivamente me agradaría verte mañana, en especial para poder tranquilizarme después de esto, luego me mandas un mensaje al celular para que me digas a que hora y en donde nos vemos, adiós –y dicho esto se levanto y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, por que conociendo a su hermano y a DeathMask intentarían armar otra guerra santa en la mansión por que ambos son de carácter muy fuerte y por lo general están en desacuerdo en todo (de hecho, no recordaba en algo en que hubieran estado de acuerdo antes), aunque también conociendo a Saori, sólo estaba exagerando la situación y no fuera tan grave el asunto y hasta tal vez el resto que aun no ha llegado ni siquiera a intentado comunicarse con ellos y a él fue al primero al que se le ocurrió molestar para esto, sin importar lo que le había dicho hacía unos segundos.

Para cuando llego Shun a la mansión pudo ver por que Saori le decía que se apurara y el por que de la dichosa explosión que había oído por teléfono, aunque aun no podía creer lo que veía, y también entendió por que los que se habían quedado no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

(1)Tal vez en el fondo de su corazón si sea una buena persona, pero a mi me gusta más que sea buena en el fondo, pero de un barranco XD.

(2)Creo que entienden que _la chava_ es Afrodita, pero cualquiera lo confunde con una chava, y con mayor razón si se le ve nada más de modo superficial.

(3)Hay que recordar que a Ikki le dio un mini-ataque de risa cuando el propio Shaka se lo dijo, y cabe recordar que Ikki fue el único que le pregunto al rubio guardián de virgo por el asunto.

(4)Creo que estaban demasiado borrachos como para que pudieran usar correctamente su cosmos, por lo que en vez de intentar hacerle algo a Shaka con alguna de sus técnicas tuvieron que usar un encendedor para hacerle la maldad, sólo faltaba que también cayera.

(5)¡¡¡Que humildad tiene la niña por todos los Dioses!.


	9. Tenia que ser Saori

Hola, les tengo la mala noticia de que aun no se libran de mi (XD), perdón si tarde, pero ya regrese a la cárcel (entiéndase la escuela), mi computadora estuvo un tiempo en el hospital un buen de tiempo la pobre (mugre aparatejo, cuando más lo necesito se pone en huelga), pero por fin ya logre subir el capitulo nueve, gracias por seguir pendientes de mis alucines, espero que esto les guste, aunque si no les gusta, también se aceptan jitomatazos XD.

CAPITULO 9: -.- TENÍA QUE SER SAORI -.-

Cuando llego a la mansión se podía ver a una Saori intentando calmar al fénix y a DeathMask y a una distancia como de tres metros mínimo, como si temiera que de repente la golpearan, ya que al parecer estos dos tenían comienzos de lo que serían unas monumentales auras negras (aunque no hay tanta suerte) y moviendo los brazos con aspavientos demasiados exagerados, y los otros tres no sólo negándose a ayudarla, si no, para colmo de Saori, esta vez estaban del lado de Ikki y de DeathMask, y tenía delante suyo algo que nunca pensó ver, a Ikki y DeathMask de acuerdo en algo, de hecho, la discusión que se había armado en el jardín de la gran mansión no parecía ser culpa de ninguno de los dos... al menos esta vez aunque sonara por demás extraño tratándose de esos dos, si no de Saori, la cual parecía querer convencer de algo a los otros dos... bueno, cinco con Shiryu Dohko y Shaka, los cuales también parecían molestos y sin la más minima señal de que les importara lo que le ocurriera a su _Diosa_.

¡Sólo les estoy pidiendo un favor! –decía algo... bueno, en realidad muy molesta Saori- ni siquiera tendrán que esforzarse mucho...

Mira Saori –dijo Ikki intentando no _recordarle a la causante de sus días_ a Saori- si no quieres que entre los cinco que estamos aquí te armemos una discusión peor que la que los dos tuvimos en mi cumpleaños, no insistas más en esto ¿quieres?.

¡Pero no les estoy pidiendo que se disfracen de ningún animal...!

Pareceremos Pingüinos rosados con esos _mugres uniformes_ de seguridad que quieres que usemos –dijo de pronto DeathMask- ni siquiera estoy seguro que Afro, que es la persona más melosa y cursi (bueno, aparte tuyo) que conozco ni siquiera creo que quiera usar estos uniformes, por que por lo menos el más fijado en ese punto que tu.

No sean exagerados, les aseguro que les gustaran a los demás, en especial a Afro, de seguro que sólo a ustedes no les gustan por que no saben disfrutar de las cosas bellas de la vida a diferencia de mi –dijo una terca y orgullosa Saori- ya verán cuando lleguen que opinan.

Ni creas que nos convencerás de… –empezó Shaka cuando interrumpió Shun que aun no entendía muy bien del todo que pasaba hay.

¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo algo preocupado- ¿y ahora por que es la discusión?

En eso se le acerca su hermano, le da algo que parece ser un trozo de cortina rosa, cuando se da cuenta, entendí por que el comentario de DeathMask acerca de los _pingüinos rosados_, eran unos trajes supuestamente _sastres_, los cuales eran especialmente horrorosos, con una tela muy rara y un tono muy, pero muy chillo (N/A: reitero, parece de cortina de supermercado) a parte de que tenía bordado el nombre de Ikki, le enseñaron otros, los cuales tenían el nombre de cada uno de los caballeros, el traje por cierto estaba semi quemado por que tanto Ikki como DeathMask intentaron quemar los trajes con sus respectivos cosmos y Saori había usado su propia cosmo para protegerlos (1), realmente no sabía para que tenían esos trajes, aunque temía que pronto se lo dirían, y no le gustaría nada la respuesta que le darían... incluso estaba empezando desear haber dejado su celular apagado para que Saori ni nadie lo interrumpiera con Shiro.

Es que a Saori se le metió la idea de que usáramos estos –dijo muy molesto Ikki- "uniformes de seguridad" en su cumpleaños

Se sincero Shun, se que tu me darás una respuesta sensata y razonable –dijo ilusionada, como si esperara a que Shun le dijese que estaba muy fantástica su idea- ¿verdad que están monisimos los trajes?

Pues sinceramente… no –dijo con un tono de "no puede ser" y una cara de no poder creer que realmente saliera con algo así… su armadura será rosada, pero definitivamente no era para que saliera con los "trajecitos" esos

La cara de Saori quedo en shock por unos segundos, al parecer ninguno de los seis caballeros que estaban ahí estaban dispuestos a usar esos uniformes que ella consideraban "obras de alta costura", siendo que casi rayaban en trajes para ir a fiestas de barrio, o de hace unas tres o cuatro décadas atrás (años setenta o sesenta para que se den una idea), pero siendo de Saori no era otra cosa más que lo normal, ya que ella sólo sabía de moda siempre y cuando fuera ropa de mujer, ya que ella se siente la gran _Top Model_, aunque sea solamente en sus soberanos alucines de niña rica.

Pensé que estarían agradecidos por que intentara que lucieran presentables para la fiesta –dijo evidentemente muy ofendida- a parte, mande hacer especialmente esos uniformes a una casa de alta costura, pensé que lo podrían apreciar un poco mejor.

Es que no nos gustan los uniformes –dijo un impaciente dragón, cosa muy rara en él, ya que suele ser uno de los miembros más paciente de la orden- no es tampoco para que reacciones así…

¡No fue fácil conseguir esos uniformes! –dijo con una voz muy chillona y estridente Saori- pero lo más seguro es que sólo a ustedes les de por decir eso.

¡¡¡Definitivamente enloqueciste! –decía un furioso y altanero DeathMask- ¡No usare un uniforme tan ridiculo!

¡¡Pero si los uniformes no son feos! –intento defenderse una muy nerviosa Saori- ¡¡¡lo que pasa es que no tienen sentido de la moda!

Al parecer esa discusión iba para largo y a ninguna parte, ya que cada quien defendía su postura, aunque tal vez Saori no pensaba que el hecho de ser la Diosa a la que sirven no le daba el derecho de darles ordenes autoritarias al estilo Hittler pero con la mentalidad de la "Barbie" estilo "chica-California", por que no le trabajaban bien las neuronas, tal vez sea la pintura con la que se tiñe el cabello o alguna de las cremas, ya que al parecer se pone como medio litro de cremas de un solo momento y ni siquiera sepa que contienen y tengan más químicos que un laboratorista que acabe de recibir material de trabajo, pero aun así estuvieron en el jardín un buen rato hasta que Saori se metió muy indignada a la mansión con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que los demás se quedaban afuera esperando a los demás para decirles de la nueva loquera de la joven Diosa, la apariencia que daban todos en esos momentos era la de un toro en una toreada de las que se ven en los dibujos animados de Bugs Bunny (todo furioso y echando humo).

Mientras esperaban a que Ikki y DeathMask se calmaban, Dohko, shiryu y Shaka se pusieron a hablar un momento con Shun, ya que al parecer notaron que había llegado después de todo ese rato con las manos vacías, aunque sólo Shaka sabía el por que, el primero en iniciar el interrogatorio fue Dohko:

Pensé que irías a comprar el regalo de _la señorita_ –dijo en un tono curioso mientras esperaba la respuesta de la joven.

Lo que pasa es que cuando ya había elegido el regalo que le compraría me hablo para decirme que mi hermano y DeathMask se estaban peleando –explicaba pacientemente, intentandoque nadie notara nada raro en su explicación sacada de la manga- sólo que no menciono que estaba así uniformes que pretende que usemos, creo que pretendía que entre nosotros los calmáramos u que los convenciéramos de usarlos, me dijo que viniera lo mas rápido posible, por lo que deje el regalo en la tienda.

Y aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, casi brinca del susto cuando oyó que alguien hablo detrás suyo.

Entonces nuestra Diosa es incapaz de tranquilizarnos ella sola –dijo en un tono muy molesto y algo burlón Ikki- no me extrañaría que sólo te dijese eso hermanito, que DeathMask y yo nos estabamos peleando y no mencionara esos estúpidos uniformes, ¿o me equivoco?

Sólo me había dicho que otra vez estaban peleándose –dijo Shun con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a su hermano- ya saben como es ella, incapaz de admitir algo como esto para si misma.

Creo que por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se tranquilice –dijo Shaka- aunque también sería conveniente ir diciendole a los demás de lo que ella quiere hacer, por no creo que a los demás les agrade mucho la noticia, y conociendola se las va a querer dar del desayuno y no creo que les caiga bien la noticia, ya es algo noche…

Los primeros en llegar a la mansión fueron Hyoga y Camus, los cuales venían platicados bien quitados de la pena a pesar de ser ya entrada la noche, pero al parecer tendrían que estar despiertos un buen rato repasando por enésima vez lo que había pasado para que todo mundo se enterara, como era de esperarse, Camus e Hyoga actuaron como todos los que habían estado durante la discusión con Saori esa tarde, por lo que ni locos se pondrían esos uniformes, aunque ninguno externo lo que pensó, pero los haría ver como unos completos perdedores por lo se empezaron a poner de acuerdo con lo que harían, y una vez que todos (que al parecer se querían tomar su tiempo ya que el resto tardo bastante en aparecerse) se habían reunido las ideas ya fueron un poco más "formales".

Al parecer a todos se quedaron largo rato rumiando la loca idea de los uniformes, les parecía que no tardaría en salirles con alguna babosada de que usaran algo de "los simios arco iris"(2), por lo cual estuvieron intentando darle forma a un plan para poder quitársela de encima fácilmente sin que acabaran como payasos de circo o algo peor, antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran la 1:40 am, cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto Deathmask, que quería irse de jarra (3), con lo que acabo en una cantina, la que esta más lejos de la mansión tomándose aparentemente toda la barra del local, con lo cual empezó a tener problemas con los guardias del lugar, ya se imaginaran con que cruda despertó el tipo al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las siete de la mañana de lo que promete ser un día soleado, y después de que Shun se levantara del suelo, bajo a aquel sauce para así poder hablar un momento a solas con Shaka, ya que prácticamente esa era una nueva costumbre en la mansión.

¿Cómo te fue ayer con Shiro? –le pregunto después de que ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol.

Bien, o al menos estábamos bien antes de que Saori me hablara para intentar tranquilizar a mi hermano y a DeathMask –dijo algo sentido Shun

¿Acordaste verlo hoy? –Pregunto algo preocupado Shaka por como andan las cosas no creo que pudieras verlo hoy, los demás se vayan a querer separar, creo que el plan será hacerle un plantón o algo parecido, no se que tenga pensado hacer los demás.

Lo que quizás deba hacer es hablarle después y le explique que fue lo que paso aquí –dijo algo triste Shun- sólo espero que si cambio los planes para hoy no se moleste, pero aun así quería verlo hoy… bueno, tampoco teníamos planes concisos para hoy

Se ve que realmente lo quieres mucho –dijo Shaka con una sonrisa- ¿ya haz pensado en como se lo dirás tu hermano?

Aun no –dijo algo preocupado Shun- pero no te preocupes, si tengo pensado decírselo, pero aun no se como decirle todo esto, eso es todo.

Espero que así sea –dijo Shaka- es tu hermano, pienso que el debería saberlo, y por lo que lo conozco, él sólo quiere tu felicidad.

Los dos iban a seguir hablando cuando empezaron a oír ruidos dentro de la mansión, cuando entraron vieron a Saori delante de los demás con una gran y tonta sonrisa diciéndoles con una tonta alegría lo de los uniformes, por la expresión de ella pareciese que les estaba diciendo que por algún extraño suceso cósmico, ella hubiese sido elegida como la Diosa más bella sobre las Diosas Hera y Afrodita (4), por la expresión de ellos es como si les dijesen que ahora tendrían que limpiar el santuario de Athena (todo el santuario), el de Abel, el de Poseidón, y el de Hades con la lengua, cuando ella dijo lo que los malditos uniformes eran obligatorios rápidamente se pusieron a rezongar, por que efectivamente nadie, pero lo que se dice nadie quería usar esos horrendos uniformes, tardaron un buen tanto en dejar de "discutirle", nadie desayuno y durante la comida nadie hablo, Saori parecía muy molesta, tanto por que los otros se le adelantaron a decirles que los que seguían de "turistas" lo de los uniformes antes que ella, como el que tuvieran razón al haberle dicho que nadie aceptaría el utilizar esas cosas(5), por lo que comió muy poco para regresar a su despacho como si fuera un huracán olvidando los pocos modales que tenía, mientras los demás intentaban calmarse, cosa que no iba ha suceder pronto.

Otra de las cosas que Shaka noto, es que Shun ya no estaba nervioso como en la mañana, pero estaba algo apartado, fue a verlo para ver si ya se había comunicado con Shiro, lo que le había contestado el joven es que en esos momentos le había estado mandando un mensaje al celular de Shiro diciéndole que ese día no podría ir a verlo, y que cuando tuviera oportunidad le explicaría la razón del por que no iba a poder verlo ese día.

(1)¿Acaso la tipa nunca pudo protegerse con su propio cosmo a ella misma?

(2)Los simios arco iris son los monitos de colores con los que esta obsesionada No. 3 de los chicos del barrio… no pregunten como se eso.

(3)Para aquellos que no estén acostumbrados a la expresión "irse de jarras", en otras palabras es irse a embriagar… aunque quizás ya se dieron cuenta.

(4)¿Si recuerdan que París, príncipe de Troya, eligió a la Diosa Afrodita como la más bella?... ¿y que eso desencadeno la destrucción de Troya?

(5)Al parecer le duele demasiado el orgullo, ya que por alguna extraña razón, pensó que sería buena idea esos uniformes baratos.


	10. Llamadas

Ya estoy de regreso con otro capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben que se reciben tanto flores como jitomatazos y gracias por seguir leyendo lo que tengo que escribir.

CAPITULO 10: LLAMADAS.

A Shiro le había extrañado el mensaje de Shun, sólo esperaba que lo de la llamada del día anterior no fuera muy grave… no se podía imaginar que podía haber sido tan urgente, hacia un tiempo había oído los problemas que había tenido la fundación Graude desde el robo de la armadura dorada, durante el torneo galáctico organizado por Saori Kido… ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaba curioso que la señorita Kido después de todo ese tiempo aun no hubiera dicho nada con respecto a esa armadura, tal vez fuera por que nunca fue encontrada, o tal vez por que la consideraba una noticia escandalosa en su contra o algo ya muy viejo como para preocuparse.

Sólo esperaba que Shun estuviera bien, y que no fuera nada grave, tal vez después le podría preguntar que onda con la armadura dorada. Por otro lado, en la mansión Kido, todos los caballeros tenían que ver la forma de que Saori no les insistiera con los uniformes… o saliera con una idea aun peor todavía, por lo visto tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo en lo de la huelga… o lo que fueran hacer en esos momentos.

En el despacho de Saori, la joven sostenía un "monologo telefónico" casi en su totalidad con la Diosa Iris, la mensajera de los Dioses, al parecer la mensajera divina intentaba persuadir de la manera más diplomática a Saori de que cambiara su idea de los uniformes, ya que a ella también le habían parecido un exceso de la poca imaginación de la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Pensé que tu mejor que nadie sabía que ellos pueden vencer al Dios que se propongan –le dijo de un modo muy seguro, ya que anteriormente había visto el poder de los jóvenes caballeros- además, ellos siempre acaban resolviéndote los problemas, no vayan a empezar a pensar que les cargas de más la mano con tus ocurrencias Saori.

¡Pensé que me ayudarías! –chillo de repente Saori, amenazando de paso con romperle el tímpano a Iris- si mande a diseñar esos uniformes especialmente para ellos… ¡pensé que lo apreciarían! –dijo mientras que un río de lagrimas amenazaban con inundar el despacho donde se encontraba ella.

Saori… tranquilízate, además tengo almo más importante que decirte –dijo en un tono muy serio la Diosa, lo cual denotaba que en esos momentos no estaba de humor para los infantilismos de Saori- te interesara oírlo, es de suma importancia…

¡Si es algo que me ayude de convencer a mis caballeros te oigo! –dijo toda alterada Saori sin importarle haber interrumpido a la otra Diosa- ¡Si no es eso puede esperar!.

¡No es nada relacionado con los malditos uniformes! –dijo sumamente exasperada Iris- ¡Pero es realmente importa que lo oigas!.

¡Creí haberte dicho que si no es algo relacionado con los uniformes puede esperar! –dijo Saori como si el mundo no existiera cosa más importante que convencer a los jóvenes guerreros de que usaran esos uniformes, aunque eso significara el fin del mundo- ¡Necesito que me ayudes Iris!... ¡Por favor necesito que me des alguna idea!.

Afuera del despacho de Saori, los caballeros se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre lo que debían hacer, por lo visto, tanto la discusión telefónica de Saori como el debate que se empezaba a formar entre los caballeros iban realmente para largo, ya que los ánimos se empezaban a súper calentar, siempre que Saori salía con alguna idea así les acababan de crispar los nervios, no sabían si realmente Saori era la reencarnación de Atena, para bien o para mal de la humanidad, ya que sin importar las duras pruebas que tuvo que pasar junto con los caballeros de bronce no dejara de ser esa niña mimada que era cuando salió con la terquedad del torneo Galáctico.

¡Yo no creo poder llegar a ningún acuerdo con ella! –dijo un molesto Afrodita- podrá ser nuestra Diosa, pero definitivamente no comparto su mal gusto.

No me importa lo que ustedes digan, yo no me vestiré como un payaso de circo sólo para complacer otro más de sus caprichitos de niña rica –dijo un furioso DeathMask- no pienso hacer el ridículo sólo porque una niña mimada decidió tener su fiesta infantil y a nosotros de niñeras.

Realmente dudo que alguien quiera usar esos estúpidos uniformes –dijo un irritado Hyoga- ella a tenido muhcas ideas malas, pero esta es la peor de todas ellas.

Nunca he oído que haya tenido una idea medianamente buena –dijo en forma socarrona Ikki.

Ha tenido algunas ideas buenas… -dijo casi defendiéndola Seiya, cuando fue interrumpido de forma un tanto brusca por el fénix.

Dices eso sólo por que tuna tienes ideas –dijo viéndolo de muy mala manera- como siempre haces lo que te dice no me extraña que la defiendas.

Bueno… ya perdóname la vida –dijo algo avergonzado el pegaso- pero aunque creas que hago todo lo que ella me dice (1) también creo que la idea de los uniformes es terrible.

¿Dices eso por que ya te funciono el cerebro o para que no te golpeemos entre todos? –dijo en forma hosca DeathMask.

Yo creo que es por lo segundo DeathMask –dijo Aioria de improviso.

Concentrece ¿quieren, necesitamos pensar que se va a hacer con respecto a los uniformes –dijo intentado mantenerse calmado Dohko, aunque por su voz se entiende que no esta del todo tranquilo.

Conociendola, no se va a querer bajar de su mula la mujer (2) –dijo un Afro que seguía molesto por la simple idea de que alguien tan _bello_ como él usara esos horrendos uniformes- pero que ella haga lo que quiera que yo haré lo mismo.

¿Estas insinuando que ignorarás a tu Diosa y desobedecerás una orden directa? –le dijo algo… sorprendido Mu… aunque tal vez no fuera para tanto viniendo de Afro.

No estoy insinuando nada Mu, lo estoy afirmando, si sigue de terca por mi que hable con la pared –dijo como punto final Afrodita a su participación a esa conversación, antes de irse de una forma muy digna para su habitación sin voltear la reacción de los demás.

¿Saben?... deberíamos hacer lo mismo que él –dijo Milo- haber que hace ella al ver que la estamos tirando a loca y ni siquiera le hacemos el más mínimo caso.

No parece ser tan mala idea después de todo –dijo un pensativo Shiryu- digo, por lo general cuando sale con alguna idea tonta como esta, le hacemos un caso excesivo, pero cuando nosotros queremos sugerirle algo nos ignora por completo.

Ya esta acordado: La ignoraremos y de ser necesario, la dejaremos hablando con la pared como dijo Afrodita –dijo un tanto más alegre (de forma maliciosa claro) un cínico DeathMask.

Una vez que se decidieron y ya no estaban tan molestos, empezaron a notar que tenían hambre, a causa de que a la ora de la comida casi no habían probado bocado por la discusión con Saori, por lo que mejor salieron a la pizzería que estuviera más lejos de la mansión, le dijeron que si quería ir a Afrodita, el cual no quiso, por que más que hambre tenía un dolor de cabeza marca diablo y prefirió quedarse en su habitación a que se le quitara el dolor, ya que aun no estaban de mucho humor para ver a Saori cuando esta saliera de su despacho.

Mientras que en el despacho de Saori seguía en un plan muy molesto, ya que de plano no se resignaba a que sus "adorados" uniformes no fueran usados, ella no es capaz de aceptar sus propios errores, por lo que seguramente pagaría de una forma muy fea, mientras que la pobre de Iris intentaba, al parecer, de manera inútil que Saori le hiciera caso, ya que tenía algo realmente importante que decirle, pero como es Saori, le hará caso después de uno o dos meses como mínimo, y seguramente para ese instante ya no sea tan urgente como lo es ahora.

¡Pero si no usan esos uniformes mi fiesta se arruino! –dijo entre sollozos una chibi Saori.

¡QUIERES CALLARTE UN MINUTO! –grito de repente Iris, siendo ahora ella la que amenazaba con romperle el tímpano a su interlocutora, ya que a pesar de ser una Diosa excesivamente paciente, Saori había logrado lo que muy pocos, exasperarla a proporciones épicas- ¡No se como es posible que tus caballeros te hayan aguantado tanto tiempo, realmente que los compadezco –dijo antes de colgarle, ya que la había logrado enfadar como nadie antes, cosa que sólo ella podía hacer.

_Que genio_, dijo entre dientes Saori, más para si que para alguien más (bueno, a parte estaba sola y ni quien la pelee). En el momento en que colgó, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero como la tonta creía que era Iris y le saldría con alguna otra idea del tipo de las que viven en su cerebro (bueno, si es que tiene), por lo que contesto de una forma muy grosera, y sin siquiera fijarse si era o no Iris.

¿Ahora que quieres Iris? –dijo de una forma especialmente seca y fría Saori- ¿olvidaste gritarme alguna otra cosa?... deberías saber que no estoy para tus estú...

Esa no es la forma de contestar el teléfono propio de una dama señorita Kido –dijo una severa voz de una mujer no menor a 50 años interrumpiéndola de improviso, se notaba algo molesta por la forma en que esta le contesto- en especial si se trata de su antigua tutora, señorita Kido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido el señor Solo o alguno de sus inversionistas el que la hubiese llamado y por respuesta hubiera recibido ese tipo de contestación, definitivamente sus modales nunca me dejaron satisfecha al 100, hubiera dejado en vergüenza a la fundación que con trabajos su abuelo logro alzar.

¿Señorita Eton? –dijo dudosa la joven Diosa con un tono que denotaba tanto nerviosismo como vergüenza- perdóneme es que creí que era una de mis amigas (3), ya sabe que a usted nunca le faltaría el respeto –diciendo esto en un tono algo falso, casi como si en vez de eso recordara las ganas que realmente tenía de niña y estrangularla por su carácter fuerte e impasible con sus infantilismo (aunque se mereciera los jalones de oreja nunca los acepto de buena manera).

Pues debería ser usted muy cuidadosa al momento de descolgar el auricular y contestar, definitivamente yo creo que su pobre y gentil abuelo (N/A: no me digan nada por este comentario tan sacado de la manga) la consintió demasiado durante su niñez –dijo en forma solemne- su abuelo era un hombre de bien, algo me dice que usted necesitara mucha ayuda para su fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que ha esta altura y conociéndola como la conozco, ya se habrá metido en problemas.

Si señorita Eton –dijo nerviosamente Saori- es que mi… "cuerpo de seguridad" no esta dispuesto a usar los uniformes que mande a diseñar especialmente para ellos.

Creo que debería ir a ayudarla, esta entrando a una edad en que su agenda social debe ser prioritaria –diciendo esto como si esperase (aunque en vano) a que Saori fuese una dama perfecta- debe pensar que ahora que cumpla catorce años deberá a empezar a preocuparse y actuar como aquella dama que su abuelo hubiese querido en que usted se convirtiera, se que con la ayuda de Tatsumi puede manejar a la perfección las empresas que eran de su difunto abuelo, pero no debe olvidar que debe cuidar el apellido de su familia.

¿En serio eso cree señorita Eton? –dijo Saori empezando a pseudo pensar, ya que la idea de que la señorita Eton lograra que los caballeros obedecieran cada una de sus ordenes era bueno- creo que esa es una muy buena idea (4) ¿Cuándo podría venir señorita Eton, será un placer el recibirla.

Si quisiera podría tomar el primer avión que salga para Japón mañana, espero que los miembros del aeropuerto no se pongan de quisquillosos con respecto a que quiero ir mañana–dice de un modo sereno, aunque del otro lado del auricular una marcada sonrisa llena de malicia como si esta esperase a que Saori hiciera algo que ella desease- espero llegar a primera hora en la mañana, si no tengo problemas en el aeropuerto, será un placer el volver a verla señorita Kido, su abuelo fue un buen hombre, espero que Tatsumi no permitiera que gracias a las empresas su actitud no fuera siquiera medianamente decente para alguien como una dama como usted, debe de procurar siempre dar una buena impresión a los inversionistas y no descuidar su imagen por el exceso de trabajo (N/A: si Saori es una dama yo soy la prima perdida de Barney el dinosaurio, el hijo gay de Gotzilla) –cuando Saori oyó esto se sonrojo un poco y sintió que la señorita Eton era alguien en quien podía _confiar_, aunque todo hubiese cambiado desde la última vez que ambas mujeres se vieron.

Si lo desea Señorita Eton, un jet privado de la compañía podría ir por usted hasta Los Ángeles, no será ningún inconveniente para mi, ya sabe que mi difunto abuelo siempre le tuvo muchísimo aprecio y no podría despreciar de ningún modo su generosa oferta –dijo Saori como si considerara la llegada de una señora de 50 años, la cual es de un carácter fuerte, sumamente frío y reservado, con tendencias tiránicas a lo Hittler para que se cumplan las normas establecidas ciegamente como el hecho de que ella gane la partida y logre convencer a los demás de que ella es quien manda.

La idea de que el jet privado fuera por ella en un vuelo Intercontinental fue bien recibida, pensaba que así podría llegar rápidamente a Japón y empezar con su trabajo de una vez por todas, ya que necesitaba hacer algo sumamente urgente en Japón… algo que superaba en importancia que oír todo el día los caprichos de una niña mimada de trece años que se cree estar por encima de los demás y en realidad no valora nada por siempre haber tenido todo al alcance de su mano, cosa que por no estaba relacionada con el cumpleaños de Saori, aunque esta demostrara que su prioridad era la joven Diosa, su verdadero trabajo estaba centrado en otro punto.

Después de hablar unos minutos más se pusieron de acuerdo, por lo que después de colgar, decidió salir para ver quien iba a ir por su antigua tutora, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie (bueno Afrodita estaba en su habitación, pero no le haría caso por el dolor de cabeza) por lo que se quedo unos minutos (en realidad casi una hora) pensando en quien iría por la señorita Eton al día siguiente, por lo que empezó a llamar desperada a Tatsumi para que él fuera al aeropuerto, como Tatsumi no estaba molesta con ella acepto de inmediato. Durante la noche, para ser más exactos en lo que sería _la cena_, les dijo que la señorita Eton llegaría al día siguiente, y que quería que la trataran con el _respeto_ que ella se merecía, aunque los caballeros de bronce no le tenían el menor aprecio, por que ella fue aun más exigente y los humillo más que Tatsumi y Saori juntos, por que según la mujer quería que ellos fueran más que simples esclavos al servicio de Saori.

En otra parte del mundo, en una de las partes más exclusivas de Los Ángeles una mujer de 53 años, de sienes grises vestida de un traje sastre gris oscuro con una falda a media pantorrilla de aparecía sería, solemne y hasta cierto punto malhumorada, de lentes de montura negra recibe una llamada a su casa, la cual estaba arreglada en un estilo colonial, una de las mucamas le avisa que la llamada es sumamente importante, y que era de la persona que esperaba.

Disculpe señorita Eton –dijo de modo nervioso una linda chica pecosa y de cabello color paja aproximadamente de unos 23 años- es el señor Kumori.

Gracias Doris –dijo con su inmutable voz fría- Buenas tardes tenga señor Kumori, estaba esperando su llamada desde hace unos minutos.

¿Logro convencer a la señorita Kido para investigar sobre nuestro negocio? –dijo una sombría y fría voz al otro lado de la línea- ya sabe cuan urgente es esto… además dudo que realmente quiera incumplir su parte del trato

No se preocupe por eso Señor Kumori, acepto sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo –dijo la señorita con una muy marcada sonrisa maliciosa- nunca fue muy lista la pobre, para nuestra buena suerte fue sobreprotegida y excesivamente mimada por el difunto Mitsumasa Kido, por lo que nunca tuvo necesidad de estrenar el cerebro, inclusive ella fue la que ofreció mandar un jet de la fundación para que viniera a recogerme para que yo llegara lo más pronto posible, gracias a esto dentro de poco tiempo le informare sobre los resultados preliminares que vaya obteniendo sobre nuestro negocio.

_Perfecto_ –dijo en forma de un leve susurro el oscuro ser, sintiendo que lo que busca esta ya al alcance de sus manos, y cuando al fin consiga lo que ha estado buscando, sabe que una vez conseguido esto no habrá nadie que se le oponga.

(1)Siempre hace lo que ella quiere aunque no lo admita.

(2)Creo que me entendieron a que me refiero a alguien sumamente terco.

(3)Ehhh… ¿Saori tiene amigas?.

(4)¿Recuerdan la opinión que tienen los caballeros sobre las _buenas_ ideas de ella?.


	11. La señorita Veronica Eton

Por fin, el siguiente capitulo, perdón la demora, estaba en exámenes, aunque acabaron el jueves de la semana pasada, tuve un "apagón" de inspiración por que la mentada musa se había tomado unas vacaciones durante mis exámenes y aun no regresaba, así que ya que regreso la tuve que amarrar para ver si consigo adelantar algo durante estos días, aunque no prometo nada así que téngame paciencia y no me armen ningún complot.

CAPITULO 11: LA SEÑORITA VERONICA ETON.

A los caballeros de bronce no les parecía ninguna gracia la llegada de otra arpía mandona a la mansión, estuvieron mucho rato alegándole a la bruja esto, todos tenían una razón para que no llegase a la mansión (por ejemplo, Seiya quedo traumado con ella cuando la tuvo que soportar de niño por que siempre lo regañaba por que mojaba las sabanas… o el hecho de que Shun no podría encontrar la forma de ver a Shiro), pronto entendieron los caballeros de oro que si la susodicha señorita Eton no sería nada bueno, que sería otra bruja mandona con la que lidiar, pero a diferencia de Saori, ella si es inteligente, a parte de ser una mujer muy calculadora, lo de fría era algo prácticamente obligado, cosa que realmente no les facilitaría el trabajo.

Lo que no sabían era que la señorita Eton no estaba ni remotamente interesada en la fiesta de Saori o cualquier otra cosa que esta hiciera, tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero eso ni significaba que no los mantendría vigilados, ni que se librarían aun así de ella, ya que obviamente no dejaría que descubrieran la verdadera razón de su llegada a la mansión, ya que el Señor Kumori, su nuevo jefe, tenía sus razones para pensar que quizás podría obtener lo que más deseaba de alguno de estos chicos, ya que necesitaba algo… cualquiera que lo conociera podía sentir la maldad que habita dentro de este hombre, una maldad que podría infectar a más de uno, si esta persona carece de una fuerza de voluntad realmente fuerte.

Al parecer, la bruja estaba ansiosa de que la señorita Eton llegará, pero por que creía que estaría de su lado, que realmente la mujer estaba preocupada por ella, que como le había dicho, iría a velar por ella _en recuerdo de su difunto abuelo_, ya que cuando estaba con ella durante su niñez realmente parecía preocupada por su bienestar, pero durante los años en que ambas se separaron pasaron muchas cosas, aunque la Señorita Eton fuera alguien sumamente calculador y estricto, tenía un corazón bueno y bondadoso, pero fue educada para que nadie viera su falta de carácter, por lo que no pudo oponer mucha resistencia ante la voluntad del señor Kumori, por lo que ahora esta bajo sus servicios, gracias a esto, ha hecho cosas terribles, realmente terribles, cosas de las que normalmente no estaría conciente, y de estarlo nunca las haría, pero ahora no es dueña de su voluntad, su voluntad ahora pertenece a otro.

Eran aproximadamente las 12:45 de la tarde cuando la bruja acompaño a Tatsumi al aeropuerto para recoger a la señorita Eton, durante el trayecto hacía el aeropuerto la bruja estaba gruñendo, parecía un ogro… ¿ese no es su estado natural?... definitivamente Saori no estaba de muy buen humor, Tatsumi intentaba tranquilizarla, ya que le decía que no creía conveniente que la señorita Eton la viera así, y que seguramente empezaría a regañarla por enojarse y comportarse de una forma "tan impropia" de una dama como ella, aunque claro, siendo Saori, tenemos que tener en consideración que no es ninguna dama, ni aunque intentaran cambiarla lo sería, ya que no tiene ni una pizca de gracia la tipa.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la bruja ya estaba un poco más tranquila, vio como de uno de los jets más modernos bajaba una mujer de traje sastre negro con un moño en la base del cuello, el cabello negro con las sienes grises y de mirada sumamente severa y porte elegante, al fijarse en Saori y en Tatsumi se dirigió hacia ellos de una manera muy segura y digna, mientras algunos muchachos de los que trabajaban en el aeropuerto le bajaban las maletas y las llevaban hacía la limusina de la joven que se encontraba sonriéndole a la mujer con una cara infantil y una sonrisa tonta que inclusive empalagaría al hijo gay de Godzilla, ya que pensaba que así era una manera correcta de saludar a la señorita Eton, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le hablo con un tono muy meloso y cursi, como de niña de tres años.

Me alegro de volver a verla Señorita Eton –dijo con esa sonrisa tipo _Barbie_ y en un tono por demás tonto y meloso- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?.

Lo mismo podría decir señorita Kido –dijo con ese tono lleno de su severa forma de ser- el viaje fue muy tranquilo, aunque siento que su jet tiene un olor excesivo a chicle de fresa, realmente fue molesto, cualquiera, inclusive hasta las personas inferiores (1) se sentirían mal con ese olor tan penetrante.

Tiene razón señorita Eton –dijo algo nerviosa Saori, ya que el olor a chicle de fresa había sido idea de ella, ya que el olor le agradaba, por lo que era muy intenso en su habitación y en sus transportes- les he dicho muchas veces a los de limpieza que no usen aromatizante a olor a chicle de fresa, y que si lo usan no sean tan exagerados, al parecer no quieren entender –dijo intentando poner una cara de que sabía muy bien lo que la señorita Eton decía y que a ella también le molestaba eso, aunque sólo le estaba dando el avión (2) por que por lo general no entendía ni media palabra de lo que esta le decía.

Espero que las personas que estén encargadas de la _seguridad_ para su fiesta no sean tan problemáticas como los corrientes del aromatizante a fresa –dijo con la nariz respingada, por que por el olor que provenía de la propia Saori se podía dar cuenta que la del aroma a chicle de fresa era ella, pero a diferencia de Saori, sabía ser sumamente discreta- una verdadera dama debe siempre oler a flores, el aroma de chicles o frutas es más propio de una niña y le recuerdo que usted es una señorita de la alta sociedad, por lo que usted debe estar impecable todo el tiempo y alejarse de todo lo que sea indigno de una dama de su nivel–dijo en un tono autoritario que realmente daba miedo, en especial, por que era un regaño indirecto por así decirlo.

Entiendo lo que me esta diciendo señorita Eton –dijo Saori con una cara que estaba dividida entre el miedo y lo que seguramente era una gran ignorancia- espero que los días que usted este aquí realmente los disfrute, en la mansión esta dispuesta la que antes era su habitación –diciendo esto último con algo de timidez por que quizás no le gustara del todo que intentara "alegrar" un poco esa habitación poco tiempo después de que ella se marchara colocando unas horribles cortinas de los colores más extraños y unos cuadros hechos por ella misma carentes de imaginación, donde según ella estaba plasmados la misma belleza de los "grandes maestros" (Da Vinci, Van Gogh y un gran etc.) pero en su lugar había puras cosas al más puro estilo "Manolito" (3).

Al subir a la limusina la señorita Eton cayo casi desmayada en el acto por la inmensa cantidad de olor a chicle que había en el vehículo, el olor era tan penetrante que era realmente molesto para cualquier nariz humana normal, como Saori le encantaba ese olor, este no le molestaba, pero a Tatsumi le provocaba grandes mareos y dolores de cabeza tamaño caguama, por lo que casi siempre traía algo para contrarestar el efecto del inmenso y penetrante olor que por lo general rodeaba a la joven Diosa, por lo que se apuro a ayudar a la señorita Eton antes de que realmente se desmayara, dejando así totalmente avergonzada a Saori por sus ocurrencias del chicle de fresa.

Durante el viaje hacía la mansión (y mientras los mareos de la señorita Eton aumentaban por el olor del chicle de Fresa), la joven bruja ¡digo, la joven Diosa, le decía los nombres del _equipo de seguridad_ y sus edades, por un momento la Señorita Eton pensó que era realmente conveniente que todos los miembros del equipo de seguridad de la bruja fueran jóvenes, ya que así se aseguraba de que tendría más posibilidades de encontrar lo que buscaba, cosa que no se la hizo mostrar a Saori.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión no encontraron a ninguno de los _devotos Santos de Atena_, ya que habían decidido pasar el día afuera, y quien sabe hasta a que hora les diera por regresar, y sólo para que le diera más trabajo encontrarlos por si le daba por buscarlos (N/A: ¬¬ Aunque falta que encuentre a alguien para empezar) se habían dispersado y cada quien había jalado para su lado, por lo que estamos que tendría que buscar a 17 jóvenes sumamente molestos por toda la ciudad… y no sabía por donde empezar, por lo que a su llegada, la señorita Eton se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil su trabajo con tan temperamentales jóvenes, pero ya pensaría en algo para poder cumplir con su trabajo.

Al separarse, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no se dirían a donde se dirigirían, y si por casualidad se encontraban, no se hablarían, así, al no tener contacto entre ellos se le dificultaría más a la bruja el poder contactarlos, y también se habían puesto de acuerdo que entre más tarde llegaran a la mansión sería mejor, ya que querían causarle a Saori la mayor cantidad de problemas que pudieran, ya que no estaban de suficiente humor para andar soportando la insensatez de la loca a la que tenían que cuidar.

Al verse solo, Shun aprovecho para ir a ver a Shiro y explicarle que pasaba, cuando llego al departamento de Shiro a eso de medio día (todos habían esperado para que se fuera la bruja a las 11:30 de la mañana, pero con el trafico que hay por eso se tardo en llegar al aeropuerto), toco a la puerta del pequeño departamento, nadie le contesto, fue entonces cuando oyó dos voces femeninas muy bellas en el departamento contiguo, fue cuando recordó que el departamento contiguo era el de Alex, la que les ayudaba al resto de los cantantes del bar a ensayar las canciones, supuso que Shiro estaría ensañando, aunque en esos momentos quienes cantaban debían ser dos de las compañeras de trabajo de él, aunque no reconocía las voces.

No sabía si interrumpir o no el ensayo, cuando vio que por las escaleras subía una señora sumamente caderona, con un peinado que parecía una colmena de avispas con muchas bolsas, unas de papel y otras de plástico, llenas de comida y otros enceres domésticos, pero eran demasiadas bolsas para ella y se dificultaba el ver, en especial el poder subir las escaleras, la señora tropezó en uno de los escalones ya casi al final de ese tramo de escalera, si Shun no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, la señora y varias de las cosas que llevaba se hubieran impactado fuertemente contra el piso, le ayudo con varias bolsas para que esta pudiera tanto caminar como ver bien, le pregunto donde vivía para que le ayudase a llevar hasta su casa las bolsas, la señora le dirigió una gran sonrisa, su rostro era muy dulce, sobre sus bondadosos ojos cafés había unos lentes como de la década de los 70', le dijo que vivía en uno de los departamentos de ese piso, le indico la puerta que esta enfrente a la de Shiro.

Una vez que entraron al modesto departamento de la señora, el cual estaba arreglado, aunque de forma sencilla, de una forma muy hogareña y cálida, esta le agradeció enormemente el que la ayudara con sus bolsas.

Gracias muchacho –dijo suavemente la señora- creo que te he visto antes… ¿no eres amigo de los muchachos del bar, creo que te vi el otro día con ellos.

Soy amigo de Shiro –dijo Shun algo rojo, intentando que la señora no viera el sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro- nos conocimos hace poco.

Con razón te me hiciste familiar, mi nombre es Clementina Hogard, los muchachos me llaman tía –dijo con una sonrisa- y si te llevas con ellos también me puedes llamar así querido, de hecho todos en el edificio me llaman así, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas querido?.

Mi nombre es Shun –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Supongo que vienes a ver a tu amigo ¿no? –dijo viendo con una sonrisa a Shun mientras este asentía con la cabeza- si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí, no creo que a Alex le haga mucha gracia el que interrumpan los ensayos, la pobre niña es tan perfeccionista que a veces ella estresas a los demás que el propio trabajo, siempre le digo que lo que ella necesita son vacaciones de si misma.

Shun acepto el ofrecimiento de la mujer, estuvo un buen rato hablando con ella, la puerta del departamento se quedo abierta todo el rato para poder oír los ensayos de los jóvenes, a veces lo que se oía eran los regaños de Alex y se notaba que cada vez se ponía más estresada, cada vez que oían los regaños de la chica la _tía_ Clementina movía la cabeza en forma negativa, diciendo cosas como _al parecer no va a cambiar_ o _que chica tan estresada_, pero cuando los demás o ella cantaban bajaban la voz para poder escuchar mejor, Shun ahora entendía por que Shiro le tenía tanta estima a la señora.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Saori estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de lo enojada que estaba, no aguantaba la idea de que sus _protectores_ se hubieran ido sin previo aviso, dejándola así en un soberano ridículo con la Señorita Eton, aunque para hacer el ridículo se bastaba ella solita, como ejemplo tomemos el olor a chicle de fresa, pero aun así, la bruja estaba muy molesta con los demás, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardarían en regresar, todos los que tenían celulares (que básicamente eran los de bronce) los habían dejado con la clara intención de que no los localizaran inmediatamente.

La señorita Eton y Saori se encontraban sentadas en la sala de la mansión hablando, principalmente, la señorita Eton se mostraba muy molesta por lo que acababa de pasar, pero más que con los muchachos, con la propia Saori, ya que ella no mostraba ese don de mando que su difunto abuelo mostraba para los que trabajaban para él, por lo que no es de extrañar que a ella no la obedezcan, por lo que si a ella la solían a ignorar y muestren estas muestras de rebeldía era culpa suya únicamente, por lo que realmente fue bueno que ella regresara a la mansión Kido para corregir esos errores, aunque Saori y Tatsumi confiaran en Verónica Eton en su totalidad, mientras ella estuviera ahí nada sería como antes.

(1)Se nota que la Señorita Eton es de ese tipo de personas que consideran a otras personas que no pertenecen a la alta sociedad como seres inferiores.

(2)Osea, la estaba tirando a loca.

(3)Hago referencia a Manuel "Manolito" Goreiro, el amigo de Mafalda, si no lo conocen, es un niño gordito y con "pelos de escoba" (todos parados), el cual siempre sale mal en su escuela y lo único que le importa en la vida es la tienda de su papá e igual que él, suele tener cierto interés primordial por él dinero, aunque a diferencia de la Diosa, el niño tiene buen corazón.


	12. Un día fuera de la mansión

Que bueno que les gustara el capitulo pasado, aunque va iniciar la guerra contra la señorita Eton, digamos que para crear a ese personaje me inspire en una de mis maestras (la de química por si les interesa saber), la Dra. Verónica Domínguez, aunque hubiese sido peor si hubiera tomado como base a la maestra Laura, ella es todavía peor que Verónica, pero bueno, olvidemos los traumas escolares por un minuto y continuemos con el fic, ya que aun ando por acá de vaga pues decidí seguirle con este capitulo antes de que vuelva a la escuela, ya que seguramente una vez que entre ya no tendré tanto tiempo como ahorita, así que ahora veamos como sigue todo por estos lares.

CAPITULO 12: UN DÍA AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN.

Él único de los caballeros que en esos momentos se encontraba en el orfanato era Hyoga, ya que en esos momentos estaba con su novia Eri, Miho y Seiya se habían ido a la playa de la ciudad a dar una vuelta mientras hablaban de lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto a causa de que Seiya fuera un caballero de Atena y la última vez que habían tenido bastante tiempo a solas como para hablar (N/A: iba a poner la palabra "responsabilidad", pero dudo que Seiya sea responsable de algo realmente u.u), mientras tanto, Lucía se había ido a pasear por un lugar indefinido con Shura, sin los demás, Hyoga y Eri se podían sentir más tranquilos, ya que los niños sabían que iban a recibir muchos dulces si no los molestaban cuando ellos estuvieran juntos, a parte de que realmente parecía que esos dos habían nacido pegados, ya que al parecer bajo ningún respecto se separaban, como a eso de medio día habían ido a un pequeño restaurante cercano muy lindo, al parecer Hyoga estaba sumamente contento de poder estar un día entero con ella, para poder disfrutar un poco de la compañía de la chica sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, sin tener que ir al santuario por alguna loquera de Saori, o algún lado remoto de la tierra para rescatar a la bruja o ir a entrenar a Siberia por instrucciones de su maestro, y al parecer, a ella también le agradaba el poder compartir más tiempo con él, ya que casi nunca lo veía por su deber como caballero.

Cada quien dedicaba ese día libre _auto dado_ como mejor se le ocurría, por ejemplo, Afrodita se había ido a un SPA muy bonito y lujoso (al que afortunadamente no va la bruja), ya que según él, por todo el estrés que había vivido durante esos días le había resecado la piel y que su cabello ya no tenía el mismo brillo de antes (aunque para todos siguiera luciendo exactamente igual, cosa que molesto a Afrodita) y si este quería seguir siendo el caballero más bello de la orden no tenía que descuidar su inmaculada imagen, Aldebarán había encontrado un encantador restaurante de comida brasileña, cosa que al guardián de la segunda casa había sido como un verdadero regalo de los Dioses, ya que según él, no probaba nada tan exquisito como la comida brasileña desde que salió de su país natal hacía tiempo, (exceptuando claro, cuando va a desayunar de a "grapa" (1) con su queridísimo amigo Mu), Mu había decidido ir al cine, ya que cuando vivió en Jamir o ahora, en su actual estancia en el Santuario, no había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para ir a ver una buena película, y aunque no lo admitiera mucho, ese era de las pocas cosas que realmente le gustaba hacer sin que estuviera relacionado con el santuario, después tenía planeado pasear por largo rato en el parque del centro de la ciudad, aunque permanecería un buen rato dentro del cine, ya que no se había decidido por una película, por la que vería dos.

Como mencione líneas arriba Shura andaba con Lucía en una zona de la ciudad donde había unos no muy grandes lagos artificiales, bueno, eran de un tamaño medio considerando las dimensiones de un lago natural, en el centro de uno de ellos había una especie de fuente, de suficiente tamaño para que pudiera ser notada en las dimensiones del lago donde se encontraba situada, cerca de este lago había una estatua inmensa de un águila cerca de un gran edificio, el cual era la rectoría de la universidad, cerca de ese lago había otro más o menos de las mismas dimensiones, tal vez un poco más pequeño, este tenía una estructura que simulaba un pequeño puente o arcos en ruinas, también a la mitad del mismo, entre estos dos lagos había un pequeño paso de peatones y una pequeña avenida donde suelen pasar varios carros con cierta dificultad por lo estrecho que es, en el lago que tiene la estructura en ruina hay una cantidad considerable de patos, y cerca de la orilla unas casas, este se divide del lago más próximo por un puente lo suficientemente resistente de concreto donde pasan los coches y llega hasta la proximidad de las casas y esta calle sigue de largo, mientras que el lago próximo esta cerca de varias de las facultades de la zona universitaria de la ciudad, el lugar se veía lleno de jóvenes de aproximadamente de entre 18 y 24 años, yendo y viniendo por todos lados, comiendo algo rápidamente antes de regresar a sus facultades en los locales próximos a las universidades, y a pesar de la actividad de los jóvenes presentes y del constante ir y venir de los coches, la zona era un lugar muy tranquilo y acogedor, aunque a causa de los grandes árboles, sumamente fresco y húmedo, en varios de ellos se podían ver unas bonitas flores naranjas, aunque varias yacían en el suelo, en especial en la zona de tierra donde había uno de los pequeños estacionamientos, entre una facultad y uno de los edificios de información de la zona universitaria, enfrente de el pequeño estacionamiento de una de las universidades del lugar, el cual tenía un pequeño letrero cerca de la entrada que decía: Universidad de Administración y Contabilidad, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que este par decidió como mejor opción el sentarse en una de las pequeñas bardas de piedra sólida que había en el lugar (2) aunque aun fuera verano, varias de las facultades ya habían iniciado clases, aunque alguno de ellos estaban ahí presentando exámenes extraordinarios, pero aun así parecían estar muy animados.

Shaka había ido al jardín Botánico de la ciudad para tener un lugar tranquilo y bello donde poder meditar y dejar de pensar en lo que en esos momentos estaba sucediendo en la mansión de la bruja, el lugar era uno de los puntos más tranquilos y llenos de belleza que había en la ciudad, obviamente por lo que contenía el lugar, este rebosaba de vitalidad, entre plantas nativas de la zona y plantas traídas de los más diversos puntos del país, inclusive, del mundo entero, Shaka se sentó en flor de loto de bajo de un hermoso Haya, sumamente bello y perfectamente liso mientras una cálida brisa de verano soplaba por el lugar, lentamente llego a un nivel de perfecta concentración y su mente se encontraba al mismo tiempo tanto en el cuerpo del joven caballero como dispersa en la inmensidad del universo, en esos momentos Shaka se sentía sumamente relajado y en verdadera paz en ese lugar.

Aioria estaba en un centro comercial buscando un regalo que le pudiera gustar a Marín, ya que hacía algo de tiempo que no la veía y cuando la volviera a ver realmente quería darle algo que la hiciera sonreír, sonreía con tan sólo pensar que podría estar pensando en esos momentos y si oyera la loquera con la que había salido Saori mientras estaban allí, suponía que tampoco a ella le hubiese simpatizado mucho la idea de los uniformes, mientras pasaba enfrente de una pequeña tienda vio un saco de mezclilla azul oscuro, el cual estaba deslavado, y en la parte más clara era de un tenue azul cielo, entro a la tienda para comprarle ese saco a Marín, en otra parte de la ciudad, en uno de los pequeños parque, el cual estaba situado cerca de uno de los barrios de clase media de la ciudad estaba Milo, el cual estaba muy entretenido viendo a las muchachas, de hecho, había estado todo lo que iba del día buscando un grupo de lindas chicas con las que podría hablar un buen rato, Dohko estaba viendo muy entretenido como se desarrollaba un torneo de Kung Fu en la ciudad, había pensado seriamente el entrar a ese torneo, pero pensó que los participantes, aunque supieran mucho de artes marciales, eran simples humanos, y cualquiera de los guardias eran más fuertes que un simple humano, y el no era un simple guardia, él pertenece a la elite dorada, por lo que pensó que quizás ese hecho no fuera muy justo para los demás, por lo que se quedo observando el torneo muy entretenido, había participantes de diversas edades, entre los 15 y los 28 años… y no pudo evitar el que recordara a sus amigos de armas al ver los rostros de los participantes y el sonreír un poco.

Camus había decidido ir a una galería de arte que había en la ciudad, hacia mucho que no iba a una… tal vez la última vez que había ido a una era en Francia, tal vez poco tiempo después de que ingresara al santuario como aprendiz de caballero, cuando aun estaba en entrenamiento para convertirse en el caballero de Acuario y pertenecer a la elite dorada como el caballero más frío de todos, mientras iba recorriendo lentamente la galería empezó a recordar muchas cosas de cuando era de la edad de Kiki y de los caballeros de bronce…

Aunque hubiesen decidido separarse, los gemelos fantásticos estaban en esos momentos juntos, estaban en un centro de video juegos, estaban acaparando una consola de peleas, aunque eran malos por que era la primera vez que jugaban en esa consola se estaban dando hasta por debajo de la lengua, intentando demostrar de una vez por todas quien de los dos era el mejor, y todos los que estaban viendo su juego se sorprendieron al notar que después de cada round iban mejorando considerablemente este par de gemelos, aunque o cuando no era doble K.O., se acababa el tiempo y tenían la misma cantidad de barra de "vida" por lo que siempre acababan empatados, cosa que obviamente no tenía contentos a este par de geminianos por su obvia obseción de demostrar quien de los dos es mejor, pero si muy entretenida a una cada vez mayor audiencia, ya que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba atrayendo a una gran cantidad de jóvenes que estaban muy interesados con su juego y ya hasta se ponían a animar a cada uno de los gemelos… si, ya hasta el nombre les habían preguntado a esos dos y no le prestaron mucha atención a eso en su momento, ya que en esos momentos lo que más le importaba a cada uno de estos gemelos era ganarle al otro para demostrarle quien era él mejor de una buena vez por todas, aunque eso ya no es raro en esos dos, siempre han sido así, la cosa que por lo visto iba para largo, aunque eso es un verdadero cuento de nunca acabar, especialmente como son esos dos.

DeathMask había ido a un ciclo de cine en un local "dark", ya que había varias películas que quería ver y las estaban exhibiendo en ese lugar, a parte de que al parecer había buena bebida, varias de las películas exhibidas eran: jóvenes perdidos, el cuervo, el extraños mundo de Jack y el cadáver de la novia, el ambiente del lugar era sombrío y lúgubre, denotaba vacío y soledad con una atmósfera algo densa y llena de una oscuridad difícil de definir, definitivamente ese ambiente deprimente le agradaba a DM, casi se sentía otra vez en su templo.

Shiryu había decidido había ido a un barrio que parecía ser el barrio chino de San Francisco, casi se sentía de regreso en el pequeño pueblo cercano a los picos de Rozan cuando entrenaba de niño junto a su maestro, estuvo recorriendo el lugar largo rato y al parecer no podía dejar de probar la comida de un pequeño local sumamente acogedor, las pequeñas mesas del restaurante (N/A: de esas tradicionales donde la gente se sienta sobre sus propias piernas para estar al nivel de la mesa), las cuales estaban divididas por biombos entre si, mientras que las meseras estaban vestidas con los trajes chinos de seda muy bonita, mientras de una forma muy suave servían el te (3) las cuales eran muy bonitas, especialmente la que atendía a Shiryu, la que tenía en cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en un moño muy tradicional, el maquillaje blanco cubría todo su rostro y provocaba que sus labios se vieran más rojos y resaltaran los ojos miel que tenía, la cual despedía un pequeño y agradable olor a jazmín, mientras que Ikki estaba de nueva cuenta en la sombra de ese viejo árbol donde solía practicar con Shun antes de que ambos fueran adoptados por la fundación Graude para luego ser mandados a diversos puntos para ser entrenados, cuando estaba sólo y bajo la sombra de ese árbol solía pensar en muchas cosas… especialmente de su amada Esmeralda, a pesar del tiempo y todo lo que había pasado después de su muerte hasta ese momento no dejaba de extrañarla, varias veces se llego a preguntar si ahora sería distinto de cómo es si Esmeralda no hubiera muerto en ese momento.

Shun en esos momentos estaba en el pequeño y acogedor departamento de la _Tía_ Clementina, esperando a que Shiro acabara con su ensayo, al parecer a la señora le había simpatizado Shun, ya como a media tarde (entre las tres y cuatro de la tarde) cuando Alex los dejo descansar un rato para que cada quien se fuera a su casa a comer y a descansar un poco antes de irse al trabajo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban saliendo Shun se despidió de la Sra. Hogard (N/A: les recuerdo que así se apellida la Tía Clementina) y se fue a ver a Shiro.

Después de casi nada, Shun llego a la puerta del departamento de Shiro, cuando toco la puerta Shiro pensaba que era Alex con alguna nueva idea, pero se sonrío abiertamente al ver que quien era Shun, como no lo esperaba estaba realmente feliz, lo invito a pasar para poder hablar de una forma más cómoda, ya que no pensaba en esos momentos que el marco de la puerta fuera el mejor lugar para hablar, una vez adentro se dirigieron hacía la pequeña sala donde habían hablado la otra vez.

Una vez instalados en la sala del pequeño departamento, ambos chicos decidieron re-iniciar la plática que se había quedado interrumpida el otro día a causa de _la gentil intervención de Saori_, aunque si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Shun hubiera apagado el celular para que no molestaran, al parecer estarían hablando un buen rato.

¿Por qué te hablo la otra vez la señorita Kido, Shun? (N/A: se ve que aun no la conoce ¬¬) –pregunto con una linda curiosidad Shiro- digo, por lo que paso ese día parecía que realmente le urgía que fueras.

Si supieras por que nos llamo ese día creo que te pondrías como nos pusimos todos –dijo de una manera desganada el peliverde- digamos que básicamente es por eso que nadie se quedo hoy en la mansión.

¿La dejaron sola?... pensé que habías dicho que son su grupo de seguridad –pregunto realmente extrañado Shiro, ya que aun recordaba a la perfección la pequeña charla que habían tenido el otro día- no creo que lo que les hubiera dicho fuera para que se pusieran ustedes así…

De esa forma y de un modo lento y tranquilo Shun se puso a explicarle que había pasado en la Mansión y el por que de ese comentario, cuando Shiro oyó lo de los uniformes y como eran estos, Shiro se había imaginado todo ese tiempo que la "señorita" Saori Kido, nieta y único familiar del famoso Mitsumasa Kido tendría mejor gusto y mejores modales, pero al parecer era como la administradora del bar, pero con más dinero, de mente muy simple y ordinaria, horrorosamente ordinaria, pero creyéndose toda la vida la punta de la montaña, donde sólo esta un tipo de "raza de sangre azul", aunque fuera todo lo contrario, Shiro pensaba que él y los demás chicos del bar sufrían por tener que soportar de las 10:00pm a las 5:30am (hora que cierra el bar) a una bruja insoportable, que de por si ya era mucho, pero Shun y sus amigos tenía que aguantar una igual o todavía peor 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana y los 365 días del año, eso debe ser un tipo de castigo divino o cosa parecida (N/A: como diría una amiga mía, que por pura coincidencia no es budista, ¿Qué mal Karma estaré pagando, sólo que en este caso sería ¿Qué mal karma están pagando, ya que cargar con semejante bruja).

¿En serio salió con esa tonta idea…? –dijo Shiro antes de ser interrumpido por Shun.

Si… nos salió con esa idea –dijo muy molesto- por eso todos nos salimos hoy sin avisarle y de plano nadie se va a ir temprano a la mansión, mientras más tardemos más se enojara, esa es la idea, a parte de que no has oído nada de la Señorita Eton.

¿La señorita Eton?... ¿Quién es ella? –al parecer la razón por la que Shun y sus amigos estaban molestos iban más allá del simple hecho de esos espantosos uniformes.

Shun se puso a explicarle quien era Verónica Eton, le dijo todo lo que recordaba de la antigua tutora de Saori, lo que le había hecho a todos y cada uno de ellos cuando eran niños, y ninguno de los recuerdos que en ese momento se le venía a la mente al joven caballero de Andrómeda era realmente bueno, ya que la Señorita Eton mostró más que un carácter frío hacía cualquiera de ellos fue más bien un carácter cruel y déspota, tal vez gracias a eso pudieron soportar un poco mejor sus entrenamientos para convertirse en caballeros, y realmente también entendía el echo de que nadie quisiera quedarse ese día en la mansión, no creo que nadie pueda soportar a esas dos juntas, aunque por alguna razón no sentía nada bueno alrededor de la señorita Eton, aunque supuso que era por todo lo que Shun le contaba de ella, experiencias que le había tocado vivir a él y a sus amigos de niños.

¿Y ahora que van a hacer? –dijo sumamente intrigado Shiro, ya que al parecer nadie de ellos quería estar con la señorita Eton.

Pues por el momento pasar todo el tiempo que se pueda afuera de la mansión, aunque no se después, es que estamos formando este plan sobre la marcha –dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pequeño peliverde, ya que era verdad que todo lo iban formando sobre la marcha.

Así que supongo que no sabes donde están en estos momentos ni tú hermano ni tus amigos ¿no? – comentó con una mirada entre curiosa y acusadora.

U.U No, no se donde esten, pero se supone que ese es el plan, para que a Saori le resulte más difícil encontrarnos –dijo Shun, como si esperaba que Shiro no lo tomara a él o a sus amigos como personas sumamente raras por andar pensando en esos planes, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó una leve risita proveniente de Shiro.

(1)"Grapa": En otras palabras, quise decir las cosas que se quieren sacar de un modo gratuito de una situación o de una persona en particular, en el caso de este grandote, se trata del desayuno de su vecino más cuerdo (¬¬ por que dudo que de los gemelos fantásticos) y su gran amigo Mu xD.

(2)Como no se me ocurrió otro lugar (ok, me falta imaginación últimamente, si no les gusta échenle la culpa a la mugre musa) se me ocurrió describir más o menos como es por mi escuela, la facultad de Administración esta muy cerca de la mía y efectivamente tiene unos puestecitos de comida enfrente, no esperen que la comida del lugar sea muy nutritiva, que pueden esperara por una comida rápida y barata?.

(3)Como no se como sean los restaurantes típicos chinos se me ocurrió describir lo mejor posible el Akabeko, un restaurante a donde suele ir muy seguido Kenshin y sus amigos de la serie Rurouni Kenshin, aunque intentando que las meseras usaran vestimentas chinas, aunque no se si logre describir muy bien la ropa y la forma en que se arreglan de manera tradicional las mujeres en china.


	13. 17 caballeros

Bueno, es hora de continuar con lo acontecido en la susodicha mansión de los horrores… ¡digo, en la "respetable" (ja ja ja) mansión Kido, ya que al parecer a cierto par de _señoritas_ (con todo y "mayodormo", el cual nada más se dedica ha hacer puro bulto) no les cayó muy en gracia que digamos que nuestros adorables y nunca bien ponderados santos, se fueran a meter a quien sabe donde (bueno, nosotros si por que lo puse en el capitulo pasado :p), pero lógicamente eso enojo a las mujeres que estaban en esos momentos en la mansión, ya que se tardaron lo que quisieron.

Así que agarrense de donde puedan, por que al parecer va a estallar una guerra santa entre _las señoritas_ Kido y Eton y los santos de nuestros corazones, así que empecemos con este capitulo antes de que empiece cuando la acción haya acabado y obviamente no queremos eso.

CAPITULO 13: 17 CABALLEROS, UNA SEÑORITA ARPIA Y UNA GRAN BRUJA.

Shun se quedo hasta aproximadamente hasta las nueve y media con Shiro en el departamento de este, aunque se durmió un rato (aproximadamente unas dos horas y media), por lo que durante ese rato, Shun fue algo así como _el ángel guardián_ de Shiro, ya que se quedo velando su breve sueño, por lo que por un momento, y por decirlo de algún modo, los papeles se invirtieron, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, cambiando así de ángel (aunque creo que ambos chicos son un par de ángeles), y como todos habían estado de acuerdo que cuando muy temprano se fueran a la mansión a las 11:30 de la noche (Ikki le dijo a su hermano que si tenía mucho sueño antes, fuera aquél viejo árbol donde solían entrenar de niños, así él podría encontrar y asegurar de que pudiera dormir un poco antes de regresar a la mansión, aunque se lo dijo sin que los demás –en especial Shaka, dado lo que le había dicho de ya no ser tan sobre protector y dejar a su hermano crecer- por que seguramente no les caería muy en gracia eso), por lo que no creía que fuera mucho problema si fuera un pequeño rato al club con Shiro, aunque para su mala suerte, tendría que hacer lo que la cenicienta y salir a eso de las doce de la noche, por que si no se le convertiría la carroza en calabaza xD… o más bien dicho, se le aparecería la madrastra y la hermanastra (si, lo se, se supone que son dos, pero que quieren, con una Saori nos basta y nos sobra para poner dos, pero creo que entienden que en este caso la señorita Eton es la madrastra ¿no?), por lo que al llegar al bar se fue a sentar a la barra, al parecer aquella noche no había ido ninguno de los demás caballeros, por lo que no se preocupo de andarse cuidando de los demás, ya una vez instalado en la barra se quedo un rato hablando con Miguel antes de que Sonia y Karla (las dos chicas son de las demás cantantes del bar y al igual que Ashlee y Hanah, son un dúo, creo recordar que las mencione en el capitulo No. 7) se pusieran a cantar, definitivamente esas dos chicas las dos chicas tenían buena voz, en especial para las canciones en inglés, por lo que Shun pensaba que definitivamente los ensayos con Alex eran buenos.

Shun se sorprendió de que Miguel aun se acordase de él, ya que prácticamente sólo habían hablado una vez, en el departamento de Alex hacía ya unos días atrás, ya que durante la primera vez que había ido al bar había ido con otra ropa para que no lo vieran sus amigos y casi no estuvo en la barra para que no fuera localizado fácilmente, estuvo así hasta un poco después de que Shiro acabara de cantar, después de que él bajo del escenario fue a la barra para hablar un poco con Shun antes de que este regresara a la mansión, ya que quería ver si ya habían llegado los demás.

Cuando llego sólo había regresado Shaka, Seiya, Hyoga y para sorpresa de más de uno, su hermano, ya que Ikki había ido para ver si Shun había regresado a la mansión, por lo menos no se les ocurrió preguntarle donde se había metido durante todo ese rato, ya después le "consultaría" a la almohada sobre el que decirles, aunque con sus sueños, dudo que la almohada le diga mucho, pero por el momento ya había cinco, por lo que _podrían ir tanteándole el agua a los camotes_ (o ir viendo como estaba en esos momentos la situación para cuando llegaran los demás, los que a lo mejor no tardarían en llegar, en especial Afrodita, ya que conociéndolo no querrá amanecer con unas ojeras como la vez que se había ido con los demás al club e ir gradualmente perdiendo su reconocida belleza), una vez que entraron a la mansión no les sorprendió tanto que las dos mujeres y Tatsumi se hubieran quedado despiertos hasta esa hora para poder "hablar" con ellos, aunque por el rostro de esas tres personas obviamente el dialogo era lo que estaban planeando justamente en esos momentos (bueno, a parte del evidente sueño que cada uno de los presentes tenía claro).

Al parecer habían decidido a que llegaran el resto de donde se habían metido para que ahora si la "nueva guerra santa" pudiera dar inicio ya de un modo más oficial, pero por la mirada llena de reproche de la bruja como esa mirada que combinaba frialdad y una crueldad digna de Hades que tenía en sus ojos la señorita Eton, es lógico pensar que los santos ahí presentes no se sentían muy cómodos, pero tenían que mantenerse firmes en lo que estaban pensando, por que esta vez nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder a las loqueras de Saori, por muy su Diosa que pudiera ser, ya que una cosa era el que la protegieran "por la seguridad del mundo entero" y otra muy distinta el que le hicieran fiesta cada vez que intentaba usar su cerebro sin estrenar y saliera con alguna idea como la de los mentados uniformes.

Después de las doce y media empezaron a llegar el resto de los muchachos, lo bueno es que parecían estar muy calmados, pero como estaban las cosas en esos momentos, realmente era de dudarse que ese estado permaneciera por mucho tiempo, ya que al parecer de cómo estaban las cosas en la mansión Kido no iba a salir nada bueno, conforme iban llegando se iban dando cuenta de esto, por lo que realmente se empezaban a tensar demasiado, por lo que si nadie resultaba insultado sería un verdadero milagro de los Dioses, lógicamente la primera persona en hablar fue la señorita Eton, la cual hablo en un claro tono que denotaba indignación y reproche, pero a diferencia de lo que se podría esperar de la bruja de Saori, la señorita Eton sonaba como alguien que si los podría mandar a la horca.

Veo que lo que la Señorita Kido (¬¬ Si Saori es una _señorita_ entonces yo soy un brócoli) no dijo eran estos desagradables hábitos de salirse sin avisar hasta que hora regresaran –dijo con ese reproche e indignación que siempre la había caracterizado la señorita Eton- y es sobretodo imperdonable considerando que ustedes son los encargados de la protección de ella, realmente creo que vamos a tener problemas, ya que tendrán que aprender a hacerse responsable de la señorita Kido, por que dudo que una banda de mal vivientes como ustedes la pueda cuidar como se merece.

Esto último realmente los molesto, si la señorita Eton supiera realmente lo que ellos habían tenido que hacer en el pasado para protegerla, se tragaría sus palabras y no solo les pediría perdón, si no, que hasta ella le daría la razón, pero como es lógico, ella no sabe nada de eso y como la bruja le paga a ella mejor de lo que le podría pagar a cualquiera de ellos por que le conviene tenerla contenta, es fácil pensar de lado de quien se pondría, por lo que no falto el que intentara dejarle bien en claro que ellos no son lo que ella pensaba y que no estaban dispuestos a que de repente ella llegara nada más por que la otra se lo había pedido y los insultara como si nada, en especial por que la mayoría de ellos pertenecían a la elite dorada, los de mayor rango en todo el santuario.

Y se ve que usted no nos conoce aun _señorita_ Eton –dijo un inmutable y frío Camus (por que estoy comenzando a pensar que estos dos serán los que menos se soporten)- Por lo menos debería escuchar nuestras razones para comportarnos así, ya que únicamente ha oído lo que la _señorita_ Kido a dicho, y conociéndola sólo le habrá dicho lo que a ella le a convenido para que usted este de su parte.

Camus tiene razón –dijo de una manera tranquila Shaka- aun no nos conocemos, pero nuestros amigos aquí presentes –obviamente refiriéndose a los de bronce- nos han hablado de usted, por lo que pienso que si lográramos hablar con usted de una manera muy tranquila podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

No se que le hayan dicho a usted los _niños_, los conozco desde hace algo de tiempo, y realmente dudo que le pudieran hablar bien de mi, siempre tuvimos problemas, en especial con él –dijo señalando a Seiya la señorita Eton- pero le aseguro que por unas cuantas amables palabras me pueda ganar y dejar que hagan su voluntad, creo que todos aquí estamos para cumplir con un trabajo, yo haré el mío y pienso que lo correcto es que ustedes hagan el suyo, sin importar que sea lo que ustedes piensen.

Esto realmente va a ir para largo, ya que nadie iba a ceder, realmente cada quien tiene su carácter, y si alguno de los estos caballeros empezaba a flaquear iba tener a los demás atrás de él para volverlo a convencer de lo que realmente debería hacer: _seguir buscando la forma de darse su lugar ante la bruja_, y no importaba lo demás, ya que eran ellos lo que básicamente eran lo que le hacían todo a Saori, por lo que estaban muy seguros de que no podría sobrevivir más de 24 horas sola pero creo que eso se sobreentiende, considerando de quien hablamos.

Si oyera nuestra versión creo que entendería que hacemos inclusive trabajos que no nos corresponde –dijo en un tono ya algo molesto Milo- por lo que cuando la _señorita_ aquí presente nos mostró los uniformes que quería que usáramos para su cumpleaños realmente creo que entendería nuestros motivos para hacer esto, así que si quiere que hablemos, lo haremos, pero considere que no vamos a soportar a que venga ha insultarnos, por que si piensa que lo permitiremos esta en un error, y no quiero que piense que estoy siendo grosero, no suelo ser grosero con una mujer cuando la conozco, sólo le estoy aclarando lo que va a pasar si en algún momento vamos a estar a punto de llegar a malos terminos.

Al oír esto de la boca de Milo, la señorita Eton se dio cuenta de que por ningún motivo su trabajo sería algo fácil, pero era alguien con un trabajo que cumplir, y como les había dicho a los chicos, ella tenía pensado cumplirlo, sin importar lo que pasara, por lo que no iba a ceder a la voluntad de 17 jóvenes, aunque es obvio que ninguno de ellos tampoco cedería, ya que aunque fuera difícil pensar o creerlo, ella tenía sus razones para creerles más a ellos que a ella y creer realmente que ellos eran quienes tenían la razón, pero trabajo es trabajo, y por ninguna razón en el pasado había provocado el que dejara de cumplir con algún trabajo, y no lo dejaría de cumplir ahora, pasara lo que pasara, por lo que sin importar lo que pasara o lo que pensara, cumpliría con su trabajo con toda la elegancia posible.

Mire jovencito, yo estoy aquí para cumplir con un trabajo, y ustedes están aquí para cumplir con un trabajo –dijo esa voz que denotaba esa fría indignación que poseía la Señorita Eton- por lo que tendremos que dejar esa platica para después y por el momento acatar ordenes, ya que considero que eso es lo más propicio, deberían entender eso ustedes, aunque aun son muy jóvenes para entenderlo, según veo yo.

Obviamente lo de que era _muy joven para entenderlo_ obviamente no le cayo muy en gracia que digamos a Dohko, ya que él es el mayor de todos los presentes, ya que, y aunque otra vez fuera joven y Saori le hubiera dicho a la Señorita Eton que él tiene 18 años, él tiene más de 200 años, por lo que no pudo evitar semi-fruncir el entrecejo, cosa que no paso por alto la mayor de las dos mujeres que se encontraban presentes en ese lugar, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes estuviera consciente del tiempo que habían pasado hablando, el reloj antiguo de madera de la sala de mansión marcaba las tres y media, para cuando se subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, después de seguir un buen rato así, el reloj marcaba las seis y cuarenta y cinco minutos, por lo que nadie decidió dormirse, la por lo que de repente se oyó en la mansión el uso de varias regaderas y un inusual movimiento a esas horas en cada una de las habitaciones, por lo visto, la poca paz que había en la mansión se había acabado, claro, si es que había paz con tan locos inquilinos haciendo de las suyas a la menor provocación.


	14. El primer día de la Srita Eton

Agradezco todos los reviews que me han hecho llegar, sobre un pequeño comentario que hizo Shuni-Chan en su review, no, no he dejado abandonada esta historia, si te das cuenta, el mismo día que dejaste tu review diciendo esto subí el capitulo trece, lamentablemente leí tu review después de haberlo subido, si no te hubiese aclarado eso en ese momento, y perdón por el atraso de este capitulo, espero no atrasarme más con el fic.

Aclarado esto, sigamos con esto, ya que las cosas se están empezando a calentar y creo que más de uno querrá saber que va a suceder en esta ocasión en la mansión de la gran bruja, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado como el resto de este fic.

CAPITULO 14: EL PRIMER DÍA CON LA SEÑORITA ETON.

Después de lo que había pasado en la madrugada en la mansión y el que nadie lograra dormir a consecuencia de eso, aunque había más de uno que realmente estaba buscando la forma más fácil de deshacerse de la señorita Eton, aunque en algún momento de que no reflexionaran bien el asunto, dejarían que DeathMask hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacerle a la señorita Eton y esta acabara sin previo aviso en el Yomotzu, a punto de hacerle una visita permanente al tío de la bruja de Saori, ya que pensaban que Radamanthys si la golpearía a gusto si esta se le ponía rejega, ya que no habría quien la defendiera, aunque claro, eso solamente era el plan de contingencia, por si esto se salía de control... pero conociendo a los chicos me temo que se saldrá de control antes de tiempo.

Durante lo que pasaba la noche, realmente nadie logro conciliar el sueño, mientras que en la alcoba de la señorita Eton estaba hablando con él misterioso señor Kumori vía telefónica, ya que le estaba explicando lo que pasaba en la mansión, ya que durante su platica anterior, la señorita Eton le había dicho al señor Kumori que cuando llegará a la mansión de la bruja y en la primera oportunidad que esta tuviera le hablaría para dar el primer avance de su reporte, cosa que en esos precisos momentos se encontraba haciendo, mientras que el señor Kumori se encontraba satisfecho de lo que le decía la señorita Eton.

Señorita Eton, usted sabe muy bien que es lo que tiene que hacer –le dijo esa fría y seca voz que poseía el señor Kumori- no importa lo que tenga que hacer, sabe usted muy bien que tan importante es el trabajo que le he asignado, espero que pronto encuentre lo que le he pedido si no quiere pagar las consecuencias de lo que pueda ocurrir si me falla, ya sabe que no soporto los errores.

N-no se preocupe señor Kumori –respondió con cierta incertidumbre la mujer- no le fallare, encontrare al…

¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que no lo mencione! –le espeto con algo de enojo la, hasta en ese momento, inmutable voz del señor Kumori- ¡Alguien podría mantener vigilada la vía telefónica!... ¡usted bien sabe que tengo varios enemigos, sabe bien que no me conviene que alguien más que usted sepa que es lo que busco en estos momentos.

Di-disculpe señor Kumori –dijo nerviosamente la mujer, ya que realmente parecía estar más que alterada con lo que respeta a su interlocutor- no era mi intención el molestarle, fue una torpeza de mi parte el intentar mencionar el asunto en voz alta, tiene razón, no hay que confiarse a estas alturas –dice en un tono muy desconfiado en dirección a la puerta, como si temiera que hubiese alguien del otro lado con el oído pegado a la puerta, espiando lo que ella pudiera estar haciendo y escuchando lo que hablaba con el señor Kumori, aunque esta estaba hablando en voz baja por su celular.

Vaya… ya esta entendiendo de lo que hablo, realmente aprende rápido, en especial considerando su edad mi estimada señorita –dijo en esos momentos la voz del señor Kumori, ahora con un notable tono burlón en esta- espero que pronto se vuelva a comunicar conmigo, ya sabe que alguno de esos jóvenes podría estar relacionado con lo que nos concierne, así que procure vigilarlos bien ¿entendió mi anciana amiga? –diciendo lo último con una gran sonrisa burlona, aunque esto último no pudo ser percibido por la mujer.

Claro señor –respondió en voz la señorita Eton- no le fallare, es una promesa.

Espero que no sea de esas personas que prometen lo que no pueden cumplir, mi estimada Señorita Eton –dijo con su fría forma de ser el misterioso jefe de la señorita Eton.

Cuando los primeros rayos que produjo Apolo en esa fría mañana de verano (algo irónico, lo se) todos empezaron a salir, todos ya estaban arreglados a la siete de la mañana, era algo raro en la mansión, era la primera vez que todos sus habitantes estaban levantados a esa hora de la mañana sin que se celebrara algo en el lugar, todos estaban arreglados conforme sus particulares estilos, la diferencia más notable es que a Saori se le había ocurrido usar uno de esos vestidos de manga de bolita rosa en vez de blanco y unos aretes y pulseras de plástico en diferentes tonalidades de rosa que parecían pertenecer más a una niña de cinco años que a una muchacha de trece años, los demás pensaban que sólo le faltaba el lazo en la cabeza para dar la apariencia de ser una niña demasiado alta y de apariencia extraña, aunque claro, Saori se sentía feliz de cómo lucía, cuando la señorita Eton se fijo en ella mostró en su rostro la desaprobación de cómo lucía la susodicha _señorita_ Kido, pero no dijo nada, no estaba hay para hacerla de _asesora de moda_ de Saori, aunque realmente necesitara una.

La señorita Eton estaba totalmente decidida a cumplir con su trabajo, por lo que se aseguro de la preparación del desayuno, a parte de que se mostraría remisa a abandonar su postura, y tenía planeado hacerse escuchar por los jovencitos, aunque estos tenían sus propios planes, tampoco estaban dispuesto a ceder en nada, aunque algunos dudaran si el ponerse en ese plan pudiera servir de algo, fueron convencidos después de un rato por los demás, alegándoles que eso era lo mejor para ellos en esos momentos y que realmente deberían seguir adelante con lo que tenían en mente.

Todos tomaron rápidamente el desayuno en un silencio sepulcral, una vez acabado, la señorita Eton se disponía ha hablarle a los nobles caballeros de Atena para intentar _arreglar_ la desorganización que se diera anteriormente, les estaba diciendo algo referente a su _predisposición al desorden y el caos_, obviamente eso no les cayo muy en gracia que digamos, por lo que todos los caballeros subieron inmediatamente a sus habitaciones para lavarse los dientes, una vez hecho esto salieron sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a las mujeres (a Seiya le costo trabajo no intentar no despedirse de _su_ Saori), ya que no estaban dispuestos a ir a hacerle la fiesta amena a ninguna de las dos, en especial a la señorita Eton, ya que estaban decididos ha una verdadera lucha de poderes, una vez que se fueron, volvieron a dispersarse (y los que tenían celulares los volvieron a dejar para no darles la oportunidad de que fueran localizados rápidamente), por lo que Shun volvió a dirigirse hacía el departamento de Shiro, mientras tanto Ikki había ido otra vez a lo que últimamente se había convertido en su pequeño refugio: el bosque, varios volvieron a donde habían ido el día anterior, por ejemplo Afrodita había ido al SPA que había ido al día anterior por que quería probar una mascarilla de tomate que tenía el lugar y creía necesitar una de esas por que no la había probado anteriormente, Shiryu había ido otra vez al pequeño barrio chino, realmente quería ver otra vez a la camarera que había visto el día anterior, ya que le había parecido que esta tenía una de las miradas más bellas y enigmáticas que había visto hasta el momento, incluso más bonita de que la que tenía Shunrey, por lo que pensó pasar todo el día en el lugar, casi para hacerle guardia a su _muñequita de porcelana_, ya que le parecía muy bonita la chica, aunque no sabía cual era su nombre, aunque pensaba que debería ser tan bonito como ella.

Una vez que Shun había llegado al edificio "Osaka" subió hasta el piso del departamento donde vive Shiro, cuando iba llegando vio como Shiro salía de su departamento para ir al departamento de junto para así ir al ensayo impuesto por Alex, cuando lo vio le sonrío y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba, ya que no esperaba verlo justamente tan temprano, pero realmente estaba feliz de verlo, siempre le había gustado tenerlo cerca a él… aunque algo le hacía sentir que no durarían juntos, siempre que Shiro había llegado a entablar algún tipo de relación (principalmente de amistad) con alguien anteriormente acababa separándose de una manera muy dolorosa, pero no quería separarse de Shun y eso era seguro.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se abrazaron, fue un abrazo corto, pero sumamente calido y agradable, después del breve saludo, y si hubiera sido por ellos, hubieran empezado una agradable conversación, pero justamente en esos momentos se asomo Alex, parecía que hubiera amanecido del lado equivocado de la cama, pero para su suerte dejo que Shun otra vez se quedara en los ensayos, en los cuales ya estaban todos, incluidos Miguel, ya casi era miembro de los ensayos, más por costumbre que por que realmente cantara algo, pero por lo menos Shun tenía con quien hablar durante los regaños de Alex, bueno, a parte del resto de los muchachos, pero procuraba no interrumpirlos demasiado, ya que aunque Alex no le decía nada, solamente se le quedaba viendo de mala manera, por lo que básicamente se mantenía hablando con Miguel, él cual aunque estaba algo loco, era muy buena persona, realmente es alguien con quien puedes pasar el rato, además se ve que si llega a ser inteligente (algo muy lejos de lo que se podría decir de Seiya), por lo que paso un día agradable… a pesar del mal humor de Alex, al parecer Shun la prefería a ella enojada que a la señorita Eton y a Saori juntas para estar fregando la paciencia de quienes se les pusiera enfrente, lo bueno era poder oír las voces de todos los cantantes (que realmente eran muy buenos) del Crystal Snow en algo que parecía un Show privado, al parecer Miguel iba por la misma razón que Shun, un show privado… y algo más, ya que al parecer sentía algo por la propia Alex, y aunque al parecer no hacían otra cosa que pelear, todos los del club sabían muy bien que entre esos dos empezaba a haber algo más que compañerismo.

Después del ensayo, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas para comer algo y descansar antes del trabajo, y que Miguel se quedara a comer por pura casualidad con Alex antes de irse a desncansar, Shun se fue con Shiro al departamento de a lado para que este último descansaran, el cual, en forma de broma, les dijo que los estarían vigilando para que "no se comieran la torta antes del recreo", cosa que obviamente no le cayo muy en gracia que digamos a esos dos, pero dejo a Shiro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, una vez que Shiro y Shun estuvieron en el departamento del primero se sentaron en aquella pequeña sala donde habían hablado la primera vez, cada uno con un vaso de refresco de manzana frío, ya que desde esa misma fría mañana a esa hora (las cuatro y media de la tarde) había acalorado bastante, en esos momentos Shun le comentaba a Shiro lo que había pasado desde que este llego a la mansión hasta el momento en que salieron todos de vuelta de la mansión, aunque claro, Shun no sabía nada de la conversación de la señorita Eton y el señor Kumori, de hecho, nadie en la mansión sabía que el señor Kumori existiera de hecho.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, la Diosa Mensajera Iris seguía intentando hablar de una forma _razonable_ con Saori, empresa imposible a más no poder, por el simple hecho de que Saori carece de la simple capacidad de razonar cualquier cosa, al parecer Iris le intentaba decir algo importante a Saori, pero esta última seguía tan terca como de costumbre y no quería escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su horrible voz y su tonta idea de los uniformes y algo que le sirviera para que sus caballeros la sirvieran como ella quería, por que definitivamente dudo que ella se merezca algo cercano al _buen trato_, después de un largo rato, la pobre de Iris dimitió de su tonta empresa de intentar hacer razonar a Saori y le colgó, terminando a parte de afónica, con una jaqueca del tamaño de China, ya que la de cabellos de multicolor (1) definitivamente no estaba hecha para lidiar con la inutilidad en persona, definitivamente últimamente soportaba cada vez menos a la bruja, cosa que sorprendía a más de uno, ya que Iris era reconocida por su infinita paciencia, la cual básicamente tenía con la profesión que tiene: ser la divina mensajera del olimpo, uno de los orgullos más grandes tanto de Zeus como de la propia Hera, cosa que ya era un gran y verdadero logro que muy pocos habían conseguido hacer.

Cuando Shiro oyó que Shun no había dormido en toda la noche, (bueno en realidad nadie durmió en toda la noche), comprendió el por que tenía esas ojeras y ese rostro cansado, a pesar de que ambos habían desayunado muy temprano (antes de las ocho), no comieron mucho, ambos tenían más sueño que hambre, pero eso no impidió que hablaran mientras comían, de hecho hablaron más de lo que comieron, pero realmente a Shun le agradaba la compañía de Shiro… había algo en ese chico que lo hacía sentir más tranquilo desde que tuvo la última batalla, realmente a los dos les hacía una siestecita, pero Shun se resistía a acostarse, se sentía algo nervioso al tener que pensar que dormiría en el mismo lugar que Shiro… aunque cada quien durmiera inclusive en habitaciones diferentes, pero al parecer el que tenía más sueño de los dos era Shiro, ya que él era el que menos dormía de los dos, aunque eso no significaba que Shun no tuviera sueño, pero después del pequeño almuerzo, Shiro se fue a su recamara a descansar y después de desistir de convencer a Shun de que se durmiera un rato, Shun otra vez se quedo velando el sueño de Shiro, así que se sentó en una modesta silla de madera sin barnizar, pero lentamente, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, después de varios minutos después de que Shiro se durmiera, Shun se quedo dormido en la silla, y sin que se diera cuenta, ambos empezaron a tener ese mismo sueño que venían teniendo desde hace casi un año, al cual aun no le encontraban algún tipo de respuesta posible… cuando ambos despertaron eran las nueve y cuarto, ambos en el suelo, Shiro se levanto y se baño rápidamente y se puso ropa blanca y ambos chicos salieron en dirección del club.

Una vez en el club, Shun se fue a sentar en la barra donde se encontraba Miguel, una vez ahí, el rubio saludo con una gran sonrisa a Shun, mientras empezaba el espectáculo se encontraban hablando un rato, ya que al parecer habían simpatizado, al parecer a Miguel le agradaba que Shun no mencionara nada de la _broma_ que había hecho Shiro antes de salir del departamento de Alex, Shun estuvo hasta aproximadamente la una de la mañana en el club, fue llegando a eso de la una y cuarto a la mansión, por lo que podía ver, era él primero en llegar, así que se quedo en el enrejado esperado a que alguien más llegara, y realmente no le importaba que tuviera que esperar lo que quedaba de la noche, ya que estaba decidido a no entrar, mientras tanto en una de las ventanas del frente de la mansión, la señorita Eton se había percatado de que uno de los muchachos ya había regresado, su mirada fría se enmarco reflejando a parte de una gran frialdad una tensión indescriptible en esos momentos, ya quería que otra vez tener a esos chicos cerca de ella, aunque a causa de la distancia y de la oscuridad (obviamente su edad no jugaba a su favor en esos momentos) no pudo distinguir quien era el que había regresado, al parecer esperaba que este entrara para poder reiniciar lo que había querido decir en la mañana, pero se dio cuenta de que no se movía del enrejado del frente…

(1)Con lo de cabello multicolor me refiero al cabello de Arco Iris que pose la Diosa Mensajera, ya que se supone que cuando ella va a dejar un mensaje en persona deja a su paso el arco iris.


	15. Lo que ocasiona demasiada presión

Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que estar más rato de lo esperado en la escuela (ya se que en estos momentos estamos en vacaciones, pero empece a escribirlo durante el periodo de clases todavía), a parte, quería tener un poco más de reviews antes de actualizar (durante mucho tiempo solo tuve el review de Freeman T.T… por cierto Free, no es que tenga algo explicito en tu contra, pero se me hacía algo raro actualizar con un solo review xP), bueno, sigamos antes de que me de otro ataque de sentimentalismo y sigamos con este fic, si no, le van a salir telarañas, a parte de acumular de un buen de polvo y ácaros, y supongo que no querrán eso, ¿o si?.

A parte, les voy a decir que no tenía planeado actualizar este fic hasta que tuviera un review más, pero para este decidí que como mínimo debo de tener la misma cantidad de reviews que tenía cuando actualice mi primer capitulo: 3, así que si alguien se desespera por que yo actualice este fic tendrá que como mínimo tenga tres reviews (no, no cuentan los reviews de una sola persona como tres, deben ser reviews de tres personas distintas así que quien lea esta condición no vaya a poner los tres reviews)

CAPITULO 15: LO QUE OCASIONA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.

Shun no tuvo que esperar mucho rato, ya que después de unos pocos minutos llegaron Shiryu, Seiya y Mu, al parecer se habían encontrado en el camino de regreso hacía la mansión, venían muy interesados en lo que iban hablando, aunque claro, dándole el avionazo a Seiya por las razones obvias, ya que cada vez que salía (o más bien que cuando llegaba a salir) con Miho siempre acababan haciendo lo mismo de siempre, y ya se los había contado como un millón de veces, aunque a los demás no les interesara en los más mínimo lo que les decía, al principio no notaron la presencia de Shun, o al menos no la notaron hasta que este les saludo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas, las cuales fueron bien recibidas por sus amigos, le preguntaron si no habían llegado nadie más, y le dijo que no, al menos hasta donde él sabia por que hacía poco que él también había llegado a la mansión, había sido el primero de todos en regresar, que aun no veía al resto del grupo, en esos momentos el celular de Shun sonó (solo lo llevo por la costumbre, ya que después de un buen rato ya le era muy difícil dejarlo, aunque como los celulares tenían identificador de llamadas era obvio que no iba a contestar si sospechaba que era la bruja o la arpía), le estaba llamando Hyoga desde el teléfono del orfanato, al parecer este había logrado convencer a los del orfanato para que él y Shura se quedaran a dormir ahí, cosa que al parecer les agrado bastante a las chicas, menos a Miho, ya que no se encontraba entre ellos Seiya.

El tierno chico les dijo que no se preocuparan, que el se encargaría de decirles al resto el que no llegarían esa noche para que no se preocuparan por ellos, a los primeros a los que se los dijo fue obviamente a los que en ese momento se encontraban con él, ya después les diría al resto, aunque sabía de antemano que eso definitivamente no iba a sobre preocupar en ningún aspecto a su hermano ni a DeathMask, ya que realmente dudaba que a esos dos les interesara lo que los otros dos hacía, ya que no son de ese tipo de personas, pero aun así estaba decidido a decirles cuando llegaran, entre los cuatro decidieron (bueno, Seiya no tuvo mucha opinión en esto francamente) entrar al fin a la mansión, para ver como estaba todo en esos momentos, ya que a parte, se estaban cayendo de sueño, y realmente necesitaban descansar, por que es más que obvio que nunca se quedaban hasta tan noche despiertos (bueno, a excepción de año nuevo y navidad), pero ese era el segundo día que estaban tanto tiempo despiertos, por lo que las cosas les estaban agotando de sobre manera.

Cuando entraron a la sala de la mansión, encontraron a Saori (la cual tenía una cara de zombie trasnochado), la cual estaba con una bata sobre su camisón de seda de un rosa muy chillón, y a la señorita Eton, todavía vestida con la misma ropa con la que la habían encontrado en la mañana durante el desayuno, al parecer no estaba nada contenta con que hubiesen llegado a esa hora, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ningún aspecto, sabía que tenía que mantener su mano firme para lograr su objetivo, el cual parecía indefinido en esos momentos, realmente se veía en la expresión de su rostro que no estaba nada alegre por lo que habían hecho, no estaba dispuesta a perder su posición a ante los chicos, tenía un aspecto de maestra cuarentona mal pagada y que se quedo para vestir "santos" y de aspecto amargado, pero obviamente no tenían que retroceder los chicos, a los pocos minutos de que estaba empezando una acalorada discusión llegaron Shaka, Ikki, Aioria y los gemelos fantásticos a la mansión, por lo que pudieron servir de refuerzos a sus amigos, ya que la Señorita Eton se estaba poniendo sumamente _densa_ (o pesada).

Al parecer esto se llevaría el resto de la noche, al pasar esta, la discusión se hacía cada vez más y más acalorada, por el rostro de los chicos, realmente no se veían nada contentos, mientras iba pasando la noche iban llegando el resto de los chicos, pero quien estaba empeorando todo, y por extraño que pudiese sonar, era la propia Saori, como si de repente quisiera que todos los chicos salieran en ese instante de la mansión y que no volvieran en un buen tiempo, como si no quisiera tenerlos cerca por que empezara a desarrollar una extraña alergia muy grande a ellos, cosa que nunca hacía, sin importar nada, ella los necesitaba más de lo que realmente podía o quería admitir para si misma o ante los demás, por lo que cuando amaneció lo único que paso en esos momentos fue que los caballeros subieron a sus habitaciones, pero no para descansar un poco o para por fin dar por terminada la discusión como si se trataran de pequeños niños regañados, si no que fueron a sacar varias de sus cosas (o al menos los chicos de bronce) y los de oro definitivamente sacaron todas sus cosas en esos momentos (y de paso le sacaron las cosas a Hyoga y a Shura que no estaban ahí) era por así decirlo, la única orden que en esos momentos (o en cualquier otro momento) que aceptarían de Saori sin contradecirla ni pensar nada malo ni extraño de ella, inclusive, que le daban la razón.

Los dorados fueron a un hotel lejos de la mansión y los de bronce fueron al departamento de Seiya, sabían que había sido buena idea después de todo convencerlo de no deshacerse del pequeño departamento como pensaba hacerlo para cuando se mudo a la mansión, ahora podrían utilizarlo como un tipo de "refugio", pero no estaban dispuestos a regresar, aunque para su mala suerte, y como Seiya se había mudado a la mansión, el departamento prácticamente se encontraba vació por la excepción de un pequeño refrigerador y unos pocos platos y unas tazas, por lo que podrían usarlos para comer, en lo que se decidían por alguna otra cosa, aunque a eso no le importaba mucho a Shun, en especial por que así no podrían notar que se caía por la mañana a causa de sus sueños con Shiro, aunque ahora no sabía que tantas posibilidades tendría el poder verlo ahora que estaría más tiempo con sus amigos y hermano, aunque claro, eso no significaba que le desagradara el tener que estar con ellos, ya que esa no era su personalidad, tal vez si le explicara… sabría que Shiro entendería muy bien.

Una vez instalados en el hotel los dorados, todos se habían ido a reunir en la playa (ya que era el lugar más grande en que podían hablar sin ninguna preocupación), realmente todo iba de mal en peor, o al menos eso parecía, por el momento no iban llegando a ningún lado, pero quien se encontraba más preocupado por todo era justamente la señorita Eton, ya que ahora que los chicos se encontraban fuera de la mansión no podría vigilarlos mejor, realmente se encontraba molesta con Saori, ya que de las pocas cosas que habían dejado los chicos de bronce se podría decir que no podría encontrar nada que le sirviese, por que no le podría servir nada los posters o los libros que tenían en sus respectivas habitaciones, necesitaba saber algo más de ello (profundizar en sus mentes por así decirlo, y para eso los necesitaba cerca de ella), y los dorados se habían llevado todas sus cosas, por lo que no sabía a quien tenía que seguir ahora, estaba enojada, pero más que eso, sentía miedo, tenía miedo de que el señor Kumori se enterase de lo ocurrido, sabía que él era muy temperamental, y no perdona los errores de los que trabajan para él por más pequeños que estos fueran, eso era muy bien sabido, ya había perdido gracias a eso a varios _empleados_, aunque de una forma muy misteriosa y nunca lo habían vinculado directamente con eso, si se les puede llamar así a los que acababan por sufrir la ira de la decepción del misterioso señor Kumori.

Tatsumi creía que se encontraba tan alterada de los nervios por que creía que ella se sentía sumamente ofuscada por no poderlos controlar como cuando los de bronce eran niños no mayores de diez años, ya había pasado hacía años el que ella pudiera intimidarlos con sus sola presencia como antes, por lo que en una demostración del respeto y admiración que le tenía desde aquel entonces, el mayordomo se acomidió a servirle una taza muy caliente y cargada de te de diversas hierbas para que se le calmaran los nervios, y a Saori le sirvió una taza de café bien fuerte para que despertara de una buena vez, ya que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y dicho esa noche, aun tenía el cerebro medio dormido, pero realmente se mostraba molesta, por lo que Tatsumi decidió no darle el café y darle otro te como el de la señorita Eton, ya que el café la alteraría todavía más, y eso no le convenía en esos momentos, si era necesario, el atendería ese día lo que pudiese surgir con respecto a la fundación Graude, aunque de una manera misteriosa tanto para la señorita Eton como para Tatsumi, Saori tuvo la suficiente energía para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, aunque tenía el estomago muy revuelto, como si la hubiesen hecho hacer un maratón gigantesco después de comerse tres barriles repletos de cosas muy pesadas para su estómago, aunque a parte no estaba de bueno humor, en especial si quien le hablaba era Iris, aunque la pelimulticolor ese día se encontraba muy indispuesta como para llevar su trabajo, pero los Dioses del olimpo no lo notaron, ya que estos también tenían muchas ocupaciones, ya que ellos si se tomaban enserio sus responsabilidades como Dioses, tenían tantas cosas en sus agendas que no notaron que la Diosa Mensajera se había tomado el día por su estado anímico.

Señorita Kido, en mi opinión, usted debería de dejarle a Tatsumi la responsabilidad de manejar la fundación Graude –le dijo antes de que esta entrara a su despacho de muy mal humor- ya sabe que su difunto abuelo quería que acudiera a la Academia Eggert para Señoritas de la Alta Sociedad antes de que tomara el control de la fundación, ante todo, no solo la quería muchísimo, y darle todo lo que usted quisiera, si no que fuera una verdadera damita, una verdadera Princesa para que todos la respetaran, que fuera una persona muy culta, y estaba seguro (como lo estoy yo ahora y siempre) de que en esa Academia lo podría conseguir, usted es alguien importante en la alta sociedad, la única heredera de la fortuna del desaparecido Mitsumasa Kido.

Ya se que eso quería mi abuelo, pero en estos momentos no creo poder asistir… -dijo en voz baja Saori, en ese preciso instante se puso a darle mil y una excusa para no ir a esa academia, pero la verdadera (y que nunca menciono), es que no quería ir por que realmente no tenía deseos de asistir, no tenía una razón realmente de peso para no ir, aunque en esa academia tendrían una verdadera razón maratónica para convertir a Saori en una verdadera _princesa_.

Poco a poco, los caballeros se empezaban a sentir sumamente somnolientos, ya que no habían dormido bien últimamente y por si fuera mejor, no habían dormido nada la noche anterior, sentían como si no pudiesen mantenerse en pie, por lo que su única opción en esos momentos fue ir al pequeño departamento de Seiya, todos se acomodaron como pudieron, entre Shun y Shaka se las ingeniaron para que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del peliverde como para que no notaran nada extraño si volvía a tener otra vez ese extraño sueño con Shiro (a parte de que gracias al segundo, Shun le pudo hablar a Shiro explicándole brevemente la situación), que era lo más probable que ocurriera, ya que no habían dejado de cesar después de la batalla contra Hades, aun después de que Shiro y Shun se hubiesen conocido aunque en esos momentos y por increíble que parezca, no sentían la más mínima curiosidad por eso por obvias razones.

Se quedaron dormidos alrededor de las once de la mañana, y cuando despertaron eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, habían dormido mucho, pero eso no les importo, por lo que entre Shiryu, Mu y Shun buscaron uno de esas tienditas como mini-súpers que se mantenían abiertas las 24 horas del día, ya que tenían hambre, por lo que tardaron unos minutos en dar con el dichoso local regresaron al departamento del burro alado con varias bolsas cada uno, todos realmente tenían el semblante cansado, realmente todo eso les estaba haciendo mucho mal, ya que cada vez se sentían mal, no solo por la falta de sueño, les estaba faltando mucho la energía, aun más de lo que se podría considerar normal en civiles (entiéndase, en personas que nunca han hecho un entrenamiento extenuante en algo en especifico), cosa que ya los estaba empezando a alarmar, aunque no daban con la razón del por que se estaban poniendo así, en esos momentos pensaban que eso se debía a que se habían presionado mucho con la situación de la _señorita arpía_, pero en el fondo de sus mentes empezaban a pensar que habría otras explicaciones… o al menos alguna un poco más concisa.

Hay que encontrar pronto alguna forma de deshacernos de la señorita Eton… sin recurrir todavía al plan de DeathMask –dijo Shaka a sus compañeros de armas con su tranquilidad habitual- aunque se que la señorita no es del agrado general debe existir alguna forma de que no nos moleste sin recurrir a la violencia, al fin y al cabo, estaría muy mal que nosotros como caballeros abusáramos de nuestro poder y los usáramos en contra de una mujer _vulnerable_ (esto sonó a algo que pudo haber dicho la _profesora Umbrige_ de el quinto libro de Harry Potter ¬.¬U).

Shaka, dices eso por que la conoces de hace poco tiempo –le dijo Hyoga, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza y la espalda recargada en la pared y tenía en esos momentos los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba harto de tener a la Señorita Eton en la cabeza durante todo el día- créeme, es más fácil hacer que Seiya no haga ni diga ni una sola estupidez en media hora que hacerse amigo de esa vieja arpía, nosotros la conocemos de cuando éramos niños y por lo visto, no ha cambiado nada, y si hubiera llegado a cambiar no es para bien.

Aunque me duela admitirlo, en eso tiene razón el pato congelado –dijo Ikki, el cual estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la puerta- nunca me lleve bien con ella, hay pocas personas a las que he llegado a odiar tanto como a ella.

Bueno bueno, por lo visto si queremos que Saori nos deje en paz tendremos que amaestrar primero a la dichosa mujer arpía, que diga, a la maldita de la tutora –dijo DeathMask con un gesto burlón, ya que realmente había logrado que esa mujer le cayera sumamente mal, aunque considerando que es DeathMask lo raro hubiera sido que todo lo contrario hubiese sucedido en esos momentos entre él y la señorita Eton- aunque sigo insistiendo que mi plan es la mejor opción que tenemos: mandarla a Yomotzu, tal vez si tenemos suerte, después de que Radamanthys la pulverice la lance al peor de los círculos del reino de Hades y ya nunca tengamos que preocuparnos de que reencarne, por que viendo como es la mujer, de seguro que sacara de quicio muy fácilmente a Radamanthys o alguno de los otros inútiles que tiene Hades por jueces.

DeathMask, la violencia solo engendra violencia, y sabes que te he dicho que una actitud violenta no es la respuesta para todo los problemas que se te pudieran poner enfrente, por lo general ese solo es el problema original o atrae más –le dijo Mu, en un tono tanto tranquilo como de reproche ante esa actitud.

En eso tiene razón Mu –apoyo Shaka- el mandarla al Yomotzu no es una respuesta razonable, además no creo que sea muy ético considerando que la persona contra la que vas a usar tu cosmos no tiene ningún entrenamiento previo que…

Estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo sobre si la respuesta agresiva de DeathMask era la más apropiada o no sobre el problema que tenían en ese momento con la que solía ser la tutora de Saori cuando esta era la niña mimada cuando los chicos de bronce la conocieron, aunque es obvio que a ninguno (lo aceptara o no) le caía bien, ya que la mujer es como una verdadera piedrita en el zapato, a parte de que a unos les empezaba a doler mucho la cabeza y la discusión de ese momento solo la estaba empeorando, ya que lentamente se estaba haciendo más grande, y como es obvio, el burro no tiene ni una sola aspirina ni nada para el dolor de cabeza, ya que por lo general cuando se sentía mal iba corriendo con Saori para que ella acabara llevándolo casi como a un niño berrinchudo al hospital provoco que no tuviera ni curitas en su casa, no es fácil definir si los que están en contra de mandar a la señorita Eton con Hades van a acabar ganándoles a los que si la quieren enviar con Hades o van a acabar uniéndoseles a los demás, si no es que ellos actúan por su cuenta y se les adelantan a los demás.

En esos momentos en el Crystal Snow, uno de los cantantes inmediatamente se bajo del escenario después de su número (uno muy aplaudido por cierto por el gran talento y la voz tan bonita que tiene) se desmayo, dándole un susto mortal a sus compañeros quienes intentaban ayudarlo sin que la clientela lo notara…


	16. Entre nostalgias, dolores y peleas

Realmente agradezco los reviews dejados, no esperaba que recibiera los tres mínimos ¡el mismo día de la actualización! Pido también disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, entre que no esperara que los tres reviews llegaran el mismo día de la actualización y entre que no he estado muy inspirada, me tarde, espero que este capitulo les guste, ya saben que se acepta de todo, desde porras hasta jitomatazos, bueno, todo menos virus, no soportaría que otra vez se descompusiera mi computadora (y gracias a la vez que se descompuso mis fics quedaron varados mucho tiempo), a parte de que a mi computadora le encanta sabotearme la muy maldita, pero si no fuera por ella no les traería mis actualizaciones, así que mejor ¡COMENZAMOOOS! (si, antes de que se harten de mi parloteo y no lleguen a leer antes del titulo de este capitulo je je je).

CAPITULO 16: ENTRE NOSTALGÍAS, DOLORES Y PELEAS.

En una de las habitaciones del pequeño departamento en el que antaño viviera solo el caballero del Pegaso, en el piso, junto al caballero dorado de Virgo, un apuesto joven de cabellos verdes, se movía algo agitado sobre su lugar, por fortuna, al estar en el piso no tenía que preocuparse de que en algún momento indeterminado de la noche (o más bien de la madrugada) se cayera al suelo, aunque esto no lo solía despertar, podría despertar a alguno de sus compañeros, o a su hermano, y no quería darles ningún tipo de explicaciones o al menos por el momento, pero el rubio de la sexta casa estaba despierto, al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño, sabía muy bien que en esos momentos debería estar teniendo el sueño que le había descrito anteriormente.

Estaba seguro de ello, ya que estaba sumamente agitado, no podía percibir en parte del sueño estaba en esos precisos momentos, era una ventaja que a pesar de estar dormido gran parte del tiempo, no necesitara dormir tanto tiempo, lo cual les resultaba algo difícil de creer, ya que había quienes decían Shaka se solía, aun así, era uno de los caballeros más perceptivos de la orden ateniense, Shun en esos momentos estaba totalmente sumergido en los mares de sus sueños, cada vez se hacían más vividos, la primera vez que lo tuvo parecía imágenes totalmente lejanas, a parte de que se notaban como si se tratara de una película muy vieja, pero cada día que pasaba, las imágenes se hacían más vividas, más intensas y llenas de color, aunque no entendía el por que de esto.

Lentamente llego por la ventana, la cual tenía unas delgadas cortinas blancas, los primeros rayos de un Apolo aun durmiente, despertando así de el letargo que había mantenido mientras que su querida gemela Artemisa que había estado hasta esos momentos vigilante durante la noche, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las siete de la mañana, por lo que faltaba poco para que Shun por fin despertara de su sueño a dicha hora como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre en él, tanto Shun como Shaka sabían que podían hablar algún rato antes de que los demás empiecen a despertar, ya a las siete en punto el caballero de la sexta casa se dio cuenta de que el pequeño peliverde estaba empezando a abrir sus ojos.

Vaya, al parecer no has perdido tu costumbre de despertar a las siete en punto de la mañana –le dijo un realmente alegre Shaka, si se tratara de alguno de los otros caballeros, sería raro que a tan temprana hora estuviera tan alegre- espero que ninguno de los demás se den cuenta de que ya estamos despiertos mi joven amigo.

Entonces tendremos que salir de esta habitación –dijo Shun mientras se estiraba para quitarse la leve pereza que suele haber en los momentos de despertarse- podríamos ir a la cocina para ver si hay algo para desayunar, así podríamos ver como calmar a todos estos barriles sin fondo (en especial Aldebaran xD) mientras hablamos tranquilamente, si no quedo nada de ayer, tendremos que salir a la tienda de 24 horas que esta por aquí cerca.

Esta bien Shun… además, conociéndolos, no será buena idea mantenerlos con hambre –dijo Shaka, se calló unos segundos para después decir- creo que sería preferible enfrentarse solo a Eris o a Hades que a ellos mientras se estén muriendo de hambre, en especial en la mañana.

Ja ja ja, tienes razón Shaka –dijo con su sonrisa característica Shun- aunque creo que no quedo nada de ayer, creo que no trajimos tanta comida como para que quedara suficiente para el desayuno, espero que el poco dinero que me queda sea suficiente, al parecer tuvimos que procurar salir con un poco más de efectivo cuando salimos de la mansión…

Ese es uno de los problemas que sufre en la actualidad este mundo Shun –le dijo un totalmente sereno Shaka- le dan mucho valor al dinero, se que tu prioridad en esta vida no es el dinero mi pequeño amigo, como es en mi caso, pero somos de los pocos que preferimos algo más importante que el dinero, este mundo se esta volviendo muy capitalizado, le interesa demasiado el dinero, pero la gran mayoría del dinero es manejado por un poco porcentaje de la humanidad, dinero con el que mucha gente se vería beneficiada en otras zonas de este hermoso planeta –dijo el rubio mientras recordaba las imágenes de su natal India cuando vivió ahí durante su niñez.

Al parecer, todos nuestros esfuerzos no le han dado esa paz que hemos buscado en cada lucha a este mundo –dijo Shun, ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, aun no aceptaba que las guerras pasadas fueran la mejor opción, sin importar cuanto creciera, siempre sería un verdadero pacifista- pero se que todo lo que hemos pasado a sido para bien de este planeta, ya que después de todo, nosotros somos tanto los defensores de Atena como de este mundo.

Estuvieron así largo rato, mientras habían ido por un poco más de comida a la tienda, la señorita que atendía en esos momentos la tienda realmente tenía un rostro, aunque bonito, algo agotado, mostrando el cansancio de su trabajo, tal vez su edad no fuera por mucho, mayor que la de Shaka, pero aun así, por las desveladas (y posiblemente tuviera otro trabajo en el día) pareciese ser mayor que cualquiera de los dos caballeros, aunque se hubieran algo filosóficos hasta esos momentos, se pusieron a arreglar lo del desayuno, aunque es obvio que Shaka no esta muy acostumbrado a eso, pero Shun no parecía molestarse, hasta parecía algo acostumbrado a estar en la cocina a esa hora del día, resultado de los largos ratos en los que Saori no tenía a otra persona que le cocinara que no fuese a sus fieles caballeros, ya que para ella le resultaba algo más económico el tenerlos a ellos en la cocina que a una o varias cocineras, claro, alegando otra cosa para que no _pensaran mal de ella_.

Como a las ocho de la mañana, Mu se levanto, le parecía una escena de lo más curiosa el ver a Shaka intentando ayudar a Shun con el desayuno, aunque si no es por la pronta intervención telequinética del carnero dorado, Shaka hubiera quemado los huevos que estaban haciendo para el desayuno, con lo que ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de que para ese momento había alguien más despierto, Shun se alegro de que no estuvieran hablando en esos momentos nada de Shiro… a parte de que si hubieran estado hablando algo de él y su amigo hubiese escuchado, se alegraba de que fuera Mu y no su hermano, a Mu le sería más fácil contárselo que a Ikki en un dado caso, Shun aun no estaba preparado para contárselo a su hermano mayor, aunque Shaka esperaba el momento de que Shun se lo dijera Ikki.

Lentamente los caballeros fueron despertando, al parecer ese día se habían levantado melancólicos (aunque obviamente no se los iban a dar a demostrar tanto Ikki como DeathMask, ya que son más del tipo de pensar que eso es signo de debilidad) se demostraba esa sensación en sus rostros, aunque no intentaban hablar de eso, así que ellos decidieron que si alguno de ellos no querían hablar del por que se sentían así (como el sentimiento de culpa que tenían tanto Ikki por la muerte de Esmeralda, como Shura por la muerte de su mejor amigo), decidieron entre si y en silencio respetar esa decisión y no mencionar nada, era como si sintieran que esa era una intromisión en sus vidas, intromisión que no se les estaba permitida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la mansión de Saori Kido, la chica se vino levantando alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana, y como por obra de una repentina amnesia, lo primero que hizo, fue decirle a Tatsumi que les dijera a Shun y a Shiryu que tuvieran el desayuno listo para cuando ella bajara en una media hora, ya totalmente arreglada (aunque había veces en que se le pasaba la mano con el maquillaje), cuando le dijo Tatsumi que no se encontraban los chicos en esos momentos en la mansión, cuando el pobre mayordomo no había terminado de decirle _por el problema que habían tenido el día anterior con ella_ cuando la propia Saori le dijo con cara de confusión _no recuerdo que en estos momentos tengamos una guerra santa o algún motivo por el que ellos tuvieran que estar afuera a estas horas_.

Pero señorita Saori –le dijo intentando no sonar algo… _brusco_ el pobre hombre- le recuerdo que desde que llego el muestrario de los uniformes para su fiesta de cumpleaños, los chicos han tenido muchos problemas con usted y con la señorita Eton (obviamente, cuando ella llego a la mansión, poco tiempo después), por lo que ayer se fueron de la mansión sin decir a donde se dirigían con sus cosas.

Seguramente se fueron al orfanato donde crecieron –dijo secamente Saori, sabía bien que a ellos les gustaba ir a ese lugar para visitar a los niños, en especial a las tres encargadas- seguramente ese tonto de Seiya esta coqueteando con la simplona de Miho –dijo empezando a rabiar la joven encarnación de Atena- cuando lo vea me va a oír, ya le he dicho que esa actitud no es de un caballero…

El pobre de Tatsumi tendría que oír otro de los famosos discursos de Saori sobre _el digno comportamiento de sus caballeros_ (aunque había veces en que ella misma olvidaba lo que decía y hacía cosas que luego chocaban con lo que decía… chocaba con lo que se podría catalogar como _un comportamiento apropiado_ sin importar quien lo usara) cuando algún Dios se había apiadado del hombre, por en esos momentos iba caminando la figura de la señorita Eton hacía ellos, ya iba arreglada con un apretado moño en la base de su nuca y otro de sus trajes sastres totalmente sobrios, la cual fijo sus fríos y ambiciosos ojos en Saori, en esos momentos Tatsumi se estremeció ante aquella mirada, era la primera vez que él recordaba que los ojos de la señorita Eton mostraban ambición, para él, siempre había habido una semejanza entre los ojos de la señorita Eton y los de Camus, pero ahora se mostraba ante él muy distinta de cómo la recordaba de los años de la niñez de Saori, cuando su señor aun vivía.

Veo que al fin va entendiendo algo de lo que digo Señorita Kido –dijo con una voz algo tosca, casi como su hubiera pasado por algo muy desagradable en el trabajo, casi como si hubiera sido amenazada en muy malos términos con ser despedida por su jefe, cosa que causo un segundo estremecimiento en Tatsumi, pero Saori no había notado nada- espero que esta actitud hacía ese joven, Seiya, sea aplicado prontamente no solo en él, sino en todos esos jovencitos irrespetuosos, deben tener en cuenta que no pueden andar por ahí, haciéndola quedar mal a usted, tiene que mantener el apellido de su difunto abuelo intacto, un apellido que goza de un gran prestigio en el mundo empresarial, en más de una rama si no mal recuerdo.

Se ve que aun tiene memoria n.n –dijo casi rayando en un tono infantil Saori- pensé que no lo recordaría después de tanto tiempo.

Creo que ese no sería el modo propicio de decirlo señorita Kido –dijo la señorita Eton mientras enarcaba una ceja y terminaba de acercarse a ellos- se ve que aun tiene que aprender muchas cosas, pero no se preocupe señorita, ya yo me encargare de pulir los desperfectos que hayan quedado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Después del breve dialogo, le dijo a Saori que no podía andar en pijama como si nada, y aun más enfrente de _la servidumbre_, cosa que extraño (y ofendió un tanto) a Tatsumi, la mujer nunca había hablado así refiriéndose de Tatsumi hasta ese momento, en especial delante de él, por lo que la conocía, aun por más soberbia que fuese, no hablaría así del mayordomo (y prácticamente tutor) de Saori, en especial una persona como ella, _una tutora_, _una institutriz_, la señorita Eton ya tenía todo arreglado para cuando había bajado a desayunar Saori, la chica esperaba ver una mesa repleta de comida dulce, en vez de la mesa con fruta y huevos revueltos, a parte de una buena jarra de jugo de naranja bien frío (el jugo de fresas es el favorito de Saori), la señorita Eton al no tener bajo su vista los chicos, prácticamente pretendía averiguar todo lo que pudiese sobre ellos por Saori, tenía que saber quien tendría lo que esta buscando, pero la _señorita_ no era de mucha ayuda para ella.

Si no es mucha molestia señorita Kido –le dijo después del desayuno la señorita Eton- quisiera ver su despacho, recuerdo como lo tenía su abuelo, y quisiera ver tanto las modificaciones que usted le pudo haber hecho como su forma de desempeñarse en el puesto que usted tiene en las empresa de su desaparecido abuelo, es mi obligación de tutora el vigilar el que usted haga un trabajo que enorgullezca a su abuelo.

Claro –dijo Saori, aunque algo insegura- no le encuentro ningún problema.

Saori durante el tiempo que había pasado con la señorita Eton durante la mañana en el despacho pudo recordar vividamente el tiempo en que ella había pasado en su niñez, en especial con los niños que tarde o temprano se convirtieron en sus amigos, después de tantas batallas, realmente fue duro para ella, era como si la presencia de la señorita Eton fuese parecida a la de los _dementores_ descrita por Rowling de su tercer libro en delante de sus famosas de el joven Mago que la había hecho tan popular y la lanzaran a la fama, de que son capaces de absorber toda la felicidad del lugar y traerle a la persona que tuviera cerca de él, todos sus recuerdos más tristes, dándole la sensación de que nunca podrá ser feliz nunca más, pero al no ser un _dementor_ y en _teoría_ Saori una bruja (dado que no hace nada de magia) no podría ahuyentarla con un _patronus_ (ahora que lo pienso, si ella pudiera hacer ese encantamiento, sería curioso ver la forma del _patronus_ de Saori).

Durante el resto del día, Saori tuvo mucho dolor de cabeza, a parte de sentirse terriblemente mareada, pero la presencia de la señorita Eton no la dejaba en paz, por un momento Saori pensó que había sido un "poquito" encajosa con sus caballeros; al parecer, de algún modo, la señorita Eton no dejaría en paz a Saori hasta que la chica le dijera algo que a ella le fuera de utilidad para su encargo, para el verdadero trabajo, por el cual se había trasladado de Los Ángeles, California hasta Oriente, aunque tenía que ser lo suficientemente discreta para que no se sospechara de ella, bueno, no le preocupaba mucho que digamos que Saori pudiera sospechar de ella, si no Tatsumi y el resto de la servidumbre, por que tal vez Saori (y en especial por como se siente) no sospechara nada acerca de las preguntas hechas por su tutora, seguramente pensaría que quería esa información para saber como convencerlos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero para el resto seguramente sería muy extraño, y que tal vez lo que ella le estuviera preguntando no le ayudaría (por no decir que absolutamente nada) para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la chica de cabellos violetas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en unos edificios ya algo deteriorados cercanos a la salida de la ciudad (sin estar precisamente a las afueras de la ciudad), en uno de los departamentos de uno de los edificios, el cual tenía colgado el nombre de "Osaka", había un grupo de muchachos cantando, aunque varios seguían claramente preocupados por lo que había ocurrido apenas la noche anterior, por lo que lo más discretamente no dejaban de voltear hacía donde estaba quien había sufrido el percance (por si no se acuerdan, el desmayo), parecían que temiesen que otra vez ocurriese, pero aun así, insistía en trabajar en esos momentos en los ensayos.

Ya dejen de mirarme así, no me pasara nada –les dijo ya empezando a perder la paciencia- ya estoy bien, lo de anoche fue un evento aislado.

Lo siento, pero creo que nadie te cree eso –le dijo de una forma muy directa Miguel, el barman del club que otra vez había ido de colado a ver los ensayos- yo creo que será mejor que por hoy le pares y descanses.

No voy ha hacer… -les empezó a decir ya con una venita en la frente, pero al parecer los ánimos no se apagarían tan rápido, por lo que tardaron un buen rato en la discusión en que si debería o no descansar, por lo que cuando ya decidieron que sería mejor que todos se fueran a descansar era ya casi media tarde, pero para su mala suerte, no pudieron llegar inmediatamente a sus respectivas casas a dormirse por que la discusión los había puesto de muy mal humor, pero sabían que tenían que descansar, ya que al fin y al cabo, esa noche tendrían que ir a trabajar, y tenían que ir descansados si es que no querían desmayarse todos como a mitad de la noche, por lo que comieron algo ligero y de manera rápida, media pastilla para dormir y meterse a sus camas de una buena vez.

N/A: si, ya se que querían saber en este capitulo quien se había desmayado en el Crystal Snow después de su Show, eso lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo buajajajajajaja.


	17. Trabajos Difíciles

Bueno, en primer lugar quisiera agradecerles el seguir leyendo mis fics, y será mejor que me ponga a trabajar en esto de una buena vez y deje de andar de babosa, espero que este capitulo les guste y sea de su total agrado, gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews en el capitulo pasado, y a todos los que han pasado por aquí y leer este fic y no han dejado reviews, por que por lo menos lo han leído (pero no sean gachos, que como se dijera, yo vivo de mi publico xD… ok, ya digo muchas zonzeras).

Ya saben que se acepta de todo, menos virus, por que si no, mi amada saboteadora (conocida en el bajo mundo como mi computadora) va a salirme con la loquera que ha salido AMLO (para los que no son de México, es un político que más que eso parece alborotador y ya tiene harto a gran parte de los mexicanos) y me va a salir con que _ejto ej un complo_ y no va a querer trabajar, así que al negocio de una buena vez antes de que se me vayan las cabras al monte y acabe siendo esto un ensayo sobre política (eso, o que me manden a recordar a mi madrecita).

CAPITULO 17: TRABAJOS DIFÍCILES.

En la mansión Kido, en una de las tantas habitaciones, estaba caminando en círculos la señorita Eton, casi pareciese que quería crear una zanja en el suelo de su habitación a causa de la preocupación que en esos momentos sentía, la habitación había sido redecorada por petición suya, ya que las pinturas que había colocado Saori en ellas (pinturas que la propia Saori había hecho en un momento de aburrimiento total), no _estaban a la altura de una mansión como esa_ según las palabras de la propia institutriz, y el penetrante olor a chicle de fresa había sido sustituido, ya que casi le provoca un desmayo, al principio Saori lo había cambiado por un olor a mora igual de penetrante y dulzón, era como si fuera el olor del perfume de una niña pequeña, pero al final la señorita Eton había logrado que su habitación acabara con un estilo muy sobrio, aunque limpio y luminoso, parecía más la oficina de una directora sumamente estricta que una habitación, con un olor a narciso, pero a diferencia de los olores frutales anteriores, colocados por la propia Saori, este era muy tenue, e inclusive relajante; estaba pensando en toda la información que había reunido acerca de los jóvenes, tanto de su convivencia con ellos como de la boca de la propia Saori, y para su mala suerte, no era lo suficiente, aun no era lo suficiente como para hacer un reporte nuevo ante el señor Kumori.

Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo para hacerlo, que tenía que entregarle dentro de poco tiempo otro informe al señor Kumori sobre sus avances, y sabía muy bien que a su jefe no le agradaría recibir la noticia de que desde el último informe ella no había obtenido nada nuevo, mucho menos importante para él, que eso inclusive lo molestaría bastante, y eso la ponía cada vez más tensa, era difícil de por si la situación con Saori Kido con sus desplantes de niña, sabía que eso principalmente se debía a que durante su vida, Mitsumasa Kido se encargo de darle todo lo que ella quiso sin que ella sufriera ni un poco, y que nunca intento corregirle ciertos patrones de conducta, aunque esta fingiera su llanto, recibía cada uno de sus más extraños caprichos, le dio todas las libertades y comodidades que su dinero pudiera comprar (y eso es mucho), Saori nunca tuvo que esforzarse por obtener algo, siempre que quería algo nada más tenía que pedirlo, o montar un pequeño "teatrito", aunque hubiera un tanto madurado desde que la vio por última vez, aun conservaba mucho de esa niña caprichosa que había sido en su infancia y su trabajo se volvería cada vez más complicado por esa razón, ya que estaba casi segura de que Saori la querría absorber con sus caprichos.

Verónica Eton estaba pensando a marchar forzada, la noche se le había ido en puro pensar, sabía que tenía que haber una forma de obtener información acerca de los muchachos, información fidedigna, pero de donde, definitivamente no se le ocurría nada en esos momentos, mientras las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, a veces lentamente, a veces parecía ser que avanzaba a velocidad luz, su dolor de cabeza y preocupación iban en aumento por igual, no le era algo sencillo definitivamente, además, ya había visto el mal temperamento de la mayoría de los chicos, como el de DeathMask y el de Ikki, pensó que tal vez había intentado de una mala forma el acercarse a ellos, pero acercarse a ellos sin que estos protestaran significaría mostrarse suave, mostrarse débil, y eso nunca lo aceptaría, en memoria de su antiguo señor (el abuelo de Saori) no debía mostrarse suave nunca, sabía que su reputación como institutriz se basaba en sus métodos tan estrictos y su severa forma de ser, y estaba dispuesta a seguir así, nunca fue cómplice de los caprichos de nadie, pensaba que una mano de hierro era lo necesario para forjar personas que pudieran controlar lo que sus vidas les exigían, ya que siempre estuvo cuidando a los hijos de personas de mucho dinero, procurando enseñarles las reglas de la etiqueta y los buenos modales, el protocolo ante gente de su mismo nivel, ya que obviamente sus padres no querían que se comportaran como si hubiesen salido de una cantina (no se ni como se dividía el tiempo entre tanto niño por que ni que fuera escuela ¬¬), no era de las personas que dijera "esta bien" o "necesitas relajarte un poco".

A las siete de la mañana de ese día cuando se estaba bañando, era como si estuviese intentando revivir con pura agua completamente caliente, casi hirviendo, cuando le vino a la mente una idea que le podría servir (era como si el agua caliente le hubiese ayudado a reactivar varias neuronas en huelga), hasta se había sorprendido el que no la hubiese pensado antes: Tatsumi, sabía que él podría ayudarla, en especial sin que este lo supiera, creería que la ayuda sería para el _beneficio de la señorita_, ya que él tenía que conocer muy bien a los chicos, los conoció al mismo tiempo que ella, y convivió con ellos mucho más tiempo, por que los vio cuando regresaron a la mansión y vario tiempo después, pero tenía que hacer uso de todos los recursos que tuviera a su alcance en esos momentos, sin importar que estos tuvieran una contraindicación, si sus acciones las llegaran a tener, ya vería después como solucionarlas, pero en esos momentos haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para obtener la primera fase de su trabajo: obtener información; el resto lo vería después con un poco más de calma; de su clóset saco uno de sus trajes, esta vez de un color entre uva y ciruela, aunque era de un color un poco más "alegre" que sus otros trajes, por su hechura y el tipo de tela que es, no dejaba de lucir sobrio, como el de la directora de una estricta academia para señoritas o para varones; ya una vez arreglada en su totalidad, se dispuso a bajar para asegurarse de que el desayuno se llevara a cabo según la costumbre del difunto Mitsumasa Kido, por cierto, era algo increíble que aun recordara como le gustaba que se hiciera.

Saori había bajado ya totalmente arreglada, traía uno de sus vestidos blancos, pero ahora había dejado el modelo de vestido de quinceañera por el que no tiene mangas y un gran escote, aunque fuera muy sencillo, realmente la señorita Eton no lo aprobó, ya que no lo consideraba una buena elección para alguien como ella, al parecer Saori había mezclado varios perfumes de olores frutales sumamente dulces y penetrantes, si en esos momentos hubiera habido moscas hubieran caído desmayadas por el olor que despedía Saori, la chica había bajado directamente a la cocina en automático, ya que ella quería desayunar tanta comida como le fuera posible a su joven cuerpo en esos momentos, era como si quisiera hacer constar que ella podía comer aun más que Goku de Dragon Ball, pero en su desesperación por entrar a la cocina no vio a su institutriz, cuando noto su presencia fue por que ya la estaba regañando, alegándole que aunque el desayuno sea la comida más importante del día no implica que se coma lo suficiente como para alimentar a un pequeño pueblo durante una semana, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con lo que la otra mujer ya había indicado al cocinero que hiciese para el desayuno.

Bueno Srta. Eton, tengo que regresar al despacho –le dijo Saori después del desayuno- aun tengo papeles que revisar, a parte de que hoy van a llegar unos barcos con mercancía de la fundación y no quisiera retrasarme con eso, ya estoy algo retrasada a consecuencia de los uniformes y los preparativos para mi cumpleaños y quisiera ponerme al día.

Esta bien Señorita Kido, a su abuelo le hubiera gustado ver la forma en la que se encarga de la Fundación Graude –dijo más por conveniencia que por ser amable- yo hablare con Tatsumi, para poder ir adelantando los arreglos y "desperfectos" que pueda haber hasta el momento para su fiesta de cumpleaños, y tal vez entre los dos podamos pensar en alguna forma para convencer a esos jovencitos tan irresponsables a venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños y hagan un buen papel y no la dejen ni en ridículo ni desprotegida.

Usted siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo Srta. Eton –dijo con Saori con cara de niña consentida- creo que Tatsumi le podrá ayudar, estoy segura que entre los dos podrán sacar muy bien su trabajo.

De eso estoy segura señorita Kido, de eso estoy segura –dijo, con un rostro con algo de avaricia y ambición reflejada en ella, un leve escalofrío recorrió a la joven deidad.

Creo que hace algo de frío… -dijo mientras que con su mano izquierda tallaba su brazo derecho- creo que no debí de ponerme este vestido… bueno, podré ponerme mi saco nuevo n.nU ("por fin podré hacer notar mi saco de 800 dólares n.n" pensó Saori).

Bueno, yo soy de la idea de que no se debió de poner ese vestido en primer lugar –dijo entre dándole la razón y pensando que ese vestido no era algo apropiado- es muy descubierto y nada favorecedor para alguien como usted, pero será mejor que cada quien se apresure a hacer su trabajo, a fin de cuentas, cada quien tiene que hacer algo importante durante el día, así que será mejor empezar ahora que aun es temprano.

Después de la conversación Saori regreso a encerrarse en su despacho, donde tenía una foto de cuando ella era una niña de 7 años, la edad de cuando todos los chicos se habían ido a entrenar a diferentes partes del mundo para obtener sus armaduras y convertirse en sus guardianes, tenía un vestido verde esmeralda puesto, con una crinolina enorme, ese vestido debería de pesar aproximadamente lo que ella pesaba en esos momentos, y con holanes hasta decir basta, media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pensaba en el cumpleaños que había pasado de Ikki, pensó que si se combinara el enorme pastel de cumpleaños que ella le había conseguido a Ikki con el que le habían conseguido las chicas del orfanato, luciría exactamente igual que ella a esa edad justamente con ese vestido (bueno, consideren que es Saori), en esa foto estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Mitsumasa Kido, a la derecha del hombre estaba Tatsumi y a su izquierda, la señorita Eton, esa foto era del día en que los muchachos habían sido enviados a los diferentes lugares del mundo donde entrenarían para convertirse en sus caballeros, no sabía muy bien que le producía esa fotografía, si nostalgia por lo feliz que había sido con "su abuelo" o tristeza por como había tratado a los chicos, estaba bien que había madurado algo desde aquel entonces, pero después de la llegada de la señorita Eton todo era aun más confuso de lo normal para ella que de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Olimpo, Clío, una de las musas, estaba hablando con Iris, la razón, el mensaje que tenía que hacerle llegar a la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea, ya sea que la musa estuviera hablando con la Diosa mensajera por voluntad propia o por orden y/o petición (que viene siendo casi lo mismo) de alguno de los Dioses que habitaban la morada de los inmortales era una cosa que la chica no le diría a la de cabello multicolor, pero eso si, ambas estaban muy serias, inclusive, se podría decir que algo tensas, ambas vestían túnicas griegas, las de Clío eran de un color azul cielo, mientras que las de Iris se confundían con los colores de su cabello, ya que esta también era multicolor, resaltando aun más su conexión con el Arco Iris.

Iris, querida, no quiero que me tomes a mal todo lo que hemos estado hablando –le dijo Clío, como si hubiesen pasado largo rato sentadas en sus lugares por un buen rato- pero tienes que pensar aquí cada quien tiene un trabajo importante que hacer, sabes que inclusive Zeus tiene cosas que hacer, ellos te han pedido que le entregues un mensaje a la reencarnación de Atenea, y tu deber como Diosa mensajera es cumplir con lo que se te ha encargado.

Ya lo se Clío –le respondió la chica, en un tono que denotaba cansancio- pero definitivamente la reencarnación de Atenea en la actualidad es una chica por demás consentida, nunca la había visto así, tal vez no sea su culpa, tal vez si, lo único que se es que no soporto su actitud, podrá ser hija de Zeus, pero aun así no soporto su actitud de _ser el último refresco del desierto_ que tiene…

Entiendo eso, antes las musas nos sentíamos sumamente bien al lado de Atenea –le dijo Clío, como añorando el pasado- pero ahora esta tan cambiada que ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra, creo que como el mundo a cambiado tanto desde la época de Helena a la actualidad que ella al ser la Diosa Protectora de la tierra también tuvo que cambiar, pero hubiese querido que hubiera cambiado para bien y no para esto, pero aun así tu tienes un trabajo, y este ni se va ha hacer solo, ni nadie más lo va hacer por ti.

¿Por qué no lo hace Hermes? –Pregunto casi inconscientemente Iris- él también es un Dios mensajero, como yo, inclusive de él aprendí mi arte.

Por que Hermes esta ocupado en otras cosas, otros encargos de los Dioses –le dijo tranquilamente Clío- además sabes que él también es el Dios de los comerciantes y los ladrones, por lo que tiene aun más trabajo que tu, y no lo veo quejarse cuando tiene que lidiar con la actual reencarnación de Atenea.

Puede que tengas razón, pero trabajar con ella no es fácil, y Hermes lo sabe muy bien –le dijo con un rostro algo consumido Iris- pero… esta bien, seguiré insistiendo hasta que la necia acceda a escucharme, aunque conociéndola como la conozco, eso va a tardar y mucho, sólo espero que el mensaje no llegue tarde, pero creo que así será, el mensaje llegara a oídos de ella cuando sea tarde.

Definitivamente eres el optimismo personificado ¬.¬ -al parecer Clío no le cayó muy en gracia el comentario de su interlocutora- deberían de convertirte en la Diosa del Optimismo.

No te burles de mi Clío –le dijo de malos modos la de cabello multicolor- te recuerdo que tu eres una simple musa, y yo, aunque menor, sigo siendo una Diosa.

Y tú te quejas de cómo es la actual Atenea, creo que has estado hablando mucho con ella…

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando aun, aunque el comentario de que ella se estaba comenzando a parecer a Saori no fue muy bien recibido, aunque Clío lo haya dicho en broma, ya que eran muy buenas amigas las dos, pero aun así, Iris veía difícil, muy difícil, el poder llevar a tiempo su trabajo, con Saori del otro lado de la línea (ya que la pelilila se negaba a que Iris fuera a la tierra a que le entregara el mensaje en persona o por medio del Cosmos para que nadie notara _nada raro_), era difícil de por si, ya que Saori más que escuchar, habla, parecía perico, aunque eso sea una ofensa para los pericos en si, era casi como si tuviera más de una boca por la que hablara al mismo tiempo, Iris seguía diciendo que un día de estos, Saori se iba a poner del mismo color de su cabello por hablar sin respirar, batiendo los records de todas las Diosas que podían hablar sin respirar un largo rato (que por cierto, eran varias).

Mientras, en el pequeño departamento de Seiya junto al mar, los caballeros estaban planteándose lo que deberían de hacer, estaban consientes de que, aunque Saori fuera su _señora_, no tenía por que humillarlos al grado de convertirlos en sus payasos, por lo que no estaban dispuestos a cumplir todos sus deseos si eso significaba sacrificar sus orgullos, tenían que considerar que después de todo, ellos son los mejores guerreros de todo el santuario, aunque cinco de ellos fueran de bronce, habían peleado demasiadas batallas por protegerla, y eso los había colocado muy en alto dentro de la orden ateniense, y el resto eran caballeros de la orden dorada, la elite, los mejores, por lo que por su alto rango no les estaba permitido andarse exhibiendo como unos payasos, aunque eso implique desobedecer una orden directa de _su Diosa_, aunque, su obligación es el protegerla a toda costa, ya sabían que las guerras habían acabado, pero aun así tenían que mantenerse a su lado, tenían que permanecer fieles a Atenea.

Bueno, por fin ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –dijo Milo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza a consecuencia del dolor de cabeza que tenía- al parecer no vamos a solucionar esto en este siglo, por que siempre aparece un pero para lo que planeamos hacer, vamos hacer aquello, pero no es factible por esto, ni lo otro por esto, ¿Qué no hay una solución fácil para todo esto?, por que francamente, creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en hacer la "Ejecución de Atenea" contra una persona que acceder fácilmente a las instrucciones de ese par de mujeres.

Creo que tu solución fácil no existe mi amigo –le dijo Camus, quien también empezaba a obtener un gran dolor de cabeza- pero no se que es más difícil, encontrar con la solución apropiada para todo esto u oír las estúpidas ideas de Seiya, creo que el chico esta pensando (si es que eso es posible de cualquier modo que se le quiera ver) en regresar con Saori para hacer lo que ella quiera.

Creo que en ese aspecto Seiya debería seguir siendo como cuando éramos niños –dijo Hyoga con un gesto burlón, al parecer eso había relajado un poco a los chicos de bronce, aunque extraño a los dorados- lo digo por que de niños Seiya nunca hacia lo que Saori le pedía que hiciera, y se mostraba muy orgulloso ese aspecto, el que siempre fue un perro faldero con ella es Jabú, tan siquiera ese tonto esta haciendo sabrá Zeus que con su maestro fuera del país, si no, estaríamos todavía peor, deben creerme, creo que si Saori le dijera a Jabú "Zeros", el brincaría como ese zoquete (N/A: ¿Si se acuerdan del espectro que golpeo a Camus en la saga de Hades por el final de los primeros 13 capitulos?).

Fantastico, nos libramos de un perro faldero declarado por uno nuevo, eso si que es genial –exclamo exasperado DeathMask- sigo insistiendo en que mandemos a la arpía de la institutriz de la bruja al Yomotzu y asunto arreglado, ya después nos la arreglaremos con la bruja, sabemos que sin nosotros no puede hacer mucho.

DeathMask, por enésima vez –dijo totalmente cansado Mu, y todo por que DeathMask ha tocado ese tema sabrá Zeus cuantas veces- no vamos a matar a nadie solo por que no nos simpatiza, se supone que solamente podemos usar nuestro cosmos contra aquellos que signifique un peligro para Saori o para el mundo, y no creo que la Srta. Eton sea eso, francamente, más de uno ya se esta hartando de oírte de que la quieras mandar al Yomotzu, hasta los que al principio estaba dispuesto a hacerte fuerte creo que ya ni quieren oírte hablar de eso.

Tu no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyos borrego mal hecho –le dijo de modo tajante DeathMask, aunque su comentario no fue bien recibido por Mu, y varios le dijeron al cangrejo dorado que debería disculparse, cosa que no iba para rápido, y si lo hacía en menos de tres cuartos de hora, sería de dientes para fuera y nada más para que los demás ya se callarán de una buena vez, ya que él no es del tipo de persona que esta dispuesta a aceptar sus errores, sin importar que.

Durante un largo rato los caballeros de Atenea seguían decidiendo el como deberían actuar, pero como los caracteres son distintos, no es tan fácil como decidir entre un refresco y un agua de sabor, o entre decir "si" o "no", aunque esas dos palabras fueron de las más utilizadas durante todo lo que quedaba de ese día, lentamente se iban inclaustrando más en ese pequeño departamento, que antes de que se dieran cuenta, y si seguían así, ya habrían pasado varios días desde que empezaron a discutir, sabían cual era sus obligaciones, pero también cual es el _limite de sus orgullos_, aunque varios decían que como lo habían demostrado durante las batallas de Hades, habría quien haría lo que sea por sus obligaciones (creo que esto es fácil de entender).

Todo parecía estar complicándose en más de un aspecto, cansando hasta los mismos Dioses (o Diosas, en este caso), nadie estaba dispuesto a so bajarse para "enaltecer" el orgullo de nadie más, aunque tuvieran trabajo que hacer, en estos momentos, todos estaban dispuestos a ganar una "guerra de caracteres" sin siquiera derramar una gota de sangre, pero dispuesto a todo, pero, ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá todo esto al final?... ¿las cosas tomaran el curso que deberán tomar?, ¿ese curso será para bien o para mal?, y si ese curso es para mal ¿Qué tan mal se pondrán las cosas?, pero sin importar que tan mal las cosas, los nobles caballeros de Atenea podrán cambiarlo para bien de la humanidad, ya en ocasiones pasadas han logrado lo imposible, claro, si estos 17 "jovencitos" logran ponerse de acuerdo ¬¬, por que si no ¿Qué ocurrirá? (¿o son ganas mías de andar no' más fregando?, eso lo decidirán ustedes después xD).

Por cierto, en el departamento de Alex, la chica se volvió a desmayar, ya que no le había dicho a nadie que ella es diabética, y el exceso de trabajo y la mala alimentación habían provocado que de nuevo se le bajara el azúcar, por lo que Jim, decidió que esa noche la "maestra voluntaria de canto" no cantara en el club, ya que un primo del jefe de ellos que es medico les había dicho por que se había desmayado la chica, y fue como confesó, haciendo ahora más difícil ya de por si su trabajo, para intentar relajar un poco la tensión de ese momento, a Miguel se le ocurrió decir que él tenía algo de razón al decir que Alex tenía algo de "diabólica" (N/A: es un juego de palabras entre "diabólico" y "diabético", lo aclaro por si no lo habían oído antes), lógicamente a nadie le cayó en gracia el chistecito del barman y tuvo que disculparse, pero Alex ya de por si estaba algo alterada para oír las babosadas del otro, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que otra cosa había pasado esa misma mañana en el departamento de Alex justo en el momento en que ella se estaba cayendo desmayada, para fortuna de esa persona, si no, no sabría como explicar que había pasado exactamente, por el momento creía estar a salvo, pero ¿esta persona que tan segura estaba de estar a salvo?.


	18. ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado su comentario para el capitulo pasado, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero mi inspiración ha estado algo desviada (ya que la ha acaparado otro de mis fics, es de el único de Yu-Gi-Oh que tengo en la página para el que quiera saber), que aunque no tenga muchos más capítulos que este u otro fic mío, lleva una ventaja algo grande, por lo que decidí mejor seguir con los de esta sección (este y la semana del caballero), otra vez, perdonen mi retraso.

CAPITULO 18: ¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?.

Habían pasado dos días desde que en el departamento de Seiya, habían estado a punto de empezarse una guerra entre los caballeros en más de una ocasión, por las personalidades tan dispares que tienen, pero por la información que la señorita Eton consiguió de Tatsumi, sabía como podía hacer que los caballeros regresaran a la mansión Kido, al final de cuentas, a Tatsumi se le había "salido" algo más de lo que debía haberle dicho, por lo que la mujer supo que tenían que detectar algo que pusiera en peligro a Saori, o que se pudiera considerar un peligro para ella, por lo que cuando hablo por teléfono con el señor Kumori, este pudo hacer una pequeña cosita lo suficientemente llamativa como para que los chicos regresaran, y al parecer, el pequeño truco había funcionado, por que a pesar de que no lo deseaban, estaban ahí otra vez por esa sensación indefinible que sentían en la mansión, aunque mascara seguía diciendo que la presencia negativa era la arpía de la señorita Eton y la solución al problema era mandarla directamente al Yomotzu para que visitara de modo permanente a Radamanthys.

Señor Kumori –empezó a decir en la primera oportunidad que había tenido la señorita Eton para hablar con su jefe desde su último reporte- su plan de la presencia oscura indefinida a resultado un éxito total, como lo había dicho ese inútil de Tatsumi, esos jovencitos irresponsables al sentir amenazada a _su señora_ han venido a averiguar que esta pasando, sin que notaran nada raro.

Es lógico que regresaran –dijo la sombría voz del misterioso hombre- espero que ahora pueda descubrir quien es nuestro pequeño amigo, ya sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, espero no me decepcione mujer, ya debería de saber a la perfección que les pasa a aquellas personas que han osado decepcionarme en el pasado.

Claro que lo se mi señor –le contesto de inmediato, con un leve nota de terror en la voz- procurare que no noten de donde proviene esa oscuridad, para que vean que al no ser un verdadero peligro decidan volverse a ir, realmente son interesantes estos jóvenes, o al menos más de lo que yo creía, después de hablar con Tatsumi mi lista de sospechosos a disminuido como le he avisado, ahora veré si mis cálculos son los correctos, y averiguar quien es el que nos puede ayudar en todo esto.

Eso espero señorita –le dijo la sombría voz del señor Kumori- eso espero, le estoy pagando excesivamente bien para este trabajo, que por el currículo que tiene, debe ser sencillo darle un buen termino.

En otra parte de la mansión, en la sala, mientras esperaban a que Saori y la señorita Eton estaban los caballeros oyendo (o haciendo que oían) a Tatsumi, definitivamente lo que les estuviera gritando en esos momentos para ellos realmente carecía de un gran significado, ya que cualquiera de ellos habían salvado en más ocasiones (o en su defecto, se habían partido el lomo más veces) que el "hombre calvito" que en esos momentos estaba diciéndoles algo al respecto de que no importaba de que rango fueran, tenían que obedecer ciegamente a "la princesa Saori" por ser ella la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea, por lo que estaban a punto de mandarlo con Hades sin escalas y sin pensarlo dos veces cuando llegaron ambas mujeres, por el rostro de Saori, la señorita Eton le estaba avinagrando la existencia con alguna norma de etiqueta que la mayor consideraba que Saori estuviera incumpliendo, por lo que pensaron que se lo tenía merecido y no dijeron nada, además de que consideraban que la mayor tenía que haberse entretenido en la ausencia de ellos.

Que bueno que hayan recapacitado y hayan decidido regresar –comenzó a decirles Saori, como si nada extraño hubiese pasado, y como si esa misma mañana se hubieran ido los chicos- estaba hablando con la señorita Eton sobre los uniformes en este preciso momento (los caballeros no sabían si alegrarse o quererse ir otra vez en esos momentos), definitivamente no me gustan mucho que digamos los uniformes que amablemente esta sugiriendo, aun me gusta los que he mandado hacer, pero me ha convencido –dijo tendiéndoles un nuevo catalogo, el cual básicamente era una hoja con un dibujo, el cual traía el nuevo uniforme para el cumpleaños de Saori, el cual ya estaba casi próximo, realmente les faltaba muy poco tiempo para ultimar todos los detalles de este, por lo que era seguro de que no aceptaría que salieran con sus caprichos en esos momentos.

Definitivamente había un abismo de diferencia entre el diseño que les había querido imponer la reencarnación de cabellos violetas y la otra mujer, definitivamente no les gustaba del todo, ya que casi parecían entre una mezcla de botones de un costoso hotel y los meseros del mejor restaurante, pero definitivamente se veían más elegantes, aunque se les hacía algo extraño que en vez de un color negro los quisiera vestir de color vino, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que los _trajes de payaso_ que Saori había querido originalmente, y si tenían que elegir entre uno y otro, escogerían mil veces el de la señorita Eton, a ojos cerrados (sin ofender a Shaka, claro esta xD), pero nada más estaban ahí, esperando descubrir que estaba pasando en esos momentos en la mansión.

Esta bien, usaremos estos uniformes –dijo Dohko, aunque no se le notaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de andar por ahí vestido así- pero con la única condición de que no nos traigan ni como meseros ni como valet parking (N/A: ya saben, los hombres que andan acomodando carros, lo pongo por si no los ubican rápidamente), estamos aquí únicamente para lo que es la protección de la señorita Saori durante su cumpleaños, bueno, de ella y_ de sus invitados_, así que si nos van a poner hacer cualquier otra cosa que no involucre protección no haremos nada.

Me parece una condición justa –dijo la señorita Eton, antes de que Saori pudiera articular palabra alguna, de hecho ya había abierto la boca cuando dijo eso- hasta donde se, ustedes son el cuerpo de seguridad de la señorita Kido, por lo que no veo al caso el pedirles el que cumplan ninguna otra consigna, a parte, no quisiera que Seiya o alguien más viniera volcando encima de alguno de los invitados la cena o la bebida.

Por lo visto empezamos a entendernos –dijo de una forma un tanto sarcástica Milo- mejor, si no, aquí empezaría otra guerra y alguien acabaría muy mal, si seguimos así, podremos sobrevivir el resto del tiempo en que tengamos que trabajar juntos _señorita_.

Al parecer Saori estaba pasando un gran berrinche, por que tenía justamente esas intenciones para ahorrarse los otros dos servicios (el de valet parking y el de los meseros) para su fiesta, considerando que eran 17 los caballeros ahí reunidos, creía que entre ellos podían acoplarse para poder hacer muy bien sus funciones, pero al parecer la señorita Eton no es de esa misma idea, en momentos como ese recordaba por que se había alegrado tanto cuanto esta se había ido de la mansión, siempre tenía que tener el control de todo, solamente no había querido irse a radicar al Olimpo por la razón de que sabía que en cuanto a ser estricto en cuanto etiqueta, solamente existía un ser aun más enérgico y estricto que la señorita Eton (y cualquier otra persona) y esa es Hera, por lo que ahora tenía que aguantarse con ella, eso o era oír las quejas durante mucho tiempo de Hera.

Bueno, decidido eso, habrá que terminar algunos otros detalles –dijo con toda la sobriedad que podía la señorita Eton- no pienso que quede algo fuera de lugar, he venido desde muy lejos para poder cumplir de una manera eficiente con mi trabajo y es eso precisamente lo que pienso hacer, así que me parece que si ustedes quieren cumplir con su trabajo tendrán que ayudarme al mío quieran o no, no tienen otra opción jovencitos.

Cuando los chicos oyeron ese comentario creían que la mujer se refería al tonto cumpleaños de Saori, cuando en realidad se refería a lo que le había encomendado el señor Kumori, por lo cual no se preocuparon por el trabajo de ella, si no por que seguramente no los dejaría en paz, algunos temían que los fuera a fastidiar desde la hora en que deberían de pararse para organizarlos para que se hiciera el trabajo según la disposición de ella, hasta la hora de acostarse de cada quien, sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza, muchos realmente no soportaban la idea, en especial DeathMask, Milo, Saga, Kanon y Dohko, los dos primeros por que no sentían la necesidad de rendirle cuentas a ella, y los otros tres por que ya son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para ver que hacen.

Los siguientes días hasta el día anterior al cumpleaños de Saori la mansión Kido fue todavía más caótica que de costumbre, solamente Shun, Shiryu, Shaka, Mu y Camus se habían adaptado rápidamente lo de pararse a las siete de la mañana en punto, los otros como seguían con quererse desvelar entre viendo la televisión, o haciendo alguna otra cosa, no conseguían levantarse antes de las 7:15 de la mañana, y todavía con cara de sueño, o sumamente huraños, era casi como si la señorita Eton los quisiera traer como si estuvieran en el ejercito, por lo que se sorprendió que aunque tuvieran dificultad con ciertos horarios (los cuales en su mayoría tenían que ver con la hora en que podían salir y de acostarse), los chicos pudieran seguir la mayor parte del tiempo todo con una disciplina que ella no había visto nunca en chicos de esa edad (de un rango de 13 años –dado que Shun y Seiya aun no cumplían los catorce- a los 28 de Saga y Kanon, Dohko se excede xD)… digo, después de tantas batallas y tanto entrenamiento que habían soportado, era igual o peor que estar en el ejercito xD.

Había visto mucho realmente, a parte de que había oído muchas cosas que realmente la habían dejado asombrada cuando nadie se daba cuenta, pensaba actuar antes del cumpleaños de Saori, pero con tanta información (la cual en conciso no le había indicado lo que buscaba) estaba segura de que tardaría aun más, pero toda demostraba tener cierto rango de valor para su jefe, por lo que cuando nadie se daba cuenta, de entre su equipaje sacaba una laptop, donde procesaba toda la información requerida, y como tenía una conexión inalámbrica a Internet, solamente tenía que enviarle sus últimas investigaciones al señor Kumori, el cual había notado un cierto grado de progreso en los mismos desde el regreso de los chicos a la mansión, sabía que pronto encontraría aquello que había estado buscando.

Pero como parecía que su trabajo se alargaría todavía más de lo esperado, tendría que esperar primero a que el cumpleaños de Saori pasara, por que con el ajetreo del día siguiente, sería muy difícil mantener vigilado a los 17 chicos (aunque estuviera preocupada en vigilar en especial a unos cuantos en especial), aunque lo que más lamentaba Shun era que no había podido comunicarse con Shiro en mucho tiempo, poco antes de regresar a la mansión Kido ambos chicos habían hablado vía celular, donde Shun intento explicarle la situación, aunque siente que debió haber sido más abierto con Shiro desde el principio, por que no le supo explicar muy bien que digamos la situación actual que estaban viviendo en eso momentos, o que iniciarían a vivir en la mansión, por lo que Shun esperaba que Shiro no se hubiese molestado con él por lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, en unos edificios de los suburbios, Shiro solía revisar casi de un modo compulsivo su celular, bueno, su celular y su correo, en espera de que Shun se comunicara con él, ya extrañaba demasiado al otro chico, anteriormente, sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación por la que estuviera pasando, Shun solía comunicarse con él para explicarle por que no había ido a buscarlo, o que no podría, aunque fuese dandole una idea general de lo que en esos momentos pasaba, se mantenía en contacto, un contacto que no había ocurrido en cierto tiempo, y eso le preocupaba, estaba sintiendo que lo estaba dejando solo, como si no quisiera ya estar con él, pero algo en el interior de Shiro le decía que no debía estarse llenando la cabeza con cosas, sabía que Shun era alguien muy especial para él, aunque aun no lo admitiera, al menos no en voz alta, por lo que intentaba ser paciente, pero realmente lo extrañaba mucho, algo en el fondo del corazón de Shiro le decía que algo realmente grande estaba a punto de pasar, o estaba pasando.

Pero la situación en la mansión no era nada sencilla en esos momentos, a cada momento la intensidad de la oscuridad que parecía haber en el lugar iba cambiando, a veces desaparecía por completo, en especial en los momentos en que estaban a punto de encontrar donde estaba, unos decían que esta onda de oscuridad provenía de la propia señorita Eton, pero desaparecía cuando ella entraba en la habitación donde creían en que estaba la oscuridad, o detectaban una leve señal de esta en la habitación más alejada de la señorita Eton, todo eso lo estaba planeando el señor Kumori, por que obviamente no querían que se dieran cuenta de la falsa alarma antes de tiempo como el que sospecharan de su espía, sería un verdadero desastre para él que se notara algo sospechoso de su espía, por lo que todo estaba muy bien calculado en aquellos momentos.

En otros momentos, esta oscuridad se mostraba en diferentes habitaciones a la vez, en esas raras ocasiones parecía que los niveles de peligro eran distintos, en otros parecía que era de la misma intensidad, con lo que se preguntaban si solamente había una amenaza o eran solamente era una falsa alarma, aunque realmente no les importaba mucho la diferencia en aquellos momentos, se supone que tenían una misión, la cual es proteger a Atenea, aunque no la soportaran, estaba en juego su honor como caballeros, después de todas las batallas que han librado hasta ese momento no habrían servido de nada si algo que alteraba la paz por la que tanto habían sacrificado y tantos habían muerto hasta aquellos momentos, aunque fuera solamente por el deber que tienen hacia para ella era lo que los mantenía ahí y no en si la chica, estaban ahí por su deber.


	19. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAORI

De antemano, ya se que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el cumpleaños de Saori, pero cuando inicie este fic, aun faltaba algo de tiempo antes del cumpleaños de la pelipurpura, se que vendría a ser mi culpa por tardarme en actualizar el fic, pero entre la escuela (y sin contar el tiempo en que mi computadora estuvo descompuesta, que fue un buen tiempo) me he atrasado más de la cuenta, a parte de que hay veces en que la musa se ha largado de vacaciones y a lo único que viene es para otras cosas, por lo que como ya he dicho me he atrasado, pero gracias por su compresión, espero que para la próxima vez que se me ocurra hacer un fic donde los personajes cumplan años no me retrase tanto como lo he hecho con este fic.

CAPITULO 19: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAORI

Eran las siete de la mañana del primero de Septiembre, ya para esos momentos, ninguno de los caballeros se sentía con sueño, bueno, tal vez a excepción de Seiya, el cual tenía aun algo de sueño, pero definitivamente quien se estaba cayendo de sueño era justamente la cumpleañera, la cual no tenía realmente ninguna intención de levantarse a esa hora, en especial en su cumpleaños, pero al parecer la señorita Eton tenía todas las intenciones de seguir en el plan de amargar a todos los que pudieran, sin importar nada, al menos hasta cuando tuviera que regresar a su hogar en Los Angeles después de concluir su trabajo en ese lugar.

A pesar de ser tan temprano, DeathMask ya estaba comenzando el día con una de las discusiones que solía sostener con la Señorita Eton, ¿la razón de tan temprana discusión?, la playera que en esos momentos traía puesta el guardián de la cuarta casa, la cual era negra con una de las ya tan acostumbradas frases ofensivas en letras blancas, lo que decía la camisa de DeathMask era: _Eres un pendejo (you are my friend)_, lo que estaba entre paréntesis estaba en la parte de debajo de lo primero, dándole a entender a los extranjeros que solo supieran inglés (o al menos que con eso se den a entender) que lo primero significa "tu eres mi amigo", si en esos momentos Shaka y Mu intervinieron en la discusión fue por que nadie más lo haría y nadie quería que antes de las nueve de la mañana acabar con una ulcera en el estomago de un tamaño considerable.

Como nadie le quería prestar otra camisa a DeathMask (y el no estaba dispuesto a usar la camisa de nadie más), el cangrejo tuvo que ir a su habitación, del cual salió con otra camisa negra, pero ningún tipo de inscripción o dibujo, cosa que por lo menos tranquilizo a la mayor de las dos mujeres, aunque esta siguiera desaprobando el estilo de ropa del muchacho, pero si seguían así, sería una pelea de nunca acabar y la señorita Eton nunca acabaría su trabajo, y definitivamente no querría saber que le haría el señor Kumori si esta fallaba en este.

Durante la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Saori, Shun le escribió un correo a Shiro, aunque sabía que no había posibilidades de que Shiro lo leyera lo más pronto posible, por que sabía que en esos momentos estaba en el club y tal vez al día siguiente Alex lo mantendría ocupado gran parte del día con los ensayos, pero sabía que debía explicarle el por que no se había comunicado con él durante todo ese tiempo, para tranquilizarlo, por que algo dentro de él le decía que había la probabilidad de que Shiro estuviera preocupado por él, y aunque sabía que en esos momentos no estaba de vacaciones, no tenía que enfrentarse con un nuevo enemigo en una nueva guerra santa, aunque con el misterioso jefe de la señorita Eton no se sabía las intenciones, mucho menos el no catalogarlo con enemigo, lo había hecho en una hora en la que él estaba seguro que la institutriz de Saori estuviera dormida, por que si no, estaría fastidiándolo un buen rato intentando averiguar que hacía a esa hora pegado a la computadora, a parte de que querría ver el correo que le mandaría a Shiro, y lógicamente no iba a permitir eso.

Un rato después del desayuno los demás caballeros veían como Afrodita iba de un lado para el otro refunfuñando por lo bajo y con cara de que se lo estaba llevando el payaso, aunque varios sabían que para que él tuviera esa cara no era bueno, mucho menos preguntarle el por que andaba así, pero había quienes la curiosidad, más que las ganas de ayudarle, los estaban matando, por lo que de la forma más cautelosa se le acerco Seiya, para irle a preguntar, aunque algunos tenían la impresión de que Afrodita pudiera pegarle, pensaron que de lo que resultara eso, no pasaría nada malo, por que de una u otra forma, tal vez Afrodita se calmaba un poco, y por otra parte, tal vez Afrodita acabara usando alguna de sus rosas sobre Seiya, y esa idea si que no les desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Oye Afrodita… este… ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto en voz baja Seiya- por que pensé que la que en estos momentos iba a estar corriendo de arriba a bajo iba a ser Saori no tu.

¡Como quieres que este bien! –le dijo todo exaltado Afrodita- ¡es justamente por culpa de ella que estoy así!.

Al oír eso, todos los demás definitivamente no querían saber el por que lo había dicho, sabía que de alguna u otra forma eso no sería bueno, para nadie, en definitiva, pero como todos sabemos, el fuerte de Seiya no era el razonar, pensar ni ser lo suficientemente perceptivo ante ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que le sigue preguntando a Afrodita, al riesgo de hacerlo enojar.

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto todo confundido Seiya- ¿pues que te dijo Saori para que te hayas puesto así?.

¡Como que qué! –dijo un completamente molesto Afrodita- ¡es que a… ella se le ocurrió decirme que quería que le ayudara a darse una _manita de gato_!... ¡lo que en realidad necesita no es una manita de gato, sino que Aioria o Dohko (por eso de que es medio tigre) le den un zarpazo!.

Obviamente al oír eso los dos ya mencionados por Afrodita no se pusieron de muy buen humor, y estuvieron alegándole un buen rato a su compañero de armas, definitivamente, ese día iba a ser uno particularmente largo, en especial por la cursilería que esperaban que fuera el cumpleaños de Saori, aunque cuando vieron que la señorita Eton había transformado la "cursi-fiesta" en una versión aun más seria de un velorio, realmente no sabían que preferían, por que lógicamente todo parecía ser sumamente aburrido para ellos, aunque tal vez lo único bueno que le habían visto a todo eso, es que por lo menos podían discutir un poco por lo bajo con Sorrento, ya que al ser invitado Julián por insistencia de la señorita Eton, tuvo que ir con su mano derecha, si no hubieran intentado andarse amenazando (aunque en esos momentos ya no estuvieran peleando) fue como una pequeña vía de escape para todos para esa fiesta.

Por lo visto, la fiesta un poco más aburrida, y definitivamente sería una reunión de empresarios, una reunión que ninguno de los guerreros presentes estaba dispuesta a escuchar, es incluso probable que más de uno en esos momento algún nuevo enemigo apareciera, para poder tener una excusa para tener que zafarse de aquel martirio, aunque el pastel se veía muy bien, pareciera que era lo más opuesto que había, al pastel del cumpleaños de Ikki, (el que le había escogido la bruja), aunque no sabían de que era, y lo más seguro es que nunca lo supieran, por que lo más seguro es que Saori se negara a darles una pequeña rebanadita de aquel enorme pastel, ya que bien, si no era alto, era muy ancho, casi del tamaño de la mesa, y aunque Afrodita hubiese hecho lo mejor que él podía, no le fue posible que Saori luciera mejor, aunque por lo menos parecía gente, lo cual ya es decir mucho.

Pasaron varias horas, todos los guerreros presentes realmente ya se querían matar a causa del aburrimiento, incluido Sorrento, aunque por alguna razón ninguno de los invitados parecía estar aburrido, inclusive parecía que estuviesen en la mejor fiesta en la que habían sido invitados, lo cual no se podían explicar, Julián no paraba de decirle a Saori lo "hermosa que lucía ese día", aunque muchos creían que se lo decía de dientes para afuera, por que realmente no le veían nada de hermosa a la chica.

En serio Saori –le decía Julián- hoy luces particularmente hermosa, más que de costumbre, no se que habrás hecho para verte hoy así de hermosa y radiante.

Gracias Julián –decía Saori como si realmente eso fuera cierto con una risita por demás tonta- no fue mucho, nada más es el vestido nuevo (un vestido blanco para variar), ya sabes que siempre amanezco hermosa, pero creo que hoy exagere, bueno, tal vez no tanto, por que a fin y al cabo, hoy es mi cumpleaños y es lógico que hoy luciera particularmente hermosa como tu bien dices.

Yo también apoyo en lo que dice el señor Solo –dijo un hombre que se acababa de acercar, el cual es socio de la fundación Graude, el cual parecía ser de la edad de Mitsumasa Kido- hoy luce más hermosa que de costumbre, estoy seguro que su difunto abuelo estaría sumamente feliz de poderla ver en estos momentos señorita Kido, realmente a crecido demasiado, y en más de un sentido.

Era probable que todos los halagos que Saori recibiera por parte de todos esos empresarios fueran nada más meros formalismos, por que de aquí a que alguien realmente la vea así, no se que tan fácil sea eso, o cuantas probabilidades hay de eso, pero como se trataba de la pelimorada, sabemos que entre oreja y oreja hay un sellado de alto vació, al acercarse a una de las meseras por una nueva copa de vino, y después de tomarla, no la sujeto lo suficientemente bien y se la echo encima, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue algo incompresible por lo bajo sobre su vestido nuevo blanco, y sabrá Zeus como lo habrá hecho, pero piso la parte más baja de su vestido, no solo rasgándolo, si no, provocando que fuera a parar directamente sobre su enorme pastel de cumpleaños, quedando prácticamente toda embarrada en merengue, aunque los que es ese momento estaban cerca de ella la ayudaron rápidamente a levantarse y todos se mostraban "sumamente" preocupados por lo que le acababa de pasar, francamente todos se estaban muriendo por dentro, pero se supieron contener.

Una de las meseras tuvo que acompañar a la atolondrada chica hasta su cuarto para limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa, una vez que hubo subido era evidente que a TODOS les había parecido sumamente gracioso el incidente que acababa de tener la heredera de la fortuna Kido, digo, al fin y al cabo, ver como la chica se iba de ese modo hacia su pastel y la cara de estar a punto de llorar que tuvo al pararse fue genial, como inclusive habían ido de una revista de sociales, era probable que en el próximo número de la revista saliera el incidente de Saori, y conociéndola, no tendría las suficientes neuronas para usar todos sus recursos para impedir el ridículo a nivel nacional como mínimo, tal vez a nivel internacional, si de milagro se salvaba (que todos los presentes dudaban) era por que alguien más intervino y procuro que esa información no se diera a conocer.

Mientras tanto, un nuevo correo le llegaba a Shun por parte de Shiro, el cual había estado tan feliz de haber recibido ese correo por parte de él, que inclusive, esa noche dio su mejor espectáculo en el club, aunque algo seguía preocupándolo, pero por el momento no le dio la suficiente importancia a ese hecho, si no, al hecho de al fin saber algo de Shun después de varios días que lo había mantenido incomunicado la _Señorita Arpía_, como le solía decir DeathMask, cosa que nadie impedía que le dijese, inclusive, ya se lo estaban pegando a los demás.


	20. Correos

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review para el capitulo pasado de este fic, ya se que me he tardado para traer esta actualización, si ya se que me aparezco cada mes y medio o dos con alguna actualización si todo sale bien, pero lo bueno es que ya esta el nuevo capitulo, y espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente, por su compresión, _domo arigato_.

CAPITULO 20: CORREOS.

Francamente a los caballeros les había parecido una de las peores (si no es que la peor) torturas el tener que haber estado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la bruja, lo único bueno que habían visto en tan aburrida fiesta había sido el incidente con el pastel, aunque ya una vez arruinado, nadie quiso probarlo, de ahí nada hubo que pudiese hacerse mayor mención, si no cayeron en esos momentos bajo el poder de Morfeo fue un verdadero milagro, aunque no supiesen a que Dios habría que atribuirle ese trabajito (por que no se si sea un favor o un castigo), por lo que cuando las chicas (las encargadas de los niños del orfanato, para quien las haya olvidado) fueron a verlos al día siguiente para ver si aun seguían vivos y sin secuelas graves, por lo menos tuvieron algo con que entretenerlas… o al menos, asegurarse de que no se quisieran suicidar después de oír de esa "fiesta de negocios".

Francamente, no saben cuanto agradecemos que a la loca de su jefa no se le ocurriera pedirnos que viniéramos –dijo Lucy rodando los ojos y viendo hacia el cielo, la cual estaba sentada junto a Shura- por lo que nos cuentan, la única cosa que podría significar un peligro verdadero era la propia festejada, tal vez pensara que no éramos lo suficientemente buenas para estar ayer aquí, pero sin saber nos hizo un favor.

Bueno, que quieren, ya saben como es Saori –les dijo tranquilamente Milo- si no se la pasa todo el día fastidiando con que ella es el centro del universo no es feliz, realmente creo que disfruta haciéndonos la vida de cuadritos, aunque la _señorita Arpía_ tampoco es de gran ayuda que digamos.

Si… hasta se nos hace algo raro que aun no haya venido aquí para intentar correrlas –dijo Hyoga volteando, como si temiese que de repente apareciera detrás de él- conociéndola no creo que este muy contenta con que ustedes estén aquí, lo más seguro es que se ponga a alegar algo de que nada más vienen a quitar el tiempo, y que gracias a ustedes nada más estamos de inútiles cuando en realidad no tenemos nada que hacer.

Francamente no se como la han aguantado tanto tiempo –les dijo Miho- creo que recuerdo una vez de las que me escape del orfanato para venir a verlos (y decirle de paso a Seika como estaba su hermano) que cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, y que gracias a eso Seiya no estaba entrenando, si no me saco a patadas del lugar en ese momento era por que de seguro iba a decir algo de que por mi culpa se le arruino el calzado.

Aunque se oiga mal, ¿Quién dice que la aguantamos? –dijo Aldebarán- realmente necesitamos mucho, pero mucho autocontrol para que no le hagamos nada, pero pareciera que a DeathMask ya le gusto el ver quien desquicia más rápido a quien, si él a ella, o ella a él, siempre que nos despertamos, ya encontraron un motivo para pelearse en la mañana, de hecho en la hoy casi arman una guerra santa dentro de la casa.

Es que a esa vieja arpía no le gusta nada –dijo totalmente irritado DeathMask- creo que lo único que le enseño a la bruja fue su manía de tener todo controlado, pero falta que yo me deje, la última cosa que pienso hacer en este mundo es servir ciegamente lo que me manden.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que de la nada, salió la _señorita arpía_, ya que al parecer se le había acabado desde hace mucho la ración de paciencia diaria, y se le acababa de ocurrir ponerles _horarios de vigilancia_, para así tener a la bruja vigilada y a salvo, lógicamente a más de uno no le gusto la forma en que hizo que las chicas se fueran de la mansión (ya que si no les dijo pu… fue por que de plano "alguien como ella nunca usaría ese vocabulario") como para que ahora saliera con eso, inclusive, en esos momentos entendieron por que la mujer no fue a fastidiarlos antes, estaba ocupada en los horarios y los lugares donde ellos estarían vigilando, que no podía dividirse para hacer eso y amargarles la mañana a los chicos.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, se fueron, ya que entre la frustración de no poder dar con la fuente de aquella energía oscura que los había hecho regresar a la mansión Kido y ese par de insoportables mujeres, ya les estaba siendo algo irritante, pero pensaron que con que dejaran un rato a solas a Saori con esa energía no pasaría nada, o al menos nada malo (dado que en esos momentos pensaban que no pasaría nada malo si cuando regresaran hubiese algún muerto), por lo menos en el rato en que se le desaparecieron, ya que todos otra vez se separaron, como Shun no había llevado su celular tuvo que pasar a un local de Internet para ver si Shiro no le había contestado el correo que le había mandado, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un nuevo correo se puso tan contento, en especial al verificar que el correo es de él.

_Hola Shun:_

_Me alegro mucho el al fin saber algo de ti, como hace tiempo que no sabía de ti ya no sabía que pensar, realmente me imaginaba algo así por lo que ocurrió el otro día en mi departamento, aunque no creí que en tu trabajo fueran tan estrictos, al parecer todo se puso aun peor con la llegada de la antigua institutriz, espero que todo se solucione pronto, voy a estar en mi departamento para cuando acaben los ensayos, en los últimos días han estado acabando a las 2:30 de la tarde, dado que Alex no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien que digamos, cuando vengas te cuento._

_Sería bueno que vinieses, realmente te hecho de menos, así podremos hablar sobre lo que quieras, de seguro querrás hablar con alguien sobre lo que ha estado pasando en tu trabajo, ya hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, realmente siento que puedo hablar contigo, es como si sintiera que te conociera desde hace tiempo, espero poder verte pronto._

_Atte. Shiro._

Cuando Shun lo acabo de leer se fijo en el reloj de la computadora, eran las 12:45 del día, por lo que decidió que tal vez pudiera ir a verlo, aunque fuese un rato, si se apuraba, podría oírlo ensayar, siempre le gustaban los ensayos del grupo, por lo que pago los pocos minutos que había usado la maquina y se fue en dirección a los edificios del otro lado de la ciudad, para haber ido caminando no tardo demasiado en llegar, apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio cuando pudo distinguir las voces de los demás chicos, la _tía _Clementina tenía la puerta abierta como de costumbre, para así poder oír mejor las canciones de los chicos, a parte de que ha veces no oye bien, así puede apreciar un poco mejor las canciones.

Cuando la mujer vio a Shun, se alegro demasiado, ya que el chico realmente le había simpatizado, dado que sin importar los cambios, seguía siendo un chico dulce y amable, le dijo que si este quería, podrían tomar una taza de te mientras esperan que los chicos acaben su ensayo ya que lo más seguro es que había ido a ver a alguno de ellos, Shun agradeció el gesto de la mujer, mientras esperaba a que Shiro se desocupara, los demás caballeros estaban por varios sitios de la ciudad, Hyoga, Shura y Seiya habían ido al orfanato para poder seguir hablando con las chicas, pero ahora con un poco de tranquilidad, ya que sin importar como fueran los niños, no iban a sacarlos de sitio tan rápido como la dichosa _señorita Arpía_, aunque las chicas aun estaban muy molestas por la forma en fueron sacadas de la mansión.

Al parecer, nadie quería regresar pronto, ya que el día anterior, durante el cumpleaños de la bruja (durante **todo** el día) no habían sentido la presencia de aquella extraña energía oscura, dudaban que fuera la propia Saori la que hubiese usado su cosmo energía para crear la energía oscura, ya que el poder cambiar su cosmoenergía de esa forma implicaría una habilidad sumamente difícil y rara, a parte de un gran conocimiento y muchísima práctica, a parte de saber la forma de canalizarla para hacer que apareciese en diferentes puntos de la mansión y desapareciese de esa forma tan extraña y errática, a parte de que gastaría su energía de una forma sorprendente, y es obvio que al tratarse de ella que sabían que ella, Saori Kido, nunca lo lograría, tendría que ser otra persona, y la señorita Eton es fácil suponerse que no tiene ni el más remoto conocimiento sobre lo que es la cosmoenergía, varios, si no es que todos, podían apreciar eso al estar junto a ella, de hecho, hasta Seiya había notado que la mujer no tenía ni la más remota idea de esa energía, mucho menos el poder utilizarla, y para que Seiya lo supiera con solo tenerla junto a él, es que obviamente no es ella.

Cuando la señorita Eton se dio cuenta de la ausencia de los chicos, se enojo bastante, era probable que le faltase poco para que le empezara a salir humo por las orejas, eso o que escupiera fuego, por lo que en un momento dado, después de que entre ella y Tatsumi se pusieran a decir un montón de cosas sobre _la falta de compromiso de esos chicos con respecto a su señora_, que la mujer se encerró en su habitación, donde saco su laptop y empezó a revisar sus archivos, los cuales había estado haciendo con respecto a lo que ella sabía de esos chicos, los leyó de la manera más tranquila que pudo, como si esperase ver algo que en su momento no hubiese visto, uno de los chicos que trabajan con ella en Los Ángeles es un hábil hacker, por lo que le mando al chico un correo, para que pudiese averiguar algo sobre alguno de ellos, lo que fuese, tal vez, y si tuviese suerte, podría dar con el correo de algunos de ellos, le había mandado sus archivos, marcándole cuales eran los que tenía más interés para ella (el chico también es uno de los trabajadores del misterioso señor Kumori, así que estaba al tanto de la misión de la mujer, por lo que esta pudiese necesitar), estuvo molesta un buen rato la mujer, ya que no sabía cuanto tardaría en contestarle el chico.

En otro lugar, más en especifico, el olimpo, en un gran y majestuoso salón, el salón del trono de Zeus, se veía al gran Dios del relámpago, intentando convencer de un asunto a una bonita chica de cabello multicolor, la cual al parecer seguía renuente de establecer contacto alguno con cierta chica que estaba en la tierra, más en especifico, una Diosa de cabello morado, la cual la tenía sumamente molesta por su actitud insoportable, Zeus le decía que ya que había pasado el cumpleaños de esta, lo más seguro es que ya no estuviera molestando con cosas triviales con respecto a este, y al fin la dejara hablar de una buena vez.

Mira Iris –le decía el imponente hombre en el trono- se cuan… necia puede ser la actual reencarnación de mi hija Atenea y te doy la razón, ya que no creo que el hombre que la crió lo hiciese de un modo adecuado, ya que la educo más como humana que como Diosa, pero ya te he dicho que no importa lo que pase, tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo y no importa con lo que ella salga.

Ya lo se mi señor –le dijo algo apenada la chica- pero parece que su hija esta enamorada del simple sonido de su voz, no deja de hablar, si llego a ir a la tierra con el firme propósito de cumplir con mi trabajo, ella no para de moverse, tal vez ella en estos momentos no tenga la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pero su boca si, y ni hablar de de usar el teléfono, así es peor, y cada vez que llego a usar mi cosmoenergía para establecer contacto con ella, se pone como loca pensando que es una nueva amenaza…

En ese momento apareció un apuesto joven de cabellos azulados, alto, bronceado, que soltó una pequeña risa burlona, ya que siempre había tenido cierta "competencia" con la chica hay presente, se trataba nada menos que el propio Hermes, el cual había regresado por escasos momentos al Olimpo, al parecer en esos momentos iba a ver a la señora Hera, por que quería hablar con él de algún trabajo que quería hablar con él.

Parece ser que aun no aprendes a utilizar todo lo que esos curiosos mortales han hecho para tu beneficio –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Iris- o al menos lo que si sirve, cuando tengo que darle algún recado a la hija del señor Zeus utilizo algo que los mortales llaman "Internet", estoy seguro que alguien ya te habrá enseñado como usarlo ¿no querida?.

Si, ya alguna de las musas me habrá enseñado algo al respecto –le dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo, ya que Hermes siempre que se lo proponía la exasperaba- pero ¿Por qué crees que tenga que usar el Internet? Conociendo a Atenea, no creo que con eso pueda llamarle mucho la atención.

Sencillamente le tendrás que mandar un "e-mail" –le dijo como si nada- así ella tendrá que ver lo que tienes para ella al checar su correo, y tu no tendrás que ser interrumpida por ella, y si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver a la señora Hera, creo que tiene un trabajo para mi.

Y aunque a Iris no le causara mucha gracia que la dejaran en ridículo enfrente de Zeus, en esos momentos tuvo que darle la razón a Hermes, con lo cual se dispuso a hacer lo que el otro Dios le había sugerido, habiéndose despedido de Zeus, fue con las musas para que ellas les facilitaran una de sus computadoras, para así poderle mandar de una buena vez a la caprichuda de la hija de Zeus lo que tenía que decirle, pero al parecer en esos momentos Saori estaba intentando ahogarse con el agua de su regadera, ya que aun sentía que estaba toda llena de merengue del pastel de su cumpleaños, aunque era probable que se había quedado acostumbrada después de que estuvo atrapada en el pilar principal del templo de Poseidón a que le cayeran grandes cantidades de agua encima, a parte de que se le había ocurrido que ese día se lo tomaría por que en definitiva, no quería saber nada con respecto a su trabajo, por lo que les había mandado un correo a los directivos de la fundación Graude (uno con muchas faltas de ortografía) que ese día no contarían con ella por que se sentía mal, aunque lo que quería era ir a gastar dinero en más ropa y accesorios, por lo que los directivos se relajaron ya que no la tendrían que soportar un buen rato.

A Iris le tomo algo más del tiempo que tenía pensado el dichoso correo, ya que si bien, sabía explicarse muy bien, sabía que tendría que explicárselo prácticamente con palitos y manzanas a Saori, ya que a diferencia a reencarnaciones pasadas, el pensar no es el fuerte de la actual encarnación de Atenea, ya que como Zeus le dio a entender, le explico la situación, aunque la pelimulticolor aun tenía sus dudas con respecto a que si Saori Kido podría entenderle, ya que se trataba de ella, es probable que aun la más narcisista y cerebro de fríjol top-model pudiera tener más cerebro que Saori, ya que al parecer la chica, tenía el mismo cerebro que una estrella de mar (por cierto, las estrellas de mar no tienen cerebro).


	21. Al día siguiente

Por fin pude acabar con este dichoso capitulo, y para colmo y como siempre, me tenía que atrasar, así que antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase, aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que no haya intentos de linchamiento por haberme tardado tanto en este capitulo, y claro, gracias a los que dejaron el capitulo pasado su review.

**CAPITULO 21: AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

La señorita Eton estaba dando de vueltas en su habitación esperando la contestación del hacker, para el gusto de ella, se estaba tardando demasiado, realmente se veía algo ansiosa, pero claro, tenía que seguir fingiendo, al menos hasta que encontrara lo que necesitara, mientras seguía en su afán _no controlado_ de hacer una zanja hasta el piso de abajo, Tatsumi entro para decirle que la comida estaba lista, pero obviamente el hombre la vio preocupada, aunque no fuera alguien particularmente intuitivo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tranquila, era algo tan obvio en esos momentos que se hubiese dado cuenta hasta Seiya, por lo que intento averiguar el por que estaba así la mujer, ya que siempre la recordaba como una persona con mucho control sobre sus emociones y sumamente capaz de no alterarse, a menos que algo la hiciese reaccionar así después de mucho rato, cosa que por cierto, Saori siempre lograba con mucha facilidad.

Solo me tienen muy molesta esos irresponsables jovencitos –dijo la mujer sin dignarse a ver al hombre, cuando este le pregunto que tenía- se supone que deben proteger a la señorita Kido, y nada más por que un momento de probable peligro paso, no significa que deben relajarse, deben estar al pendiente de ella, ese es su trabajo.

Sabe, señorita Eton, en eso tiene mucha razón –dijo Tatsumi, como si lo que hubiese dicho la mujer fuera un simple comentario hecho por la casualidad, y que no había algo más al fondo en todo esto.

Nadie hablo durante el transcurso de la comida, era como si todo lo que pudo haber pasado, o paso anteriormente, nunca hubiese pasado, sin los caballeros, todo estaba excesivamente tranquilo, en el fondo, solo se podía percibir una leve brisa entrando por las ventanas abiertas, todo parecía estar tan tranquilo que el ambiente en lugar de ser tranquilizante, era abrumador, como si fuera la tranquilidad que precede a la batalla, y habiendo estado en varias anteriores, Saori se mostró como si nada, dado que no sabía diferenciar un ambiente algo denso a esa calma, pero si se lograba mostrar algo intranquila, aunque decía que era por que desde la llegada de la señorita Eton, sus caballeros no estaban ahí para protegerla, aunque claro, es compresible que no supiera a que se debía toda esa calma por quien es ella.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros estaban todavía dispersos por varios puntos de la ciudad, Shiryu intentaba explicarle a Dohko como fusionaban varios aparatos electrónicos, pero como hablaban en esos momentos en chino, mientras estaban en la tienda de electrónica, nadie entendía lo que los dos querían decir, por lo que no notaron que Dohko aun no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a la tecnología a diferencia de su alumno, quien al vivir durante más tiempo lejos de los cinco antiguos picos, estaba más acostumbrado a la vida moderna, a diferencia de Dohko, que desde que la anterior batalla sagrada en contra de Hades, se había ido a vivir a los cinco antiguos picos, y se perdió de muchas cosas que sucedieron durante ese tiempo en el mundo, pero por lo menos ahora podría actualizarse… o al menos lo suficiente para que no lo vean raro.

¿Entonces este aparatito sirve para ver videos, oír música, oír radio, ver imágenes, grabar la voz y llevar documentos de texto? –le pregunto Dohko a su alumno en chino, mientras sostenía un Ipod Nano- para mi que esta muy chiquito para que pueda hacer tantas cosas, de entre las cosas que recuerdo de antes, cualquier cosa con menos funciones que esto era más grande.

Es por que ahora los aparatos electrónicos entre más pequeños sean y más funciones tengan, son mejores –le dijo Shiryu, también en chino- antes, las computadoras eran inmensas, y no tenían ni la mitad de capacidad de una laptob, no es necesario tener el aparato más grande de todos, el que tenga un gran tamaño no siempre indica que es mejor.

Sabes, será mejor que no digas eso enfrente de Aldebarán ¬¬ -le dijo a su discípulo, sin dejar de hablar en chino- ya se que Aldebarán no es de los que se suelen enojar… probablemente sea uno de los que tiene un carácter más pasivo en todo el santuario, pero ese comentario de que "lo grande no siempre es mejor" no lo hará muy feliz que digamos.

Mientras tanto, Shun esperaba pacientemente a que el ensayo de Shiro terminara, había veces en que las canciones eran interrumpidas por los gritos de una chica un tanto histérica, por la voz, Shun supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Alex, al parecer estaba tan exigente como otras veces, es como si intentara que los demás alcanzara la perfección en un solo momento, una de las características más grande de la chica, es que ella no es de las que este a favor de hacer play-back, para ella no había nada mejor que al momento de estar cantando sea en vivo, aunque dudaba mucho que los clientes del club, les interesara mucho si los cantantes de ahí, cantaban en vivo, con play-back, o había alguien detrás del escenario que no tuviera un aspecto físico tan "agradable" como el ellos, cantando y ellos nada más movían las bocas, solo les interesaba que hubiera algo de música y que esta fuera buena, por que al momento de oír algo que no fuese de su agrado se iban.

Después de varios minutos, se oyó como Alex decía que era mejor en esos momentos se fueran a descansar, espero varios minutos a que Shiro saliera y se fuera al departamento de junto (el suyo) para despedirse de la _tía_ y alcanzarlo, cuando Shiro oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levanto del sillón de su sala para poder ver quien era, el chico se alegro demasiado al darse cuenta de que era Shun, por la sonrisa que en esos momentos tenia en el rostro, era más que evidente que no esperaba esa visita, pero que lo hacía muy feliz el que hubiese podido ir a verlo, al parecer ambos chicos tendrían algo de tiempo para poder hablar un rato, Shiro solo esperaba que a Saori Kido no se le ocurriera hablar en aquellos momentos como cuando había hecho hacía varios días, no le importaba mucho que fuese la jefa de Shun, eso no le había agradado mucho.

Que bueno que pudieras venir Shun –le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa- pasa, espero que tengas tiempo para que podamos hablar, digo, después de todo hace tanto que no nos vemos, bueno, ya se que solo fueron unos días, pero creo que para que en vez de contestar mi correo vinieras, es que tienes que hablar conmigo ¿no?.

¿Y como sabes que aun no contesto tu correo? –le pregunto muy interesado Shun- digo, hace no mucho que lo cheque.

Fue en ese momento en que Shiro señalo una laptob algo vieja que estaba sobre el sillón en el cual se había sentado segundos antes, al parecer la había dejado prendida en espera de alguna respuesta de Shun, y fue por eso que supo que no le había enviado nada, y aunque se hubiese tardado el correo que el peliverde le mandara, si ya estaba ahí es que de haber enviado respuesta alguna ya hubiese llegado.

Vaya… al parecer estas en todo –dijo con una tierna sonrisa Shun- pero ahora que ya a pasado el cumpleaños de la señorita Saori, tenemos un poco más de tiempo, aunque no se como es que he dejado que los me convencieran de que no hay problema alguno con dejarla sola durante un rato, conociéndola no sería raro que le pasara algo malo.

Si ya saben que no se puede quedar sola para que se vayan –le dijo Shiro, ya que aun no acababa de entender en su totalidad todo lo que pasaba en la mansión Kido- era para que mínimo alguien se quedara con ella.

Digamos que es algo muuy complicado –le respondió- es una historia muy larga, y algo complicada, que si la empezara a contar ahora, creo que tendríamos suerte de que la acabe para cuando te tengas que ir al club, y creo que sería mejor que descansaras un poco antes de que te vayas a trabajar, además conociendo a Alex, es capaz de ponerse hecha una furia si por mi culpa faltas o no rindes como ella quisiera –dijo mientras una gota de sudor salía de un costado de su cabeza, por el lado de la sien.

De hecho, desde hace dos días no va a trabajar al club –le dijo Shiro con una risita nerviosa- es que entre todas sus actividades, se sobre estreso y eso le complico tanto con la gastritis como con la diabetes que tiene, así que el jefe le dijo que sería mejor que descansara un poco antes de que regresara a trabajar, también por eso los ensayos han estado acabando un poco antes que de costumbre, aunque se sigue enojando cuando algo no sale como ella quiere, sigue tan terca como siempre.

Bueno, eso explicaría los gritos que oía mientras estaba en la casa de "la tía" –le dijo con varias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza- por lo menos pude oír parte del ensayo.

Si quieres podrías decirme parte de la historia del por que no había tenido contacto contigo desde hacía algunos días –le sugirió- y así por lo menos tendremos la excusa para que los dos sigamos en contacto.

A Shun le agrado la idea, aun no sabía que es lo que en sí el destino para ellos dos, pero algo hacía que se alegrara cada vez que ambos estaban juntos, había cierto aire de nostalgia cuando estaban juntos, eso lo sabía bien para esos momentos, pero aun así le gustaba mucho la compañía de Shiro, así que decidió en ese momento contestarle cualquier duda que tuviera, le hablo de su hermano mayor, de sus amigos, también decidió contarle de su entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda, en lo que realmente consistía su trabajo, algo le hacía confiar en el chico, cuando se dieron cuenta, era un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde, Shun pensó que quizás ya fuese hora de regresar a la mansión Kido, además de que Shiro necesitaba dormir aunque fuese unas horas antes de irse a trabajar, pero mientras Shun estuvo hablando, Shiro no perdió detalle de lo que decía, al parecer realmente agradecía el simple hecho de que fuese sincero con él.

Después de un rato, Shun al regresar a la mansión se encontró en el camino de regreso a Mu y a Aldebarán, al parecer al caballero de Aries no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia (se podía saber porque iba negando con la cabeza) que su compañero fuera comiendo varios dulces que en esos momentos llevaba en su regazo, en ese momento el gran toro iba entretenido con un algodón de dulce color azul, y por lo que se veía, también iba alegándole a Mu de que no era muy fácil comer esos dulces en el santuario por que casi no tienen la oportunidad de bajar al pueblo cercano para comer alguna golosina, aunque Mu ya se estaba resignando de que así se solía poner su mejor amigo cuando este tiene alguna excusa, aunque fuese pequeña, de comer algo dulce, aunque había veces en que tenía problemas cuando era momento de llevarlo al dentista, digo, es compresible que después de tanto dulce fuese prácticamente obligatoria la ida al dentista.

Cuando ambos caballeros vieron a Shun, obviamente lo saludaron de buen agrado, el chico les regreso del mismo modo el saludo con su sonrisa dulce de costumbre, estuvieron hablando unos minutos antes de entrar, Aldebarán con su acostumbrada atención (y su gusto por los dulces), le ofreció una de las grandes tabletas de chocolate que en esos momentos llevaba consigo, Shun al ver la cara de Aldebarán no se le ocurrió contradecirlo y acepto el chocolate, en ese momento iban llegando Afrodita y DeathMask, este último algo molesto y siendo arrastrado por el guardián de la doceava casa, al parecer Afrodita había interrumpido alguna actividad que interesaba a DeathMask, pero el otro se veía muy sonriente, también era probable que hubiese conseguido embaucar al Cangrejo para que lo acompañara de compras, por que Afrodita y DeathMask llevaban varias bolsas.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es malo para tu salud el que comas tantas golosinas Aldebarán? –le pregunto ceñudo Afrodita- te van a salir caries, granos y te saldrá una panzota bien fea . .

Solo te puedo decir Afrodita, que no creo que le hayas dicho la mitad de veces que yo que tantos dulces le van a ser daño –le dijo Mu- la última vez se indigesto por no se cuantos kilos de dulce, eso sin contar la hiperactividad que le dio por el exceso de azúcar en la sangre, si no le pegue en ese momento para que se durmiera debió haber sido por obra de Zeus.

Ya cállense, que al final ustedes no se están comiendo todos estos deliciosos dulces –les dijo Aldebarán mientras se pasaba prácticamente entera una barra de chocolate como la que le había dado a Shun- así que dejen de andarse quejando.

Tal vez tu te las tragues, mugre tragón –le dijo de un muy malhumor DeathMask- pero bien que luego andas fastidiando a todos en el santuario por andar tragando todas esas porquerías, ya les he dicho que lo mejor es quemar todas esas porquerías, pero nadie me hace caso.

Desde su ventana, la señorita Eton los observaba, veía como los cinco chicos entraban mientras se estaban riendo, era como si algo de ellos aun no les acabaran de agrandar, tal vez fuera por que ellos se veían muy felices, ella creció en un ambiente totalmente hermético, donde las reglas de etiqueta y buenos modales siempre fueron una prioridad, nunca podría andar como ellos, riendo, pero ella se encargaría de que nunca más se volvieran a reír, de ahora en adelante las cosas se harían tal y como ella quisiera, además, estaba segura que la información que había solicitado no tardaría en llegar a ella, el pensar que tal vez pronto pudiera llevar a cabo las ordenes de su jefe, la hacían sentir lo suficientemente contenta, que de sus fríos labios apareció una mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlesca.


	22. El email

Perdón por la tardanza, pensé que ahora que ya no ando tan presionada de la escuela podría actualizar un poco más rápido, al parecer me equivoque. Espero tener la suficiente inspiración y que no se me cruce nada para ver si puedo actualizar un poco más rápido mis historias y espero que sean lo suficiente pacientes conmigo, así que por lo mientras los dejo con el capitulo 22 de esta historia.

**CAPITULO 22: EL E-MAIL.**

En esos momentos, Saori estaba en su oficina "enfrascada" en la computadora por "asuntos oficiales de la fundación Graude", aunque en realidad estaba apurada checando su horóscopo en varias páginas web al mismo tiempo (páginas que eran creadas por verdaderos freaks de la astrología y chance habían tomado la clase de adivinación con la profesora Trelawney), y al parecer para su mala suerte, ninguno de los psíquicos parecía ponerse de acuerdo que le pasaría ese día a los virgos… tal vez el que estuvieran todas sospechosamente interconectadas entre si con los links y sean de diferentes partes del mundo y uno que otro de esos psíquicos sea algún improvisado burlón sin nada que hacer no tiene nada que ver con la predicción de "pesadillas de criaturas circenses" para desahogar sus traumas con los payasos no tiene nada que ver con la predicción de la ya de por si fácil de convencer y alterar de la heredera de la fortuna de los Kido.

Los chicos lentamente iban llegando a la mansión, como de costumbre, otra vez hubo pleito, al parecer la señorita Eton no los dejaría en paz hasta que ella se hartara o se muriera, incluso Afrodita había dicho que si DeathMask enviaba la arpía junto a Hades, era capaz de que ni en el inframundo la aguantaban y a consecuencia de eso, la mujer estaría penando por toda la eternidad en la tierra, por lo mientras tendrían que soportarla, ya que dudaban que su visita al tío de la bruja pelimorada con la vieja arpía se encontrara cerca, después de estar peleando por su "forma de abandonar a la Señorita Kido en la mansión a riesgo de que fuese secuestrada (otra vez) es una total falta de respeto y de responsabilidad" durante casi dos horas Milo dijo que al paso en que iba, se iba a convertir en una verdadera antigüedad andante, y que ni siquiera el viejo maestro podría llegar a ser tan "viejo" como ella llegara a ser, obviamente a Dohko no le gusto para nada que lo compararan con esa mujer, pero a los demás les dio risa, bueno, Shiryu tuvo que darle la razón a su maestro en esos momentos por que luego este se pondría pesado con él si se reía por lo que había comentado Milo.

Obviamente después de cada discusión que tenía con los caballeros, la señorita-arpía acababa hecha una verdadera fiera, sabía que esos chicos no eran como el resto de los otros jóvenes con los que se habían topado, podía sentirlo, pero eso no significaba que se mantendría tranquila junto a ellos, aunque tuviera que hacerlo, siempre era lo mismo, eran como dos corrientes que chocaban, una tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo a la otro, y ella nunca estaba dispuesta ha ser quien cediera, si no lo había hecho antes no lo haría ahora, aunque fuera sumamente difícil eso, prácticamente imposible, aunque si ni los Dioses habían podido contenerlos ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella?, pero aun tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, y lo terminaría sin importar que, era eso o enfrentarse a un muy furioso señor Kumori y desde la perspectiva de la mujer, eso era lo peor que podría pasar.

Al parecer la señorita Eton estaba cada vez más cerca al punto de la completa furia y una absoluta histeria, por que al parecer el hacker al que había contactado en espera de información para poder acabar con su trabajo aun no se comunicaba con ella, y al parecer iba para largo eso, por que aunque había intentado sintetizar lo mayor posible la información, aun así habían sido varias decenas de hojas, por lo que al parecer no había considerado que tal vez no era tan fácil como había pensado el poder encontrar lo que le había pedido acerca de esos jovencitos, inclusive ella misma había reconocido que no eran iguales a los demás jovencitos que había encontrado con anterioridad, por lo que tal vez esos datos fueran más difíciles de analizar de lo que ella misma había pensado, pero conociendo a ese joven Hacker, encontraría la información requerida antes que cualquier ser humano en este mundo, y pronto obtendría lo que ella quisiera saber.

Mientras tanto en la sala, entre Mu, Shun y Seiya (otra vez lo agarraron de burro de carga xD) llevaban varios vasos de refresco y tazones de botana que recién habían sacado de la cocina, y el primero que se abalanzo sobre la comida fue Aldebarán, Mu le dijo que ya había estado bueno de andar tragando, que se había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde comiendo golosinas, varios de los dorados presentes parecían estar en plan de echarle "más leña al fuego" por que el que no decía algo a favor de Mu, lo decía a favor de Aldebarán, ya hasta parecía que en vez la lucha libre por la televisión pretendían que esos dos armaran un "show de lucha libre" en ese mismo lugar, valiéndoles gorro que rompieran algo de la bruja de su jefa.

¡YA BASTA CON USTEDES BOLA DE METICHES! –dijo Dohko después de acabara con uno de los tazones con papas fritas de sombrero cortesía de Shura- ¡SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MANDE A DORMIR A TODOS USTEDES COMO NIÑOS CHIQUITOS SIN CENAR SE APLACAN Y ARREGLAN TODO ESTO AHORA!.

¡Pero maestro! –se levanto como un resorte Shiryu- varios de nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada…

¡Pero no hicieron nada para aplacarlos tampoco! –le señalo su maestro interrumpiéndolo bruscamente de lo que estaba diciendo- aquí tan culpable es el que mato la vaca como el que le agarro la pata.

Ya se esta metiendo con tu familia Aldebarán –Dijo rápidamente Milo- yo no se lo permitiría, ni por que fuera el antiguo maestro, yo que tu si le daba unos cates por meterse así de feo contigo.

¡Y TU NO TE METAS EN ESTO! –le dijo, o más bien grito, Dohko a Milo mientras le metía un coscorrón sacándole un chichón sumamente grande- ya estuvo bueno, arreglen esto, que ya esta hecho un mugrero por su culpa y no estoy de humor para que la… señorita esa nos este otra vez echando pleito por lo cochinos que son ustedes.

Ya salió el peine, lo que pasa es que ya le agarro cariño a los ladridos de la vieja arpía ¿no? –volvió hablar Milo, mientras en forma chibi se ponía una bolsa con hielo que de quien sabe donde saco sobre el chichón y lagrimas en los ojos- se me hace que nos pone arreglar todo esto para quedar bien con ella, si sigue así de cuzco le va a dar la peor madrastra a Shiryu.

BAM… Milo se acababa de ganar una torrecita de chichones que iban disminuyendo de tamaño sobre el que tenía, en esos momentos ya estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral en el suelo, todavía en forma chibi y hasta echaba algo de humo por los golpes recibidos y varios hematomas por varios lados, mientras que Dohko tenía tantas venas saltadas que hasta en la mano tenía una que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de lo furioso que lo había dejado ese comentario completamente sin sentido de parte del guardián de la octava casa, por lo que los demás con mucho miedo (por que ni Shiryu lo había visto así) se pusieron a arreglar el mugrero y le trajeron un te de tila a Dohko y se llevaban a Milo para ponerle algo en los chipotes que tenía en la cabeza y hacía algo para que reaccionara al fin por que estaba tan noqueado que Seiya ya estaba diciendo que estaba muerto y lo estaba picando con una ramita que de quien sabe donde saco en las costillas hasta que Hyoga lo aplaco.

No se si cada día estas más infantil o más idiota –le dijo Hyoga mirándolo feo- ya estas grandecito para esto burro alado, lo vayas a dejar peor de lo que lo dejo Dohko… si eso es posible.

Si quieres mi opinión, yo diría que son las dos cosas con tendencia a lo segundo –le dijo burlonamente Ikki- sabes que siempre le pregunte a su hermana en el orfanato si no había sufrido algún accidente que lo hubiera dejado así de tarado de bebe, y como al parecer no lo sufrió, al parecer por desgracia ya nació así, le debió haber fallado algún cromosoma o debe ser un caso en varios millones ese pedazo de asno.

Ante ese comentario, otra vez estallaron en risas, bueno, no todos, Shun le decía que no le dijera así, aunque todos los presentes sabían que eso era la verdad, por lo que todos se pusieron a defender al caballero del fénix, ya que creían que tenían razón, obviamente Seiya estaba molesto con ellos, aunque no entendía toda las cosas que decían, no le gustaba como había sonado lo que le había dicho Ikki, aunque este supiera perfectamente que así es el carácter del fénix, y para que algo lo supiera tan, pero tan bien Seiya es que eso ya era del conocimiento publico, no habían nadie que no conociera a Ikki que no supiera de su mal carácter, podría llegar a ser un gran amigo y el más poderoso aliado, pero no por eso el más amable y gentil, ese en definitiva era Shun, había veces en que realmente se preguntaban si realmente eran hermanos, hasta habían intentado hacerles un examen de ADN sin que ellos dos lo supieran para ver si realmente son hermanos, pero cuando los descubrieron Ikki se puso furioso con ellos.

Estuvieron hablando así hasta que lentamente se fueron retirando a causa del sueño, entre los primeros en retirarse a su recamara fue Shun, aunque antes de dormirse le mando un correo a Shiro, quería ver si podía verlo al día siguiente después de los ensayos con Alex, obviamente Shun no esperaba que le contestara inmediatamente, ya era algo tarde y tal vez ya estaba en el club, o a punto de llegar a este, mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo un chico estaba enfrascado con unas matrices de datos, vio que eso iba para largo, y que tal vez no acabaría tan rápido como había esperado ese encargo, que al principio había tomado como algo simple y rutinario, por lo que abrió su correo en esos momentos, necesitaba enviar un mensaje de manera urgente, ya conocía tanto el temperamento de la mujer que le había dado los datos como del jefe de ambos.

_Mí estimada Señorita Verónica Eton:_

_Lamento informarle que este trabajo me esta llevando más del tiempo pensado, ha reunido una gran cantidad de datos de estos chicos, gracias a esto, el señor Kumori obtendrá lo que desea, pero me temo que tardaré aproximadamente dos días en obtener los resultados de lo que me ha pedido para poder concluir con el trabajo asignado por nuestro jefe, espero y no se moleste por esto._

_Atte._

_Jackson._


	23. El 4 de Septiembre

Bueno, ya por fin acabe de escribir el siguiente capitulo, por lo que ya lo traigo ante ustedes, antes de que algunos de mis reviewers les de por hacer un movimiento en mi contra, ya que alguno de ellos (no quiero dar nombres) han pertenecido al desaparecido AMT (Alianza Matemos al Tarado)… bueno, desaparecido hasta que resurja, que conociéndonos y conociéndolo, un día de estos la dichosa alianza vuelve a estar en línea, así que antes de que hagan algo para quererme colgar por no actualizar, aquí les traigo el capitulo 23.

Sin más que agregar, espero que esto sea de su agrado.

CAPITULO 23: EL CUATRO DE SEPTIEMBRE.

Ya habían pasado unos días del desastroso y horrible cumpleaños de la bruja de Saori, la niña se había mantenido tan aislada en su oficina "para atender los asuntos de la fundación" para poder alejarse algo de tiempo de la señorita Eton, la cual intentaba fastidiar al que se dejara, a los chicos no los dejaba ni un momento, en especial para que no se fueran a ir y no dejaran sus "puestos de vigilancia", ya que más bien quería ver si así los lograba mantener mejor vigilados y podría darle más datos a Jackson, aunque con eso tal vez se demorara más en darle lo que ella le había pedido, ya que si no estaba dentro de la oficina de Saori (que anteriormente fuera de su abuelo adoptivo), intentando hacerle hincapié en sus modales, comportamiento de urbanidad y de etiqueta… y demás (son muchas cosas creo yo, vi hace poco un cartel donde se informa de un curso de verano para señoritas de entre 11 y 18 años este tipo de cosas y no recuerdo todo el dichoso temario), aunque creo que intentarle hablar de eso en esos momentos a Saori era como intentarle hablar del clima a una pared: la chica solo escuchaba si hablaban de ella, por lo que casi cae en un estado de maniaco-depresión cuando vio el nuevo número de la revista de sociales que había ido a su cumpleaños para cubrirlo, ya que había imágenes de ella del momento en que se había volcado la copa de vino encima y cuando se cayo aparatosamente sobre su pastel de cumpleaños.

Saori estaba encerrada desde la mañana de ese día en su cuarto, todavía en pijama y el cabello completamente revuelto, llorando a mares y con varias cajas de chocolate y botes de helado a su alrededor, lucía inclusive peor que de costumbre, que ya es mucho decir, ya iba como por la 14va caja de pañuelos, ya que en una parte del reportaje decía algo sobre "la desafortunada heredera de una de las más grandes fortunas del Japón humillada por su falta de coordinación y reflejos absolutamente nulos después de todo el 'supuesto ejercicio' en los más lujosos gimnasios del Japón, si el difunto Mitsumasa Kido hubiese visto el espectáculo que su adorada nieta ha hecho durante la _encantadora_ fiesta organizada para ella, que había sido hecha por todo lo alto, arruinándola por completo, lo más seguro es que se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza, esperemos que en estos momentos el difunto magnate no se este revolcando en su tumba por la tan humillante nieta que le a tocado, falta de toda delicadeza y al parecer todos los esfuerzos que se han puesto por que sea una dama de sociedad por parte de los mejores se han encontrado con el más grande bache de sus carreras profesionales, todo indica que es irremediablemente vulgar, y que los cielos y el difunto magnate perdonen nuestra sinceridad", obviamente para la chica eso si fue muy duro, un golpe bajo, ya que le habían dicho torpe, vulgar y totalmente falta de dignidad, ¡a ella que es una Diosa!, vaya humillación, sin contar la majadería de insultar de esa forma a una deidad como ella… pero precisamente como es ella es que lo dijeron, ya que no es la encarnación más brillante de Atenea que ha habido durante los últimos siglos… o durante todos los tiempos.

Todos los caballeros estaban cada vez más extrañados por la cosmoenergía oscura que iba y venía, incluso, había algunos de ellos que al momento de entrar a una habitación se mareaban, aunque fueran acompañados, eran los únicos que se mareaban, otros decían que el aire de la mansión se había vuelto muy extraño, como si al entrar, nada más por el olor, dijeran que habían entrado a un pantano, aunque para los demás, tenía el mismo intenso olor a chicle de fresa de siempre, bueno, excepto donde olía intensamente a mora azul, el caso es que no les llegaba ningún olor fuera de los habituales, por lo que estaban cada vez más confundido, ya que no solo sentían ahora la extraña presencia, si no que ya se estaban viendo afectados, de una u otra manera, al principio, cuando sentían que el aire cambiaba, decían que estaban locos, hasta que lentamente fueron sintiendo los cambios.

Todo estaba hecho un caos, por lo que todos buscaban como sacarse tanta tensión de sus cabezas, aunque por alguna extraña razón, algo les impedía abandonar la mansión, por lo que a Shun no le quedo de otra que mandarle un correo, diciéndole que por cuestiones de trabajo no podía ir a verlo, que lo que quisiera saber, se lo tendría que preguntar en persona, a menos que se diese un tiempo ambos, en especial un tiempo en Shun pudiera hablar sin problema alguno desde su celular, para así contestarle todo lo que quisiera, ya que no sentía que debiera ser explicado en un correo, además de que a ninguno de los dos le caería nada mal oír la voz del otro, pero tenía que ser un poco más tarde, ya que si en esos momentos llegaba a entrar la _señorita arpía_ no se la iba a acabar, a parte de que no quería explicarle absolutamente nada relacionado con Shiro, mucho menos como fue que se conocieron ambos, ya que se iría de espaldas si supiera que un "niño de trece años había entrado a un club nocturno", era para que no lo hubiesen dejado entrar por ser todavía menor de edad además en esos momentos todo mundo consideraba que la dichosa arpía lo mejor que tenía que hacer era aplacar el berrinche que se traía encima Saori, por que nadie más tenía pensado intentar calmar a esa niña consentida.

Al parecer la señorita Eton había relegado en Tatsumi el deber de calmar a la joven heredera, ya que le había dicho al hombre que parecía ser completamente "incapaz de poder meter mano dura en tan tercos jovencitos", por lo que cambiaron de tareas, el hombre se fue a calmar a la jovencita y la mujer se fue a intentar controlar la vida de los chicos, aunque estos estuvieran más cerca de querer asesinarla a sangre fría… o al menos dejar que DeathMask lo hiciera, solo alegarían en su defensa que "DeathMask se había alejado un poco de ellos durante una de sus acostumbradas peleas y cuando se dieron cuenta le había roto el cuello a la mujer y no les dio tiempo de defenderla", aunque nadie quisiera meter la mano por ella, pero por lo mientras a la mujer le daba la oportunidad de ir evaluando la situación en la mansión, ya que gracias a la energía del señor Kumori, ahora era seguro de que ninguno de ellos se saliera de la mansión y así poder estar más segura de lo que le diría en el siguiente reporte a su señor y poderle ayudar a Jackson con la dichosa matriz de datos que esta haciendo para analizarla y poder determinar quien de ellos puede tener o saber algo con respecto a lo que su jefe quiere, y ese hombre es de lo que consigue lo que quiere sin importar nada.

Al parecer todo lo que había ido viniendo a ser desde la aparente llegada de la señorita Eton en búsqueda de que el "bache más grande de su carrera profesional" fuera librado al fin sin muchos daños a su currículum ni a su prestigio como educadora e institutriz, ya que es una de las mejores maestras de etiqueta que se podrían encontrar, fuera la razón de que todo lo extraño, aunque sea de modo indirecto, en la mansión, al parecer aun nadie notaba las posibles conexiones existentes entre la llegada de la mujer y la oscura cosmoenergía, aunque es más que evidente que a nadie de ellos le simpatizaba la mujer, desde que la habían visto los dorados, les había parecido alguien insoportable, cosa rara en Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka principalmente, ya que por lo general, son los más tranquilos de todos y suelen ser un tanto más sociables con el resto del mundo que el resto de sus compañeros de armas, lo cual les debió alarmar desde un principio, tal vez no se sobre alarmaron por que los de bronce la conocían desde niños y ninguno de ellos la clasifico como un enemigo que fuera a desatar una guerra santa de repente, aunque eso se pudiera haber dicho de Eri y de Shun, ya que nadie pensaba que alguno de esos dos pudiera tener relación alguna con algún Dios que quisiera destruir la tierra.

Como a las once de la noche, mientras Shun intentaba conciliar el sueño (el cual estaba convencido que iba a ser el mismo de siempre, el que tenía con Shiro desde hacia tiempo) su teléfono se empezó a mover, con lo que lo cogió de la mesita de noche lo más discretamente posible, ya que lo había puesto en vibrador, para que así si recibía una llamada telefónica, no fuera percibida por los demás, ya que no quería dar explicaciones de con quien se hablaba a esa hora de la noche, bueno, tal vez a Shaka, ya que a él lo solía mantener al tanto con lo que estaba pasando con Shiro, tal vez fuese por que de alguna forma Shaka había percibido cierta conexión por los sueños convergentes que solían tener ambos chicos el que había decidido ayudar a Shun sin decirle todavía a los demás muchachos, por lo menos hasta que Shun decidiera hablar con el resto.

_Hola Shun ¿por qué no has podido venir?, ya que en tu correo dices que por tu trabajo _–le decía desde el auricular de su teléfono Shiro- _pero creo que a ti y a los demás les están exigiendo demasiado, ya hasta parece que no quieren que tengan vida propia._

_Pues tal vez tengas razón en eso, este trabajo es muy pesado _–le tuvo que dar la razón Shun, aunque sabia perfectamente que como caballero de Atenea lo más probable es que la vida propia no fuera una opción para ellos- _pero todo está realmente complicado todo por acá… tal vez lo que estoy a punto de decirte te lo debí haber dicho hace tiempo, tu fuiste franco desde el comienzo conmigo, pero creo que en estos momentos es la única forma de decírtelo sin tener que ponerlo en un correo._

Fue así que Shun le empezó a contar todo, lo del torneo galáctico, lo de sus entrenamientos en las diferentes partes del mundo, le hablo de las diversas batallas que habían sostenido en contra de los Dioses… que él mismo había sido el "recipiente viviente" de uno de ellos, y por poco o es asesinado por sus propios camaradas y hermano o destruía por completo a la humanidad con ayuda del Gran Eclipse, estuvieron largo rato hablando de ello, Shiro le hacía varias preguntas que él otro respondía gustosamente, ya que sentía que podía ser totalmente sincero con él chico aunque tuviera poco tiempo de conocerlo, sentía que lo conocía de toda su vida, le gustaba su compañía y el simple sonido de su voz, en esos momentos era como estar juntos, Shiro le había dicho que en esos momentos no estaba sobre el escenario (obviamente, ya que se encontraba pegado a su celular y no era probable que su jefe lo dejara llamar a media función) y que tardaría un buen rato en volver a subir, por lo que podían hablar de una manera más tranquila, y a pesar de la distancia era como si esos dos estuvieran juntos hablando, como aquella vez que se habían conocido.

_No me imaginaba que tu vida fuera tan dura Shun _–le decía tranquilamente Shiro- _se ve que ha veces la vida escoge a las personas con un buen corazón para probarlas, ver que tan fuerte son, tu tal vez pienses que la vida a podido ser algo injusta contigo y tus amigos, pero tal vez eso es lo que los ha hecho tan fuertes, ya que sin importar que pruebas tuvieran que enfrentar, siempre han salido adelante._

_Gracias por decir eso Shiro, realmente aprecio que entiendas lo que es mi verdadero trabajo _–le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su almohada y se recostaba- _tenía miedo de que no lo llegaras a entender, que… que solo eran inventos o exageraciones mías, realmente es bueno poder haber encontrado ha alguien como tú, realmente lo aprecio._

_Yo soy él que tiene suerte al haberte encontrado Shun, lo digo enserio, tal vez todo lo que me has dicho es solo lo más superficial de todo lo que has vivido _–le decía con una sonrisa que Shun no podía ver, pero que si podía sentir- _espero que pronto puedas poder venir a verme, quisiera poder hablar más tiempo, pero creo que es momento de que regrese al escenario, no olvides mantenerte en contacto conmigo Shun, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que tu quieras o puedas necesitar._

_No hace falta que me lo digas para que lo sepa _–le dijo tranquilamente Shun, en definitiva, esa noche iba a dormir tranquilamente, aunque en esos momentos pasara ya, por poco, de la media noche- _además creo que para esto ya casi no debemos tener ninguno de los dos saldo, hemos estado hablando mucho, aunque por alguna razón, siempre me gastan a mi el saldo así que no me preocupo mucho por eso, mi "jefa" siempre esta fastidiando a mi celular para alguna tontería, pero ¿tu no tendrás problemas por esto?._

_No te preocupes por eso Shun _–le dijo Shiro como si no le importara- _tengo dinero ahorrado para algunos imprevistos como estos, además, si me excedo en mi presupuesto siempre puedo ir a comer con la Tía, ella siempre tiene comida para quienes vayan a su casa, no se como le hace para hacerlo, pero en definitiva siempre es de mucha ayuda, nos vemos después._

En ningún momento Shun percibió que había alguien detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, oyendo todo lo que le decía a Shiro desde el pasillo, por lo que la persona se retiro antes de que se diera cuenta el joven caballero de Andrómeda, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que había oído y entendido todo a la perfección, pero no se fue hasta haberse asegurado que el joven no había notado su presencia en el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto y que este ya había colgado su celular, por lo que al llegar a su cuarto se entretuvo un rato más con algo que había en el, ya que por lo que había escuchado se sentía algo incapaz de dormir en esos momentos, aunque cuando lo hiciera sería de una manera muy tranquila, había escuchado un secreto que tenía que guardar ante el resto de la mansión, ya que al parecer le era muy importante…


	24. Paisaje de la noche

Entre el esperar los reviews (tengo como regla no actualizar si no tengo ningún review del capitulo pasado), la escuela y demás (como mis pequeñas sobrinitas), por fin aquí les dejo el capitulo 24, gracias por tenerme paciencia durante todo este rato y esperar la actualización de este fic, así que acabando de leer, como sugerencia (y para presionarme a actualizar más rápido xD) denle un clic donde dice "go" para tener sus opiniones, que al final servirán para que sepa que les parece lo que he escrito, que con gusto leere lo que tengan que decirme de este capitulo.

CAPITULO 24: PAISAJES EN LA NOCHE.

Aun era de noche, el aire en esos momentos era frío, la humedad se dejaba sentir, solo había que abrir una ventana para poder percibir el suave roció nocturno, aunque todavía fuese verano, no había duda que este pronto iba a terminar para dar paso al otoño, realmente se percibía que los días cálidos cederían su lugar a los días ventosos del otoño, el olor de la noche y del pasto siendo remojado por esas diminutas gotitas del vital liquido, con la sensación de un aire que despedía a los días de calor prematuramente (dado que Apolo aun no ascendía) relajaban a quienes lo sentía, cobijándolos a la espera de que Morfeo llegara a llevarlos a un lugar donde podían alterar su realidad, estar en el paraíso o en el infierno, según el estado de su conciencia en esos momentos.

Aunque no supiera quien era su interlocutor, la señorita Eton sonreía satisfecha por lo que acababa de oír, era prácticamente atrayente, por lo que apuro a sacar su laptob del estuche donde solía guardarla cuando no la utilizaba y le envió un correo a Jackson con lo que ella había alcanzado a oír y entender, tal vez al final no sirviera para nada, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a hacer servir cualquier tipo de información que le llegara o que pudiera obtener de esos chicos, aunque por lo que recordaba de Shun y lo que sabía a la posterior partida de ella y de los chicos que se encontraban en esa mansión era sumamente raro que se mantuviera despierto a esas horas de la noche y que sobre todo, estuviera hablando con alguien de lo que parecía ser su vida, algo que ella misma desconocía de los que habitaban en esos momentos con ella.

Estaba dispuesta a descubrir el por que el interés de su jefe en esos chicos, que al principio a ella le parecieron simples chicos, mocosos rebeldes y revoltosos incontenibles, pero esa conversación que había espiado (y gracias a la protección de su señor) el joven caballero de Andrómeda no se había percatado de eso, pero por la boca de ese chico, que según ella creía no era capaz de decir eso en plan de fanfarronear aunque fuese verdad, al parecer con quien hablaba era alguien que apenas conocía, pero había conseguido su plena confianza, por lo que no dudo que no fuese verdad, en especial por el tono de voz que usaba con aquella persona y que por la personalidad del chico, sería incapaz de salir con alguna mentira de cualquier tipo, en especial de esa magnitud, por lo que al enterarse que Saori Kido era en realidad la encarnación de la Diosa Atenea, la antigua Deidad de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa no pudo evitar pensar que esa era una de las más grandes razones de por que el mundo se estuviera yéndose directamente al basurero, ya que Atenea y Saori no podrían ser más diferentes, aunque fuesen la misma persona.

Esto también había sido mandado a Jackson por la vieja mujer, al final, como cualquier mujer vieja, amargada y solterona, lo que mejor solía hacer era el chismorreo y saber las idas y venidas de la gente que la rodea, aunque esta amargada fuese toda una dama de sociedad, como lo era ella, y definitivamente no entendía que Mitsumasa Kido dejara tan a la ligera la educación de una Diosa, como se supone que es ella, tal vez pensó que al ser una Deidad podría hacer lo que ella quisiera por ese simple hecho de ser quien es, aunque no se supiera comportar más que como una chica completamente mimada con un I.Q. menor al promedio en vez de saber comportarse de acuerdo a su alto rango, por lo que ella sabía de mitología griega, Atenea no solo era la Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Guerra Justa, sino también la Diosa de los Artesanos, era una mujer sumamente hábil e inteligente, la cual presidía inclusive sus propios juegos en Atenas, la cual era venerada por la mayoría de los pensadores más grandes de la antigua Grecia, pero la mayor habilidad de Saori era gastar mucho dinero cada vez que esta iba al centro comercial… y lo gastaba en cosas que por lo general no le podrían ser útiles, como la vez que compro un telescopio de miles de dólares… no lo necesitaba en si por que Mitsumasa Kido le había mandado a construir un observatorio en la mansión o la vez que se compro un equipo de laboratorio para estudio molecular… nunca lo utilizo.

La mujer estuvo ante su computadora durante un rato bastante considerable, sin importarle que su vista acabara aun más cansada a causa de estar despierta a esas horas ente la computadora, escribiendo lo que acababa de oír de los labios de Shun, nada más se oía el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas al momento en que sus dedos se movían presurosos sobre estas, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, el cual parecía no ser percibido por el resto, una sombra de maldad surgió del rostro de la mujer, aunque tal vez solamente fuera una ilusión óptica dada la leve iluminación del monitor de la computadora de esta, tardo la mujer alrededor de 45 minutos en escribir lo que había oído de la conversación (tenía una memoria privilegiada, por lo que no omitió ni una sola palabra del chico y el tono usado por este), escribir las conclusiones a las que había llegado y todo lo que había investigado desde el último correo que le mando al chico, le dijo que se apurara, que esperaba que esa información le ayudara ha avanzar más rápido, aunque ella temía que se fuera a retrasar todavía un poco más de lo planeado.

Después de mandarle la información a Jackson, se sentía un poco más tranquila, más de lo que se había sentido en varios días, en especial considerando que había tenido muchas discusiones con cierto cangrejo al cual quería hacer en ceviche (y él a su vez devolverle el favorcito), por que parecía que su investigación no daba ningún progreso, ahora también entendía de cierta forma la actitud de los chicos, al principio ella los tomaba por unos _simples chicos irresponsables e irrespetuosos_, pero fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarse que en realidad eran los guerreros más poderosos sobre la tierra, si actuaban como actuaban en esos momentos era más por proteger su orgullo de guerrero que el simple hecho de ser mascotas obedientes, no eran de los clásicos chicos de "nadie me comprende, por eso que se jodan", guerreros como ellos no permitirían que fuesen manipulados como si fuesen simples marionetas.

Era evidente que el haber descubierto quien eran realmente Saori Kido y los chicos que en ese momento se encontraban en la mansión había hecho que ese trabajo no solo fuera más importante, si no más interesante también, ya que no había entendido que podría ser eso que le interesara al señor Kumori de ellos, aunque supiera exactamente que buscara su jefe de ellos, era algo raro que podrían tenerlo, ya que para ella no podrían tener ni la más mínima relación con lo que este buscara, pero después de haber oído lo que oyó, en especial de la boca de quien lo oyó la hizo sentirse todavía más satisfecha del trabajo que estaba haciendo en el lugar, sabía que todo iba a salir mejor para ella, siempre y cuando no cometiera algún error que provocara que fuese descubierta por los demás, por que sabía que serían lo suficientemente perspicaces como para desconfiar en ella, en especial considerando que de por si no se lleva bien con ellos, por lo que en esos momentos tenía que ser más inteligente que ellos para poder continuar con su verdadero trabajo en el lugar por que sería sumamente extraño que de la noche a la mañana fuera la persona más amable y compresiva con ellos.

Ya en la mañana, a las ocho y media, todo iba como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre en la mansión Kido, en especial con la _Señorita Arpía_ en casa, dando de vueltas por todo el lugar, Saori seguía sin animarse a salir de su habitación, ya había pedido otra dotación de pañuelos desechables, cajas de bombones, chocolates y botes de helado, aunque eso solo pudiese enfermarla del estomago, por su rostro habían quedado vestigios del día anterior, lagrimas marcadas en su rostro, ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y totalmente opacos, mocos, chocolate… inclusive tenía chocolate, helado y mocos en el cabello y nuca que quien sabe como fueron a parar ahí, cuando la vio en ese estado, la señorita Eton nada más negó con su cabeza, le resultaba molesta, desagradable y nervios esa imagen, en especial si se consideraba que fuese la Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Guerra Justa, la que era más defensiva que en pro de conquistas y matanzas, protectora de la civilización y la cultura, y las Artesanías, la que inspirada a los antiguos filósofos a pensar el como de todo, a la que se le ofrecían las fiestas de las "Panateneas", donde se celebraban juegos y eventos culturales y no esa chica con el clásico "Síndrome de la Reina del Drama" o "Síndrome de la típica chica adolescente" que era en esos momentos, _La señorita Arpía_ pensaba que se había desvirtuado su espíritu durante tanto tiempo, ya casi sentía que sería imposible hacerla cambiar, no importaba cuan "buena" fuera, seguiría siendo esa chiquilla malcriada que había conocido hacía años pasara lo que pasara, al parecer no habría forma de que ella fuera distinta y más parecida a la Atenea mitológica ni por que su padre Zeus le lanzara un rayo encima.

Si estuvo terqueándole que tenía que salir de su habitación para evitar desatender a la fundación, por que esa es su obligación y la más importante herencia que había recibido de su abuelo, y seguir adelante como la "dama de sociedad que es" y demostrar que los comentarios publicados en esa revista eran falsos y lo ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños fue un "incidente aislado", cosa que por azares estadísticos le tenía que tocar a ella, pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser quien es (aunque en realidad sea una torpe sin remedio XD), mostrarse con la frente en alto, fue nada más por mero protocolo, para alguien tan persistente como era Verónica Eton, sabía que hablarle a esa chica, sin importar que en el fondo (muy, pero muuuuuuyyy en el fondo) fuera una persona buena y hasta mártir, eso no cambiaría el echo de que la pobre sufriera del SCEM (Síndrome del Cerebro de Estrella de Mar, por cierto, las estrellas de mar _**NO **_tienen cerebro por si no sabían) más grave del que ella tuviera conocimiento, por lo que ya veía imposible hacer que una idea buena y sensata atravesara alguna vez esa cabeza, es como intentar hacer hablar de filosofía a una pared, por lo que mejor dedico su tiempo y esfuerzo ha hacerles imposible el día a los chicos, al "pobre" de Tatsumi fue al que le toco la difícil, por no decir imposible tarea, de hacer entender a Saori que ya era bueno de estar haciendo berrinchitos y mejor se pusiera ha hacer otra cosa mas productiva.

Tatsumi, ¿podrías hablar unos momentos con la Señorita Kido? –le dijo solemnemente a Tatsumi como si en esos momentos soplara una ventisca helada- usted la conoce de más años, en especial estuvo aquí cuando ya no pude seguir trabajando con el señor Kido, después de que este decidiera tomar a cargo su educación y convivir más con ella, tal vez usted la pueda convencer de que lo mejor para ella es que continúe con lo que sigue, lo que paso fue un pequeño accidente, uno grave por supuesto, pero no irremediable, no ha muerto nadie así que si pudo sobrevivir a la muerte de su abuelo podrá superar esto, es una Kido después de todo y debe cumplir con su deber.

Tiene mucha razón, Veronica –le dijo Tatsumi, ya que él era el único en la mansión que la llamaba por su nombre sin temer una reprimenda marca diablo- intentare hacerla entrar en razón como usted dice, supongo que usted atenderá que esos mocosos estén ocupados en lo que deben de estar, confío en que la obedezcan de una buena vez, se que usted es de mano firme y que no se dejara convencer fácilmente por ellos.

Gracias por decir eso de mi Tatsumi –le dijo con auntentica sinceridad, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora- yo sabré que hacer con ellos, no creo que sean tan idiotas como para desobedecer y dejar a su _señora_ sola ante la posibilidad de un ataque, ya que ella es una de las personas más importantes en el mundo financiero de todo el Japón y a nivel internacional, por lo que deberán obedecerme, tarde o temprano lo hará, su deber es protegerla a toda costa.

Por lo visto Tatsumi no entendió el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras que había pronunciado la mujer, cuando dijo "su señora" se refería en específico a "su Diosa", sabía que habían enfrentado batallas anteriores, por lo que tendrían que protegerla de cualquier ataque que pudiera surgir, y ella al ser la "Diosa protectora de la Tierra", era una de las personas más importantes en el mundo, más específicamente del Japón, al residir tanto ahí como ser la heredera universal de todos los vienes de uno de los más grandes empresarios japoneses y la actual cabeza de una fundación multinacional que cubrían varios campos.

Después de dejar a Tatsumi en la puerta de una chica pelipurpura que de la depresión ya estaba buscando en su laptop la forma de convertirse en EMO, ya que en esos momentos la actitud deprimente y suicida de ellos en esos momentos le caía bien, era como si pensara que la muerte era la única salida a su vergüenza, aunque conociéndola, después de un tiempo, cuando oficialmente fuera considerada una "loca y desadaptada social que cada vez esta peor en su look y que después de su fiesta, en vez de mejorar cayera más bajo en ponerse esas vestimentas oscuras y deprimentes que están lejos de ser una moda o tendencia si no más bien un acto de desfachatez", lo cual sería prácticamente el suicidio social para ella, intentaría a ser la chica mandona descerebrada de siempre para poder otra vez de disfrutar de cosas como un helado de yogurt light en una cafetería sumamente exclusiva de su centro comercial favorito, con su ropas normales y con sus alhajas, maquillada más como si fuera un payaso, mientras tanto, otra vieja mandona estaba buscando a los chicos, vio a varios afueras, entre ellos a cierto cangrejo que estaba tumbado en el césped, bajo un manzano cercano al sauce donde Shun y Shaka hablan temprano, siempre y cuando no ande rondando la _señorita arpía_, vio a DeathMask muy quitado de la pena prácticamente dormido.

¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí en ve estar dentro de la mansión vigilando a la Señora de esta casa? –le digo de muy mal humor, mientras se acercaba, percibiendo el color negro de su camiseta y algo blanco trazado, parecían ser letras- levántese ahora mismo, se cambia la ropa a una más decente y se irá de inmediato a su puesto de vigilancia sin repelar, dado que su trabajo en este lugar es proteger y servir a la señorita Kido en lo que ella disponga, pero por el momento no esta disponible, al ser la de mayor edad, por el momento tomare el control de la casa para que dejen de estar de holgazanes, así que de pie.

DeathMask se levanto, se acerco a la mujer (siendo más alto que ella) y sin miedo le dijo –si quiero tomarme un descanso de las ordenes y de los lloriqueos de la "señora de esta casa" (que de señora no tiene nada), puedo tomármelos, con autorización mía y de nadie más, por que hasta donde se, yo puedo mandarme según quiera- la camisa que traía puesta decía de la parte de enfrente, sobre los pectorales "arriba los bizcochos" y en la parte de atrás, más o menos a la misma altura, decía "abajo los calzones"(1), cosa que volvió a desencadenar otra guerra entre esos dos, ya que definitivamente a la señora no le gustaba para nada la ropa de DeathMask, para ella más parecía un maleante callejero que un gran guerrero.

Vete a poner algo más decente, tu eres él único que va por ahí como si fueras un delincuente, parecieras que vas a matar a alguien, al primero que se te cruce y eso sería una vergüenza para el nombre de la señorita Kido –le dijo en tono severo, como intentándole recordarle en realidad que de vería estarse comportando como el caballero dorado de Cáncer y no como un mercenario sin sueldo- pereciera que en realidad le pagan por hacer quedar mal a la señorita a la que usted sirve, en vez de hacer con orgullo su trabajo, he visto que los demás visten de manera más decente que usted, bueno, tal vez con la excepción del sobre protector de Ikki, que esta igual que usted, en especial cuando se trata de obedecer ordenes.

Por lo visto las peleas no iban a cesar y si por alguna razón que no fuera el homicidio de la señorita Eton, dudaban que fuesen a parar pronto las peleas con ella, casi como si eso lo llevaran en la sangre, en especial si se trataban de los "debates civilizados sobre la diferencia generacional/nacionalidad/sexos" de la _señorita Arpía_ y DeathMask, por lo que sabían que la diferencia de edades, nacionalidades y de géneros entre esos dos, iban a provocar en cualquier segundo de distracción que Verónica Eton tuviera acabara haciéndole una visita permanente a Radamanthys, si se llegaban a conocer esos dos, o una de dos, o se peleaban o se hacían amigos, digo, porque para torturar a la gente parecen pintarse solo esos dos, a parte de que si eso ocurría ya sería la mujer problema del tío querido de la bruja de Saori, no sabían los demás, en especial Shun, Mu y Shaka como es que esos dos podrían discutir tanto sin siquiera quedarse afónicos, con dolor de garganta o de cabeza, cuando por lo general los demás cruzaban unas cinco palabras con la mujer y ya acababan todos alterados, en especial lo que son Ikki y Milo, por que ni queriendo, podían soportarla, varias veces decían que esa mujer iba por ser problema de DeathMask exclusivamente, y que le iban a perdonar si la mataban en algún momento dado, cosa que probablemente ocurriría en cualquier momento.

Ese día parecía ir para largo, por lo que más de uno ya de plano no sabía si ahorcarla en esos instantes, o torturarla y después mandarla ha una visita indefinida con Hades y sus jueces, por que no importaba que pasara, aun no se acababan de acoplar, parecía ser que nunca podrían congeniar con ella sin importar que pudiera pasar, el día transcurría como una rutina de discusiones y berrinches, especialmente considerando que Saori se había enclaustrado en su habitación después del articulo publicado en la revista, lo cual provoco que varias chicas de la alta sociedad japonesa no hicieran otra cosa que hablar de la "desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori Kido", hablando del tema como si no hubiera nada más interesante en esos momentos en el ámbito internacional o mundial y fuese el tema más importante que existiera bajo la luz del sol, y no fueran capaces de hablar de otro tema por que ese era el más interesantes de todos, mientras tomaban café o jugo en una cafetería de un club sumamente exclusivo, lujoso e importante donde solo las personas de mucho dinero y poder pudieran asistir a dedicarse tiempo, mientras estaban cerca de una enorme piscina totalmente azul y refrescante, unas agradeciendo que al final Saori decidiera que no eran lo suficientemente "in" para estar con ella, ya que eso sería un golpe para su reputación si aparecieran fotografiadas cerca de la escena del incidente del pastel.

Saori se lo tiene merecido, es tan torpe e inútil –dijo una de ellas de cabello castaño, sombrero de paja con flores y lentes enormes con un café caliente enfrente a ella- yo pensaba en como vengarme por no haberme invitado, cuando se suponía ella invitaría nada más a las personas más importantes del Japón, ahora le tengo que agradecer que no lo hiciera, me daría pena que se supiera que estuve ahí, pero pobre de los que si estuvieron.

Dijo Sorrento, el guardaespaldas del Señor Solo, que habían estado grabando todo lo que fue el cumpleaños, dijo que pidió una cinta que incluyese el accidente de Saori –dijo otra de ellas (de cabello rubio ondulado callendo sobre sus hombros y una diadema roja con lunares blancos) como si el chisme fuera lo más importante que ocurriera en esos momentos en el mundo dejando olvidado su jugo de naranja- creo que tiene pensado en subirlo a internet sin que su jefe o nadie más se entere, dice que tiene una cuenta en esa página de internet donde las personas suben sus videos, para que cada vez seamos más lo que veamos hasta donde puede llegar la torpeza de Saori, aunque conociéndola debe estar intentado comerse el peso del mundo en helados, galletas, chocolates y bombones, enriqueciendo enormemente a los fabricantes y a los de los pañuelos (n/a: increíble que dijera todo esto y sin respirar XD).

Definitivamente es una vergüenza para todas nosotras, pero como es la última de una de las familias más adineradas e influyentes del Japón, no podemos despreciar su amistad –comento la tercera (pelirroja, de ojos verdes y sumamente hermosa) con cara de estar harta de Saori, mientras veía su taza de té con el cejo fruncido- pero justamente por eso nuestros padres nos han dicho que es una excelente idea que fuéramos sus amigas, las mejores amigas que ella pudiese conseguir en este mundo, que nos ganáramos su confianza, cosa fácil tratándose de ella, tal vez no sepa como desconfiar de los demás, tan siquiera nuestra vida no depende de alguien tan torpe como ella, o hace mucho tiempo que nos hubiera cargado el payaso.

¡Ni que fuera una gran Diosa! –dijo la primera en hablar en tono de broma y sorna mientras negaba con la cabeza- francamente no me la imagino como una persona realmente importante, se siente mucho por que la dejamos andar con nosotras, nada más lo hacemos por que ella es la heredera de la fundación Graude y ese es un negoció redituable según mi padre, es un vergüenza estar con ella, además tiene un horrible gusto para vestir, cuando no sale con algo totalmente blanco (ya saben, esos vestidos de tela de dudosa procedencia) sale con esos horrendos vestidos blancos con manga bombachas moradas, eso es la moda del siglo pasado.

Y las chicas empezaron a reír ante la perspectiva de lo que Saori pretende ser pero no ha logrado hacerlo, siendo una simple y mera sombra de lo que realmente debería ser en realidad, dado que como la Diosa Virgen que es, es increíblemente torpe, como pretendiendo que todo sea mejor, haciéndose sentir superior, como todo lo que ella hiciera fuera lo que realmente hay que hacer y que solo una dama como ella pudiera disfrutar de eso, ya que ella tenía bajo su protección la tierra y si en un segundo así lo quisiese ella sería la Reina más importante y rica del mundo entero.

Sin sospechar que su conversación nocturna fue oída por unos oídos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que no fueran echarle a perder la existencia a los demás, siempre y cuando esa existencia no fuese la suya, con lo cual Shun estaba tranquilo después de la conversación que sostuvo en la noche con Shiro, por lo que podía aguantar un poco más que lo demás a la arpía metiche que era en realidad Eton, sin siquiera sospechar que ahora habían tres personas en la mansión que sabían que Shun y Shiro tenían contacto (para que las ubiquen: Shun, Shaka y _La señorita Arpía_) , pero eso no evitaba que ha veces se sintiera incomodo con la presencia de la mujer, en especial cuando de esta no salía nada que no fueran nada más que ofensas y palabras venenosas hacia ellos, por que sin importar lo que supiera la mujer de ellos, no les haría saber que ahora sabía que en vez de esos _mocosos irresponsables_ que ella creían que eran fuesen unos verdaderos _guerreros capaces de dar la vida por su deber_, lo cual ahora cambiaban demasiado las cosas y su punto de vista con respecto a ellos, aunque les tuviera algo de respeto y admiración no se los demostraría, preferiría adoptar a Saori y hacerlo publico que admitir algo bueno de ellos, no les diría de repente que sabe todo, o al menos lo más importante y que eran guerreros dignos de defender a Atenea, que sin ellos, ella y todo el mundo estaría con vida, todos estaríamos más a salvo si Saori tuviera algo entre las orejas, pero bueno, la vida no es perfecta.

Si algo sabía ella, era aparentar cosas, con lo cual podría mantenerse todavía un buen tiempo en la mansión sin que todavía supiera nadie lo que ella hacia realmente en el lugar, en especial si contaba con el apoyo y la protección del señor Kumori como hasta ese momento por que gracias al poder de este, podría ser que se concentraran en alguna otra cosa que no fuese andar sospechando de ella y dejarla hacer su trabajo en paz, por lo que por el momento podría dedicarse a amargarles la existencia a los chicos, independientemente que fuese parte de su trabajo o no, a ella parecía encantarle que ellos se desquiciaran con tan solo verla, con lo cual se sentía con cierto poder sobre ellos, aunque ese poder existiera o no, a ella le daba cierta sensación de poder que adoraba demasiado.

(1)No recuerdo el programa de MTV (o era telehit) donde salió uno de los conductores con una camisa con esa misma leyenda y me gusto para que la usara DeathMask, no se ustedes como lo encuentren pero si he visto esa playera, digamos que para las playeras de DeathMask me inspiro en las que veo en la vida diaria.


End file.
